Die Marauder werden erwachsen
by FrozenSnowflake13
Summary: Marauder Zeit auf Hogwarts. Und wie jeder normale Teenager haben auch Sirius und Co mit dem Erwachsenwerden zu kämpfen. Liebe, Freundschaft, Eifersucht, Streit und Hass. Wird Sirius seiner großen Liebe näherkommen? Was passiert zwischen James und Lily?
1. Im Hogwarts Express

_Zuerst einmal: Leider gehört mir von dieser Geschichte so gut wie gar nichts. Idee, Figuren und Handlungsorte kommen alle von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt um meiner Phantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Ich beabsichtige nicht, Gewinn mit der Geschichte zu machen.  
Trotzdem freue ich mich über Leser, die mich wissen lassen, ob sie meine Geschichte mögen!_

****

**Erstes Kapitel _Im Hogwarts Express_**

„Nun mach schon, Padfoot, es sind gerade keine Menschen da.", rief ein 16-jähriger, recht großer Junge mit zerwuschelten Haaren seinem besten Freund, einem ebenfalls hochgewachsenen, sehr gutaussehenden Jungen mit gepflegtem schwarzen Haar, zu.  
„Bin ja schon da, Prongs, nur keine Hektik. Es sind doch noch 15 Minuten bis der Zug abfährt!"  
Die beiden lehnten sich lässig an eine Mauer zwischen den Bahnsteigen neun und zehn auf dem Londoner Bahnhof Kings Cross Station und – schwups- befanden sie sich auf dem Gleis 9 3/4, auf dem es von Kindern, Jugendlichen, Eltern, Gepäckstücken, Eulen und anderem seltsamen Getier nur so wimmelte.  
Die beiden Jungen wurden mit großem „Hallo" von ihren Mitschülern empfangen.  
James Potter und Sirius Black waren zwar die größten Unruhestifter Hogwarts, aber trotzdem oder gerade deshalb erfreuten sie sich größter Beliebtheit.  
„Hey James, Sirius", ertönte da eine Stimme aus der Menge, „wartet doch mal auf mich." Ein dürrer Junge mit kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren drängte sich mit größter Mühe durch die Masse aufgeregter Schüler und deren Begleiter.  
„Moony altes Haus, schön dich zu sehen.", begrüßte ihn Sirius.  
„Hattest du schöne Ferien?", fragte James.  
„Ja schon, nur die Vollmonde sind ohne euch immer so langweilig. Natürlich hab ich auch nicht so was Außergewöhnliches gemacht wie du…", er grinste Sirius an, „ Kommt, lasst uns ein freies Abteil suchen."

James und Remus Lupin, alias Moony machten sich ans Einsteigen.  
Sirius ließ seinen Blick noch einmal neugierig über den sich langsam leerenden Bahnsteig schweifen. Gerade betraten ein Mädchen mit einem gold-roten Gryffindor Schal und ein Junge, dessen Schal die grün-silbernen Farben Slytherins trug das Gleis. Die beiden schienen in eine angeregte Diskussion vertieft zu sein, weswegen Sirius unmerklich die Zähne aufeinander presste und die Stirn runzelte. Trotzdem konnte er den Blick nicht von ihnen nehmen.  
Nein, diese Ähnlichkeit war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Beide waren hochgewachsen, sehr schlank, hatten langes hellblondes Haar, helle blaue Augen und sahen einfach sehr gut aus.  
‚Warum verstehen sich die Beiden bloß so gut?', dachte Sirius. ‚Sie ist doch nun wirklich eine echte Gryffindor, immer freundlich, selbstlos… und sie sieht so gut aus…und er? Lucius Malfoy, der arroganteste Schnösel von ganz Hogwarts…'  
„Padfoot", riss ihn James' Stimme aus den Gedanken, „kommst du endlich oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?"  
Und Remus, dessen Augen dem Blick von Sirius gefolgt waren, fügte hinzu: „Du hast schon noch genug Zeit Eowyna anzustarren. Jetzt komm erstmal, sonst finden wir kein eigenes Abteil mehr."  
Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen, folgte seinen Freunden jedoch in den Hogwarts Express und schließlich nahmen sie in dem letzten freien Abteil, das sie finden konnten Platz.  
Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein kleiner, dicker Junge mit großen Kulleraugen stolperte hinein.  
„Beinahe wäre ich zu spät gekommen, so ein Muggel Auto ist ja so langsam…", jammerte er.  
„Hi Wormtail", begrüßte ihn Remus freundlich. James nuschelte nur irgendetwas wie „noch geschafft" und Sirius war mit seinen Gedanken noch ganz woanders, so dass er Peter Pettigrew, den vierten der so genannten Marauder gar nicht wahrnahm. James musterte seinen besten Freund: „Was ist denn bitte los mit dir? Ist doch nicht gerade was Neues, dass sich Eowyna gut mit ihrem Cousin versteht, trotzdem sie in verfeindeten Häusern sind. Manche schaffen es halt darüber hinwegzusehen, wenn sie sich mögen. Warum sie ihn mag ist natürlich die zweite Frage, die ich echt nicht beantworten kann. Außerdem, nicht für jede reinblütige Familie bricht gleich die Welt zusammen, weil das Kind nicht in Slytherin ist."  
„Na sie haben ja jetzt Regulus auf den sie stolz sein können.", zischte Sirius nur für James hörbar, der wusste, dass Sirius seine eigenen Eltern meinte, die ihn am liebsten verstoßen hätten als er an seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts nach Gryffindor kam. Nun waren sie besänftigt, dass wenigstens sein drei Jahre jüngerer Bruder die „Familienehre", so nannten sie es, rettete. Ja, die Blacks waren eine sehr altmodische Zaubererfamilie.  
Etwas lauter fuhr Sirius fort: „Na Eowynas Mutter hätte ja damals fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, nur ihr Vater ist da lockerer drauf. In seiner Familie waren die Kinder schon immer in unterschiedlichen Häusern, einer seiner Cousins oder so war sogar in Hufflepuff. Aber Caria, wie kann man es anders erwarten, sie hat zwar geheiratet, ist aber trotzdem eine echte Malfoy geblieben. Sonst könnte sie ja auch nicht die beste Freundin meiner Mutter sein."  
Sirius lächelte spöttisch und auf seinem Gesicht zeigten sich seine süßen Grübchen, mit denen er den Mädchen den Kopf verdrehte. Es gab niemanden auf Hogwarts, der auch nur annähernd so gut aussah wie er, außer vielleicht Lucius Malfoy.  
„Na wie auch immer…", James zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Lust wieder einmal über die Ansichten der Black-Familie zu diskutieren.  
Er grinste frech: „Wann fragst du sie denn endlich, ob sie mit dir ausgehen will? Du flirtest doch sonst mit jeder, die dir unter die Nase kommt. Warum stellst du dich bei ihr so an? Ist unser Frauenheld plötzlich schüchtern geworden?"  
Remus und Peter mussten sich bei dem Gedanken an einen schüchternen Sirius mit aller Mühe das Lachen verkneifen und Sirius' Gesicht nahm eine rötliche Farbe an. Er schaute säuerlich drein.  
„Wir sind nur Freunde. Ich will nichts von ihr. Wir sind ja zusammen groß geworden…", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.  
„Als ob das ein Grund wäre", ärgerte ihn Remus und wurde dafür mit einem vernichtenden Blick gestraft.

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür des Abteils und ein hübsches, blondes Mädchen steckte den Kopf herein.  
„Ah, das ist ja gut, ihr habt ja noch genug Platz hier."; stellte Eowyna Rose Scremadour fest und zwängte sich mit ihrem Gepäck und dem Käfig ihrer dunkelbraunen Eule Victor hinein. „Komm Lily!"  
Lily Evans betrat zögerlich hinter ihrer besten Freundin das Abteil. Ihr dunkelrotes Haar fiel anmutig über ihre Schultern und mit ihren markanten grünen Augen musterte sie die vier Jungs. Da sich Eowyna neben Sirius setzte, blieb ihr nur noch die rechte oder linke Seite von James und so ließ sie sich etwas widerwillig links von ihm in den Sitz am Fenster fallen und starrte übertrieben interessiert hinaus.  
„Also Jungs, hattet ihr schöne Ferien?", fragte Eowyna keck. „Wie viele O.W.L.s habt ihr denn so bekommen?"  
„Acht", sagten Sirius und James wie aus einem Mund, „alles bestanden!" Remus antwortete: „Neun." Und Peter murmelte leise: „Fünf", und bekam dabei dunkelrote Ohren. Aber Eowyna ging freundlicherweise nicht weiter auf Peters doch eher bescheidenes Abschneiden ein und bevor James oder Sirius ihn aufziehen konnten, fuhr sie fort: „Ich hab zehn bekommen, bin doch tatsächlich in Wahrsagen durchgefallen, nur ein ‚D'… naja das war ja zu erwarten nach der katastrophalen Prüfung!"  
Sie grinste und schaute zu Lily, die immer noch krampfhaft aus dem Fenster blickte und keine Anstalten machte sich an der Unterhaltung zu beteiligen. Sie vermied es mit größter Anstrengung in Richtung James zu gucken.  
‚Wann wird sie es denn endlich zugeben, dass sie in den süßen Chaoten mit dem Strubbelhaar verliebt ist?', dachte Eowyna. Laut sagte sie: „ Lily unsere Musterschülerin hat elf O.W.L.s bekommen, natürlich alles bestanden!"  
Remus nickte anerkennend, aber Lily warf Eowyna einen giftigen Blick zu, der es ihr verbat weiter über ihre schulischen, sicherlich hervorragenden Leistungen zu sprechen. Und wieder lächelte Eowyna schelmisch und sah dabei einfach bezaubernd aus. Auch wenn sich alle männlichen Schüler Hogwarts in dieser Hinsicht einig waren, so war es doch Sirius, den dieses Lächeln seit langer Zeit am meisten verwirrte. Er merkte nicht, dass er sie viel zu lange anstarrte.  
„Was ist los? Hab ich was im Gesicht?", fragte sie überrascht. „Ääähm…nein…ich…", stotterte er. Es herrschte unangenehme Stille, weil Eowyna immer noch verwundert guckte. Da rettete James seinen Freund ungewollt aus der unangenehmen Lage:  
„Oh Evans, war ja klar, dass du wieder mal die Beste bist. Nachdem du das ganze letzte Jahr nur gebüffelt hast."  
Er wollte sie nur ein wenig necken, aber immer wenn er Lily ansprach, reagierte sie gereizt. So auch diesmal. „Ach Potter, halt doch einfach den Mund! Ist halt nicht jeder so ein Naturtalent wie du, der die ganze Zeit nur Unfug machen kann und trotzdem seine Prüfungen _passabel_ besteht." Sie stand auf.  
„Komm Remus, wir müssen ins Vertrauensschülerabteil und dann die Gänge kontrollieren."  
Remus warf dem doch etwas zerknirscht wirkenden James einen aufmunternden Blick zu, zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte der wütenden Lily hinaus. „Bis später dann."

„Ganz passabel, ganz passabel…", murmelte James vor sich hin. „Warum reagiert sie denn immer so übertrieben? Hab doch nun wirklich nichts Schlimmes getan…"  
„Wird schon!", redete ihm Sirius gut zu, aber es fiel ihm schwer dies mit der nötigen Überzeugung zu behaupten. Auch James runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. Immerhin wollte er seit drei Jahren was von Lily, aber sie schien ihn mit Leib und Seele zu verabscheuen. Eowyna hätte ihn gern mit der Wahrheit aufgemuntert, nur konnte sie unmöglich ihrer besten Freundin in den Rücken fallen, besonders nicht, wenn diese noch nicht mal für sich selbst zu ihren Gefühlen stand. Also wechselte sie schnell das Thema.  
„Mein Dad hat eine große Party organisiert, um meine O.W.L.s zu feiern. War cool, nur ich hätte gern Lily dabei gehabt. Leider war sie mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub."  
„Als ob deine Mutter eine Muggelgeborene in ihr ehrenvolles Haus lassen würde!", unterbrach Sirius sie ungestüm.  
Eowyna konnte diesen Vorwurf nicht so leicht von der Hand weisen, fuhr dennoch fort: „Sie hätte mir keinen Wunsch abgeschlagen, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Sie ist ungemein stolz, dass ich mehr O.W.L.s erreicht habe als Lucius letztes Jahr. Und da er ja auch nicht Schulsprecher geworden ist, hatte Onkel Santo nichts, mit dem er bei meiner Mum angeben konnte, was sie natürlich diebisch gefreut hat. Die beiden sind wie kleine Kinder in dieser Hinsicht, möchte wirklich nicht wissen, wie die waren als sie klein waren…" Eowyna verdrehte verschmitzt die Augen.  
Und wieder einmal schaute Sirius sie viel zu lange an. ‚Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, dass ihre Augen unergründlicher sind als der weite Ozean…'  
Erst als Peter zu kichern begann, kam er wieder zu sich und sagte, als wäre überhaupt nichts gewesen: „Hättest ja uns einladen können." Er klang tatsächlich ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll.  
„Na du hättest mir doch was erzählt, wenn ich es gewagt hätte, dich zu meiner verrückten Familie einzuladen. Außerdem war deine Mutter da und da du ja beschlossen hast, nie wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren, glaub ich kaum, dass ihr euch gern gesehen hättet." Und etwas leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Meine Mum hat sie eingeladen."  
„Wo sie Recht hat…", mischte sich nun James in die Unterhaltung ein. Sirius gab einen Hrmpf-Laut von sich und dachte: ‚Dir ist meine Mutter also wichtiger als ich?'  
Was war bloß los mit ihm? Mit ihm, der bei den Mädchen immer einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen hatte? Warum klang seine Stimme so vorwurfsvoll? Es sollte doch spaßhaft gemeint sein.  
Ja, er hatte sie vermisst! Und selbst wenn es ein Treffen mit seiner Mutter zu Folge gehabt hätte, hätte er sie doch so gern in den Ferien gesehen. War er, der coole Sirius Black etwa richtig verliebt? Nein, das war bestimmt nur eine Phase, die schon bald wieder vorüberging. Sie war halt ein hübsches Ding, da kann so was schon mal passieren.

Gerade fuhr der Zug in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein.

Die kleine Gemeinschaft stieg aus und beschlagnahmte eine der vielen Kutschen, die die Zauberschüler ins Internat brachten.  
Dort stießen auch Remus und Lily wieder zu ihnen.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Celina", fragte Eowyna, „hat sie irgendjemand schon gesehen?"  
Celina war die dritte im Bunde der Freundinnen und man sah sie nur selten getrennt.  
Lily grinste woraufhin James ins Träumen geriet. „Oh, ich weiß es!", sagte sie wissend.  
„Nun mach's nicht so spannend. Was ist mit ihr?"  
„Die gute Celina ist schwer verliebt!"  
„In wen?"  
„Ihr kennt doch diesen schüchtern wirkenden Ravenclaw Jungen, mit den mittellangen dunkelblonden Haaren und den intelligenten braunen Augen?"  
„Martin Zachary aus dem Jahrgang über uns?"  
„Genau der. Sie sind seit den Sommerferien zusammen und kleben ständig aneinander. Sie konnte sich noch nicht losreißen, um ihre Freunde zu begrüßen. Naja, ist ja auch verständlich bei dem Typ… Aber wir haben sie ja nachher im Gryffindor Turm für uns, da erzählt sie bestimmt noch was von ihm!"  
James spürte einen Stich in seinem Herz und brennende Eifersucht in ihm empor steigen.

_So weit erstmal, lasst mich wissen, ob es euch gefällt!_


	2. Der erste Abend

**Zweites Kapitel _Der erste Abend_**

Kurze Zeit später betraten die Freunde das alte, ehrwürdige Schloss von Hogwarts und begaben sich in die Große Halle an ihren Haustisch. Da erschien auch schon Professor McGonagall mit den Erstklässlern, die gespannt auf das Auswahlverfahren für eines der vier Häuser Hogwarts warteten.  
Nach einer Weile fragte Sirius Eowyna: „Sag mal ist das nicht deine Schwester Corelia?"  
Sie nickte, legte jedoch den Finger auf ihre Lippen und gab ihm so zu verstehen, still zu sein, damit sie ihre Schwester beobachten konnte.  
Kaum hatte Corelia den alten Hut aufgesetzt, rief er auch schon „Ravenclaw".  
Über Lucius Malfoys Gesicht am Nachbartisch der Slytherins huschte ein Schatten der Ungläubigkeit und des Entsetzens, seine besten Freunde flüsterten ihm etwas zu, die Ravenclaws klatschten euphorisch und Eowyna zuckte mit den Schultern: „Schade, ich hatte gedacht, sie hätte vielleicht auch Gryffindor Qualitäten." Schmunzelnd fügte sie hinzu: „Oh, oh, Mum wird gar nicht begeistert sein. Das zweite Kind, das ihre viel gepredigte Familientradition nicht fortsetzt. Das werden sicher keine angenehmen Tage für meinen armen Vater."  
Sie zwinkerte ihrer Schwester zu und machte sich, wie alle anderen, über das Festmenü her.

Nach dem Essen zog sich die Gruppe gut gesättigt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurück.  
Eowyna und Celina, die inzwischen auch wieder aufgetaucht war, verabschiedeten sich müde in den Schlafsaal. James, Sirius und Peter zogen sich die bequemen Sessel an den Kamin und auch Remus und Lily, immer noch vertieft in ein Gespräch über ihre Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler, gesellten sich zu ihnen.

„Ach ja", seufzte James, „Ich freu mich richtig, wieder hier zu sein. Vor allem, weil wir erst nächstes Jahr wieder Prüfungen haben. Wird bestimmt ein tolles Jahr, in dem wir viel Spaß haben werden."  
„Na das ist ja mal wieder typisch", fauchte ihn Lily an; „klar, dass du glaubst, wir haben dieses Jahr nichts zu tun. Nicht nur die Prüfungen sind wichtig, James. Wir werden schließlich auf die N.E.W.T.s vorbereitet!"  
„Das werden wir auch noch nächstes Jahr, beruhig dich mal wieder, hab dich doch nicht angegriffen."  
„Wir werden auf jeden Fall alle Zeit brauchen, um erfolgreich zu sein. Wann begreifst du endlich, dass das Leben nicht nur aus Spaß besteht. Du bist hier um zu lernen.", keifte Lily.  
„A…aber…"  
„Du solltest dir ein Beispiel an Remus nehmen, der ist weitaus verantwortungsbewusster als du. ER weiß, wo er seine Prioritäten zu setzen hat und benimmt sich nicht wie ein kleiner dreijähriger Junge, der spielen möchte!"  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie entrüstet auf und stürmte in den Mädchenschlafsaal der Sechstklässlerinnen.

„Was soll das? Machst du dich jetzt an Lily ran, Remus?", brüllte James wütend, „So wie sie von dir schwärmt, scheinst du ja gut zu sein!"  
„Jetzt erzähl keinen Schwachsinn James!", wies ihn Remus zurecht.  
„Ich warne dich. Das kannst du echt nicht bringen, ich…." Er brach ab und klang zunehmend verzweifelt.  
Remus schaute seinem Freund ruhig in die Augen.  
„Mensch, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass Lily für mich tabu ist. Was wäre ich denn für ein Freund? Vertraust du mir nicht?"  
James zögerte kurz, hob dann aber den Kopf und schaute Remus an.  
„Doch… na klar… Sorry, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken… Aber du weißt, wie ich über Lily denke und ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich noch machen soll, um sie zu überzeugen, dass es mir ernst ist. Und dass sie mir überhaupt mal richtig zuhört und nicht immer nur die negativen Dinge sieht… werd auch schlafen gehen, gute Nacht!", murmelte er zerknirscht.

Und so leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam und die Nacht senkte sich über Hogwarts.


	3. Unangenehme Begegnungen

**Drittes Kapitel _Unangenehme Begegnungen_**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Sirius sehr früh und sah gerade die Sonne über dem Verbotenen Wald aufgehen. Er stand auf, putzte sich die Zähne, zog sich an und begann sich zu langweilen, da seine Freunde noch alle tief und fest schliefen. Er schaute sich um, fand aber nichts, was ihn interessierte. Er überlegte kurz, holte dann seinen Zauberstab hervor, zeigte auf den laut schnarchenden Peter und murmelte: „_Rictusempra!_"  
Peter schrie auf, rollte wie verrückt in seinem Bett herum und begann sich überall zu kratzen. Durch den Lärm waren nun auch Remus und James aufgewacht und starrten verwundert aus verschlafenen Augen auf den sich windenden, halb lachenden, halb schreienden Peter.  
„Sag mal Wormtail, hast du Flöhe oder so?", fragte ihn James scheinheilig und hielt sich wie Sirius vor Lachen den Bauch.  
„Si…hihihi…Sirihihi…us…hahaha….Wahahas hast duhuhu gemahahahacht?", lachte Peter.  
„Mensch Padfoot, das ist echt nicht fair gewesen!", versuchte Remus ihn zurechtzuweisen, musste sich aber selbst mit größter Mühe das Lachen verkneifen.  
Nachdem er Peter von dem Kitzelfluch befreit hatte und alle wieder etwas zur Ruhe gekommen waren, machten sich die Marauder auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame trafen sie auf Lily, Celina und Eowyna. Eowyna rief ihnen ein freundliches „Guten Morgen" zu und Sirius war überzeugt, dass ihr Lächeln nur ihm gegolten haben konnte.  
Während des Weges zur Großen Halle starrte er die ganze Zeit auf ihren Rücken und überlegte, ob er sie ansprechen sollte. Aber die drei Mädchen tuschelten eifrig miteinander und machten den Eindruck, nicht gestört gewollt zu werden.  
Plötzlich stellte sich den Maraudern eine große Gestalt in den Weg, deren hellblonde Haare elegant über ihre Schultern fielen.  
Lucius Malfoy, der wie immer von seinen ‚Untertanen' George Goyle und Clarence Crabbe begleitet wurde. Zusätzlich scharwenzelte auch noch Sirius' und James' bester Freund Severus Snape um die Siebtklässler herum.  
„Hey Black", begann Malfoy überheblich, „ich hab beobachtet, wie du meiner Cousine hinterher starrst. Ich warne dich, lass deine dreckigen Verräter-Finger von ihr, ansonsten wirst du es bitter bereuen. Jemand der tatsächlich seine reinblütige Familie verlässt, verdient den Tod. Du hättest stolz auf deine Herkunft sein sollen, aber nein, du hast es dir anders überlegt. Lass sie in Ruhe, sie spielt in einer ganz anderen Liga. Sie ist zu gut für dich. Zerstör nicht ihr Leben, ihre Mutter würde dich nie akzeptieren, genauso wie ich und der Rest meiner Familie."  
„Ach Malfoy, glaubst du allen Ernstes, du könntest mir Angst machen? Versteh ich echt nicht, warum dich Eowyna wirklich gern zu haben scheint… Du bist ein arroganter Arsch, nichts weiter!", erwiderte Sirius cool.  
Malfoy zog den rechten Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen Grinsen empor. „Und ich dachte immer die eingebildetsten Typen Hogwarts würden vor mir stehen." Seine Gefolgschaft lachte als sein Blick zu James hinüber glitt. „Ist Mami-Potti glücklich darüber einen zweiten missratenen Sohn aufzunehmen?"  
„Du verdammter Mistkerl", zischte James. Er und Sirius zogen zeitgleich mit Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen die Zauberstäbe und richteten sie aufeinander. „Du wagst es meine Familie zu beleidigen?"  
„Seht mal, der kleine besitzt Ehrgefühl!", spottete Crabbe.  
„Was dir ja ein Fremdwort ist, wundert mich, dass du das Wort überhaupt kennst!", fauchte Sirius.  
Jetzt holten auch Remus und Peter ihre Zauberstäbe hervor, da sie spürten, dass die Situation eskalieren könnte.  
„Na, na, na, na", ertönte da die Stimme von Professor Slughorn, Zaubertranklehrer, Hauslehrer von Slytherin, „wir wollen doch nicht gleich am ersten Tag aufeinander losgehen." Er lächelte gutmütig.  
„Entschuldigen Sie Professor, aber Black und Potter haben Lucius beleidigt und…", begann Snape eifrig, aber Slughorn ging nicht weiter auf ihn ein.  
„Wir stecken jetzt erstmal die Zauberstäbe weg und gehen Frühstücken. Das wird das Beste sein."  
Sirius, James und Malfoy funkelten sich noch einmal böse an, steckten dann aber ihre Zauberstäbe weg und trotteten hinter Slughorn her in die Große Halle.  
„Schniefelus wird für diese gemeine Lüge noch büßen!", flüsterte Sirius James zu. Dieser nickte unmerklich.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Celina fragte neugierig: „Wo ward ihr denn so lange?"  
„Nur eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Schniefelus", James winkte ab. Er erwähnte den Streit mit Malfoy vor Eowyna besser nicht, Sirius würde ihm den Kopf abreißen. Lily schien sich selbst über Nacht immer noch nicht beruhigt zu haben. „Nenn ihn nicht immer Schniefelus, sein Name ist Severus Snape.", wies sie James zurecht.  
Er blickte ihr in die Augen und antwortete: „ Er beschimpft dich als Schlammblut, dagegen ist Schniefelus ja wohl noch harmlos."  
Lily blieb still. Er hatte ihren wunden Punkt getroffen.

So verging die erste Woche auf Hogwarts und alles lief eigentlich seinen gewohnten Gang.  
Remus war überglücklich, seine Freunde wieder um sich zu haben, schaute nur etwas besorgt auf nächste Woche, da Vollmond war, Peter kämpfte sich mühevoll durch die viel anspruchvoller gewordenen Unterrichtsstunden und wäre ohne seine Freunde verloren gewesen, James gab sich Mühe besonders nett zu Lily zu sein, was diese geflissentlich ignorierte.  
Nur Sirius schien anders als sonst kaum Augen und Ohren für seine zahlreichen Bewunderinnen zu haben, die auch in diesem Jahr nur selten von seiner Seite wichen. Doch weder James noch Sirius hatten trotz ihrer amourösen Probleme den geplanten Rachefeldzug gegen ihren Lieblingsfeind vergessen.

In der nächsten Verwandlungsstunde bekam jeder von Professor McGonagall einen Spiegel: „Wir beginnen jetzt mit der hohen Kunst der menschlichen Verwandlung. Ich bitte Sie zunächst, die Farbe ihrer Augenbrauen zu ändern. Anweisungen stehen an der Tafel, ich bin sofort wieder zurück."  
Damit verließ sie das Klassenzimmer und ließ eine zum größten Teil völlig überforderte Schülerschaft zurück. Nur den Maraudern, die es ja sogar geschafft hatten Animagi zu werden, bereitete die Aufgabe keine Probleme. Sogar Peter schnaufte erleichtert durch, endlich mal eine Aufgabe, die er sofort und ohne Hilfe lösen konnte. James deutete auf Snape, der eifrig Zauberformeln vor sich hinmurmelte und es schließlich schaffte, seine Augenbrauen in grüne Locken zu verwandeln. James grinste Sirius an und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Slytherin.  
Er murmelte leise einen Spruch und –PENG- wuchs Snape ein Elefantenrüssel aus dem Gesicht, das vorher seine sowieso schon viel zu große Nase beherbergte. Die Gryffindors schrieen vor Lachen. Sirius erhob nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Snape und seine Ohren wuchsen und wuchsen, bis sie schließlich wie die der Hauselfen aussahen. Und bevor Snape reagieren konnte, hatte ihm James auch noch einen Drachenschwanz gezaubert.  
Nun konnten auch die Slytherins ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Der Anblick war aber auch zu komisch, außerdem war Severus Snape keine sonderlich beliebte Persönlichkeit.  
„Black, Potter", ertönte da die scharfe Stimme von Professor McGonagall, „nachsitzen heute Abend, neun Uhr in meinem Büro. Und Mr. Snape, gehen Sie in den Krankenhausflügel."  
Sie hatte den Mund böse verzogen, doch wenn man in ihre Augen schaute, konnte man erkennen, dass sie ein Schmunzeln mit größter Anstrengung zurückhalten musste. Der verzauberte Snape verließ den Raum, zischte beim Rausgehen James und Sirius „Ihr verfluchten Angeber" zu.  
Die beiden grinsten selbstgefällig. Er sah aber auch zu lächerlich aus.

Die nächsten Abende verbrachten sie mit Strafarbeiten bei Professor McGonagall, aber sie und alle anwesenden Gryffindors dachten, dass dieser Spaß die Bestrafung auf jeden Fall wert sei. Leider gelang es Madam Pomfrey schneller als sie hofften, Snape von seinen tierischen Körperteilen zu befreien.


	4. Verabredungen

**Viertes Kapitel _Verabredungen_**

Das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende rückte näher.  
James hatte sich wieder einmal einen Korb von Lily geholt, die ihn für verrückt erklärte, nachdem er sie fragte, ob sie nicht zusammen zu Madam Puddifoots gehen wollen. Der Ort, an dem verliebte Pärchen ihre Zeit verbringen. Danach durfte sich James ziemlich blöde Sprüche von seinen Freunden anhören.  
„Ach, du hast aber auch ein sagenhaftes Talent sofort mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Weiß doch jeder, dass bei Madam Puddifoots alle knutschend rumlungern. Meinst du nicht, das geht Lily ein ganz klein wenig zu schnell? Oder hattest du vor sie gleich am Wochenende in dein Bett zu ziehen?", wies ihn Remus zurecht.  
„Mensch Prongs, gib es doch einfach auf! Lily würde eher mit ner Kröte knutschen als mit dir. Hey Wormtail, verwandele dich in ne Ratte, dann hat du bestimmt bessere Chancen als James jetzt.", zog ihn Sirius auf. Peter wurde wieder einmal knallrot im Gesicht und James fauchte: „Ach lasst mich doch bloß alle in Ruhe. Und als ob du bei Eowyna weiter wärst. Also halt den Mund und heb dir die dummen Sprüche für Schniefelus auf. Sonst erzähl ich der Guten, dass du ihr schlaflose Nächte bereitest."  
„Sehr witzig, wirklich sehr witzig…", maulte Sirius genervt, „außerdem bin ich NICHT in sie verliebt! Wann checkt ihr das endlich?"  
Seine Freunde guckten ihn ungläubig an. „Genau!", murmelte Remus.  
„Na, sie sieht halt schon gut aus…", räumte Sirius ein, „und ihre Augen funkeln immer so verschmitzt, wenn sie lächelt, wenn sie einem zuhört, neigt sie den Kopf immer so süß zur Seite und dabei fällt ihr diese eine Haarsträhne so verführerisch über die Augen, sie hat so eine besondere Art, ihr Kinn in die Hände zu stützen, wenn sie gelangweilt ist, außerdem dieser spöttische Unterton in ihrer Stimme, wenn sie anderer Meinung ist… die Art wie sich ihre Brust beim Sprechen hebt und senkt und wenn sie lacht, dann zuckt ihr rechtes Auge so niedlich und ihr Hals…", er brach ab.  
Er bemerkte das breite Grinsen auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde. Tja, da war er wohl etwas ins Schwärmen geraten. Ohne ein jegliches Kommentar abzugeben, verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren die aufziehenden Bemerkungen seiner Rumtreiber-Freunde.

„Ja genau, Padfoot ist sicherlich nicht verliebt", grinste Remus dem davon eilenden Sirius hinterher.

Sirius verlangsamte seine Schritte erst als er am See der weiten Hogwarts Ländereien ankam und setzte sich an das seicht abfallende Ufer ins Gras. Er hörte etwas in seiner Tasche knistern. Er griff in seinen eleganten, dunklen Umhang und holte ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament hervor. Sirius seufzte. Diesen Brief hatte er vor zwei Tagen von seiner Mutter bekommen und er enthielt im Grunde nur Beschimpfungen und Anschuldigungen. Er sei die Schande der ehrwürdigen Black-Familie, er sei es nicht wert zu leben, er habe kein Recht je wieder den Kreis der Familie zu betreten und er würde offiziell nicht mehr als „Black" betrachtet werden. Er seufzte wieder. Nicht weil ihn die Meinung seiner Mutter sonderlich berührte, sondern weil er an Eowyna denken musste.  
Ja, seine Freunde hatten so Recht, er war bis über beide Ohren in das Mädchen verliebt. Doch jetzt fielen ihm die Worte von Lucius Malfoy wieder ein.  
‚Irgendwie hat er ja leider Recht. Ich bin wirklich nicht gut genug für sie…nicht mehr…', dachte er, ‚Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass auch sie Familienprobleme bekommt. Ihre Mutter würde eine Beziehung nie tolerieren…aber muss sie davon erfahren…wahrscheinlich schon… Eowyna ist so ehrlich…ich kann nicht…aber ich würde doch so gern…'

„Wie lange willst du denn noch warten? Du hast nur noch zwei Tage!", sagte Celina vorwurfsvoll zu ihrer blonden Freundin.  
Die zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hmm, ich weiß ja auch nicht, vielleicht bin ich ja ein bisschen altmodisch, aber seitdem er mich die ganze Zeit immer so anstarrt, hätte ich ja gedacht, dass er…naja du weißt schon."  
Eowyna schaute ratlos drein. Die beiden saßen auf einer großen Wiese und hatten ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht. Gerade machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss in die Bibliothek. Plötzlich blieb Celina abrupt stehen. „Na schau mal, wer da ganz alleine sitzt. Jetzt geh schon hin, selbst ist die Frau, wir leben schließlich nicht mehr im Mittelalter. Lass deinen berüchtigten Charme spielen und dann wird vielleicht sogar er dich fragen!"  
Sie schubste Eowyna in Sirius' Richtung. Die schaute zunächst noch ein wenig skeptisch, holte dann aber tief Luft und machte sich auf den Weg.  
„Na gut, wünsch mir Glück. Bis später dann."

Sirius war immer noch ganz in seinen Gedanken und Planungen versunken als er einen Lufthauch an seinem Gesicht spürte und sich eine Gestalt neben ihn niederließ.  
„Hey, alles klar bei dir? Ich stör doch nicht oder?"; fragte ihn Eowynas wohlvertraute Stimme.  
Er blickte auf, direkt in ihr schönes Gesicht, mit diesem einzigartigen Lächeln. Da war sie. Die Person um die all seine Gedanken kreisten. Er versuchte sein selbstsicheres Lächeln aufzusetzen, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht und er brachte nur ein unsicheres Grinsen hervor.  
„Nein, natürlich störst du nicht." Und etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: „ Schön, dass du hier bist."  
„Sag mal, was ist denn los mit dir? Du siehst ziemlich bedrückt aus. Ist was Schlimmes passiert?", fragte Eowyna besorgt.  
Sirius zögerte kurz. Sollte er ihr einfach die Wahrheit sagen? Dass sie der Grund ist?  
„Ich hab einen Brief von meiner Mutter bekommen…naja und darin sagt sie mir ziemlich deutlich, was sie von mir hält."  
Eowyna warf einen Blick auf das Pergament, ließ es kurz darauf in ihren Schoß sinken und schwieg minutenlang, nachdenkend, was sie sagen könnte. Sie ahnte ja nicht, dass es nicht die Ablehnung seiner Mutter war, die Sirius die größten Sorgen bereitete.  
„Weißt du, nimm dir das nicht zu sehr zu Herzen, deine Mum kriegt sich auch wieder ein. Schau, ist vielleicht ein schlechtes Beispiel, aber als ich damals nach Gryffindor gekommen bin, hat meine Mutter auch wochenlang getobt. Sie hat sogar meinen Vater beschuldigt, nicht reinblütig zu sein, denn ansonsten wär' ich ihrer Meinung nach ja in Slytherin. Aber das ging vorbei und sie hat begriffen, dass mich das weder zu einem schlechteren Menschen, noch zu einer schlechteren Schülerin macht. Und du hast _deinen_ Weg gewählt. Jetzt ist sie böse und kann das absolut nicht verstehen. Aber wenn erst einmal Gras über die Sachen gewachsen ist, dann werdet ihr auch wieder ein normales Verhältnis führen können.  
Und glaub mir, niemand hier hält dich für einen Versager…ich finde, du…du bist ein ganz toller Mensch!"  
Ein toller Mensch? Naja, das hätte sie aber auch besser hinkriegen können. Warum konnte ihr denn nichts Besseres einfallen? Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie.  
Sirius fühlte ein wohlig-warmes Prickeln seinen Körper durchstreifen. Er würde so gern seine Hand auf die ihre legen, auf ihre samtweichen, zarten Finger, ihren Körper umarmen, ihre roten Lippen Küssen, sie streicheln, sie…

Er schaute in ihre liebevollen wasserblauen Augen, in denen sich der ruhige See spiegelte.  
„Ach Wyna,"  
Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Er hatte sie so zärtlich ‚Wyna' genannt. Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor Wyna genannt.  
„Danke, dass du mich aufmuntern willst. Weißt du, so wichtig ist mir meine Mutter nicht. Aber trotzdem lieb von dir. Es ist sehr schön eine gute Freundin wie dich zu haben."  
Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Eine gute Freundin! Wie konnte er so etwas sagen, wo er doch etwas ganz anderes meinte. Im selben Moment spürte er, wie sie ihre Hand von seinen Bein nahm.  
„Kein Problem.", sagte sie kalt und ihr eben noch so herzlicher Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich in eine undurchdringliche Maske verwandelt.  
Also eine gute Freundin war sie für ihn. Sie fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen.  
„Ich mein, du bist wirklich nett…", versuchte es Sirius erneut, hätte sich aber am liebsten sofort die Zunge abgebissen.  
"Tja, das hab ich so an mir!" Ihre Stimme war noch eisiger als zuvor.  
„Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist wirklich wunderhübsch und anziehend…und man kann sicher viel Spaß mit dir haben", versuchte Sirius die Situation zu retten, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen konnte er nicht anders, als alles noch schlimmer zu machen.  
Eowyna gab nur einen verächtlichen Laut von sich. Sie war die nette Freundin, die aber hübsch genug war, um ab und zu ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr zu haben?  
Nein, sie würde sicher nicht eine von seinen zahlreichen Eroberungen werden, dafür war sie sich zu schade. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht dazu durchringen, einfach zu gehen. Vielleicht entschuldigte er sich ja noch?  
Er wusste, dass er sie gekränkt hatte, dass er genau das Falsche gesagt hatte. Er hätte sich gern entschuldigt, aber er brachte einfach nicht die richtigen Worte über seine Lippen. Peinliche Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen.

Auf einmal wurde die Ruhe von tuschelnden Viertklässlerinnen unterbrochen.  
„Nun mach schon!"  
"Los!", wisperten sie.  
Misstrauisch beobachtete Eowyna, wie eines der Mädchen auf Sirius zuging.

„Sag mal, möchtest du nicht am Samstag mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?", fragte sie übertrieben freundlich und mädchenhaft. Sie kicherte dabei auch noch kindisch.  
Es war Melissa Miller, eine kleine, braunhaarige Hufflepuff mit großen Zähnen, aber freundlich blitzenden Augen. Wie konnte sie diese Unverschämtheit wagen? Wo sie, Eowyna Scremadour, hier an so einem romantischen Ort allein mit ihm saß? Na die würde sich wundern.

„Klar", antwortete Sirius wie aus der Pistole geschossen und konnte genau wie Eowyna seinen Ohren nicht trauen.  
„Bis Samstag dann!", rief Melissa und hüpfte zufrieden zu ihren Freundinnen zurück.

„Ähm…", begann Sirius, „naja…hehe. Jetzt kann mich meine Mutter wenigstens endgültig abschreiben, wo ich mit einer Muggelgeborenen ausgehe." Er wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Warum in aller Welt benahm er sich bloß wie der letzte Idiot?Auf jeden Fall war das nun endgültig zuviel für Eowyna. Energisch stand sie auf und stürmte, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen in Richtung Schloss.

„Wyna! Warte!", rief ihr Sirius hinterher. Aber er wusste ganz genau, dass sie nicht warten würde. Das hatte er ganz allein ordentlich verbockt.


	5. Unverhofft kommt oft

**Fünftes Kapitel _Unverhofft kommt oft_**

Wie konnte er sie nur so behandeln? Hatte sie sich diese ganzen Blicke nur eingebildet? Aber sie täuschte sich doch sonst nicht, nicht so sehr…

Innerlich kochte sie vor Wut als sie die Treppen zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf rannte und sie bemerkte die Tränen nicht, die ihr über das Gesicht liefen.

„Phönixfeder!", schrie sie die Fette Dame an.

Das Portrait schwang auf, begleitet von unzufriedenem Murren über die Unhöflichkeit der Schüler heutzutage.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch mit Schülern überfüllt. Gesellschaft war nun wirklich das Letzte, was Eowyna gebrauchen konnte. Also rannte sie quer durch den Raum zu den Schlafsälen und rempelte dabei Peter so doll an, das dieser zu Boden auf seinen Hintern fiel und ein verdutztes „hey" von sich gab.

Celina, die mit Remus und James Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben machte, schaute verwirrt auf, stand dann aber auf und folgte ihr, Lily hinter sich herziehend.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Peter erstaunt, der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und sich seine Kehrseite rieb.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Remus, „vielleicht schlechte Neuigkeiten von zu Hause?"

Da öffnete sich das Portrait erneut und Sirius kam langsam und missmutig herein. Er sah sehr nachdenklich aus als er sich in einen freien Sessel neben seine Freunde fallen ließ. Peter, Remus und James schauten ihn fragend an, doch er machte keine Anstalten zu erzählen, warum er so still war.

Schließlich begann James: „Was ist denn passiert? Erst rennt Eowyna hier vollkommen neben sich durch und jetzt sitzt du auch noch so deprimiert herum."

„Ich geh mit Melissa Miller am Samstag nach Hogsmeade!", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Peters Kiefer klappte ungläubig nach unten, James runzelte die Stirn und Remus kratzte sein Kinn, so wie er immer tat, wenn er nachdachte.

„Mit dieser hässlichen Hufflepuff-Gans?", fragte James entsetzt.

Sirius nickte bloß.

„Wie hast du das denn angestellt?", fragte Peter.

Jetzt begann Sirius seinen Freunden die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Als er geendet hatte, setzte Remus vorsichtig an: „Nun ja, da hast du dich ja nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert…"

„Das weiß ich selber", erwiderte Sirius unglücklich, „ich weiß doch selber nicht, was ich da gemacht habe…"

„Und du zieh mich noch einmal damit auf, dass ich bei Lily keinen Erfolg habe!", grinste James. Aber Sirius winkte ab. Er wollte nichts mehr hören. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen, vielleicht kann ich das alles morgen wieder geradebiegen." Seine Freunde nickten und er zog sich in den Schlafsaal zurück.

Zur selben Zeit lag Eowyna auf ihrem Bett und starrte zur Decke. Lily und Celina saßen auf der Bettkante und hatten es geschafft, die Tränen ihrer Freundin zu trocknen. Nun überlegten sie, wie es weitergehen sollte.

„Trotz allem bin ich überzeugt, dass Sirius mehr als nur interessiert an dir ist", versuchte Lily sie aufzumuntern, „Ernsthaft", fügte sie schnell hinzu als Eowyna klarstellen wollte, dass sie nicht für eine schnelle Bettgeschichte herhalten würde.

„Es soll ja öfters vorkommen, dass sich verliebte Jungs wie riesige Trottel verhalten", mischte sich Celina ein, „und es würde auch zu dem passen, was James und Remus letztens gesagt haben."

Eowyna hob interessiert die Augenbrauen, Lily guckte skeptisch, da sie sicher war, aus James Mund könne kein sinnvolles Wort entweichen.

„Naja, sie meinten, dass er sich nicht einbilden solle, sie würden es nicht merken, dass er verliebt sei, so wie er _sie_ anstarre und so wie er sich zur Zeit benehme und dass sie es von ihm gar nicht gewohnt seien, alle anderen links liegen zu lassen.

Und Wyna, sie können nur dich meinen, er schaut keine andere an. Und die Miller-Kuh werden sie sicher nicht gemeint haben."

Eowyna legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schaute schon viel optimistischer drein.

„Hmm…", überlegte sie, „das ist ja interessant. Das heißt ja ich sollte vielleicht noch mal mein Glück versuchen."

„Oho! Jungs seht euch vor, Eowynas Kampfgeist ist neu erwacht!", lachte Lily. „Hast du schon einen Plan."

„Nicht wirklich, aber mir fällt schon was ein…Ja, ich glaub ich hab's!" Sie schmunzelte geheimnisvoll, stand auf und ließ ihre verwunderten Freundinnen zurück.

Als die Marauder am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett krochen, James natürlich mit noch unordentlicherem Haar als tagsüber, war Sirius immer noch ratlos und zerknirscht und eigentlich ziemlich überzeugt, dass seine Zukunft mit Eowyna Vergangenheit war.

„Mann", stieß ihn Remus an, „jetzt schau nicht so wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Noch ist längst nicht alles verloren. Du gehst zu ihr hin, entschuldigst dich und sagst, was wirklich mit dir los ist. Ach, und du sagst natürlich Miller ab."

„Sie steht auf dich. Allzu nachtragend wird sie bestimmt nicht sein!", unterstützte ihn James und auch Peter nickte zustimmend.

Sirius schien zwar immer noch skeptisch, aber nicht mehr ganz so hoffnungslos zu sein.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Vor dem Eingang zur Großen Halle sahen sie George Goyle, der sich lässig gegen die Wand lehnte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, aber er schien mit einem Mädchen zu reden, was sie hinter seinem breiten, muskulösen Kreuz jedoch nicht sehen konnten. Er war ein Riese von fast zwei Metern, nicht hässlich, aber dumm. Mit dieser Dummheit und all seinen Angebereien verschreckte er die Mädchen.

„Schaut mal, der Goyle-Trottel hat ein neues Opfer gefunden", sagte James. „Die Arme…", fügte Peter hinzu.

Plötzlich tauchte Lucius Malfoy vor ihnen auf und sagte überheblich wie immer: „Gut Black, gut. Du hast dich an meinen Rat gehalten. Wusste doch, dass du ein braver Junge bist." Er lächelte arrogant und ging die Treppe hinunter zu den Kerkern.

„Was meinten der, Padfoot?", fragte James. „Seit wann tust du, was Malfoy sagt?" „Ich hab echt keinen blassen Schimmer. Der spinnt doch, kommt lasst uns endlich frühstücken."

Sie gingen weiter, doch plötzlich blieb Sirius abrupt stehen und starrte zu Goyle herüber.

„Wasn?", wunderte sich Peter.

Aber Sirius brachte nur stotternde Laute hervor und so folgten die Freunde seinem Blick. Und da sahen sie es auch!

Das Mädchen mit Goyle war keine geringere als Eowyna. Er hatte seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte und starrte sie aus großen Augen an, während sie redete. Jetzt legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte Goyle einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich freu mich", flötete sie zuckersüß.

Dann drehte sie sich um und ging, ohne Sirius auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen in Richtung Gryffindor Turm.

Sie ließ einen breit grinsenden Goyle und vier völlig sprachlose Freunde mit offenen Mündern zurück.

„Wa…wa…", stotterte Sirius.

„Aber…Was war das denn? Ich meine…wie kann sie denn bloß…mit _DEM_?"

„Naja du hast dich ja auch mit ner anderen verabredet…", versuchte James zu scherzen, aber selbst ihm war sein allseits bekannter Humor vergangen. Das, was er da gerade gesehen hatte, war selbst ihm zuviel.

„Aber ausgerechnet Goyle?", wunderte sich Remus. „Lasst uns mal zu Lily und Celina gehen, die wissen bestimmt mehr darüber."

„Nein, ich muss sofort mit ihr sprechen!", entschied Sirius entschlossen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte Eowyna hinterher.

Remus, James und Peter hingegen betraten die Große Halle und setzten sich zu Lily und Celina an den Gryffindor Tisch.

James fragte: „Sagt mal ganz ehrlich, was läuft denn da bitte zwischen Eowyna und dem Goyle-Riesen?"

Die beiden Mädchen tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick und Lily begann scheinheilig: „Ach, ihr habt die beiden schon gesehen? Na das sie sich gleich so in die Öffentlichkeit wagen…" Und Celina erzählte aufgeregt: „Die beiden haben sich auf Wynas O.W.L.-Party kennen gelernt. Malfoy hat ihn wohl mitgebracht, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, sie erzählt nicht gerade ausführlich, was da gelaufen ist…"

„Aber wenn man sich die beiden so anguckt ist es offensichtlich", fügte Lily hinzu, „und ihre Mutter hat wohl schon gesagt, wie froh sie doch ist, dass Malfoy ihn mitgebracht hat und dass es zwischen ihnen wohl gefunkt hat. Ihr wisst ja worauf es ihr ankommt!"

„Ich hätte es ja auch nie gedacht, aber scheinbar findet sie ihn interessant", beendete Celina die Geschichte.

„Aber er ist dumm wie Brot, wie kann man so jemanden interessant finden?", überlegte Remus.

„Eifersüchtig?", schmunzelte Celina.

„Na ich nicht, aber unser fehlender Freund…"

Lily und Celina warfen sich einen triumphierenden Blick zu und verließen den Frühstückstisch.

Zur selben Zeit stürmte Sirius die vielen, sich immerzu bewegenden Treppenstufen empor und konnte gar nicht schnell genug in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelangen. Hoffentlich war sie auch da.

Er kletterte durch das Portrait und tatsächlich, da saß sie. Ganz ruhig und friedlich in einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel, die Nase tief in ihrem ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' Buch. Er näherte sich ihr langsam und stand dann plötzlich neben ihr. Sie schaute hoch.

„Was gibt's denn?" Ihre Stimme klang desinteressiert.

„Ähm...", er wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. „Darf ich mich setzen?"

Sie wies mit der Hand auf den nächsten Sessel, schien sich aber nicht von ihrem spannenden Buch losreißen zu können.

„Du, was war denn da eben los?"

Sie schaute ihn an. Er erkannte sie kaum wieder. Sie hatte den Kopf ein wenig gehoben und schaute ihn aus eisigen Augen von oben herab an und von ihrem Lächeln, was er doch so gern sah, war nicht das kleinste Anzeichen zu erkennen.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, du weißt schon…. Du und…Goyle?"

„Was soll da sein? Wir verstehen uns ganz gut."

„Aber du hast doch immer kräftig mit uns über ihn hergezogen?"

„Meinungen kann man ändern."

„Aber er ist strohdumm!"

„Du kennst ihn nicht."

„Eowyna bitte, warum machst du das? Ich kann es nicht verstehen."

„Ich mag ihn."

„Seit wann?"

„Schon länger."

„Seit wann?"

„Die Frage hatten wir schon."

„Ich habe aber keine zufrieden stellende Antwort erhalten. Du kannst doch nicht von heute auf morgen auf diesen Kerl stehen!"

„Ich muss dir auch gar keine Antworten geben."

„Nun komm schon…"

„Was?"

„Ich dachte wir beide, wir wären…"

„Freunde, gute Freunde! Und ich muss jetzt los, sonst gibt es Ärger mit Professor Binns. Und du solltest auch langsam zur Muggelkunde. Wir wollen doch keine Punkte abgezogen bekommen!"

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach abhauen!"

Aber sie packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen. „Siehst du doch, dass ich kann."

„Aber erklär mir doch bitte, wie ihr…"

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig", unterbrach sie ihn und verließ den Raum.

Ein vollkommen verwirrter Sirius blieb zurück

Langsam wanderte Sirius zu seinem Klassenraum. Er wusste, dass er sowieso schon viel zu spät kam. Auf ein paar Minuten mehr oder weniger kam es auch nicht mehr an.

Er klopfte und die schrille Stimme von Professor Mariosa quiekte: „Herein." Sirius schlurfte langsam hinein, murmelte „Tschuldigung" und ließ sich neben James auf seinen Platz fallen.

„Wo warst du so lange"; flüsterte James fragend.

„Mister Potter, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie unseren Zuspätkommer noch mehr ablenken sollten. Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor!", unterbrach sie die Lehrerin.

James verstummte. Den Rest der Stunde beschäftigten sie sich mit technischen Erfindungen der Muggel, dieses Mal mit dem Computer.

Endlich erlöste die Klingel den neugierigen James. Glücklicherweise hatten sie jetzt eine Freistunde, die sie bei dem schönen Wetter am See verbringen konnten. Sie hatten viel zu reden.

Als die Marauder wieder komplett waren, Remus hatte eine spannende Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei hinter sich. Suchten sie sich ein gemütliches Plätzchen.

„So Padfoot, nun erzähl. Hast du mit Eowyna gesprochen? Bist du deshalb zu spät gekommen?", fragte James.

„Jo, das war ihre Schuld."

„Klingt ja nicht gerade positiv", mutmaßte Remus; „los raus mit der Sprache."

„Sie war nicht sehr gesprächig. Sie meinte, dass sie ihn wohl mag und dass sich Meinungen ändern können. Das war eigentlich alles. Ach nein, sie hat mir noch ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass es mich nicht zu interessieren hat. Haben Lily und Celina was gesagt?"

„Nur dass sie sich wohl in den Ferien bei ihrer Party getroffen haben und dass ihre Mutter die Beziehung ganz toll findet.", informierte James seinen Freund.

„Ihre Mutter?", platzte es schockiert aus Sirius heraus. „Soweit sind sie schon? Und wann wird geheiratet?"

Remus versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Nun mach die Situation nicht schlimmer als sie ist. Deine Mutter hätte sich auch sofort als Oma gesehen, wenn du mit ner Reinblütigen nach Hause gekommen wärst."

Sirius seufzte. Wahrscheinlich interpretierte er mehr in die Angelegenheit hinein als in Wirklichkeit vorhanden war.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich dreh durch, wenn ich die beiden noch mal rumturteln sehe…"

„Ganz ehrlich", begann James; „ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich in Goyle verliebt ist. Für mich sieht es eher so aus als hättest du sie gestern ganz schön gekränkt und da kam ihr die Anmache von Goyle ganz recht. Du gehst mit einer anderen, da versucht sie sich halt auch abzulenken. Vielleicht hat Malfoy auch seine Finger im Spiel, ihm scheint ja eine Menge daran zu liegen, dass ihr euch nicht näher kommt."

„Genau", unterstützte ihn Peter, „und dass mit ihrer Mutter ist glaub ich nur so eine Geschichte, mit der sie dir zeigen wollte, dass du sie nie interessiert hast. Sie wollte nicht als die dastehen, die du nicht wolltest und die sich deshalb einen Ersatz gesucht hat."

Alle guckten ihn an. Peter mischte sich normalerweise nicht in ihre Diskussionen ein und wenn sagte er immer nur belangloses Zeug.

„Guter Gedanke, Peter.", lobte ihn Remus. „Gib nicht auf. Kämpf um sie, noch ist doch noch nichts verloren!"

„Schön, dass ich euch habe, Freunde.", seufzte Sirius. „Dann werde ich mal sehen, was ich da anstellen kann. Aber wenn ich ihn noch einmal sehe, wie er sie anfasst, dann kann ich echt für nichts garantieren." In seinen Augen loderte brennende Eifersucht.

„So gefällst du mir schon weitaus besser, Padfoot.", sagte James anerkennend.

Und so machten sich die Freunde wieder auf zum Unterricht.

„Mensch Wyna, pass bloß auf, was du machst.", sagte Lily besorgt als die Freundinnen vom Alte Runen Unterricht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

„Macht euch mal keine Sorgen um mich, ich weiß schon, was ich tue. Außerdem bin ich doch zur Not immer noch eine klasse Zauberin.", grinste Eowyna zurück.

„Das magst du ja zweifelsfrei sein", entgegnete Celina, „aber Goyle ist so ein Riese und naja… ich weiß einfach nicht. Hättest du keinen anderen finden können?"

„Vielleicht schon, aber es musste schnell gehen und für diesen Zweck ist er einfach ideal! Phönixfeder!"

„Na wenn du meinst…", entgegnete Lily.

„Mädels, euch hat man ja den ganzen Tag kaum zu Gesicht gekriegt. Wo habt ihr euch denn rumgetrieben?", wurden sie von James empfangen.

„Wir", begann Lily altklug, „haben etwas für unsere Bildung getan und waren in der Bibliothek, während ihr", sie deutete auf James und Sirius, „wieder nur Schach gespielt habt."

„Schach, meine Liebe, ist ein höchst anspruchsvolles Spiel und nur weil es zu den wenigen Dingen gehört, in denen du nicht hervorragend bist, ist es keine schlechte Sache!"

„Ach lass mich bloß in Ruhe. Remus kommst du mal bitte? Es gibt da Probleme im Badezimmer!" Und wieder einmal ließ sie James einfach stehen und verließ beleidigt mit Remus den Raum.

„Ich bin müde, ich geh schlafen, bis morgen!", entschuldigte sich Eowyna und verließ die anderen.

„Tja, sie hatte wohl einen anstrengenden Tag mir _George_…", provozierte Celina und Sirius wäre innerlich fast explodiert, stand aber bloß auf und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen in den Schlafsaal.


	6. Hogsmeade

**Sechstes Kapitel _Hogsmeade_**

Und dann war er auch schon da, der Samstag und die Schüler freuten sich auf die Abwechslung mal aus der Schule raus zu kommen.

„Schau Padfoot, da ist dein Date.", ärgerte James seinen Freund.

Dieser schaute Melissa Miller mit einer Verachtung an die ihresgleichen suchte.

„Das ist alles nur ihre Schuld, wenn sie nicht wäre, würde ich hier mit Eowyna stehen!"

„So kannst du das nun wirklich nicht hinstellen. Wenn du ehrlich bist, musst du zugeben, dass das allein deine Schuld ist, schließlich hat dich niemand dazu gezwungen mit ihr zu gehen. Du kannst ja immer noch absagen.", korrigierte ihn Remus.

„Wenn sie ihren Spaß hat, dann lass ich mir meinen doch nicht nehmen.", sagte Sirius bitter. Ihm lief kalter Schauer über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken, Eowyna könnte Spaß mit Goyle haben. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was die beiden womöglich miteinander anstellten.

„Na denn, einen schönen Tag.", verabschiedete sich Peter und die drei verließen die Schule.

„SIRIUS!", schrie ihm Melissa entgegen. „Schön, dass du da bist. Ich finde es ja so toll, dass wir beide jetzt zusammen sind und wir haben bestimmt viel Spaß, weißt du meine Freundinnen sagen immer…"

Doch er hörte ihr jetzt schon nicht mehr zu. ‚Dass sie jetzt zusammen sind?' Tickt die nicht mehr ganz richtig? Was bildet sich dieses Kind denn ein. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es vielleicht das Dümmste war, was er tun konnte, sich ausgerechnet mit der größten Quatschtante von ganz Hogwarts zu verabreden. Wer weiß, was sie später alles rumerzählen würde, was zwischen ihnen passiert wäre.

„Hör mal", unterbrach er ihren nicht enden wollende Redeschwall, „wir sind zwar verabredet, aber deshalb sind wir noch lange nicht zusammen, ok?"

„Oh", sie schaute ihn aus großen Augen an, „ja …natürlich nicht."

Na das konnte ja was werden. Sirius wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als dass der Tag schnell vorbeiging. Aber er konnte sie doch auch nicht einfach hier stehen lassen, das wäre ihr gegenüber nicht fair und sie konnte schließlich nichts für seine Dummheit, sie war nur eine seiner zahlreichen Verehrerinnen, die ihr Glück wahrscheinlich kaum fassen konnte. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte er ihre Bewunderung genossen, aber jetzt war es ihm egal. Es gab nur

noch eine, für deren Bewunderung er alles gegeben hätte.

Also gingen die beiden den kurvigen Weg nach Hogsmeade und Melissa redete ohne Punkt und Komma.

„Und dann hab ich diesen Zauberspruch versucht und das ganze Geschirr meiner Mutter ist zersprungen und wie sauer sie war. Letztens meinte Catherine Kollera, du kennest sie doch?" Sirius nickte abwesend.

„Gut, naja Catherine auf jeden Fall hat mir ganz tolle Beauty-Tipps gegeben, wie man sich für eine Verabredung vorbereitet und so, mit allem was dazu gehört. Sie hat auch einen ganz tollen Spruch zu Beinhaarentfernung…"

Warum in aller Welt erzählte sie ihm so was? Glaubte sie, er interessierte sich für Beinhaarentfernung?

„Und letztens hat Leila erzählt, dass sie einen neuen Kerl kennen gelernt hat…"

‚War der Weg nach Hogsmeade schon immer so weit?', dachte sich Sirius. Dieses Mädchen war einfach unerträglich.

„Cool, wir sind ja schon da, das ging aber schnell.", stellte Melisse nach einer Weile fest. Sirius nickte verkrampft.

„Komm wir gehen zu Madam Puddifoots, darauf habe ich mich schon seit Tagen gefreut." Sie zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Wollen wir nicht in die ‚Drei Besen' gehen?", schlug Sirius vor.

„Nee, da sind so viele Menschen und deine Freunde sind doch bestimmt auch da, bei Madam Puddifoots sind wir mehr unter uns." Sie lächelte und steuerte zielstrebig auf ihren favorisierten Laden zu.

Genau das war ja Sirius Befürchtung, dass sie unter sich sein würden. Er wollte nicht länger als nötig allein mit ihr sein. Und schon gar nicht zwischen lauter verliebten Pärchen. Er wusste, was Melissa von ihm erwartete, na sie hatte bestimmt auch schon genügend Geschichten über den Herzensbrecher gehört.

Wenige Minuten später betraten sie Madam Puddifoots spärlich belichteten Laden. An den kleinen Tischen saßen schon viele Pärchen eng beieinander, einige bereits völlig ineinander verschlungen.

Sie setzten sich und bestellten Tee für Melissa, Kaffee für Sirius.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir hier mal zusammen sitzen würden", begann Melissa, „dass du dich für mich interessierst…"

„Ich auch nicht", murmelte Sirius unverständlich.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ach nichts…"

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich schon auf dich stehe?"

„Ähm…" Das wurde wirklich noch unangenehmer als er gedacht hatte.

„Seitdem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab, an meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts…"

Normalerweise hätte Sirius jetzt wissend gelächelt, ihre Hand genommen und ihr Komplimente gemacht.

Doch er hatte keine Lust zu spielen, sein Spiel hatte an Reiz verloren seitdem er so für _sie_ fühlte. Warum noch spielen, wenn er doch so genau wusste, was er wollte. Aber das, was er wollte schien weiter entfernt als je zuvor.

„Hör mal, Melissa", setzte er an, „du hast vielleicht schon viel über mich gehört, aber ich…"

Sie unterbrach ihn: „Hey, es ist mir egal, was ich über dich gehört habe. Es interessiert mich nicht. Ich will nur in deiner Nähe sein!"

Sie kam näher. Er spürte ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht als sie ihre Augen schloss. Da ging plötzlich die Tür mit einem Knall auf. Sirius zog seinen Kopf schnell zurück. Melissa sah enttäuscht aus. Sirius drehte seinen Kopf zur Tür. Na das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Da war sie!

Eowyna hatte sich bei Goyle eingehakt und reichte ihm gerade mal bis zu Brust. Das zierliche Mädchen wirkte völlig fehl am Platz neben dem groben Riesen Goyle. Die beiden setzten sich an den Nachbartisch, sodass Sirius sie die ganze Zeit im Blick hatte.

Melissa folgte seinem Blick. „Ihr kennt euch, nicht? War sie nicht bei dir als ich dich nach der Verabredung gefragt habe?"

„Ja, wir sind…_gute Freunde_…", antwortete Sirius bitter.

„Ach so", sagte Melissa belanglos, sie schien seine Verbitterung nicht zu bemerken, „da hat sie sich aber auch einen starken Kerl gesucht…" Sie grinste. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Weiß nicht…", antwortete er unbeteiligt.

Warum musste sie ausgerechnet hier auftauchen? Dachte er nicht schon genug an sie? Und jetzt saß sie ihm auch noch direkt gegenüber und er musste jede Bewegung von ihr beobachten, wie sie ihre Hand auf seinem Arm hatte und wie er sie anschaute. Verdammt, musste er so gucken? Er macht ja den Eindruck, dass er ihr am liebsten gleich die Klamotten vom Leib reißen würde. Und sie scheint das scheinbar gar nicht zu stören…warum bloß? Sie ist doch sonst nicht so… ‚Glaubst du', korrigierte er sich selbst. Eigentlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wie sie sich mit ihren Typen verhielt. Und dass Goyle nicht ihr erstes Date war, wusste er auch, schließlich war bestimmt jeder zweite hinter ihr her. Wenn es wenigstens nicht Goyle wäre… ‚Schwachsinn, es würde mich bei jedem anderen genauso stören, weil ich da neben ihr sitzen will, ihre Hand auf meinem Arm, ihr Gesicht so nah an meinem, mein Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen.'

„Haaaaaalloooooooo", wurde er unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, „Erde an Sirius, ich rede mit dir!"

„Oh…sorry.", er hatte Melissa total vergesssen.

„Schon gut, bist halt ein süßer Träumer…"

Das hatte auch noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt.

Da standen Eowyna und Goyle auf und verließen das Café. Sirius schaute ihnen nach. Goyle hatte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt und seine Hand lag verdächtig nah an ihrem Hintern. Sirius kochte vor Eifersucht. Nein, das würde er nicht länger mit ansehen. Er musste endlich handeln.

„Melissa", begann er, „du bist wirklich ein…äh…interessantes Mädchen."

In ihren Augen entwickelte sich ein Leuchten. „Oh Sirius…"

„Nein, lass mich ausreden. Es war falsch von mir, mit dir herzukommen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir falsche Hoffnungen gemacht habe, aber ich habe kein Interesse an dir."

A..aber, du hast doch sofort ja gesagt…" In ihren Augen stiegen Tränen auf.

„Ja und es tut mir leid. Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion, ich war verwirrt und ich weiß auch nicht, was mich da geritten hat. Auf jeden Fall wird aus uns niemals was werden."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier sitzen lassen." Sie begann zu weinen. Sirius wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Sie trösten? Oder lieber Eowyna hinterher?

„Mensch Eowyna, warum hattest du es denn so eilig?"

„Ach weißt du, es war so stickig und überfüllt da drin."

„Verstehe, du hättest gern ein bisschen mehr Privatsphäre.", Goyle grinste wissend.

„Ähm, naja…"

Sie waren wieder im Schloss angelangt und gingen einen verwaisten Gang entlang. Es war noch sehr früh und die anderen Schüler und die Lehrer waren noch in Hogsmeade und die Erst- und Zweitklässler waren in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Sie gelangte an die Treppe, die zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf führte.

„Ok, George, war ein netter Tag." Mit diesen Worten wollte Eowyna die Treppe hochgehen.

„Hey!" Goyle packte sie am Arm.

„Aua, du tust mir weh!"

„Was denkst du dir denn eigentlich? Glaubst du, du kannst mich die ganze Zeit so heiß machen und dann einfach abhauen?"

Eowyna versuchte ihren Arm zu befreien, aber sie war chancenlos gegen den starken Goyle.

„Lass meinen Arm los."

„Bis eben hattest du doch auch kein Problem damit, dass ich dich anfasse. Auch ich brauch ein bisschen Liebe und Zuwendung…"

Er grinste.

Er drückte sie gegen die Wand. Er versuchte sie zu küssen, aber sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Lass mich!" Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie spürte seine Erregung. Sie sah keine Chance, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, schreien brachte auch nichts, niemand würde sie hören und körperlich war sie noch viel machtloser gegen diesen Kraftprotz. Lily hatte sie gewarnt. Aber sie hatte ihn immer nur für diesen dummen Trottel gehalten, der Malfoy hinterherläuft. Sie spielte ihre letzte Trumpfkarte.

„Glaubst du, dass Lucius über dein Verhalten seiner Cousine gegenüber begeistert wäre?"

Goyle schaute ihr kurz in die Augen und zögerte. Er wusste, was er von Lucius zu erwarten hatte, aber momentan konnte er nicht klar denken. Er war verrückt nach diesem zierlichen Mädchen, dessen Duft nach Rosen ihn so betörte und die Angst, die in ihren Augen aufflackerte, machte ihn nur noch wilder. „Er wird verstehen, dass ich auch ein bisschen Spaß will." Er küsste ihren Hals und seine Hände wanderten von ihren Schultern unter ihre Bluse.

„Stell dich doch nicht so prüde an. Wir werden viel Spaß haben." Er streichelte mit der einen Hand ihre Brust, während er die andere langsam unter ihren Rock schob.

Sie schrie: „Du verdammter Dreckskerl, lass mich endlich los!"

„Aber wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen…."


	7. Endlich die Wahrheit?

**Siebtes Kapitel _Endlich die Wahrheit!_**

„Mobilicorpus!", brüllte da plötzlich eine Stimme und Goyle wurde in die Luft gerissen, flog durch den Flur, fiel zu Boden und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen eine der alten Rüstungen. Der Zauberer trat vor den halbbewusstlosen Goyle und zischte mit kalter, wütender Stimme: „Verschwinde von hier, du mieses Schwein. Und wage dich niemals mehr in ihre Nähe, denn dann werde ich dir schlimmeres antun als dich nur mit deinem Kopf gegen ein bisschen Blech zu schlagen."

Goyle gab einen schmerzverzerrten Laut von sich.

„Ich hab gesagt verschwinde von hier. Hau bloß ab!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

Goyle rappelte sich mit größter Anstrengung auf und rannte, so gut es eben ging den Flur hinunter.

Eowyna war in sich zusammengesunken und hatte den Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben, sie schluchzte.

„Wyna, bitte, wein doch nicht. Es ist alles wieder gut!"

„Oh, Sirius…" Sie schaute ihn an. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen und auch der Ausdruck der Angst war noch nicht ganz verschwunden. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, sie so leiden zu sehen. Er kniete sich zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. Dabei schlang sie die ihren um seinen Hals und begann wieder zu schluchzen:

„Wie soll ich dir nur danken?"

Es war so ein schönes Gefühl, sie so nah bei sich zu haben, wären doch bloß die Umstände positiver.

„Du musst dich nicht bedanken, war doch selbstverständlich."

Sie zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Aber, was machst du denn eigentlich schon hier? Du warst doch eben noch mit dieser Tussi…"

Sirius musste lächeln. Täuschte er sich oder hörte er tatsächlich Eifersucht aus ihrer Stimme?

„Ach die… Vergiss sie. Es war das Dümmste, was ich je gemacht habe. Und dann hab ich auch noch dich und Goyle gesehen und dann konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich musste einfach hinterher. Zum Glück."

Eowyna nickte. Sie mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn Sirius nicht rechtzeitig aufgetaucht wäre.

„Sirius, ich war so dumm…"

„Ach komm, du kannst doch nichts dafür."; versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Doch. Ich war es doch, die ihn gefragt hat, die ihm falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hat vor der ganzen Schule…beziehungsweise immer dann, wenn du in der Nähe warst…"

Er löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Aber warum?"

„Verstehst du es immer noch nicht? Sirius, ich bin verliebt in dich…so sehr wie ich es mir niemals hätte vorstellen können!"

Sirius glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein, was sie sagte? War das hier sicherlich kein Traum? Die grauen Mauern begannen sich um ihn herum zu drehen und in seinen Ohren rauschte es wie verrückt.

„Am See hatte ich gehofft, dass wir vielleicht endlich einen Weg finden würden, aber dann hast du mit der guten Freunde Nummer angefangen…und dann kam auch noch diese Schnepfe. Ich war so wütend, das glaubst du gar nicht und dann hab ich mir gedacht, ich muss es ihm heimzahlen, ihn eifersüchtig machen…" Sie schwieg eine Weile.

„Es war dumm von mir, so unglaublich dumm…"

„Naja", begann Sirius lächelnd, „irgendwie hat es ja funktioniert, ich war so eifersüchtig, ich hätte Goyle am liebsten zu Brei geschlagen, besonders vorhin bei Madam Puddifoots…und eben grade natürlich." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Aber ausgerechnet Goyle zu nehmen…ich hätte mir denken müssen, dass da ein Haken an der Sache ist! Bei diesem riesigen Trottel"

Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und schaute fast freundlich drein. „Danke noch mal."

„Wyna, ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn er dir etwas angetan hätte. Schließlich bin ich mit meinem Verhalten dir gegenüber nicht ganz unschuldig!"

„Du musst dir deshalb nun wirklich keine…", begann sie, doch Sirius legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund.

Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen. Und da, endlich trafen sie sich. Sirius war als durchzuckten ihn Millionen kleiner Stromstöße und in seinem Bauch explodierte ein riesiges Feuerwerk.

Er hatte sich so lange nach ihr gesehnt. Ihre Haare kitzelten an seinem Hals als sie ihn näher zu sich heran zog. Ihr zunächst so vorsichtiger Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und leidenschaftlicher. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und begannen sich schneller zu bewegen. Dieses Mädchen raubte ihm den Atem.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander und guckten sich tief in die Augen. Sirius sah, wie die Freude zu Eowyna zurückgekehrt war.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich soviel für ein Mädchen empfinden könnte…Aber endlich weiß ich, was es bedeutet, Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben."

Eowyna lächelte glücklich und küsste ihn wieder. Sirius wurde fast schwindelig vor Glück.

Nach langer Zeit und vielen Küssen später standen sie schließlich auf und gingen eng umschlungen hinaus und machten einen langen Spaziergang durch die großen Hogwarts Ländereien.

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht als Sirius und Eowyna zum Schloss zurückkehrten.

„Psst, sei bloß leise, sonst hört uns noch jemand…", flüsterte Sirius. Eowyna nickte. Keiner der beiden hatte nach diesem Tag Lust auf Strafarbeiten.

Und tatsächlich schafften sie es ungesehen, obwohl sie nur mit viel Spurtfähigkeit dem alten Hausmeister Agory entkamen.

Völlig außer Atem kamen sie in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem niemand mehr zu sehen war.

„Mann, Mann…und das mitten in der Nacht!", keuchte Eowyna.

Sirius lächelte: „Aber ich hätte nicht früher zurückgewollt. Danke für diesen schönen Abend." Er küsste sie innig. „Gute Nacht, bis morgen."

„Schlaf gut Sirius und träum von mir." Sie ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Sirius schaute ihr nach und murmelte: „Das werd ich ganz bestimmt…"


	8. Alles wie immer oder doch nicht?

**Achtes Kapitel _Alles wie immer- oder doch nicht?_**

Sirius schlich sich in den Schlafsaal und gab sich größte Mühe seine Freunde nicht aufzuwecken. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken als dass er Auskunft über den Tag und vor allem den Abend geben wollte.

Glücklicherweise schnarchten sie laut und nichts konnte sie stören.

Sirius legte sich ins Bett, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und dachte an Eowyna. Dass sie durch diese Umstände endlich zusammen gekommen waren…Irgendwie ja schrecklich, aber andererseits… Sie war so wundervoll, lieb, anmutig, wunderschön und küssen konnte sie…ihre Leidenschaft raubte ihm den Atem.

Irgendwann schlief er dann endlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er seiner Meinung nach viel zu früh von James geweckt. Er hatte doch gerade so schön geträumt…

„Padfoot, wach endlich auf!", brüllte ihm James ins Ohr. Er rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich gähnend auf.

„Was denn?", murmelte er verschlafen.

„Na was wohl? Wo warst du gestern den ganzen Abend? Wir haben die Miller heulend durch Hogsmeade rennen sehen. Hast du ihr das Herz gebrochen?"

Stimmt, da war ja noch was. Melissa hatte er völlig vergessen, danach war so viel passiert.

„Ich war mit Wyna spazieren…"

„_Wyna_? Hast du uns vielleicht noch mehr zu erzählen?", fragte nun auch Remus neugierig.

Sirius musste grinsen: „Naja, alles fing damit an, dass sie mit Goyle zu Madam Puddifoots kam…"

Er erzählte seinen Freunden die ganze Geschichte und ihnen fielen die Kinnladen hinunter. Als er geendet hatte waren sie erstmal eine Weile still.

Schließlich sagte James: „Was bildet sich dieser Arsch ein?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Hast du vor noch was gegen ihn zu unternehmen?", fragte Peter.

„Hmm", überlegte Sirius, „ich glaub erstmal nicht. Er hat seine Strafe bekommen und sofern er sie jetzt in Ruhe lässt, würde ich zunächst nichts unternehmen. Wenn Wyna noch etwas tun will, werde ich sie natürlich unterstützen."

Remus nickte: „Das wird das Beste sein."

Da es mittlerweile schon zu spät für das Frühstück war, gingen die Rumtreiber direkt hinunter in die kalten, feuchten Kerker, wo der Zaubertränkeunterricht stattfand.

„Ich hab jetzt echt keine Lust mir das Geschwafel von Sluggy anzuhören!", maulte James. Remus schüttelte nur verwundert den Kopf. Professor Slughorn war ein sehr netter und angenehmer Lehrer, na gut, manchmal redete er ein bisschen viel.

„Wollen wir was Lustiges anstellen, Padfoot?", fragte James.

„Hmm…was hast du gesagt?"

„Ok, vergiss es. Ich seh schon, dass du mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders bist.", grinste James. „Schau, da ist sie auch schon!"

Er zeigte auf Eowyna, die mit Lily und Celina an der Wand vor dem Klassenraum lehnte. Als sie Sirius erblickte lächelte sie, kam auf ihn zu und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund: „Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ging so", antwortete Sirius leise, „hab über eine ganze Menge nachdenken müssen, es ist ja viel passiert gestern.

„Da hast du allerdings Recht!" Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„So meine Lieben, marsch, marsch, der Unterricht fängt an!" Professor Slughorn tauchte wie aus dem Nichts, gefolgt von den Slytherins, auf. Diese marschierten eingebildet an den wartenden Gryffindors vorbei, wobei Snape die aneinanderlehnenden Sirius und Eowyna lange und kritisch musterte. Und auch während der Stunde schaute er abwechselnd immer wieder zu ihnen herüber.

Slughorn hielt einen Vortrag über Gegengifte und über einen Bekannten, der Heiler im St. Mungos war.

Sirius gähnte. Er hatte definitiv zu wenig geschlafen, um die anschließend gestellte Aufgabe mit der nötigen Konzentration zu absolvieren. Als er schließlich die seiner Meinung nach letzte Zutat, eine Murtlab-Tentakel, in den Trank schmiss, explodierte der ganze Kessel und sein Gesicht wurde schwarz vom ganzen Rauch, der aufstieg.

James brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, dem sich die Slytherins anschlossen.

„Nun Mr. Black, sie sollten _einen Zentimeter_ Murtlab-Tentakel ihrem Trank hinzufügen und nicht die ganze von schätzungsweise einem halben Meter.", belehrte ihn Slughorn.

„Hoppla", hustete Sirius ein wenig beschämt.

„Na, na, es ist ja nichts passiert", stellte Slughorn fest, „dann geben Sie jetzt bitte ihre Proben, bzw. das, was von ihnen übrig geblieben ist ab und räumen die restlichen Zutaten weg."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in seinem Büro hinter dem Klassenraum.

„Mensch Padfoot", lachte James, „gut siehst du aus. Hast du dich extra für Eowyna schick gemacht, ja?"

„Sehr witzig, wirklich!", grummelte Sirius. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn andere den Anschein hatten, er würde etwas nicht können.

„Mach dir nichts draus", tröstete ihn Peter, „ich bin nicht mal ansatzweise fertig geworden…Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich nächstes Jahr die NEWTs machen soll."

„Wird schon…", murmelte Sirius. Er hatte nun wirklich keine Lust sich mit Peter vergleichen zu lassen. „Habt ihr alles, dann los."

„Hast du dir was getan?", wurde er beim Rausgehen von einer halb besorgten, halb amüsierten Eowyna gefragt, die ihm die letzten Rußreste aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Nein, alles gut, war nur etwas unaufmerksam…Ich muss los zur Muggelkunde, wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen."

Bis zum Mittag wusste jeder, dass Sirius Black und Eowyna Scremadour ein Paar waren. Und obwohl doch sowohl auf weiblicher als auch auf männlicher Seite Personen waren, die das schade fanden, waren doch alle überzeugt, dass die Beiden toll zusammenpassten.

Nur am Slytherin Tisch hatte eine Gruppe Jungs die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und tuschelte angestrengt.

Severus Snape versorgte Lucius Malfoy mit den neusten Informationen, die er in den Unterrichtsstunden aufgeschnappt hatte und Crabbe und Goyle lauschten gelangweilt.

„Und wie ist das passiert?", fragte er schließlich gereizt und starrte Goyle aus kalten Augen an. Dieser versuchte krampfhaft seinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Wir waren hier im Schloss, allein", begann er, „wir hatten eine netten Tag und dann waren wir in dem Flur, allein…"

„Schwafele nicht rum, spuck endlich aus, was passiert ist. Immerhin hattet ihr gestern noch eine Verabredung!", unterbrach Malfoy ihn grob.

„Ja…äh...natürlich…a...also", stotterte Goyle, „wir waren da und dann wollte ich…ähm…dann wollten wir uns…küssen und dann plötzlich tauchte Black auf und hat mich an die Wand geschleudert…und mir gesagt, ich soll es nicht wagen, ihr noch mal zu Nahe zu kommen…"

„Dieser arrogante…", fluchte Malfoy und Goyle schnaufte tief durch. Scheinbar glaubte Malfoy seine Version der Geschichte.

„Der wird mich noch kennen lernen. Niemand legt sich ungestraft mit einem Malfoy an.", sagte er entschlossen und blickte finster zum Gryffindor Tisch hinüber, an dem Sirius neben seiner Cousine saß und ihr immer wieder kleine Küsse auf Nasenspitze und Stirn hauchte. Eigentlich sah sie ja sehr glücklich aus…Nein, darum ging es nicht….Er musste beweisen, dass ein Malfoy zu seinem Wort steht.


	9. Der Himmel auf Erden

**Neuntes Kapitel _Der Himmel auf Erden_**

„Du Prongs", begann Sirius am Abend ein wenig verlegen, „meinst du, du könntest mir vielleicht deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen?"

„Warum fragst du denn so vorsichtig? Glaubst du ich sag nein? Was willst du denn damit?"

„Äh…das ist eine Überraschung…"

„Für mich?", grinste James frech.

Sirius wurde ein bisschen rot und sagte: „Nein…eher für Eowyna…"

„Versteh schon! Ja klar kannst du ihn haben! Aber sagen, was du vorhast, willst du nicht, wie?"

„Erstmal nicht, muss erst mal schauen, ob alles so klappt wie ich mir das vorstelle."

„Mach aber ja keine Dummheiten, nicht, dass du alles ruinierst, was grad so gut geworden ist.", riet ihm James abschließend. Danach verschwand Sirius mit dem Umhang aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du Prongs, hast du die Astronomie-Hausaufgaben schon gemacht?", ertönte da Peters Stimme zurückhaltend. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was das hier für ein Stern sein soll." Er hielt James seine Sternenkarte unter die Nase.

Ohne auch nur einen Blick darauf zu werfen antwortete dieser: „Ach keine Ahnung, denk dir halt was aus oder frag jemanden, der sich dafür interessiert."

„Aber ich wollte doch nur…"

„Mensch Wormtail, ich hab echt keinen Nerv mich mit Astronomie zu beschäftigen. Das interessiert mich nun wirklich überhaupt gar nicht. Oder warum glaubst du hab ich das Fach abgewählt?"

Er stand auf und ging zu Remus hinüber, der mit Celina Zauberschach spielte. Die beiden verbrachten in den letzten Wochen erstaunlich viel Zeit miteinander.

„Na, wer gewinnt?"

„Na ich natürlich!", entgegnete Celina frech.

„Das glaubst aber auch nur du.", erwiderte Remus.

„Leute, wisst ihr schon das Neuste?", keuchte eine hereinstürmende Eowyna vollkommen außer Atem.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Hast du einen Troll gesehen?"; fragte James.

Eowyna setzte sich zu ihren Freunden und begann: „Wo sind denn Sirius und Lily, die müssen das auch unbedingt hören?"

„Lily wollte zu Professor Binns, irgendetwas wegen den Hausaufgaben nachfragen. Das dauert bestimmt noch eine ganze Weile, ihr wisst ja, wenn der zu reden anfängt…", sagte Celina.

„Und Sirius ist auch noch weg. Weiß nicht genau, wann der zurückkommt.", fügte James hinzu.

„Na dass er weg ist, sehe ich selbst!", schmunzelte Eowyna. „Also gut, selbst schuld. Ich habe gerade ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall mitgehört…"

„Ahso, mitgehört…der feinere Ausdruck für lauschen, nicht wahr, Süße?", neckte Celina.

„Sie sind vor mir gelaufen, was sollte ich denn da machen. Außerdem ist es gar nichts Schlimmes gewesen. Wir würden es in den nächsten Tagen eh erfahren. Und jetzt würde ich gern erzählen, was ich gehört habe. Oder möchte noch jemand irgendwelche dusseligen Kommentare abgeben?"

Da niemand antwortete fuhr sie fort: „Also, in der letzten Woche vor den Sommerferien, ich weiß, das ist noch ziemlich lange hin, wird für die Viert- bis Siebtklässler ein Abschlussball veranstaltet. Ist das nicht großartig?" Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Cool, wirklich!", fing jetzt auch James an sich für die Sache zu begeistern. „Dann muss ich bis dahin also meine Chancen bei Lily verbessern, dass wir dann endlich zusammen auf diesen Ball gehen können."

Die Freunde lachten. „Da ist es ja nur gut, dass bis dahin noch so viel Zeit ist. Die wirst du wohl brauchen…", schmunzelte Celina.

„Wirklich lustig seid ihr mal wieder. Kann ja nicht jeder so einen tollen Kerl wie du haben. Den tollen Zachary, mit den intelligenten Augen, wie Lily doch so bewundernd zu sagen pflegt…"

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte Remus scheinheilig.

„So toll ist er auch wieder nicht…", begann Celina leise. Die Freunde spitzten die Ohren. Eigentlich hatten sie den Eindruck gehabt, die beiden wären ein fast perfektes Paar.

„Jetzt guckt nicht so verwundert. Okay, wir waren schon ständig zusammen, aber er ist so… wie soll ich es sagen? So ein übertriebener Bücherwurm. Selbst wenn wir uns getroffen haben, hatte er immer die Nase in einem Buch. Erst fand ich das ja ganz süß, aber auf Dauer brauch ich schon ein bisschen mehr Action! Naja, auf jeden Fall hab ich gestern Schluss gemacht. Du siehst James, auch ich muss mir noch einen Begleiter für den Ball suchen."

„Ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen?", fragte Remus sehr interessiert.

Celina schüttelte den Kopf.

Plötzlich erschien Sirius wie aus dem Nichts neben der kleinen Gruppe.

„Huch, wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?", wunderte sich Eowyna.

„Ich kann es mir schon denken."; bemerkte Remus leise mit einem Seitenblick auf James.

„Ich muss dir was ganz tolles erzählen."

„Später, meine Süße, erst würde ich dich gern für ein Momentchen entführen." Er lächelte unwiderstehlich.

„Na gut", antwortete Eowyna zögerlich; „wenn du mich so anschaust, was soll ich da auch erwidern?"

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Im dunklen Flur holte er James' Tarnumhang hervor und stülpte ihn über sich und Eowyna.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich will nur ein bisschen Zeit mit dir verbringen und den Gemeinschaftsraum find ich unpassend. Viel zu viele Leute… Und da ich nicht wieder vor Agory wegrennen möchte, habe ich den Umhang von James ausgeliehen und jetzt können wir ganz in Ruhe zu unserem Ziel gehen."

„Welches Ziel?"

„Sei nicht so neugierig, das wirst du schon noch erfahren." Er küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.

Sie schlichen durch die leeren Korridore Hogwarts. Sie waren zwar unsichtbar, aber ihre Geräusche konnte man trotzdem hören.

„Wir sind da." Sirius blieb stehen. Eowyna schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Wir stehen vor einer Mauer!"

„Das glaubst du. Hast du schon mal vom Raum der Wünsche gehört?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ein versteckter Raum, der sich immer den Wünschen der Person anpasst, die ihn betritt. Wir haben oft Sachen hier drin versteckt. Aber dieses Mal sollte er anders aussehen. Deshalb war ich vorhin hier und hab ausprobiert, ob alles so klappt, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe." Er konzentrierte sich und schon erschien eine Tür an der Mauer.

„Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt…", sagte Eowyna neugierig.

Sirius öffnete langsam die Tür und Eowyna konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen. Der ganze Raum war von Kerzen erleuchtet, die flackernde Schatten an die Wände warfen. Leise spielte Musik. Mitten im Raum standen ein gemütliches Sofa und davor ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem allerlei Leckereien lagen.

„Wow!", entfuhr es Eowyna. „Das sieht ja toll aus!"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es dir gefällt. Nimm doch Platz." Sirius begleitete sie zu dem Sofa. Sie setzten sich und schauten sich dann lange und tief in die Augen.

„Hmm…es ist so schön, dass wir jetzt endlich zusammen sind…", murmelte Eowyna während sie ihren Kopf gegen Sirius' Hals schmiegte und ihn mit kleinen Küssen verwöhnte. Er legt seinen Arm um sie, zog sie näher an sich heran und küsste sie liebevoll.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er sie.

„Gern."

Er beugte sich zum Tisch und nahm eine grünliche Flasche mit einem goldenen Etikett in die Hand, die er mit einem lauten Knall öffnete. Etwas von dem Getränk sprudelte aus der Flasche.

„Was ist denn das für ein lustiges Zeug?", kicherte Eowyna.

„Ich hab das auch noch nie getrunken. Es nennt sich Champagner und die Muggel trinken es zu besonderen Anlässen. Es soll sehr gut sein." Sirius goss den Champagner in die bereitstehenden Gläser.

„Zum Wohl, meine Prinzessin." Eowyna errötete leicht. Warum war er denn auch so unverschämt süß? Sie nahm einen Schluck und musste kichern. Der Champagner kitzelte sie in der Nase.

„Lecker. Hätte ja nie gedacht, dass Muggel so gute Sachen herstellen…", bemerkte sie lächelnd.

„Ja, wirklich gut. Wäre mir ja auch ein bisschen unangenehm gewesen, wenn ich dir etwas Schauderhaftes angeboten hätte…ich mein, wo ich doch alles so schön machen wollte."

„Solange du da bist…"

Er schaute sie an. Sie war so wunderschön und jetzt waren sie doch tatsächlich ganz allein hier. Sollte er lieber noch warten? Er wollte nichts kaputtmachen. Nicht dass sie einen falschen Eindruck bekam.

Aber da küsste sie ihn wieder so innig, dass er kaum wusste wie ihm geschah. Eng umschlungen saßen sie auf dem Sofa. Schließlich lehnte sich Sirius vorsichtig ein wenig nach vorne und Eowyna kam widerstandslos unter ihm zu liegen. Er streichelte noch ein wenig zurückhaltend über ihren Körper, wurde dann aber rasch leidenschaftlicher als er ihre Hände unter seinem Hemd spürte. Beide genossen diese Situation unheimlich und plötzlich merkten sie, dass sie nur noch in Unterwäsche dalagen. Sirius zögerte einen Moment und schaute Eowyna fragend an. Doch sie lächelte bloß, zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Was Sirius und Eowyna nun erlebten, war für beide einzigartig. Noch nie hatten sie solches Glück gespürt.

„Oh, Wyna, womit hab ich dich bloß verdient?", flüsterte Sirius.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen…"

„Ich liebe dich so sehr…"

„Oh…Sirius…das ist…ich liebe dich doch auch…"

Ja, diese Nacht würden sie niemals mehr vergessen. Schließlich kuschelten sie sich eng aneinander und schliefen zufrieden und glücklich ein.


	10. Ein Verhältnis mit Folgen

_Zunächst einmal vielen Dank an Nulpe für das Lob an meiner Story.  
Weitere Kommentare sind natürlich gern erwünscht._

**_Ein Verhältnis mit Folgen_**

Als Sirius und Eowyna am nächsten Morgen erwachten, war es bereits 11 Uhr durch. Sie hatten die Doppelstunde „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" komplett verschlafen und auch der „Alte Runen" Unterricht hatte bereits begonnen.

Aber eigentlich war ihnen das ziemlich egal. Das Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern war einfach nicht auszulöschen.

Langsam standen sie auf, suchten ihre Anziehsachen zusammen und zogen sich an.

„Guten Morgen mein Engel." Sirius küsste seine Freundin.

„Mhh…Sag mal, wir wollen doch jetzt gleich nicht zum Mittagessen gehen, oder?"

Sirius zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch. Er war fast am Verhungern.

„Nein?", fragte er leicht enttäuscht.

„Naja, ich hab jetzt eigentlich keine Lust, mich mit lauter Fragen löchern zu lassen. Wir waren ja immerhin nicht nur nicht im Unterricht, sondern auch die ganze Nacht über nicht in unseren Schlafsälen.", erklärte sich Eowyna.

Sirius seufzte. „Na gut, aber dann geh ich zur Küche und hol mir was zu essen von den Hauselfen, sonst sterb ich nämlich!"

„Na das wollen wir natürlich nicht riskieren.", schmunzelte Eowyna.

Die beiden verließen den Raum der Wünsche und machten sich auf den Weg zur Küche, vorsichtig, um bloß auf keinen Lehrer zu stoßen, der sie auf ihr Fehlen ansprechen könnte.

Als es Zeit für die Mittagspause war, gingen die übrigen Marauder mit Lily und Celina in Richtung Großer Halle.

„Meint ihr die beiden tauchen heute irgendwann noch mal auf?", fragte Remus.

„Wenn Padfoot nicht zum Mittagessen kommt, fang ich echt an mir Sorgen zu machen…", überlegte James.

„Muss Liebe schön sein…", murmelte Celina.

Am Nachmittag hatte sich eine Gruppe finster dreinblickender Slytherins in eine Ecke ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes tief unten in den Kerkern zurückgezogen.

„Wie sie war heute nicht im Unterricht? Und er auch nicht?", zischte die scharfe Stimme von Lucius Malfoy.

„Wenn ich dir's doch sage. Sie haben den ganzen Tag gefehlt.", erzählte Snape eifrig.

Crabbe und Goyle saßen unbeteiligt mit dümmlichen Gesichtern daneben und es war nur schwer zu erkennen, ob sie zuhörten oder die anderen beiden einfach nur verständnislos anstarrten. Obwohl man klar feststellen konnte, dass Goyle sich gar nicht so wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl…Ich hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er seine Verräter-Finger von ihr lassen soll!"

„Was hast du jetzt vor, Lucius?", fragte Snape neugierig.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, Severus. Und nun lass uns allein. Du hast mit dieser Sache nichts mehr zu tun."

„Aber ich…", versuchte Snape sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Halt dein vorlautes Halbblüter-Maul und lass erwachsene Menschen in Ruhe nachdenken."

Damit war die Angelegenheit für Malfoy erledigt, er stand auf und verließ, begleitet von Crabbe und Goyle, den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ein beleidigter Severus Snape blieb zurück.

„Dieser arrogante… Wenn ich nicht wäre, hätte er doch gar keine Ahnung von der ganzen Geschichte…", brummelte er vor sich hin.

Später am Abend:

„Mensch Padfoot", rief James quer durch den langen Flur, der zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte, „doch noch am Leben!"

„Hast du mich vermisst, Schatz?", ärgerte ihn Sirius.

„Lass den Blödsinn. Erzähl lieber, wo du warst."

„Das, mein lieber Freund geht dich gar nichts an.", lächelte Sirius.

Jetzt musste James lachen: „Mann musst du verliebt sein… Früher hat dich doch nichts davon abgehalten, mit deinen Eroberungen zu prahlen."

„Wyna ist keine Eroberung!", berichtigte ihn Sirius.

„Tschuldigung. Das hier lag übrigens vorhin auf deinem Platz in Muggelkunde." Er reichte ihm einen zusammengefalteten Zettel.

Sirius schaute verwundert auf das Pergament. Wer könnte ihm schreiben?

_Lieber Sirius,_

_dieser Tag war wirklich wunderschön. Komm doch bitte um 9 Uhr noch zum See. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich._

_Deine Wyna_

Er überlegte einen Moment. Waren sie da nicht noch zusammen gewesen? Aber nein, sie ist ja in die Bibliothek gegangen, um den verpassten Stoff nachzuarbeiten.

„Von wem?", fragte James neugierig.

„Wyna, sie will mich um neun am See treffen."

„Na dann viel Spaß!"

„Es ist ja schon halb… ich werd mich auf den Weg machen, wartet nicht auf mich, wird bestimmt spät!"

Er rannte den Gang hinunter in Richtung Ausgang.

„So ein verrückter Kauz!", schmunzelte James und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als Sirius den See erreichte war es schon ziemlich dämmerig. Von Eowyna war noch keine Spur zu sehen.

‚Na ich bin ja auch ein bisschen früh dran.', überlegte er, setzte sich ins leicht feuchte Gras und dachte an den letzten Tag. Er war so einmalig wunderschön gewesen…

Plötzlich raschelte es im Gebüsch und Sirius glaubte den hellblonden Haarschopf von Eowyna zu erkennen. Es war aber schon zu dunkel, um genaueres zu sehen.

Doch da trat eine große Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch. Sirius zuckte unmerklich zusammen und sprang auf die Füße.

„**Crucio!"**


	11. Rache an Sirius

**_Rache an Sirius_**

Sirius hatte keine Chance zu reagieren. Bevor er überhaupt daran denken konnte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, traf ihn der unverzeihliche Fluch auch schon mitten in die Brust.

Er schrie auf, sank auf die Knie und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

Malfoy lachte höhnisch: „Ach Blacky-Boy, so schnell hab ich dich winselnd zu meinen Füßen knien. Hast wohl endlich begriffen, wem es Respekt zu zollen gilt!"

Sirius versuchte mit allergrößter Mühe seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang hervorzuholen. Schließlich gelang es ihm.

„Stu…stupefy!", brachte er angestrengt hervor.

„Protego!" Sirius Schockzauber prallte an Malfoys schnell herbei gezaubertem Schutzschild ab.

„Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten Black? Wie heruntergekommen ist da bloß die Zauberwelt heutzutage? Wenn so ein erbärmlicher Zauberer wie du als einer der besten seines Jahrgangs gilt… HA! Expelliarmus!"

Sirius Zauberstab flog im hohen Bogen davon.

„Wa…was willst du?", fragte Sirius.

„Das weißt du nicht?" Malfoy schien verwundert zu gucken.

„Ich hab dich doch gewarnt. Du solltest Eowyna in Ruhe lassen. Und was machst du? Dir fällt nichts Besseres ein, als vor der ganzen Schule mit ihr herumzuknutschen. Und jetzt werde ich dir beweisen, dass man die Warnungen eines Malfoys nicht so einfach in den Wind schlägt! Crucio!"

„Aaaargh…", schrie Sirius auf. Wo sollte das hier bloß enden?

„Malfoy", begann Sirius, „wenn dir Eowyna so sehr am Herzen liegt, was hast du dann mit Goyle angestellt, nachdem was der sich geleistet hat?"

Malfoy zögerte kurz und überlegte.

„Was meinst du? Du hast ihn doch einfach ohne Grund angegriffen."

„Ohne Grund, ja? Also so wie Wyna geschrieen hat, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er sie extrem belästigt."

Sirius merkte, dass Malfoy ernsthaft über seine Worte nachdachte. Er mochte zwar ein unausstehlicher Fiesling sein, aber er würde es niemals akzeptieren, wenn jemand und sei es sein bester Freund, seiner Cousine etwas antun würde.

Aber schließlich sagte er: „Versuch nicht, mich zu manipulieren, du schandhaftes Lügenmaul. Ich kenne Goyle gut genug!"

Und wieder hob er seinen Zauberstab.

James las recht halbherzig in seinem Kräuterkunde Buch. Er war unkonzentriert und musste ständig an seinen besten Freund denken. Der große Draufgänger war doch tatsächlich zahm geworden. Und er? Er rannte immer noch vergeblich Lily hinterher…würden sie jemals so glücklich werden wie Sirius und Eowyna?

„Hey James", wurde er da plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, „schön, dass ich mal jemanden finde. Es kommt mir vor als seien alle meine Freunde vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Hast du Lust eine Runde Zauberschach zu spielen?"

„Was machst du denn hier?" Vollkommen verwirrt starrte James Eowyna an.

„Na vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung. Soll ich wieder gehen?", schmollte sie.

„Nein", begann James, „aber du hast doch Sirius zum See bestellt…um neun…schon fertig mit der Überraschung oder wie?"

„See? Was für eine Überraschung? James, ich versteh dich nicht…Was ist mit Sirius?", fragte Eowyna verwundert.

Jetzt schien James langsam zu begreifen.

„Das heißt der Brief war nicht von dir?"

„Welcher Brief? Kannst du mir bitte erklären, wovon du eigentlich redest?", drängte sie ihn ungeduldig.

„Ich hab vorhin auf Sirius' Platz in Muggelkunde einen Brief gefunden, der angeblich von dir war. Und Sirius sollte um neun Uhr zum See kommen, weil du da eine Überraschung für ihn hast.", erklärte James schnell.

„Aber von wem könnte der Brief wirklich sein?", überlegte Eowyna. „Vielleicht von der hässlichen Miller-Tussi?"

„Ach Quatsch, die hat ihn längst abgeschrieben, noch mal will die sich nicht blamieren…Hmm… Malfoy!", platzte es da aus James heraus.

„Warum Lucius? Warum könnte er was von Sirius wollen?", resignierte Eowyna.

Daraufhin erzählte James ihr schnell von den Zusammentreffen und den Drohungen von Malfoy. Als er geendet hatte sprang Eowyna auf:

„Na dann muss ich wohl mal ein ernstes Wort mit Lucius sprechen!"

„Ich komm mit!", beschloss James.

„Nein, du bleibst hier. Ansonsten eskaliert die Situation nur noch mehr. Ich weiß schon ganz gut, wie man mit dem guten Lucius umzugehen hat!"

„Aber…"

„Kein aber", unterbrach sie ihn, „ich komm allein mit ihm klar." Mit diesen Worten rannte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Aber auch James sprang auf, sprintete in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er nach seinem Tarnumhang griff und dann Eowyna folgte.

Als Eowyna den See erreichte, sah sie Sirius schon von weitem, wie er vor Schmerzen zusammengekauert am Boden vor der hochgewachsenen Gestalt mit dem erhobenen Zauberstab lag.

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich. Sie konnte ihn nicht so sehen.

„Expelliarmus!", schrie sie.

Malfoy wusste nicht wie ihm geschah als ihm Eowynas Spruch seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand riss und dieser in den See plumpste.

Wütend stapfte sie auf ihren Cousin zu und fauchte: „Was zum Teufel fällt dir eigentlich ein? Was glaubst du wer du bist, dass du dir so was erlauben kannst?"

„Wyna, das geht dich nichts an. Halt dich bitte aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!", erwiderte Malfoy.

Eowyna hatte sich inzwischen zu Sirius gekniet und sich versichert, dass er keine ernsthaften Schäden davongetragen hatte.

„Was redest du da? Ich glaube, dass mich das hier sehr wohl was angeht!", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Du Dreckskerl! Wie kannst du so etwas tun?", schrie da ein wutentbrannter James, der wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

Malfoy funkelte erst ihn, dann Eowyna böse an.

„Hast du dir Verstärkung mitgebracht? Glaubst du, ich könnte dir etwas antun?", fragte Malfoy verärgert.

„Verdammt James", schimpfte Eowyna, „ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht mitkommen sollst. Das macht doch alles nur noch komplizierter. Lucius, bitte beruhige dich wieder. Erklär mir lieber, was mit dir los ist!"

„Größenwahnsinnig ist er!", keuchte Sirius, der mit großer Mühe aufgestanden war und sich jetzt, leicht schwankend, auf James stützte.

„Bitte Schatz, lass mich mit ihm reden. Ich will das in Ordnung bringen. Könnt ihr nicht zum Schloss zurückgehen und da auf mich warten? Guckt nicht so, er wird mir ganz sicher nichts tun."

„Ich lass dich nur sehr ungern mit ihm allein.", erwiderte Sirius zögerlich.

„Man hat ja gemerkt, was du mir entgegenzusetzen hast…", lachte ihn Malfoy aus.

„Lucius, verdammt noch mal. Könnt ihr nicht einfach aufhören? ALLE!", wies Eowyna die Jungs zurecht. „Bitte geht jetzt."

„Na gut", sagte Sirius, „aber komm bald nach."

Widerwillig und sehr, sehr langsam gingen er und James zum Schloss zurück.

„Können wir uns jetzt wie zwei vernünftige Menschen unterhalten?", fragte Eowyna. Malfoy nickte und setzte sich ins Gras.


	12. Warten auf Wyna

**_Warten auf Wyna_**

„Du kannst sie doch nicht wirklich mit ihm allein lassen! Wollen wir nicht wieder zurück? Unter dem Tarnumhang?", empörte sich James.

„Was glaubst du, was ich für einen Ärger bekomme, wenn sie das herausfindet…und sie wird es herausfinden, weil Malfoy irgendeine Lüge erzählen wird über die du dich wahnsinnig aufregst…und dann wirst du aufspringen und ihn angreifen wollen! Es ist zwar kaum zu glauben, aber man kann wohl sagen, dass er durchaus eine gewisse Zuneigung für sie hegt. Insofern wird er ihr nichts tun.", vernichtete Sirius die Idee seines Freundes. Außerdem musste er sich unbedingt in einen bequemen Sessel setzen, sein Rücken schmerzte einfach unglaublich.

„Naja, wenn du meinst…Aber ich könnte mich sehr wohl zurückhalten, wenn es darauf ankommt. Ist eigentlich alles gut bei dir Padfoot? Hast du noch starke Schmerzen?"

„Nun", antwortete Sirius, „mir ging es schon mal besser, aber es wird schon wieder…Nur das ausgerechnet er mich so fertig gemacht hat…"

Er war es nicht gewohnt Niederlagen wegzustecken, denn normalerweise verlor ein Sirius Black einfach nicht und so traf ihn diese eben aufgetretene Schwäche doch sehr tief.

„Ach komm, du hast halt deine Freundin erwartet und da steht man eher selten mit gezogenem Zauberstab bereit. Hauptsachen es ist noch alles gut gegangen.", versuchte James ihn aufzumuntern. Aber er wusste ziemlich genau, dass das erstmal nicht viel bringen würde und dass Sirius eine ganze Weile brauchen würde, um über diese Schande, wie er es nannte, hinwegzukommen.

Gerade betraten die beiden das Schloss und gingen die dunklen Gänge entlang. Kurz vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame hörten sie auf einmal die schweren, schlurfenden Schritte des Hausmeisters um die Ecke kommen.

„Mist, Agory! Schnell unter den Umhang!", flüsterte James und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig den Umhang über sich und Sirius zu werfen.

„Hmm", krächzte die raue Stimme des Hausmeisters als er nur wenige Zentimeter von den Maraudern entfernt stehen blieb, „ich hätte schwören können, ich hätte etwas gehört. Schüler die wieder verbotenerweise nachts durch das Schloss streifen und Ärger machen…Jetzt sind sie schon weg…ich werde wohl langsam alt und langsam…"

Er schlurfte weiter.

„Puh", schnaufte James, „das war ganz schön knapp."

„Das kannst du laut sagen!", bestätigte Sirius. „Hippogreif."

Die Fette Dame blinzelte auf die beiden Gryffindors herunter. „Na wo kommt ihr zwei denn so plötzlich her? Es ist schon ganz schön spät, seht zu, dass ihr hereinkommt!"

James und Sirius kletterten durch die Portrait-Öffnung in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Mensch Padfoot, wie siehst du denn aus?", rief ein erschreckter Remus, der gerade noch in einer vertrauten Unterhaltung mit Celina gesteckt hatte und auch die anderen Gryffindors drehten neugierig ihre Köpfe nach dem ziemlich mitgenommen aussehenden Sirius.

„Keine Sorge, es geht schon.", beruhigte er ihn und setzte sich schnell zu Remus und Celina an den Kamin. Diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit wollte er nicht auf sich ziehen. Er begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Und was will Eowyna noch mit ihm klären? Sie sollte lieber nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen…wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen wäre…", polterte Remus, der das alles gar nicht begreifen wollte.

„Naja, das kannst du so nicht sagen. Ich finde schon, dass es da einiges zu reden gibt. Ich meine, wenn Malfoy wirklich so viel an ihr liegt wie er behauptet, dann sollte er akzeptieren, dass sie glücklich ist. Und das ist sie ja zweifelsohne.", sagte Celina und Sirius musste lächeln.

„Gut, gut, dann hören wir jetzt alle auf uns Gedanken zu machen und warten einfach bis sie wiederkommt. Wie war euer Tag?"

„Prongs, du bist echt einmalig…", lachte Sirius.

„Was ist eigentlich aus uns geworden Leute? Wir sitzen kaum noch abends alle ganz gemütlich zusammen und quatschen über Gott und die Welt, so wie wir es früher immer getan haben.", bemängelte Celina.

„Tja", begann Remus, „wir sind halt älter geworden, jeder macht andere Dinge…außerdem war es selten harmonisch, wenn Prongs und Lily an einem Tisch saßen."

„Aber das hat auch dazu gehört.", sagte Celina.

„Kein Tag ohne blöde Bemerkungen", grummelte James, „wo ist Lily eigentlich heute schon wieder? Ist sie in der Bibliothek eingezogen?"

„Es scheint fast so, man kriegt sie ja kaum noch zu Gesicht!", schmunzelte Celina.

Aber schon kurz darauf kam die besagte Lily zur Tür herein. Sie sah zwar müde aus, aber ihre Wangen glühten rosig und ihre sonst so ordentlich gekämmten Haare waren ziemlich zerwuschelt.

„Hallo meine Lieben, wie war euer Tag?", fragte sie euphorisch.

Celina grinste und begann: „Musste bei McGonagall nachsitzen..."

„Hab nur ein ‚P' für die ‚Alte-Runen-Hausarbeit' bekommen…"

„Hab Padfoot ins Verderben geschickt…"

„Bin von Malfoy angegriffen worden…"

Lily eben noch so strahlendes Lächeln wich einem eher erstaunt geöffneten Mund.

„Ach was…das müsst ihr mir erklären…"

„Das war nur, weil ich Narcissa Black mit Brennnesseln beworfen habe…", erzählte Celina.

„Du hast was? Ach egal, eigentlich meinte ich Sirius! Was ist passiert?", fragte Lily.

Und Sirius erzählte seine Geschichte erneut. Nachdem Lily ihren ersten Schock überwunden hatte, sagte sie: „Da ist man mal einen Abend vera…ähm…verhindert…mit Zaubertränken beschäftigt und schon passieren die dollsten Dinge. Dann können wir ja jetzt nur auf Wyna warten. Hoffentlich geht alles gut."

Und so warteten sie.


	13. Familienangelegenheiten

**_Familienangelegenheiten_**

„Also, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Eowyna ruhig.

Malfoy gab nur ein unverständliches Gemurmel von sich. Er hatte gar keine Lust auf ein klärendes Gespräch.

„Wie bitte?"

„Nichts ist los mit mir…", brummelte Malfoy.

„Das seh' ich aber anders. Warum greifst du Sirius an? Und komm mir jetzt bloß nicht mit irgendeiner schwachsinnigen Story über Familienehre und Worthaltung."

„Warum nicht?", stellte Malfoy die Gegenfrage. „Das ist nun mal der Grund, ich hab ihn gewarnt, dass er es bereuen wird, wenn er seine Verräter-Finger nicht von dir lässt und naja…er hat es nicht getan, also musste ich zeigen, dass ich zu meinem Wort stehe und er sich nicht alles erlauben kann. Sonst werde ich doch unglaubwürdig…", erklärte Malfoy.

Doch jetzt klang er schon nicht mehr so von sich selbst überzeugt als noch eben gerade mit Sirius und James.

„Das kann doch eigentlich nicht dein ernst sein, oder?" Eowyna schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Malfoy überrascht nach.

„Ich frage mich"; begann sie zu erklären, „wie du dich erdreisten kannst, dich so massiv in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Was geht es dich denn bitte an, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe?"

„Du bist meine Cousine. Du gehörst zur Familie und das bedeutet, dass ich darauf achten muss, dass du nichts tust, was der Familie schaden könnte.", behauptete Malfoy.

„Oh mein Gott Lucius", seufzte Eowyna, „ich bitte dich…Ich bin alt genug, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und du hast dich einfach aus meinem Leben herauszuhalten. Ich entscheide ganz allein, mit wem ich zusammen sein möchte, egal was das für Konsequenzen für die Familie haben könnte."

Langsam wurde sie wieder wütend. Malfoy schob die Familie und ihren Schutz in den Vordergrund, aber eigentlich, so gut kannte sie ihn schon, wollte er sich nur gegenüber Sirius profilieren.

„Du weißt aber schon, was du deiner Mutter damit antust?", fragte Malfoy vorwurfsvoll.

„Erstens geht dich das wie gesagt überhaupt nichts an und zweitens wird sie das schon akzeptieren. Was ist überhaupt das Problem mit Sirius? Hab ich da was verpasst?"

„Das weißt du wirklich nicht?"

Eowyna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und ich dachte immer, dass du so ein schlaues Mädchen bist…", sagte Malfoy mehr zu sich selbst. „Aber gut, ich werde es dir erklären: Sirius Black ist ein arroganter, eingebildeter Schnösel, der jedem Mädchen hinterher schaut…"

„Da kenn ich noch einen…", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Wie? Na egal. Auf jeden Fall hat er seine Familie verraten, er ist von zu Hause weggelaufen, um bei diesem Potter zu wohnen. So etwas tut man einfach nicht. Als wahrer Reinblüter ehrt man seine Familie bis zum Tod.", erklärte Malfoy und man konnte enormen Stolz aus seiner Stimme entnehmen.

„Ach komm", lachte Eowyna, „weißt du eigentlich wie lächerlich das ist, was du da sagst?"

„Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres als die Familienehre zu wahren.", stellte Malfoy trotzig fest.

„Was ist mit Liebe?", fragte Eowyna.

„LIEBE?" Malfoy schaute als hätte er einen fliegenden Elch gesehen.

„Ja, Liebe. Ich denke, du weißt, was das ist?"

„Du liebst ihn?"

Eowyna zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube schon…", antwortete sie leise.

„Die Familie wird ihn nie akzeptieren, Wyna…", versuchte Malfoy ihn ihr auszureden.

„Der Malfoy Teil der Familie wird ihn vielleicht nicht akzeptieren, da hast du vielleicht recht, obwohl ich in ihren Augen ja auch noch eine weitaus schlimmere Wahl hätte treffen können, denn immerhin ist Sirius kein Muggelgeborener. Aber der Scremadour Teil wird ihn akzeptieren, besonders mein Vater. Denn er hat so viel Verstand zu erkennen, dass ich glücklich bin. Und das ist ja wohl die Hauptsache. Und ganz ehrlich Lucius, selbst wenn ihn niemand akzeptieren, niemand mögen würde, wäre es mir egal. Denn wir beide mögen uns und sind einfach unfassbar glücklich. Was interessieren uns da die anderen?", stellte Eowyna bestimmt in Worten, die eigentlich keinen Widerspruch zuließen, fest.

Aber Lucius Malfoy wäre nicht Lucius Malfoy, wenn er nicht trotzdem einen letzten Versuch unternahm, um sie zu überzeugen.

„Gut, du magst glücklich sein, aber was sagt dir, dass es ihm genauso geht? Ich meine, wir kennen alle Black, den Weiberheld, der mit allen Mädchen flirtet und alle drei Tage mit einer neuen Eroberung prahlt." Er war sich sicher, dass dieses Argument ziehen würde.

„Jeder kann sich ändern, oder? Ich spüre, dass er es ernst meint. Du kennst ihn einfach zu wenig, um das beurteilen zu können. Außerdem warst du ja auch nicht viel anders als er und jetzt bist du schon seit fast einem Jahr mir Narcissa Black zusammen.", stellte Eowyna fest.

„Was mich doch nicht davon abhält, die ein oder andere Affäre zu haben…", gab Malfoy zu.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie. „Und du willst mir vorschreiben wie ich mich zu verhalten habe, wenn du dich selbst so daneben benimmst!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht dass es ihr sonderlich nahe ging, dass Malfoy Narcissa Black betrog, aber eigentlich hätte sie so etwas nie von ihrem Cousin erwartet.

„So sind Männer nun mal.", sagte Malfoy.

„Ha", empörte sich Eowyna, „so bist du, mein Lieber. Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass alle Männer so sind. Außerdem kannst du eh sagen, was du willst, du wirst mich in meiner Meinung zu Sirius nicht umstimmen können!"

Damit war für sie das Gespräch beendet und sie wollte aufstehen.

„Warte noch!", hielt Malfoy sie zurück. „Da gibt es noch eine Sache, die ich wissen muss."

Eowyna schaute skeptisch. Auf was wollte er denn jetzt schon wieder hinaus?

„Wie kommt das so plötzlich mit dir und Black?"

„Wieso plötzlich?", wunderte sie sich.

„Na erst verabredest du dich mit Goyle und du siehst wirklich verliebt aus und dann auf einmal…"

„Ich sah wirklich verliebt aus? Man hab ich das gut gemacht…Pass auf, das alles diente nur dazu, Sirius eifersüchtig zu machen, weil…na ist ja auch egal…auf jeden Fall hätte ich es nicht machen sollen…", sie brach ab. Es fiel ihr schwer über diesen Tag zu sprechen.

„Ach so…ganz schön raffiniert.", sagte Malfoy bewundernd. „Aber auch ganz schön gemein, der arme Goyle hat sich wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht."

„Der arme Goyle? Dieses Schwein…" Eowyna brach in Tränen aus.

„Wyna, was ist denn los?", fragte Malfoy unbeholfen. Er war nicht gerade der geborene Tröster.

„Wenn Sirius nicht gewesen wäre…", schluchzte Eowyna.

Malfoy überlegte. Sollte Black doch recht gehabt haben. Eowyna würde ihm bestimmt nichts vorspielen.

„Komm, bitte wein nicht", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, „es ist alles gut. Was ist zwischen dir und Goyle passiert?"

Eowyna schluchzte noch ein paar Mal, holte dann aber tief Luft: „Er…er hat versucht mich zu küssen…aber ich wollte nicht…das hat ihn aber nicht gestört…und dann hat er mich…angefasst…unter meiner Bluse…und er hat versucht…"

„Was denkt der sich denn, wer er ist!"; unterbrach Malfoy sie. Er nahm sie in den Arm. Er kochte vor Wut. Dachte Goyle wirklich, er könne sich das mit seiner Cousine erlauben, ohne dass er davon erfahren würde?

„Wyna, meine Liebe, er wird bekommen, was er verdient. Bitte wein nicht mehr."

So endete die Unterhaltung der beiden und sie gingen langsam ins Schloss zurück. Sie sagten sich gute Nacht und jeder ging zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war schon nach Mitternacht und die Fette Dame fluchte ganz schön als Eowyna sie aus süßen Träumen riss.

Nur noch Sirius saß allein in einem der großen Sessel vor dem langsam erlöschenden Feuer.

„Da bist du ja endlich!", rief er freudig als Eowyna den Raum betrat. Er musterte sie genauer. „Warum hast du geweint? Was hat er dir getan?" Er war so aufgeregt. Hatte er etwa einen Fehler gemacht als er sie allein mit Malfoy zurückließ?

„Sirius, ganz ruhig, es ist alles gut. Er hat mir nichts getan." Sie küsste ihn liebevoll und zwang ihn, sich erstmal wieder hinzusetzten. Dann setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß und legte die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Wir haben über Goyle gesprochen und deshalb habe ich geweint.", erklärte sie.

„Dann ist ja gut. Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre.", beruhigte sich Sirius.

Eowyna wurde wieder mit diesem wohlig-warmen Gefühl des Glücks durchströmt. Sie war sich so sicher, dass einfach alles, was sie Malfoy über ihre Beziehung zu Sirius erzählt hatte, wahr war.

„Was habt ihr denn nun die ganze Zeit geredet?"; fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Über dich!"; grinste Eowyna.

„Und was ist dabei rausgekommen?"

„Dass es mir egal ist, was Malfoy über dich denkt und auch was meine Familie über dich denkt, weil ich einfach unglaublich glücklich bin und dich nie wieder hergeben werde."

Sirius strahlte bis über beide Ohren.

„Ich hätte dich auch gar nicht gehen lassen!" Er küsste sie. Danach gingen sie beide, jeder brav in seinen Schlafsaal, ins Bett.

George Goyle ward für die nächsten zwei Wochen von keinem Hogwarts-Schüler mehr gesehen und erschien dann wieder humpelnd, zerkratzt und mit vielen blauen Flecken in der Großen Halle.


	14. Lily auf Abwegen

**_Lily auf Abwegen_**

Jetzt konnten Sirius und Eowyna ihre Zeit miteinander in vollen Zügen genießen. Es gab niemanden mehr, der etwas gegen ihre Beziehung hatte. Zumindest offiziell. Dass Lucius Malfoy Sirius immer noch für einen unstandesgemäßen Freund hielt, muss wohl nicht ausführlich erwähnt werden, aber er gab sich größte Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er rang sich sogar eine leise gemurmelte, kaum verständliche Entschuldigung ab.

Da in diesem Schuljahr keine Prüfungen für die Sechstklässler anstanden, konnten sie ihr Schulleben so angenehm wie möglich gestalten.

Sirius und Eowyna verbrachten mehr Zeit miteinander als jemals zuvor, eigentlich sah man sie nie mehr allein.

Entweder saßen sie am See in der warmen Sonne, sie spazierten gemeinsam durch Hogsmeade oder sie verbrachten private Stunden im Raum der Wünsche.

Eines Tages murrte James: „Mensch Padfoot, dich kriegt man ja kaum noch zu Gesicht…"

„Das ist doch nur der pure Neid, der aus dir spricht!", ärgerte ihn Sirius.

Und James musste zähneknirschend zugeben, dass Sirius da nicht ganz Unrecht hatte.

Wie gern hätte er doch auch eine Freundin, mit der er diese schönen Sommertage verbringen könnte. Wie gern wäre er auch so glücklich wie sein bester Freund. Aber natürlich nur mit dieser einen… Mit diesem bezaubernden Mädchen mit den rot schimmernden Haaren und diesen wahnsinnig grünen Augen.

Aber Lily bekam er seltener zu sehen als jemals zuvor. Er sah sie nur noch im Unterricht, danach verschwand sie immer sofort, tauchte nur kurz zum Essen auf und kam immer erst sehr spät am Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Und sie sah so glücklich aus. James beschlich der furchtbare Gedanke, dass sie sich vielleicht mit jemandem traf. Denn selbst auf seine Sticheleien reagierte sie neuerdings cool und gelassen.

Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Es gab doch nichts, was er mehr wollte, als mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er seine Strategie ändern.

„Hey", brüllte Eowyna quer durch den Flur, „halloooooooo, Lily! LILY; WARTE DOCH MAL!"

Sie rannte durch den Gang und rempelte dabei eine Gruppe Erstklässler an, die verstört zur Seite sprangen.

„'Tschuldigung! LIIIIIIIIILYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Aber Lily war entweder taub oder sie hatte einfach keine Lust auf sie zu warten. Schließlich erreichte Eowyna ihre Freundin und packte sie am Arm.

„Puh, sag mal bist du schwerhörig?", keuchte sie.

„Ähm…hast du mich gerufen? Ich bin in Eile…ich muss…in die Bibliothek.", versuchte sich Lily zu erklären.

„In die Bibliothek?" Eowyna schaute sie skeptisch an. „Mensch, was ist denn mit dir? Es ist herrlichstes Wetter, die Sonne scheint, es ist warm, wir haben noch nicht mal Hausaufgaben auf… Willst du nicht mit rauskommen? Wir wollten alle mal wieder einen Nachmittag zusammen verbringen. Sirius, Celina, James, Remus, Peter, du und ich. Das haben wir doch echt lange nicht mehr gemacht. Und wir haben doch nichts anderes zu tun. Genieß doch auch einfach mal das Leben, Süße!" Eowyna grinste aufmunternd.

„Ich hab keine Zeit.", wehrte Lily ab.

„Was machst du denn immer?"

„Ich…na…na ich gebe einem Erstklässler Nachhilfe…in Zaubertränke…und das kann ich schlecht absagen, schließlich stehen bald die Prüfungen für die Kleinen an."

„Hmm", murrte Eowyna, „das ist aber schade…na gut, dann sehen wir uns später."

„Okay, bis dann." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Lily auf dem Absatz um und stürmte den Flur hinunter.

Eowyna blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht. Ein Gefühl tief in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass ihre beste Freundin nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Sollte sie ihr folgen? Aber was würde Lily dazu sagen, wenn sie es herausfinden würde? Allerdings war sie es doch, die nicht ehrlich war. Sie musste wissen, was da vor sich ging!

Vorsichtig folgte sie Lily, die erstmal an der Bibliothek vorbeiging.

‚Aha', dachte Eowyna, ‚mein Verdacht war also gerechtfertigt. Die Story mit der Nachhilfe hat ja auch schon nen Bart… Was hat sie bloß vor?'

Sie schaffte es gerade noch sich hinter einer der alten Ritterrüstungen zu verstecken, als Lily plötzlich stehen blieb und sich umschaute. Dann öffnete sie eine Tür zu einem leeren Klassenraum, in dem Eowyna eine Gestalt erkennen konnte, die aber leider aus dem Fenster blickte und mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand.

‚Lily, Lily, Lily, da tust du immer so brav, dabei triffst du dich heimlich mit einem Kerl…'

Eowyna wollte eigentlich umdrehen und gehen. Aber sie blieb stehen. Jetzt war sie schon so weit gegangen, da könnte sie doch auch noch den nächsten Schritt tun.

Wenn sie nur ganz kurz durch das Schlüsselloch spähte? Nur um einen Blick auf den Jungen zu werfen?

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Tür. Sie senkte den Kopf.

‚Mist!', dachte sie. ‚Die Öffnung ist viel zu klein, um etwas zu erkennen.'

Sie überlegte kurz und holte dann tief Luft. Sie war einfach zu neugierig. Sie griff langsam nach der Türklinke und drückte sie so leise wie möglich herunter.

‚Noch nicht mal abgeschlossen, wie leichtsinnig!'

Sie öffnete die Tür einen winzigen Spalt.

Da stand Lily in einer vertrauten Umarmung mit diesem dunkelhaarigen Jungen. Gerade beugte er sich zu ihr herunter, um sie zu küssen.

„Oh mein G…", entfuhr es Eowyna. Aber die zwei schienen zum Glück zu vertieft in ihren Kuss, um sie zu bemerken.

Schnell schloss sie die Tür wieder. Ihr Herz klopfte. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Wie konnte denn Lily, etwas mit _ihm_ anfangen? Fast jeden hätte sie in diesem Raum erwartet, aber ihn?

Sie lehnte an der Wand. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Langsam, in Gedanken versunken ging sie in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie ihn betreten wollte, kamen gerade Remus und James heraus.

„Hey, gut dass wir dich treffen. Du hast doch unseren gemeinsamen Nachmittag nicht vergessen?", fragte Remus.

„Padfoot kommt auch gleich, der wollte noch schnell was erledigen und Celina wollte Essen aus der Küche organisieren. Hast du Peter und Lily irgendwo gesehen?", wollte James gutgelaunt wissen.

„Wie? Ähm…nein… kei…keine Ahnung…", stotterte Eowyna.

„Alles gut mit dir?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Jaja klar, alles paletti…ich kann nur leider nicht…ich muss…Nachhilfe geben…"; erklärte sie hektisch und ging an den beiden vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Sag mal, werden die jetzt alle seltsam?", wunderte sich James.

„Keine Ahnung"; erwiderte Remus, „dann sind wir eben nur zu Viert…"

„Möchtest du vielleicht, dass Padfoot und ich auch zufälligerweise noch was anderes vorhaben? Wenn das mit uns allen eh nicht klappt?", grinste James.

„Wie meinst du denn das jetzt?"

„Na wir wissen doch, dass dir die gute Celina gefällt…und du ihr auch…"

Und Remus wurde rot bis über beide Ohren.

**_Reviews sind dringends erwünscht... na los, kommt schon, sagt mir eure Meinung! _**


	15. Der heimliche Verehrer

**_Der heimliche Verehrer_**

Eowyna ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Was sollte sie denn bloß davon halten? Sollte sie Lily einfach darauf ansprechen? Schließlich war sie ihre beste Freundin… Oder erst mit Celina reden? Nein, das wäre Lily gegenüber nicht fair… Einfach gar nichts sagen? Warten bis Lily von sich aus erzählte, was los ist? Wahrscheinlich würde sie es nie tun, wenn sie es bis jetzt nicht gemacht hatte…

Auf einmal erschien alles so logisch. Die ganzen Nachmittage und Abende, die Lily verschwunden gewesen war und alle dachten, sie würde mal wieder lernen. Aber nein, sie hatte all diese Stunden mit ihm verbracht…. _Mit ihm_! Wie haben denn ausgerechnet diese beiden zusammengefunden?

Eowyna schüttelte den Kopf. Das war einfach viel zu abstrus, um es zu glauben. Was würde James nur dazu sagen? Nicht nur, dass seine geliebte Lily einen anderen hatte, aber gerade _ihn_?

Auf einmal knallte etwas gegen die Fensterscheibe des Schlafsaals. Eowyna zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Sie war so sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie völlig vergessen hatte, nicht allein auf der Welt zu sein.

Sie stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Auf dem Fensterbrett lag etwas benommen eine kleine brau Schuleule. An ihrem Bein war ein Brief festgebunden: ‚_Für Lily Evans' _stand in roter Schrift auf dem Kuvert. Man sah deutlich, dass sich der Absender größte Mühe gegeben hatte, schön zu schreiben.

‚So weit sind sie schon, dass er ihr Nachrichten in den Schlafsaal schickt…', dachte Eowyna. Sie befreite die Eule von ihrer Post, die sich auch gleich wieder in Richtung Eulerei aufschwang. Den Brief legte sie auf Lilys Nachttisch.

Sie würde jetzt warten. Warten bis Lily zurückkehren würde.

„Meinst du, dass das richtig war?", fragte James.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht, Prongs. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung… das ist wirklich nicht gerade einfach, soviel steht fest. Aber besser als vorher ist es allemal."

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Lily kam herein.

„Huch", erschrak sie als sie Eowyna sah, „warum bist du hier? Was ist mit dem Picknick?"

„Ich hatte keine Lust mehr.", erwiderte Eowyna kühl. „Du hast einen Brief bekommen."

„Einen Brief?", fragte Lily und Eowyna deutete auf den Umschlag auf dem Nachttisch.

„Aber wir haben doch abgemacht keine Nachrichten zu schicken…", murmelte sie sehr leise.

„Was?"

„Ähm…ach nichts, Wyna, schon okay." Lily wurde knallrot im Gesicht.

Sie öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Liebste Lily,  
__mit Augen grün wie Smaragde,  
__mit Haaren rot wie Rosen,  
__mit einem Lächeln strahlender als die Sonne,  
__hast du mein Herz verzaubert._

_In Liebe dein größter Verehrer_

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass er so romantisch sein kann…", träumte Lily als sie den Brief verliebt gegen ihre Brust drückte.

„Von wem ist der Brief?", fragte Eowyna etwas teilnahmslos. Sie war gespannt, ob Lily die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„Äh…ich…ich weiß nicht…Es steht kein Name drunter…", stotterte Lily.

„Und wer ist dann _er_? Er, der so romantisch ist?", fragte Eowyna jetzt kritischer.

„Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt…", versuchte sich Lily zu rechtfertigen.

„Lily, lüg mich bitte nicht an. Und vielleicht wirst du mir jetzt böse sein, aber ich hab euch beide gesehen."

„Du hast was?" Lilys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

„Ich bin dir hinterher gegangen. Du musst zugeben, dass deine Nachhilfe-Ausrede mehr als dürftig war. Und wer die Tür nicht abschließt, ist letztendlich auch selbst an seinem Übel schuld.", stellte Eowyna fest.

„Du hast mir nachspioniert!", rief Lily wütend.

„Du hast mich angelogen!", entgegnete Eowyna gelassen.

„Was sollte ich denn machen?", fragte Lily jetzt schon etwas ruhiger. „Ich meine, was hättest du denn bitte gesagt?"

„Ich hätte dir gesagt, dass du gefälligst deine Finger von ihm lassen sollst! Was denkst du dir bloß dabei? Was ist mit James?"

„Was soll mit dem sein? Bin ich ihm irgendetwas schuldig?"

„Ach komm, so schlimm wie du immer getan hast, fandest du ihn ja wohl nicht. Machst du das jetzt, um ihn zu ärgern? Das hat bei mir schon nicht geklappt, lass also lieber die Spielchen, du weißt nicht, wohin das führen kann.", warnte Eowyna.

Lily sagte nichts. Sie tat nur so, als wäre sie beleidigt.

„Kann ich den Brief mal sehen?", fragte Eowyna versöhnlicher.

Lily reichte ihr wortlos das Pergament.

Eowyna musste sich mit größter Mühe das Lachen verkneifen, als sie den Brief las. An dem Schreiber war wirklich kein Poet verloren gegangen. Aber süß war es schon.

„Schön nicht?" strahlte Lily.

„Joa…schon…süß.", antwortete Eowyna. Sie wollte der glücklichen Lily die Freude nicht verderben.

„Du Wyna, ich muss noch mal weg. Einen Brief schreiben! Und ich spiele wirklich keine Spielchen. Da sei mal beruhigt.", grinste Lily und verschwand auch schon eilig durch die Tür.

Eowyna setzte sich wieder.

„Na so lange er das auch nicht tut…", seufzte sie.

Sie schaute noch mal auf den Zettel. Diese Schrift… Sie hatte seine Schrift doch schon so oft gesehen. In seinem Zaubertrank-Buch zum Beispiel, in dem er jede Seite bekritzelte. Das konnte er, das musste man ihm ja lassen.

Aber dieser Brief…diese Schrift…sie war so unordentlich, so krakelig, so kleinjungenhaft. Kurzum, sie war eben nicht seine Schrift. Aber er würde doch sicherlich niemand anderen so einen Brief schreiben lassen. Dann müsste er ja erzählen, wie er zu Lily steht. Und das würde seinem Ansehen in Slytherin doch noch mehr schaden… Wenn dieser Brief also gar nicht von ihm war?

‚_In Liebe dein größter Verehrer'_

Würde er so etwas schreiben? Eigentlich nicht, aber sie hätte ja auch nie gedacht, dass er mal mit Lily zusammen sein könnte…

Sie schaute noch mal auf den Brief. Da machte es endlich ‚Klick'.

Sie kannte doch diese Schrift auch. Natürlich, warum war sie denn noch nicht früher darauf gekommen? Es ist doch so klar…

Eowyna sprang auf und rannte nun ebenfalls aus dem Schlafsaal.


	16. Der Mitwisser

**_Der Mitwisser_**

Eowyna rannte die lange Wendeltreppe hoch, die auf den Turm mit der Eulerei führte. Als sie oben ankam, war niemand zu sehen. Lily war nicht hier. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie zu spät war… Hier lief aber auch gar nichts mehr wie es sollte.

Nachdenklich verließ Eowyna den Turm wieder.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Sirius und James schweigend nebeneinander. Sirius las in einem Quidditch-Buch und James starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster.

„Hey, wusstest du, dass das Team von Leicester in den Fünfzigern unschlagbar war"; fragte Sirius.

„Ist ja toll…", murrte James.

„Na wenn dich Quidditch schon nicht interessiert, dann hat es ja echt keinen Sinn mehr mit dir…"

„Ach komm", sagte James genervt, „als ob du nicht wüsstest, wie es mir geht. Ich erinnere nur an deine eher kläglichen Anfänge. Freu dich halt, dass jetzt alles gut ist. Da kommt dein Schatz übrigens."

Eowyna kam herein und küsste Sirius zur Begrüßung.

„Du Prongs, kannst du mal bitte mitkommen? Ich muss dringend mit dir reden."

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte James neugierig.

„Das erzähl ich dir dann. Aber es ist wichtig.", antwortete Eowyna geheimnisvoll.

„Meine Freundin und mein bester Freund haben Geheimnisse miteinander… Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ich das finden soll." Sirius spielte den Beleidigten. Er war zwar ein neugieriger Mensch, aber er würde mit Sicherheit bald erfahren, worüber Eowyna so dringend mit James sprechen musste.

„Macht euch keine Umstände. Bin schon weg." Damit packte Sirius sein Buch ein und ging in den Schlafsaal.

„Danke.", sagte Eowyna und küsste ihn noch mal.

„Also, was gibt es denn nun so geheimnisvolles?"", fragte James erneut.

„Naja…", Eowyna zögerte. War es wirklich richtig ausgerechnet mit James zu reden? Andererseits konnte es so nicht weitergehen.

„Pass auf. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass dieser Brief, den Lily heute bekommen hat von dir war?"

„Du hast ihn gelesen? Aber das war doch privat…", empörte sich James.

„Ach bitte, als ob Sirius einen Liebesbrief, den du bekommen hättest nicht zu lesen gegeben hättest.", schmunzelte Eowyna.

„Hmm…na gut. Du hast ja recht.", sah James nun schließlich doch ein. „Und hat er ihr gefallen." In seiner Stimme lag soviel Hoffnung, die Eowyna nicht enttäuschen mochte.

„Also der Brief hat ihr ganz wunderbar gefallen. Sie war ganz hin und weg." James Augen begannen zu leuchten und man konnte erkennen, wie er sich gerade seine glückliche Zukunft mit Lily ausmalte.

„Allerdings", setzte Eowyna erneut an, „denkt sie, dass der Brief von einem anderen wäre…"

„WAS?", platzte es James heraus. „Aber kann sie sich nicht denken, dass er von mir ist? Ich meine so lange, wie ich schon verliebt in sie bin…." Er sah verzweifelt aus und Eowyna tat es von Herzen leid all seine schönen Hoffnungen zerstört zu haben.

„Und Lily denkt, dass der Brief von wem ist?"

Jetzt war die Frage raus. Eowyna biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte.

„Eowyna bitte sag mir, was los ist. Ich bin auch nicht blöd und kann mir denken, dass sie irgendjemanden hat, sooft wie sie in letzter Zeit weg ist und sie sich verändert hat."

„Naja, sie ist da wohl mit diesem Typ zusammen. Sie hat es mir auch nicht gesagt, aber ich bin ihr heute nachgeschlichen, als sie das Picknick mit dieser lächerlichen ‚ich muss Nachhilfe geben' Ausrede abgesagt hat.", begann sie.

„Dieselbe Ausrede, die du auch Moony und mir gegeben hast vorhin, Wo uns natürlich auch sofort klar war, dass sie schwachsinnig ist. Du und Nachhilfe…der arme Schüler…", grinste James eher halbherzig und spielte dabei auf Eowynas allseits bekannte Ungeduld an. Aber eigentlich wollte James nur endlich erfahren, was mit Lily los war.

„Ja ich weiß, mir ist nur nichts Besseres eingefallen so auf die Schnelle."

„Das heißt", begann James zögerlich, „dass dich das, was du gesehen hast so geschockt hat, dass du nicht mehr wusstest, was du sagen solltest?"

„Kann man so sagen. Ich bin also Lily hinterher, die mir erzählt hat, dass sie diesen Nachhilfeschüler hat. Einen Erstklässler, der Hilfe in Zaubertränke braucht. Dann bin ich ihr gefolgt bis sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gegangen ist, wo auch schon ein Junge auf sie gewartet hat. Tja, sie haben die Tür nicht abgeschlossen und da hab ich dann einfach mal…naja, war schon ein bisschen unfair, aber immerhin hat mich meine beste Freundin auch über Wochen angelogen…"

„Komm", munterte sie James auf, „mir gegenüber musst du dich nun wirklich nicht rechtfertigen. Ich hätte das Gleiche getan… Wen hast du denn jetzt gesehen? Kenn ich ihn?" Er wurde langsam ungeduldig. Allerdings merkte er auch, wie schwer es Eowyna fiel mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken und wie sie versuchte, es immer weiter aufzuschieben. Was mochte da auf ihn zukommen?

„Gut, der Typ war auf jeden Fall kein Erstklässler, er braucht sicherlich keine Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke und du kennst ihn…leider…", murmelte Eowyna. Sie wusste nicht, wie James reagieren würde.

„Ich kenn ihn…gut in Zaubertränke…sag mal, ist er aus unserem Jahrgang? Ach komm, jetzt sag endlich, wer es ist. Ich hab das Rätselraten satt. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein.", beschwerte sich James.

„Okay", Eowyna holte tief Luft, „ es ist…es…es ist Snape."

„WAS!", schrie James auf. Automatisch war er aus seinem Stuhl hochgeschreckt, der jetzt polternd umfiel.

„_**Snievellus?"**_

Eowyna zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nickte. Sie verstand das alles doch genauso wenig wie James.

„Dieser Mistkerl. Ich bring ihn um!", brüllte James. Gut das außer den beiden niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Er wollte wütend aus dem Raum rennen, um Snape zu suchen.

„Prongs, bitte warte. Setz dich erstmal wieder und beruhige dich. Du stellst nur dummes Zeug an, wenn du jetzt losrennst.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Beruhigen? BERUHIGEN? Ich soll mich beruhigen, wenn diese schleimige Küchenschabe seine schmierigen Finger an meine Lily legt?"

James war außer sich. Genau das hatte Eowyna befürchtet, aber sie musste es ihm einfach erzählen. Er war der einzige, der vielleicht helfen konnte und Lily wieder auf den rechten Weg bringen konnte.

„Auf jeden Fall dachte sie, dass der Brief von ihm wäre und nicht von dir…"

„Wie bitte? Traut sie diesem Spinner soviel Romantik zu?", fragte James entsetzt.

„Scheinbar schon. Aber schau, ich hätte ihm niemals zugetraut, mit Lily zusammen zu sein. Insofern kann ich sie schon verstehen, dass sie es glaubt. Sie wirkt wirklich verliebt…erschreckenderweise. Aber sie hätte auf jeden Fall an der Schrift erkennen _müssen_, dass das niemals Snape geschrieben hat. Sooft wie wir schon in sein Zaubertränkebuch geschielt haben… Ach bezüglich der Romantik, wenn ich ehrlich bin, war die auch nicht gerade so berauschend…"

„Verliebt? Lily? In Snievellus? Was soll ich denn jetzt bloß tun? Mich oder ihn umbringen?", seufzte James.

„James, bitte nicht auf diese Depri-Tour." Eowyna stand auf und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter.

„Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin. Du wirst deine Lily ganz sicher bekommen und sie wird keinen Gedanken mehr an Snievellus verschwenden."

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Deine Idee mit dem Gedicht und der Romantik allgemein ist ziemlich gut, da steht Lily drauf. Vielleicht helf ich dir allerdings das nächste Mal mit dem Gedicht…"

„Aber wenn sie verliebt ist?"

„So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Was ist aus dem Kämpfer James Potter geworden? Stachelt dich nicht gerade Snape an, Erfolg bei Lily zu haben? Sie ihm auszuspannen? Wäre das nicht eine Genugtuung?"

Eowyna wusste, dass sie James bei seinem Ehrgefühl packen würde und ihn so neu motivieren konnte.

„Du hast ja Recht. Diesen Sieg werde ich ihm nicht gönnen.", stellte er entschlossen fest. „Aber wenn sie nicht will?" Sein Optimismus schien schon wieder zu schrumpfen.

„Sie hat es zwar nie wörtlich gesagt", begann Eowyna, „aber wir kennen uns ja wirklich gut und lange…und sie kann ja viel erzählen, trotzdem kann sie mir nicht alles vormachen. Wenn ich sie mir genau angeguckt habe, wenn sie mit dir zusammen war und auch wie sie mir gegenüber über dich geredet hat, dann konnte man schon erkennen, dass du ihr ganz und gar nicht gleichgültig bist. Sie wollte es sich bloß nicht eingestehen, weil du eben der Chaot bist und sie die brave, vorbildliche Schülerin. Ich hätte das dir manchmal echt gern gesagt, weil du immer wenn sie dich so angefahren hat so deprimiert aussahst, aber ich konnte ihr doch nicht so in den Rücken fallen… Aber jetzt ist es Zeit, euch zusammenzubringen. Denn mit Snievellus kann sie unmöglich zusammen bleiben."

„Ist das war? Ich dachte wirklich immer, dass sie mich verabscheut…"

„Ach bitte, wer kann dich denn ernsthaft nicht mögen?", grinste Eowyna. Sie hatte es geschafft, James zum Kämpfen zu motivieren.

Sie würden es schaffen, Lily auf den rechten Weg zu bringen!

**_Reviews please!_**


	17. Ein neues Traumpaar?

**_Ein neues Traumpaar?_**

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich unsere Freunde beim Frühstück.

„Soso", begann Celina halb scherzend, halb vorwurfsvoll, „das war also unser gemeinsames Picknick gestern. Scheinbar seid ihr alle zu Heiligen geworden, bei der ganzen Nachhilfe, die ihr geben musstet."

Die anderen tauschten verlegende Blicke.

„Na weißt du", rechtfertigte sich Sirius, „manchmal kommt einem eben etwas dazwischen."

„Genau!", stellte Celina fest und musste lachen. „Ist ja auch vollkommen egal, wir hatten auch ohne euch genügend Spaß! Ätsch!"

„Achso, Spaß hattet ihr, ja?", provozierte James.

„Och Mensch Prongs, nicht jeder hat deine versauten Gedanken…", murrte Remus, den James langsam ganz schön zu nerven begann. Er nun mal nicht so locker und aufreißerisch, wenn es um Mädchen ging. Trotzdem war er, was Celina anging ziemlich optimistisch, zumindest verstanden sie sich einfach wunderbar.

„Ach Remus, lass ihn doch reden. Wenn es in seinem Leben halt sonst nicht Spannendes gibt…", grinste Celina.

„Hast ja Recht. Ihr müsst ja auch uns nicht erzählen, was ihr wirklich alle so plötzlich vorhattet. Aber ihr müsst schon zugeben, dass es sich schon etwas weit hergeholt anhört, wenn Eowyna plötzlich Nachhilfe gibt, Sirius ein unheimlich wichtiges Experiment vorbereiten muss, von dem er noch nicht einmal weiß für welches Fach es ist und James hat zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sein geliebtes Quidditch-Training vergessen… jaja…angelogen von seinen besten Freunden. Na wenigstens brauchte Lily nicht so eine fadenscheinige Ausrede zu erfinden, sondern hat wirklich unbegabten Kleinen geholfen.", schmunzelte Remus.

„Ja einem Unbegabten bestimmt!", fluchte James unmerklich.

Er tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Eowyna, aber die gab ihm zu verstehen, ruhig zu sein.

Lily hingegen schaute starr auf ihren Teller und stopfte konzentriert weiter Cornflakes in sich hinein.

„Ich hab wirklich keine Lust auf Kräuterkunde… Wie wär's mit einem blauen Vormittag Leute?", wechselte Eowyna schnell das Thema.

„Aber Wyna! Das geht doch nicht!", wies Lily sie empört zurecht.

Ausgerechnet Lily wollte ihr jetzt sagen, was nicht ging. Pah!

„Ich war schon letzte Woche nicht da. Sollte also mal wieder vorbeischauen.", lehnte auch Celina ab.

„An sich bin ich ja immer dabei, ist doch klar, aber ich habe gestern Abend echt über drei Stunden an diesem blöden Aufsatz gesessen. Und da will ich jetzt auch hin. Hab mir die Mühe ja nicht umsonst gemacht.", sagte James und auch Remus und Sirius nickten zustimmend. Was hatten sie gestern doch geflucht, weil die Arbeit einfach nicht enden wollte. Lily musste das dann natürlich noch altklug kommentieren und wies sie darauf hin, dass die Aufgabe überhaupt keine Probleme gemacht hätte, wenn sie früher damit angefangen hätten. Schließlich hatten sie eine Woche Zeit gehabt und müssten doch jetzt nicht jammern. Naja ganz unrecht hatte sie ja nicht.

„Seit wann seid ihr denn so langweilig? Das bin ja wirklich nicht gewöhnt.", maulte Eowyna.

„Was ist mit dir Schatz? Ein ganz entspannter, ruhiger, zweisamer Tag?", bettelte sie ihren Freund an.

„Jetzt schau mich nicht so flehend an. Da wird ich doch schwach…", wehrte Sirius ab.

„Deshalb mach ich's ja!"

„Jaja die Frauen… Immer nur auf ihr eigenes Wohl aus. Aber nein, heute nicht, Wyna. Ein anderes Mal bin ich sicher dabei."

„Mann seid ihr anstrengend! Immer nur auf euer Vergnügen aus, aber keine Ahnung worauf es wirklich ankommt. Ihr seid so… argh...!", polterte da Peter plötzlich, sprang auf und stürmte aus der Großen Halle.

Sechs verdutzte Freunde blieben zurück.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Keine Ahnung, was der hat. Bis eben war er doch noch ganz normal… und auch die letzten Tage.", winkte James ab. Er maß dieser Situation nicht viel Bedeutung bei. Wormtail war nun mal ein kleiner Spinner.

„Aber eigentlich war er die letzten Tage nie da, oder? Keine Ahnung, wo der sich rumgetrieben haben könnte.", überlegte Remus.

„Ach", beruhigte Celina, „vielleicht hat er einfach schlecht geschlafen oder Stress zu Hause wegen seinen miserablen Schulleistungen. Nachher denkt er bestimmt schon nicht mehr dran."

„Ich werd später mal mit ihm reden. Aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal los zum Unterricht. Kommst du jetzt mit oder nicht?", fragte Remus Eowyna.

„Klar komm ich mit. Allein macht es auch keinen Spaß, sich frei zu nehmen. Also los!"

„Ähm...", begann Lily zögerlich, „geht ruhig schon mal vor. Ich komm gleich nach, will nur noch in Ruhe meinen Kaffee austrinken."

Eowyna schaute sie kritisch an. Sie gab Lily deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie die finsteren Blicke von Snape sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, die er schon die ganze Zeit zu ihrem Tisch herüberwarf und dass sie es gar nicht gut fand, dass Lily jetzt hier allein zurückblieb.

„Der Unterricht fängt aber gleich an.", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

„Ich bin ja gleich wieder bei euch. Jetzt geht schon.", drängte Lily ihre Freunde.

Sie blieb allein in der sich langsam leerenden Halle zurück.

Am Tisch der Slytherins stand Snape schließlich auf und schlurfte ebenfalls hinaus. Kurz darauf folgte ihm Lily. Sie fand dieses Spielchen gerade höchst lächerlich. Was war denn schon dabei, wenn sie in der Großen Halle kurz miteinander redeten?

Vor der Halle war niemand zu sehen. Lily schaute sich suchend um. Wo war er denn nur?

Plötzlich packte sie jemand am Arm und zog sie in eine dunkle Nische.

„Severus", hauchte Lily, „ nicht so stürmisch."

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte er eisig.

„Wobei denn? Guck doch nicht so böse…", sagte sie leise. Lily war ein sehr sensibles Mädchen und konnte es gar nicht vertragen, wenn man sie so anfuhr.

„Was fällt dir ein, mir diesen Brief zu schicken?", schnauzte er.

„A…aber…ich…was…"

„Stottere nicht so rum! Warum hast du das gemacht? Was glaubst du, in was für Schwierigkeiten du mich damit bringen kannst?" Snapes Augen funkelten böse.

„Ich hab es doch nur lieb gemeint…" Lily kamen so langsam die Tränen. „Ich wollte dir eine kleine Freude machen…"

„Freude…mit so einem Kitsch? Also bitte!"

„Aber Severus, du hast doch auch…", schluchzte Lily.

„Jetzt hör schon auf zu weinen! Was hab ich?"

„Der Brief, gestern… Du hast mir doch dieses Gedicht geschrieben…", erklärte Lily stockend.

„Ich? Ein Gedicht? HA!" Snape fing schallend an zu lachen. „Also bitte Lily, das glaubst du doch selber nicht."

Lily zuckte zusammen. Warum machte er sich so lustig über sie?

„Aber wer…?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich war es auf jeden Fall nicht. Ganz sicher, so was würde ich nie tun. Außerdem hat Lucius deinen Brief gefunden und dann musste ich mir erstmal irgendeine haarsträubende Geschichte aus den Fingern saugen. Ich hoffe, er hat es geglaubt.", sagte Snape, jetzt schon etwas versöhnlicher.

„Wäre es denn so schlimm, wenn er das mit uns erfahren würde? Wir können doch nicht ewig so weitermachen und immer verstecken spielen, oder", fragte Lily vorsichtig.

„Vergiss es! Es wäre der Weltuntergang, wenn Lucius und die anderen Slytherins es erfahren würden. Mein Ansehen wäre ewiglich ruiniert. Ich, ein Slytherin und ein Schl… eine Muggelgeborene. Das geht einfach nicht, Lily. Naja und ewig? Wir wollen doch nach den paar Tagen noch nicht von Heirat und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende sprechen."

„Ein paar Tage…", murmelte Lily enttäuscht.

Immerhin waren sie jetzt schon fast drei Wochen zusammen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von seinem Verhalten halten sollte. Sonst war er doch immer so lieb zu ihr gewesen. Und jetzt? Was wollte er denn überhaupt noch von ihr, wenn er sie so behandelte? Eigentlich wusste sie auch gar nicht warum, aber Severus Snape zog sie einfach magisch an und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Warum bist du so gemein zu mir?", fragte sie mutig.

„Weil du uns in Gefahr bringst. Hast du dir mal überlegt wie deine Freunde reagieren würden? Außerdem bin ich nicht gemein."

Er wollte sie an sich ziehen, doch sie wehrte ab.

„Lass mich!"

„Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt! Wir müssen los in den Unterricht. Willst du zuerst gehen?", fragte Snape.

Lily schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Wir sind schon zu spät dran und wir können doch nicht zusammen in den Raum kommen. Was sollen denn da die anderen denken?"

Lily seufzte und nuschelte: „Natürlich, die anderen. Ich geh ja schon."

Und so kam es, dass Lily Evans zum ersten Mal in ihrem ganzen Leben zu spät zum Unterricht kam. Drei Minuten nach ihr schlich auch Snape ins Klassenzimmer und James wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte auf ihn eingeprügelt.


	18. Pläne, Pläne, Pläne

_So da ist mein neues Kapitel. Und ein paar Reviews würden mir doch den Start ins neue Jahr enorm versüßen... _

_------_

**_Pläne, Pläne, Pläne_**

Lily wirkte die nächsten Tage viel nachdenklicher und in sich gekehrter, als die Wochen zuvor. Von dem rosigen Glühen auf ihren Wangen und dem Strahlen in ihren Augen war kaum noch etwas übrig geblieben. Nur noch ganz selten schien sie wirklich noch zufrieden und glücklich zu sein.

James sah das mit freudigem Optimismus.

Jeden Tag, wenn er Lily sah, merkte er, dass sie nicht glücklich war. Einerseits tat es ihm leid, denn er konnte diesen melancholischen Blick in ihren Augen kaum ertragen, aber andererseits schürte es neue Hoffnung in ihm. Da schien doch etwas nicht ganz so zu laufen, wie es Lily gehofft hatte… Nein, jetzt würde er sicher nicht mehr aufgeben.

„Wie hast du dir das denn jetzt genau vorgestellt? Hast du einen Plan?", fragte James nachdenklich.

„Momentchen mal, mein Lieber! Ich hab gesagt ich helfe dir, nicht, dass ich alles allein machen werde und du hinterher die Lorbeeren einsackst.", stellte Eowyna richtig.

„Jaja… aber du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass mein erster Versuch nicht gerade der Beste war."

„Jetzt mal ganz langsam Prongs, wir schaffen das schon. Schau mal, ich hab da ein paar Ideen aufgeschrieben."

Eowyna holte ein zerknittertes Stück Papier aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs hervor. Darauf hatte sie mit grüner Tinte einige kaum leserliche Stichpunkte gekrakelt.

James starrte auf den Zettel, zog die Stirn kraus, hielt den Zettel mal weiter weg, dann wieder näher vor seine Augen.

„Hmm… ja… da sind schon einige gute Sachen dabei… Aber was ich nicht verstehe… wie soll ich mit Hosen Lilys Herz erobern?"

„Hosen?", fragte Eowyna und riss ihm den Zettel aus der Hand.

„Mensch Prongs, so unleserlich hab ich doch auch wieder nicht geschrieben…"

„Ansichtssache…", murmelte James.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, da steht doch ganz eindeutig Rosen."

„Rosen?", wunderte sich James.

„Ja Rosen. Blumen. Am besten in rot."

Eowyna schüttelte den Kopf. Sonst war James doch immer so clever. Aber sobald es um Romantik ging, unfassbar.

„Ich weiß, was Rosen sind, ich bin nicht blöd. Aber trotzdem danke für die Erklärung.", antwortete James beleidigt.

„Aber ich will wissen, was ich mit den Rosen soll… Ich meine, wie soll mit das Grünzeug bei Lily helfen?"

Eowyna schaute ihn eine Zeit lang an. Manchmal schien er so weltfremd zu sein.

„Ach komm", fing sie an, „das ist romantisch. Rosen sind die gute, alte Muggelmethode, um Herzen zu erobern. Rosen und Kerzenlicht. Und Lily ist nun mal hoffnungslos romantisch."

„Ach echt? Na gut, du hast davon wohl mehr Ahnung als ich…", stellte James fest.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür von Gemeinschaftsraum aufgerissen. Ein Tränen lachender Sirius, der sich den Bauch hielt, torkelte herein.

„Yo Leute, was sitzt ihr denn hier drinnen herum? Ihr habt gerade die beste Sachen des Jahres… ach was sag ich? Unserer Schulzeit verpasst!", lachte er.

„Was ist passiert?", fragten James und Eowyna wie aus einem Mund.

„Die Slytherins waren beim Quidditch Training und Malfoy hat die ganze Zeit nur Stress gemacht. Also alle angeschrieen, verbessert und so. Ihr kennt ihn ja. Dann stand da noch dieser Typ am Spielfeld, Eric Terry. Der hat dann Malfoy zugerufen, dass er aufhören soll, sich so aufzuspielen, weil das Team doch toll ist. Hat Malfoy natürlich noch viel wütender gemacht, aber dann hat Terry gesagt, dass er sich wohl ein bisschen um Narcissa kümmern gehen wird, da Malfoy ja lieber Quidditch spielt. Auf jeden Fall hat er dann einen Bludger genommen und den auf Terry geschleudert. Leider war Terry schneller und ist erst ausgewichen und hat dann Malfoys Besen verhext. Und das Ende der Geschichte: Malfoy ist auf einem unkontrollierbaren Besen in den Verbotenen Wald geflogen. Ihr habt echt was verpasst."

Auch James kriegte sich jetzt kaum noch ein vor Lachen. „Das hätte ich ja so gern gesehen!"

Eowyna konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, aber ein bisschen sorgte sie sich auch um Lucius.

„Ist er schon wieder aufgetaucht?", fragte sie.

„Wer?", fragte Sirius, als er sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

„Na Lucius."

„Weiß nicht genau, ein paar Slytherins haben sich wohl auf den Weg zu Hagrid gemacht, damit der mal im Wald nachschauen gehen kann.", erklärte Sirius.

„Ich geh mal schauen, was da los ist. Wir reden nachher weiter, Prongs."

„Was habt ihr eigentlich für Geheimnisse? Das geht schon seit Tagen so mit euch beiden… Machst du dich etwa an meine Freundin ran?", fragte Sirius spaßhaft.

„Ja, du hast mich ertappt, Padfoot. Aber jetzt ist endlich alles raus. Vielleicht können wir uns ja irgendwie einigen. So eine Dreierbeziehung ist doch auch was Tolles.", alberte James.

„Spinner! Aber mal Spaß beiseite, was ist denn da los?"

„Na", begann James, „es geht um Lily. Und Eowyna hilft mir, an sie heranzukommen."

„Achso." Sirius griff nach dem Zettel und überflog ihn.

„Und auf so was stehen die Mädchen, ja?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also Wyna denkt, dass der Kram da bei Lily zieht."

„Na wenn es was hilft, drück ich dir natürlich die Daumen Prongs, du hast es ja auch verdient mal glücklich zu sein… Aber was hat es mit den Hosen auf sich?"

_-----_

_so...und ihr wisst ja sicher, wofür der kleine Button da links ist, oder? ;)_


	19. Snapes großer Auftritt

**_Snapes großer Auftritt_**

„Ja… Ich habe es verstanden!", maulte James.

„Sicher? Du weißt noch ganz genau, was du tun sollst? Es ist wichtig, dass diesmal alles glatt geht."

„Ich bin ganz sicher. Du hast es mir doch auch schon zwanzig Mal erklärt. Ich bin doch schließlich nicht dumm!"

„Ich meine es ja auch gar nicht böse. Aber du bist manchmal schon etwas schwer von Begriff und gerade, wenn es um Lily geht, stellst du dich schon sehr tollpatschig an.", stellte Eowyna amüsiert fest.

„Ich weiß, was zu tun ist und ich werde es diesmal ganz bestimmt nicht vermasseln, okay?" Der Nachdruck in James Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch mehr zu.

„Na umso besser! Gut, dann machen wir es so wie abgesprochen. Du hast etwa eine halbe Stunde, dann gebe ich Lily den Brief."

„Gut, wünsch mir Glück."

„Viel Glück!"

James rannte davon.

-----

Eowyna seufzte und ging zur Bibliothek, wo sie ihre beste Freundin vermutete. Würde es James heute endlich schaffen, Lilys Herz zu erobern? Sie hatten den Plan so ausführlich ausgearbeitet, da konnte eigentlich gar nichts schief gehen. Trotzdem hatte Eowyna ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Schließlich ging es hier um James Potter und Lily Evans. Und was würde bloß geschehen, wenn Lily doch lieber Snape wollte und James' ganze Mühe umsonst sein würde? Eowyna schüttelte sich vor Abscheu. Dieser Gedanke war einfach zu abartig. Snape. Severus Snape. Der hinterlistige Streber-Junge aus Slytherin mit den schleimigen Haaren, der seine jetzige Freundin all die Jahre als „Schlammblut" beschimpft hat. Ja, manchmal überraschen dich deine besten Freunden, von denen du immer gedacht hast, dass du sie in und auswendig kennst.

Eowyna betrat die Bibliothek.

-----

James lief munter pfeifend durch die Eingangshalle des Schlosses. Er bog gerade um die Ecke und wollte zur Tür hinaus, als er mit einer dunklen Gestalt zusammenprallte.

„Potter! Pass besser auf, wo du hinläufst. Du rempelst die falschen Leute an!"

„Snievellus, spar dir die großspurigen Töne. Oder wie oft soll ich dir noch beweisen, dass ich in allem besser bin als du, bis du es endlich begreifst?", fragte James provozierend. Er blickte so optimistisch in den weiteren Abend, dass ihm selbst der Zusammenstoß mit seinem ärgsten Konkurrenten kaum etwas ausmachte.

„Du möchtest gar nicht wissen, worin ich dir alles überlegen bin, Potter!", grinste Snape hämisch.

James triumphierendes Lachen verschwand umgehend aus seinem Gesicht. Jetzt war er endgültig zu weit gegangen.

„Freu dich so lange du noch kannst", zischte er wütend, „oder glaubst du, dass du wirklich gegen mich gewinnen kannst?"

Mit diesen Worten verließ James das Schloss und ließ einen verdutzten Snape zurück.

Mit so einer Reaktion hatte Snape nicht gerechnet. Natürlich wollte er mit dieser Andeutung auf Lily anspielen, aber James wurde so wütend, als ob er sofort verstanden hätte, was er meinte. Sollte Potter etwa davon wissen? Er war doch immer so vorsichtig gewesen, wenn er sich mit Lily traf. Na gut… Eigentlich ist der Triumph über James Potter ja der Sinn der ganzen Sache gewesen… Aber verdammt? Woher weiß er es bloß? Ja, na klar, warum war ihm das denn nicht früher eingefallen. Man kann Frauen einfach nicht trauen… Lily, dieses Plappermaul musste es doch bestimmt ihrer ach so tollen, eingebildeten Scremadour-Freundin erzählen…und diese blöde Tussi hat es dann Black gesagt und der ist natürlich sofort zu seinem Potty-Schatzi gerannt… Ja, so muss es gewesen sein.

Snape schnaubte wütend. Das war ja wirklich große Klasse. Dann wird es ja bald die ganze Schule wissen.

Aber was hat Potter denn jetzt bloß vor. Er klang so selbstsicher. Das hatte sich Severus Snape doch ein bisschen anders vorgestellt. Er wollte doch über diesen kleinen Angeber triumphieren.

Snape beschloss ihm heimlich zu folgen. Er würde es nicht zulassen, Lily an diesen dämlichen Marauder zu verlieren. Moment! So wie er gerade dachte, konnte man doch fast denken, dass er wirklich in Lily…nein, nein, das war wirklich bloß eine kleine Affäre, ohne jegliche Gefühle… Schließlich war sie doch nur ein Schlammblut.

Snape folgte James vorsichtig hinaus. Was wollte der nur um diese Zeit auf den Ländereien?

Snape schlich leise hinter James her. Er gab sich größte Mühe, keinen Laut von sich zu geben, denn entdeckt wollte er auf keinen Fall werden. James schien etwas zu suchen. Immer wieder schaute er sich um, was es Snape sehr schwer machte, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Schließlich blieb James stehen und nickte. Er schien zufrieden. Er holte seinen Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn in der Luft herum. Dabei murmelte er einige Worte, die Snape aber nicht verstehen konnte. Er war zu weit entfernt.

Da, plötzlich flammte Feuer empor. Snape zuckte zurück. Was hatte dieser unfähige Spinner denn jetzt schon wieder angerichtet?

Aber Snape musste erkennen, dass James wohl keineswegs ein Missgeschick passiert war. Denn auf der dunklen Wiese flammte nun ein glühendes Herz. Hatte das hier etwas mit Lily zu tun?

James richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich. Snape fluchte leise. Dieser Potter war richtig gut in nonverbalen Zaubersprüchen geworden.

Scheinbar handelte es sich um einen Feuerschutzzauber, denn nun konnte James ungehindert durch die Flammen treten. Er schien etwas in das brennende Herz zu legen. War es ein Brief? Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein lächerliches Gedicht. Snape lachte in sich hinein, doch ihm blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken. Lily war doch so begeistert von dem Gedicht gewesen. Hatte Potter etwa den richtigen Weg zu ihrem Herzen gefunden? Würde er Lily für sich gewinnen können? Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Er musste einschreiten, besser früher als später, denn wer weiß, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis Lily hier auftauchen würde.

Snape umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester und schlich sich von hinten an James heran, der noch immer mit Verbesserungszaubern die Form des Herzens korrigierte. Woher kannte er denn so einen Spruch?

„Stupefy!", schrie Snape und James erstarrte.

„Ha! Und du willst mir überlegen sein…erbärmlich!"

Snape schwenkte seinen Zauberstab erneut und James' erstarrter Körper erhob sich in die Luft. Auch Snape war sehr gut in nonverbalen Zaubersprüchen. Er leitete James über die große Wiese und ließ ihn hinter den ersten Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes unsanft zu Boden kommen.

„Incarcerus!" Aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes schossen Seile vor, die James wie ein Paket zusammenschürten. Hieraus würde er sich nicht so leicht befreien können.

„So, das wäre erst mal erledigt", murmelte Snape selbstzufrieden, „obwohl…da fehlt doch noch was…Amnesia! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich noch an deinen kleinen nächtlichen Ausflug erinnern kannst. Nicht, dass ich womöglich verdächtigt werde. Und jetzt wollen wir uns doch mal das Kunstwerk anschauen gehen."

Snape ging zurück zu dem brennenden Herz.

Ach Gott, wie rührend. In das Herz hatte James in flammender Schrift auch noch „Lily" geschrieben. Und davor lag der Brief, auf dessen Umschlag ebenfalls „Lily Evans" stand.

„Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen! Accio Brief!"

Der Brief schoss in die Höhe und flog Snape in die Hände. Er öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Lily,_

_Ich weiß, dass wir viele Probleme miteinander hatten. Und egal, was ich getan habe, es war nie gut genug für dich. Ich kann es verstehen, denn ich habe mich wirklich oft danebenbenommen. Aber ich bin nun mal ein kleiner Chaot und dass ich immer so ungeschickt dir gegenüber war, hat einen ganz einfachen Grund: Es ist deine Schuld, Lily. Ja, deine Schuld. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch kein Mädchen getroffen, das so wunderbar ist wie du. Du bist so einmalig, so wunderschön, so klug, so einfühlsam…einfach perfekt. Und wenn ich dich mit meinen dummen Sprüchen verletzt haben sollte, dann tut es mir aufrichtig leid. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mich in deiner Gegenwart verhalten soll. Jedes Mal, wenn du in meine Nähe kommst, fangen meine Knie an zu zittern und mein Herz klopft wie wild. Lily, du hast mich einfach verzaubert und das seit unserem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich denke nur noch an dich, ich träume von dir und die Vorstellung, dich mit einem anderen zu sehen, zerreißt mir das Herz._

_Ich bitte dich inständig, Lily Evans, gib mir eine Chance. Lass mich dir beweisen, dass ich nicht nur der chaotische Marauder bin, der nur Unsinn im Kopf hat. Denn der Unsinn ist verschwunden, da nur noch du in meinem Kopf umhergehst. Ich lege dir die Welt zu Füßen, ich werde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen. Lass dir die andere Seite von James Potter zeigen. Lily, ich liebe dich._

_Dein James_

„Ach Gottchen, wie niedlich… Hoppla!" Snape ließ den Brief ins Feuer fallen, wo er sofort zu kümmerlich schwarzen Fetzen verbrannte. Snape grinste zufrieden.

„Severus?", ertönte da eine bekannte Stimme. „Bist du das?"

Lily kam über die Wiese gerannt, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen.

„Oh mein Gott!", flüsterte sie und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Severus, das ist ja so wunderschön!"

Sie konnte die Augen gar nicht von dem Herz nehmen. Snape trat dich hinter sie und legte die Arme um ihre Taille.

„Gefällt es dir wirklich?"

„Oh…ja! Aber natürlich. Es ist toll!" Sie drehte sich um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Ich wollte mich für neulich entschuldigen. Ich war wirklich gemein zu dir und das tut mir so sehr leid. Kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?"

„Schon vergessen! Du hast ja auch gar nicht ganz Unrecht. Es würde viel zu viel Aufsehen bereiten, wenn das mit uns rauskommen würde."

Sie kuschelte sich an Snape und schaute wieder glücklich in das Feuer. Severus Snape lächelte zufrieden.


	20. Ein misslungender Abend

**_Ein misslungener Abend_**

Eowyna schritt ungeduldig vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf und ab. Sie war wirklich aufgeregt, schließlich war sie diesmal direkt beteiligt. Würde es diesmal endlich klappen?

Sirius, Remus, Celina und Peter starrten sie fassungslos an.

„Sag mal Wyna", fragte Celina, „was rennst du denn hier die ganze Zeit hin und her wie ein aufgescheuchtes Raubtier? Es ist schon echt spät… Setz dich doch bitte hin, plaudere noch ein bisschen mit uns und dann gehen wir bald schlafen. Aber hör bitte auf hier so herumzulaufen. Das ist echt nervig."

„Ich fühl mich auch schon ganz doll vernachlässigt. Erst hängst du die ganze Zeit nur mit James rum und niemand darf euch stören und jetzt, wo er mal nicht da ist, hast du auch keine Zeit für mich.", schmollte Sirius spaßhaft.

„Ich bin einfach… ach egal." Eowyna setzte sich.

„Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Es ist nichts, nur James… Er hat was für Lily vorbereitet und ich hoffe einfach, dass er es nicht wieder versaut."

„Na es ist doch James…", murmelte Peter leise.

„Was soll denn das jetzt heißen, Wormtail? Was ist eigentlich mit dir los in letzter Zeit?", fragte Sirius kritisch.

„Na er ist halt James, der sich immer für den tollsten Kerl der Welt hält, der jedes Mädchen anmacht und eigentlich aber auch nicht besser ist, als jeder andere hier." Peter wurde ganz rot im Gesicht, so sehr hatte er sich in Rage geredet.

„Sag mal, wie redest du denn über deinen Freund? Hat dir James jemals etwas getan?", erboste sich Sirius. Er fand die Worte von Peter einfach unglaublich. Er sollte gefälligst dankbar sein, dass die Marauder ihn aufgenommen hatten, ansonsten würde nämlich ganz allein durch die Schule laufen.

„Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen? Vielleicht zu Hause, mit deiner Familie oder so? Irgendetwas, was der Grund für deine schlechte Laune sein könnte?", fragte jetzt Eowyna leicht besorgt.

„Ach, ihr habt doch alle gar keine Ahnung von mir. Ihr wisst nicht, wie ich wirklich bin, was ich denke und fühle oder gar was ich mir wünsche. Aber trotzdem behauptet ihr, meine Freunde zu sein. Eigentlich bin für euch doch nur der dumme Peter, über den man immer seine Witzchen zur allgemeinen Erheiterung reißen kann.", schimpfte Peter und ihm stiegen dabei die Tränen in die Augen.

„Aber Peter", versuchte Celina ihn zu beruhigen, „das ist doch gar nicht wahr. Wir haben dir doch niemals was getan. Und du kannst immer mit uns reden, wenn du Probleme hast. Wir sind doch da für dich. Ich glaube, du steigerst dich da zu sehr rein."

„Da habt ihr's doch! Ihr merkt doch noch nicht mal jetzt, was ich meine." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin, Wormtail? Es ist schon spät und wenn Agory dich erwischt, gibt es nur unnötigen Ärger!", rief ihm Remus hinterher.

„Und wenn schon…", murmelte Peter und verließ den Raum durch die Portraitöffnung des Bildes der Fetten Dame.

„Irgendwas stimmt mit diesem Kerl nicht…", überlegte Sirius.

„Echt? Wär mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich werd mal nach ihm sehen, vielleicht kann ich ihn ja etwas beruhigen.", beschloss Remus und machte sich hinter Peter her.

„Ich geh schlafen. Das war mir erstmal genug Aufregung. Ein Beziehungsdrama zwischen Lily und James ist mir jetzt echt zu viel. Ihr werdet mir ja morgen sicher ausführlich berichten. Gute Nacht.", verabschiedete sich Celina gähnend. Es war ja auch schon weit nach Mitternacht.

„Schlaf gut!", lächelten Sirius und Eowyna.

„So…und du glaubst jetzt, dass das mit James und Lily endlich klappt? Hast du das ganze geplant? Hast du die Hosen auch miteingebunden?", löcherte Sirius seine Freundin.

Diese seufzte und begann Sirius von der Idee zu erzählen, die sie sich zusammen mit James überlegt hatte.

„Schatz, es sind Rosen…und in diesem Fall sollte es auch nur um Rosenblätter gehen."

-----

„Wollen wir nicht langsam wieder reingehen? Es wird ganz schön kalt, nicht, dass du frierst."

„Ach mach dir keine Sorgen, das Feuer ist doch so warm. Und es ist so schön, ich will nicht weg.", schwärmte Lily.

Snape schaute unruhig zum Waldrand hinüber. Wie viel Zeit würde wohl noch bleiben bis James wieder aufwachte? So ein Schockzauber wirkte schließlich nicht ewig. Und wie sollte er Lily den benommenen James erklären?

„Aber Lily schau doch", versuchte er sie zu überreden, „das Feuer ist doch schon fast heruntergebrannt und es ist schon wirklich spät. Wir sollten wieder ins Schloss zurückgehen, sonst werden wir bloß noch erwischt. Und das wäre doch nun kein gutes Ende dieses schönen Abends, oder?"

„Hast du etwa Angst?", fragte Lily schelmisch. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, James und Sirius sind auch ständig nachts unterwegs und die werden auch nie erwischt. Warum sollte dann gerade uns das passieren?"

„Ich…ich will doch nur nicht, dass du dich erkältest…"

„Ehrlich? Ach Sev, das ist ja so süß von dir, ich bin ganz gerührt. Aber mir ist wirklich nicht kalt, es ist ja auch kein Winter. Ich will einfach nur noch das Feuer niederbrennen sehen, ja? Du hast dir doch so viel Mühe gegeben."

Snape brummte ein paar unverständliche Laute vor sich hin. Es schien unmöglich zu sein, Lily von hier wegzubekommen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass James noch für eine Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt war.

Lily kuschelte sich wieder an seine Brust. Er fühlte, wie ihm heiß wurde. Sein Herz begann schneller zu klopfen. Er fühlte sich glücklich. Ja, wirklich richtig glücklich. Eigentlich das erste Mal, seitdem er in Hogwarts war. Er hatte nicht gerade viele Freunde oder Leute, die sich wirklich um ihn kümmerten. Lucius Malfoy…na gut, aber der benutzte ihn eigentlich auch nur, wenn er ihn brauchte. Und gerade jetzt mit diesem Schlammblut fühlte sich der Slytherin glücklich. Er fühlte sich vollkommen. Alles was er sich jetzt wünschte war, dass dieser Augenblick niemals zu Ende ging.

„Sag mal", begann Lily, „dir ist doch vorhin nicht etwa was ins Feuer gefallen? Das da sieht aus als wäre es ein Stück Pergament oder so. Vielleicht kann man es noch retten?"

Snapes Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde lang aus. Aber eigentlich müsste das Papier unleserlich geworden sein…

„Das da?", fragte er nervös. „Ja, das ist mir vorhin runtergefallen, ist aber nichts Wichtiges… Also kein Grund, sich die Finger zu verbrennen." Er hielt Lily zurück, die sich schon bücken wollte, um die Reste des Papiers aus den Flammen zu retten. Snape atmete tief durch.

-----

James Potter rieb sich die Augen. Sein Kopf pochte unglaublich doll. Was war mit ihm passiert? Warum lag er auf erdigem Boden? Warum war es so dunkel und er lag nicht in seinem Bett? Wo zum Teufel war er? Träumte er? Nein, diese Schmerzen waren viel zu real. Er schüttelte sich und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Ihm tat einfach alles weh.

Er hatte mit Eowyna gesprochen, daran konnte er sich erinnern. Ging es um Lily? Wahrscheinlich, denn sie wollten doch einen Plan schmieden, wie er sie endlich erobern kann. Aber er konnte sich nicht an nichts mehr erinnern… Irgendwie musste er hier nach draußen gekommen sein. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie… Er zuckte zusammen. Er lag am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Er konnte ganz genau Hagrids Hütte erkennen, in der noch Licht brannte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach Hagrid fragen, ob der etwas mitbekommen hat…

‚Schwachsinn!', korrigierte sich James selbst in Gedanken. ‚Als ob Hagrid dich hier liegengelassen hätte, wenn er etwas gemerkt hätte.'

Endlich schaffte er es aufzustehen. Er musste sich an einem Baum abstützen, um nicht wieder umzufallen. Er ging ein paar Schritte, brach dann aber wieder zusammen. Seine Beine wollten nicht so ganz wie er. Krachend zerbrachen Äste unter ihm.

Hundegebell ertönte und die Tür von Hagrids Hütte öffnete sich.

„Hallo? Ist da wer?", rief die laute Stimme des Gamekeepers in die Stille der Nacht.

Sein großer Hund Fang drängte sich an ihm vorbei und lief kläffend in Richtung James. Dort angekommen beschnüffelte er James und bellte wieder.

„Ruhig, Fang mein Junge. Was hast du denn da entdeckt? Doch nicht etwa schon wieder ein totes Einhorn?"

Auch Hagrid kam jetzt in den Wald, seinen gezückten Regenschirm nach vorn gestreckt.

„Mein Gott!", entfuhr es ihm. „James! Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Was machst du hier?", fragte er besorgt. Er kniete sich zu James und schob die Arme unter den Körper des geschwächten Jungen.

„Hagrid…", stöhnte James. Er hatte solche Kopfsschmerzen.

„Mensch Junge, was machst du denn bloß immer? Komm ich bring dich erstmal ins Warme."

Er trug den durchgefrorenen James in seine Hütte, wo er ihn auf sein riesiges Bett legte und begann Tee zu kochen.

„Geht's wieder ein bisschen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Hmm…ja…ich denke mal. Aber mein Kopf…er fühlt sich an, als wäre der Hogwarts Express drüber gefahren." James rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Da hab ich ein echt gutes Mittelchen für dich. Hab ich gestern von Madam Pomfrey bekommen.", fügte er hinzu, als er James kritischen Blick sah. Hagrid war bekannt für seine manchmal etwas ungewöhnlichen Selbstheilungsversuche.

„Na gut, gib her", beschloss James, „schlimmer kann es ja sowieso nicht mehr werden."

James nahm die große rote Pille aus Hagrids riesiger Hand und schaute sie zunächst noch etwas skeptisch an, schluckte sie dann aber doch tapfer runter. Und nur wenige Sekunden später waren seine Kopfschmerzen wie weggeblasen.

„Und? Sie sind weg, was?", grinste Hagrid.

James nickte.

„So, nun erzähl mal, was mit dir passiert ist. Ich nehme an, du hast keinen Abendspaziergang gemacht, bei dem du gegen einen Baum gelaufen bist und dann in Ohnmacht gefallen bist?", forderte ihn Hagrid zum Erzählen auf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hagrid, ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr. Ich kann ich noch daran erinnern, dass ich mit Eowyna gesprochen habe, es ging glaube ich um Lily und dann bin ich aus unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen…und dann bin ich im Wald wieder aufgewacht.", erzählte James und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte.

„Hört sich nach einem Gedächtnislöschspruch an. Oder hast du zuviel Feuerwhiskey getrunken?"

„Was?", fragte James irritiert.

„Ach vergiss es, war nicht ganz ernst gemeint. Wüsstest du jemanden, der dir so etwas antun würde?"

„Nein! Wer denn auch und waru…Moment mal… Snievellus!"

„Du meinst Snape? Okay, ihr mögt euch nicht besonders, aber warum gleich soweit gehen?", wunderte sich Hagrid.

„Lily!"; platze es prompt aus James heraus. Gleich danach biss er sich auch schon auf die Zunge. Er mochte Hagrid klar, aber er musste auch nicht alles wissen.

Hagrid schaute nun noch verwirrter. Er legte jetzt einen ziemlich dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag.

„Wie Lily?"

„Ich… ich kann nicht darüber reden."

„Na gut, wie du meinst. Du solltest zu Dumbledore gehen. Dumbledore kann alles in Ordnung bringen. Jetzt ist es aber Zeit fürs Bett James. Ich werde dich zum Schloss bringen.", beschloss Hagrid und stand auf.

„Es geht schon, ich schaff das auch allein.", wehrte James ab.

„Du kannst kaum aufstehen, außerdem ist es meine Pflicht darauf zu achten, dass du heil ins Bett kommst." Hagrid ließ keine Widerrede zu.

-----

Als das Bellen von Fang über den Ländereien ertönte, zuckte Severus Snape zusammen.

„Was hast du denn?" Lily drehte sich zu ihm um. „Das war doch nur Fang."

„Komm lass uns verschwinden, bevor dieser riesige…. Ähm Hagrid hier auftaucht." Snape korrigierte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, als ihm einfiel, dass Lily Hagrid sehr gern mochte.

„Na gut, wie du willst. Dann lass uns gehen.", willigte Lily endlich ein.

Snape legte seinen Arm um sie und die beiden schritten gemächlich auf das Schloss zu. Snape drehte sich noch einmal um, seufzte dann aber erleichtert, da weder Hagrid, noch James ihnen folgte.


	21. Das Rätsel wird gelüftet

**_Das Rätsel wird gelüftet_**

„Langsam könnten sie aber mal wieder auftauchen…oder was meinst du?", murmelte Eowyna, die nervös mit ihrem Fuß wippte.

„Wyna bitte, jetzt mach dir doch nicht solche Gedanken. Und wenn wir sie erst morgen sehen, dann ist es auch nicht so dramatisch. Sie sind schon so lange weg, also scheint es doch ganz gut zu laufen... Komm mal her zu mir. Wir hatten in den letzten Tagen so wenig Zeit für uns." Sirius zog Eowyna auf seinen Schoß und umarmte sie fest.

„Ich brauch dich so sehr…", flüsterte er.

Eowyna lächelte glücklich. Es war so schön, einen so tollen Freund wie Sirius zu haben. Sie küsste ihn innig.

Da schwang das Portrait am Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes auf.

„Huuups! Ich wollte nicht stören.", kicherte Lily und wollte schnell an dem knutschenden Pärchen vorbei in den Schafsaal.

„Lily! Warte mal!", hielt sie Eowyna zurück. „Du bist allein?"

„Naja wir wollen doch nichts überstürzen…", grinste Lily. „Warum guckt ihr mich denn so komisch an?"

„Ach nur so…", schmunzelte Eowyna.

„Das ist ja schön, dass ihr euch freut… Aber Sirius weiß jetzt natürlich auch schon davon, oder wie sehe ich das? Wir wollten das doch nicht an die große Glocke hängen.", tat Lily geheimnisvoll.

„Seid ihr jetzt wirklich zusammen? So richtig?", fragte Sirius, einerseits ungläubig, andererseits auch richtig begeistert.

Lily bemerkte dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Schließlich war doch James sein bester Freund.

„Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du so reagierst.", schmunzelte Lily.

„Wie? Soll ich gleich in die Luft springen? Ist mir schon zu spät. Nein, Spaß beiseite, schön für euch, hoffentlich werdet ihr glücklich.", beglückwünschte Sirius sie.

„Danke Sirius, das bedeutet mir echt viel."

Sirius guckte zwar etwas verwundert, da er Lilys Reaktion ein wenig übertrieben fand, aber vielleicht war sie ja einfach noch ein bisschen verwirrt von den Erlebnissen der Nacht.

„Und das Herz hat dir gefallen, ja? Und der Brief? Und die Rosenblätter?", fragte Eowyna neugierig.

„Du weißt davon? Aber welcher Brief? Welche Rosenblätter?"

„Hat er wieder die Hälfte vergessen? Na egal, Hauptsache es hat dir gefallen." Eowyna umarmte ihre beste Freundin. „Aber dass er dir den Brief nicht gegeben hat… Er hatte sich doch solche Mühe gegeben…"

„Letztens hast du dich noch so sehr aufgeregt und jetzt?", wunderte sich Lily.

„Was? Naja wie auch immer, wo ist er denn eigentlich?", fragte Eowyna nun erstaunt. Sie hatte James ganz vergessen. Aber der müsste doch auch irgendwann mal hier auftauchen.

„Wie, wo ist er?" Lily schien jetzt gar nichts mehr zu begreifen. „Er wir in seinem Schlafsaal sein und wahrscheinlich süß und selig schlummern.", erklärte Lily.

„Nee du", korrigierte sie Sirius, „dann wäre er doch an uns vorbeigekommen und das ist er ganz sicher nicht."

„Bitte? Warum sollte Severus hier vorbeikommen?" Lilys Augen weiteten sich vor Staunen.

„SEVERUS? WAS SOLL DAS DENN BITTE HEISSEN?", schrie Sirius.

Padfoot, bitte beruhige dich. Lily, was hat denn Snape jetzt schon wieder mit der Sache zu tun?", erkundigte sich Eowyna, die auch völlig schockiert war.

„Na was glaubt ihr denn, von wem ich gesprochen habe?" Lily verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Aber du hast doch von dem brennenden Herz erzählt…" Auch Eowyna schüttelte unverständig den Kopf.

„Ja, ein brennendes Herz mit meinem Namen drin… Das war ja so romantisch von Sev…", schwärmte Lily.

„VON _SEV_?"

„SIRIUS BITTE! Aber Rechte hat er ja…", stimmte Eowyna ihrem Freund zu.

„Aber Wyna, was hast du denn gedacht, von wem ich geredet habe? Du wusstest doch von uns."

„DU WUSSTEST VON DIESER ABARTIGEN SACHE?"

„Schatz, ich erklär dir das später, okay? Aber ich habe natürlich an James gedacht. An James, dem ich den Tipp mit der Romantik gegeben habe. Mit dem ich mir die Idee mit dem Feuerherz überlegt habe. Dann sollte er noch einen Brief an dich dareinlegen…und dieser Brief war wirklich wunderschön, er hat sich solche Mühe gegeben. Und er hatte vor, rote Rosenblätter auf dich nieder schneien zu lassen. Und jetzt kommst du und erzählst mir, dass du dich mit Snievellus getroffen hast, der dich mit einem brennenden Herz überrascht hat, in dem dein Name stand. Und James ist verschwunden, obwohl er vor über zwei Stunden losgegangen ist, um alles für dich vorzubereiten. Hast du denn ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich dir eine Nachricht von Snievellus ausrichten würde? Das wäre doch verrückt!"; schimpfte Eowyna.

„Das alles wollte James für mich machen?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Ja natürlich wollte er das für dich machen! Hast du es denn immer noch nicht verstanden? Du bedeutest ihm wirklich viel und er würde noch ganz andere Dinge für dich tun.", mischte sich jetzt Sirius wieder ein, der sich ein kleines bisschen von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte.

„Da hatte Severus dann wohl die gleiche Idee…", überlegte Lily.

„Ich bitte dich Lily, das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich. Das ist doch kein Zufall, dass James diese Überraschung für dich hatte, dass du sie auch bekommst, nur zufälligerweise steht da nicht James, sondern Snape? Also wirklich… Snape hat die Idee eindeutig geklaut.", stellte Eowyna fest.

„Was hat Snievellus dann mit James angestellt?", fragte Sirius bitter.

„Was soll denn Severus bitte mit James gemacht haben? Und warum? Bitte bleibt realistisch!"

„Lily, James ist sein größter Konkurrent und Snape ahnt bestimmt, dass er nichts unversucht lassen wird, um endlich mit dir zusammen zu kommen. Und er muss irgendwie Wind von der Herz-Sache bekommen haben…", überlegte Eowyna.

„Los, wir müssen ihn suchen gehen. Vielleicht ist ihm was Schlimmes passiert!", sagte Sirius entschlossen.

„Aber Severus würde doch nie jemandem etwas Schlimmes antun." Lily klammerte sich an den letzten Funken Hoffnung, der noch blieb. Sollte sie sich so sehr in Snape getäuscht haben? Er klang doch immer so überzeugend…

„Aber okay, lasst uns James suchen gehen!", stimmte sie Sirius dann doch zu und Eowyna nickte unterstützend.

Aber noch bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen konnten, taumelte ein immer noch sehr benommen wirkender James herein.

„Prongs, da bist du ja!", freute sich Eowyna.

„Alles klar bei dir?", sorgte sich Sirius.

„James, was ist mit dir passiert? War es Seve… Snape?", drängte ihn Lily.

„Ich weiß es nicht…ich kann mich nicht erinnern…Hagrid hat gemeint, ein Gedächtnislöschzauber könnte schuld sein…aber wenn der, der ihn gemacht hat noch unerfahren damit ist, besteht die Chance, dass ich mich bald wieder erinnern kann, zumindest teilweise…"

„Oh James, es tut mir alles so leid…Ich wollte nicht, dass man dir etwas antut.", schluchzte Lily. Sie musste erkennen, dass es kaum noch etwas gab, was für Snape sprach. Die gleiche Überraschung, Snapes Nervosität als Fang gebellt hatte, sein herüberschielen zum Wald…

„Lily", sagte James unbeholfen, „du kannst doch nichts dafür."

„Wenn du wüsstest…"

„Wie? Ich verstehe nicht… Moment mal!" Er klopfte seine Taschen ab. „Ich hatte doch einen Brief für dich geschrieben."

„Einen Brief? Für mich?"

„Ja, auf einer Pergamentrolle…Aber wo ist sie bloß? Ich werde sie doch wohl nicht verloren haben?", murmelte James mehr zu sich selbst.

„Das Papier in den Flammen des Herzens…", flüsterte Lily.

-----

_**Read and Review please**_


	22. In der Zwickmühle

_**In der Zwickmühle**_

„Lily und Severus Snape… Lily und Snape… hmm… Das ist ja eine nette Neuigkeit…", murmelte Peter, der vor dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum stand und so das Gespräch drinnen mitangehört hatte. Nun gut, dieses Gebrüll wäre auch nur schwer zu überhören gewesen.

Er lächelte erleichtert. Das war endlich mal eine Nachricht, mit der er bei Malfoy Eindruck schinden konnte. Bis Morgen musste er zwar noch warten, aber endlich konnte er mal zufrieden mit sich selbst ins Bett gehen.

Er lauschte noch einmal, aber im Gemeinschaftsraum war es still geworden, nur noch das Schnarchen der Fetten Damen war zu hören. Das würde ja ein Spaß werden, sie jetzt aufwecken zu müssen.

„Ähem"; räusperte sich Peter, „hallo!"

Die Fette Dame öffnete verschlafen die Augen und blinzelte den Gryffindor böse an.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, so spät noch hier aufzutauchen? Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass du schon längst im Bett liegen müsstest? Und jetzt musst du mich aus meinen schönen Träumen wecken… tztztz… Na los, husch, husch, rein mit dir, nun mach schon, es ist spät."

Peter trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das war vorhin gar nicht so einfach gewesen, Remus zu entkommen. Der konnte ganz schön hartnäckig sein. Er hatte einfach keine Lust gehabt zu reden. Und vor allem hatte er Angst, dass es irgendwann einmal versehentlich aus ihm herausplatzen würde, dass er für Malfoy und einige andere Slytherins spionierte.

‚Peter den Spion" hatten sie ihn genannt und ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter geschlagen. Das war ein schönes Gefühl gewesen.

Aber was hätte Moony wohl gesagt, wenn er das erfahren hätte? Er wäre für die Freunde endgültig gestorben und an Informationen für die Slytherins würde er auch nicht mehr kommen. Tja, er hatte es geschafft, sich wieder einmal in eine richtig angenehme Situation zu manövrieren. Deshalb setzte er am späten Abend alles daran, Moony zu entkommen, weil gerade er Peter mit seinen eindringlichen Fragen und durchdringenden Augen bestimmt schwach gemacht hätte.

Eigentlich war Moony ja ein herzensguter Mensch, aber wenn er einen so mitleidig ansah, dann wurde Peter ganz schlecht. Warum gab es denn bloß niemanden, der ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war? Und vor allen niemanden, der ihn als gleichwertigen Menschen behandelte?

‚Sich über mich lustig machen, ja das können sie alle gut, besonders James und Sirius…', dachte Peter bitter.

Merkte denn keiner, wie schlecht es ihm eigentlich ging? Niemand hatte sich wirklich um ihn gekümmert, als vor zwei Jahren seine geliebte Mutter an einer mysteriösen Krankheit gestorben war, die jetzt auch seinen Vater zu befallen haben schien.

„Kopf hoch Wormtail, das wird schon wieder…" Das war alles, was er damals zu hören bekam… wie tröstend. Von seinem Vater hatte er gar nicht erst erzählt. Es interessierte doch sowieso keinen. Aber bald würde er allein sein… ganz allein… ein armes Waisenkind ohne Freunde.

Und dann dieser verhasste Spitzname. Wormtail. Die anderen Marauder waren ja gut dran mit ihren ach so tollen Namen, aber er hatte mal wieder den scheußlichsten Namen überhaupt abbekommen. Alle anderen schienen ihn allerdings ganz toll zu finden, denn mittlerweile gab es kaum noch einen Gryffindor, der ihn Peter nannte.

Wie hätte er sich denn da gegen die wohltuenden Worte von Malfoy wehren sollen?

Damals…

…Die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel herunter. Das sechste Schuljahr hatte gerade erst angefangen und schon saß Peter Pettigrew allein im Gras an einen Baum gelehnt. Stille Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

Gestern der Kitzelfluch von Sirius, heute hatte James beim Frühstück die ganze Zeit Witze über sein Aussehen, seine Tollpatschigkeit und vor allem seine Unerfahrenheit bei den Mädchen gemacht. Der ganze Gryffindor Tisch lachte schallend. Sogar Lily und Remus, die ansonsten immer noch die angenehmsten von allen waren und sich aus den Hänseleien heraushielten.

Peter hatte über die Sommerferien so sehr gehofft, dass sich alles bessern würde. Dass Sirius und James endlich erwachsen geworden wären und sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen würden. Aber nein, alles war beim Alten und jetzt mischte auch noch diese blöde, eingebildete Eowyna kräftig mit.

„Du bist doch dieser Pettigrew aus Gryffindor, nicht wahr?", riss ihn eine barsche Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Peter blickte in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy, der flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle vor ihm stand.

„Äh, ja… ich…naja… ich bin…bin Peter Pettigrew.", stotterte Peter.

„Jetzt sei nicht so nervös, ich tu dir schon nichts. Du bist doch mit Black, Potter und Co befreundet, oder?", fragte Malfoy forsch.

Peter nickte schwach und versuchte sich unauffällig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Gut, gut!" Malfoy strich sich überlegend sein Kinn. „Und gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es dich ganz schön ankotzt, wie dich deine angeblichen Freunde behandeln?"

Wieder nickte Peter. Malfoy lächelte zufrieden.

„Weißt du Peter", begann er schmeichelnd, „ du solltest dir das nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen. Jeder Mensch hat seine ganz eigenen Qualitäten, auch du. Lass sie reden, was sie wollen, sie werden schon noch sehen. Komm zu uns, wir werden dich nicht verarschen. Ich bin Lucius, der Dicke da ist George und der, der immer so dümmlich schaut, ist Clarence."

„Was!" Peter starrte Malfoy aus großen Augen an. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte…

Peter ging durch den bereits vollkommen leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ja, so fing das an, damals. Peter hatte sich zum ersten Mal wirklich gemocht gefühlt. Und willkommen. Die Slytherins schienen sich immer zu freuen, wenn er auftauchte. Malfoy hat viel daran gesetzt, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Und das war ihm auch ziemlich schnell gelungen, was aber bei einem Menschen wie Peter auch nicht gerade schwer ist.

Naja und dann begann Malfoy aber auch schon bald kleine Gefälligkeiten von ihm zu fordern. Als Gegenleistung für seine gute Freundschaft, pflegte er zu sagen. Für Peter klang das logisch.

Er wollte wissen, was James und Sirius wieder für Unsinn aushecken, was Lily wieder für unbekannte Zaubersprüche entdeckt hat oder warum Remus einmal im Monat verschwindet. Letzteres konnte Peter bis jetzt immer noch vor dem neugierigen Slytherin geheim halten. Aber am meisten interessierte sich dieser für Sirius' Annäherungsversuche an Eowyna. Er schien ihn abgrundtief zu hassen. Das mochte Peter.

Eigentlich lief so alles wunderbar und Peter hatte das Gefühl, bei den Slytherins wirklich echte Freunde gefunden zu haben und selbst Snape sah er inzwischen mit anderen Augen.

Tja, nur leider musste Malfoy dann erfahren, dass der verhasste Black doch mit seiner Cousine zusammen war. Mein Gott, war der wütend geworden, so etwas hatte Peter noch nie gesehen. Die beiden waren zusammen, obwohl er doch Peter aufgetragen hatte, notfalls einige Intrigen zu spinnen, um gerade das zu verhindern.

Peter hätte niemals gedacht, dass Cruciatus-Flüche so schmerzhaft sind.

Er seufzte. Warum zog er das Pech nur immer so magisch an?

Denn dass das, wo jetzt herein geraten war noch weitaus schlimmer war, als die Probleme, die er mit James und den anderen hatte, war ihm auch schon länger klar geworden.

Aber man konnte einem Malfoy nicht sagen, dass man keine Lust mehr hatte. Dass man die Gryffindors nicht mehr ausspionieren möchte. Wer weiß, was er dann mit ihm anstellen würde.

Aber endlich konnte er Malfoy mit einer Information versorgen, die ihn gewiss brennend interessierte. Lily und Snape.

Kurz vor dem Schlafsaal hielt er noch einmal kurz inne. Snape war in letzter Zeit fast richtig nett zu ihm gewesen… und Malfoy würde bestimmt völlig ausrasten, wenn er erführe, dass Snape ein Verhältnis mit einem Schlammblut… quatsch einer Muggelgeborenen hat. Jetzt fing er auch schon an, wie die Slytherins zu reden.

Aber das hier war die optimale Gelegenheit zum ersten Mal richtig gut vor dem großen Lucius Malfoy dazustehen. Anerkennung zu bekommen…


	23. Aufruhr am Morgen

_Mara: Schön, dass dir meine Story gefällt, das freut mich sehr. Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel ;)_

_----------_

_**Aufruhr am Morgen**_

Lily wälzte sich in ihrem Bett umher. Sie konnte einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Sie warf sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und starrte gegen die Decke ihres Himmelbettes.

Heute war so viel passiert. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich geglaubt, dass sich Snape Mühe für sie gegeben hat. Aber er hatte sich so viel schlimmer verhalten, als James es je getan hätte. Vielleicht schätzte sie den Marauder ja doch falsch ein. Und wer weiß, was ihm zugestoßen wäre, wenn Hagrid ihn nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte. Man hört ja von den gefährlichsten Kreaturen, die im Verbotenen Wald hausen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Eowyna doch Recht gehabt. Snape trieb nur seine Spielchen mit ihr. Was hatte sie sich bloß gedacht? Der Slytherin und die Muggelgeborene? Das war doch von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Aber er war so anders als die anderen Jungs… Er besaß dieses gewisse Etwas! Lily musste lächeln. Sie verbrachten wirklich schöne Stunden miteinander… und er war richtig lieb gewesen…

‚Nein! Schlag ihn dir aus dem Kopf. Heute hat er dir doch endlich sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt!'

Sie würde ihm schon noch die Meinung sagen.

„Wyna?", flüsterte sie. „Wyna, du hattest ja so Recht."

Eowyna brummte ein paar unverständliche Laute vor sich hin, bis schließlich ein „noch fünf Minuten, Kitty" zu verstehen war.

„Also bitte, ich bin doch nicht dein alter Hauself!"

„Lily? Was ist denn? Stimmt was nicht?", gähnte Eowyna.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich habe James und auch euch in Gefahr gebracht mit meiner Gutgläubigkeit. Das ist wirklich das Letzte, was ich wollte. Ich war so dumm zu glauben, dass sich Snape wirklich für mich interessieren könnte.", erklärte Lily leise. Sie wollte die anderen nicht wecken.

Eowyna starrte sie einfach nur regungslos an.

„Und dafür weckst du mich extra mitten in der Nacht?" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber der Tag war sehr anstrengend und ich hab mir meinen Schlaf redlich verdient. Ich bin froh, dass du zur Vernunft gekommen bist, natürlich, aber darüber können wir auch noch Morgen reden. Und James möchte das alles bestimmt auch sehr gern hören. Schlaf jetzt, wir wollen doch fit für Sluggys Tränke-Test sein."

„Sluggys WAS?", entfuhr es Lily entsetzt.

Eowyna grinste. „Ach was? Lily Evans hat einen Test vergessen, weil sie zu sehr mit ihrem Liebesleben beschäftigt war. Dass ich das noch erleben darf." Damit drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und gab Lily so zu verstehen, dass die Unterhaltung beendet war.

Lily aber saß kerzengerade im Bett. Wie konnte sie denn nur diesen Test vergessen? Sie hatte ja schon immer gesagt, Liebe und Schule vertragen sich einfach nicht. Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Sie musste lernen und zwar schnell. Ein paar Stunden blieben ihr noch bis zum Morgen und wenn sie in den Pausen… ach Blödsinn. Das ist doch lächerlich. Sie war doch nicht dumm und würde auch dieses eine Mal ohne Lernen auskommen. Sie ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen.

Am nächsten Morgen schlichen die Freunde zum Frühstück. Es machte sich bemerkbar, dass es gestern spät geworden war. Sirius und James konnten kaum ihre Augen offen halten und Eowyna und Lily gähnten fast ununterbrochen. Aber auch Peter sah stark mitgenommen aus.

„Ich muss noch mal zurück. Hab was vergessen.", fiel ihm da plötzlich ein, drehte um und ging langsam zurück.

Peter wartete an der Treppe, die hinunter zu den Kerkern führte. Er wollte Lucius Malfoy noch vor dem Frühstück abfangen, um ihm die Neuigkeit zu verkünden.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten erschien Malfoys blonder Haarschopf am Fuße der Treppe. Natürlich war er in Begleitung von Crabbe und Goyle. Glücklicherweise war Snape nirgends zu sehen.

„Du Lucius, warte mal!", fing Peter ihn ab.

Malfoy drehte sich um, zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch und schaute ihn ungeduldig an.

„Weißt du Wormtail, ich habe verdammt mies geschlafen und mein Magen knurrt abnormal laut. Ich brauch jetzt erstmal einen starken Kaffee und ein gutes Frühstück und dann kannst du wiederkommen." Damit drehte er sich wieder um und ging in die Große Halle. Peter ließ er einfach stehen.

„Warum müssen wir uns denn immer mit diesem Trottel abgeben?", maulte Crabbe.

„Es kann nie schaden, gut informiert zu sein. Und man sucht sich immer das schwächste Kalb der Herde aus, merkt euch das, da lernt ihr noch was fürs Leben. Ihr müsst was Taktik betrifft sowieso noch viel lernen…naja ansonsten eigentlich auch.", antwortete Malfoy gelangweilt.

Während des gesamten Frühstückes konnte es sich Lily nicht verkneifen, immer wieder an den Slytherin Tisch zu Snape herüber zu schielen. Lächelte er sie nicht an? Na der würde sich schon noch wundern!  
Die Halle war schon sehr gut gefüllt. Lily nahm noch einen großen Schluck Tee, atmete tief durch und stand dann energisch auf. Die Freunde schauten sie fragend an, aber sie ging ohne eine Antwort hinüber zu den Slytherins. Vor Snape baute sie sich auf.

„Guten Morgen mein Lieber. Na hast du gut geschlafen?", flötete Lily freundlich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Die anderen Slytherins starrten sie aus großen Augen und mit offenen Mündern an.

Snape schien noch erstaunter: „Lil… ähm Evans, was soll denn das?" Er schaute sie bittend an.

„Fehlen dir die Worte? Gestern hast du mir doch noch so schöne Geschichten erzählt… So süß warst du gestern."

„Lily bitte!"; flehte Snape.

„Was denn? Du hast dir doch Anerkennung vor der ganzen Schule verdient, für das, was du tolles gemacht hast. Dieses große brennende Herz mit meinem Namen drin! Sich das erstmal auszudenken und das dann so vorzubereiten, dass es niemand mitbekommt. Es sollte ja schließlich eine Überraschung für mich sein, mit der du mir zeigen wolltest, wie viel ich dir bedeute… du kleiner Romantiker du!"

Bei diesen Worten boxte sie ihm sanft gegen die Schulter. Snape rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Inzwischen hörten alle Schüler zu und konnten es kaum fassen, was da gerade passierte. Im nächsten Moment merkte Snape, wie sich Lilys Fingernägel tief in seine Haut bohrten.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich die Wahrheit nicht herausfinden würde?", fragte sie tonlos. Ihre Stimme strahlte nie da gewesene Kälte aus und ihre Augen funkelten böse.

„Was bildest du dir denn eigentlich ein? Du lässt James all diese wunderbaren Sachen machen und gibst es dann für deine Idee aus? Und dann versuchst du auch noch sein Gedächtnis zu löschen, damit ich die Wahrheit nur nicht herausfinde? Tja, hat leider nicht geklappt. Schande über dich!"

„Lily, es tut mir Leid. Ehrlich… ich…ich wollte doch nur…", versuchte Snape sie zu stoppen. Aber er wusste, dass diese Situation nicht gut für ihn enden konnte. Entweder ließ er Lily reden und er würde sie verlieren oder er sagte ihr endlich die ganze Wahrheit und steckte dann bei seinen Slytherin-Kollegen immer mehr in der Klemme.

„Es tut dir Leid? Oh! Na dann komm her und küss mich! Das ist aber schön, Snievellus. Weißt du was? Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was du bezwecken wolltest, es ist mir aber auch egal. Auf jeden Fall will ich nie wieder etwas mit dir zu tun haben. Mit einem Menschen, der so wenig Ehrgefühl und Moral besitzt, kann ich echt nichts anfangen. Du bist das Letzte. Die erbärmlichste Kreatur, die mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist. Ja, du hörst richtig, Snievellus. Das Schlammblut schickt den Slytherin in die Wüste. Pech! So ist das Leben."

Damit ließ sie Snapes Schulter los und drehte sich um.

„Aber ich wollte doch nur… Lily, bitte, geh nicht.", bettelte Snape.

Aber Lily stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes, ohne auch nur einen Blick zurückzuwerfen aus der Großen Halle.

„WOW!", platzte es aus James heraus. „Das ist mein Mädchen!"

„Lily und Snape?", fragten Remus und Celina wie aus einem Mund. „Wir sollten in Zukunft nicht so früh schlafen gehen, immer verpassen wir alles."

„Laaange Geschichte…", lächelte Eowyna nur und Sirius schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Snape saß da wie vom Blitz getroffen. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Jedes Wort von Lily hatte sich wie ein Dolchstoß in seinem Herzen angefühlt. Dachte sie wirklich so von ihm? Oder war er wirklich so schlimm?

Er hatte verloren. Er hatte hoch gepokert und verloren. Sie verloren. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und er bekam einen Kloß im Hals. Er fühlte sich so leer. So allein. Er hörte, wie Malfoy ihn anbrüllte und zur Rede stellen wollte. Aber die Stimmen um ihn herum wurden immer leiser, die Bewegungen der anderen langsamer. Es war, als würde die Zeit stillstehen. Er war allein. Allein in der Großen Halle voller Schüler. Das Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen.

Auch Peter war niedergeschlagen. Jetzt wussten es alle. Die ganze Schule. Diese blöde Gans. Sein Wissen war egal. Alle wussten es jetzt. Wieder würde er keine Anerkennung, kein Lob erhalten. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und stand auf. Er musste weg von hier.

Er merkte, wie sich die Blicke seiner angeblichen Freunde verwundert in seinem Rücken bohrten. Egal! Nur schnell raus hier.

Er hörte Schritte hinter sich. Er beschleunigte seinen Gang, da er unbedingt allein sein wollte. Aber die ihm folgenden Schritte verstummten nicht.

„Pettigrew!"

Peter drehte sich um und schaute direkt in Malfoys klare, wässrig blaue Augen.

„Was wolltest du vorhin?", fragte er.

„Nichts… hat sich schon erledigt…", antwortete Peter leise und ging weiter.

„Versager!", murmelte Malfoy hinter ihm her.


	24. Im Wandel der Zeit

**Vierundzwanzigstes Kapitel_ - Im Wandel der Zeit_**

Slughorns Tränke Test viel sehr bescheiden aus, die morgendlichen Aufregung hatte die Schüler zu sehr abgelenkt.

Lily schaffte gerade noch ein ‚A', Remus sogar ein ‚E', alle anderen fielen durch.

Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf, als er die Pergamentrollen zurückgab: „Also ich beginne langsam an mir selbst zu zweifeln. Anscheinend lernen Sie bei mir ja gar nichts."

Aber er musste bei seinen Worten selbst schmunzeln. Er hatte ja ebenfalls mitbekommen, was beim Frühstück passiert war. „Ich schlage vor, wir wiederholen den Test nächste Woche zur gleichen Zeit am selben Ort. Dafür werde ich nie wieder an die miserablen Leistungen von heute denken."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Blätter gingen in Flammen auf. Ein unterdrücktes „Au" von Peter war zu vernehmen.

„Ist es nun Glück oder Pech, dass wir den Test wiederholen?", überlegte Sirius, als er mit den anderen das Klassenzimmer verließ immer noch kopfschüttelnd auf Grund seines ‚Ts'. So etwas war ihm auch noch nicht passiert.

„Also bitte Sirius, das ist natürlich großes Glück:", stellte Lily fest. Aber sie lachte dabei. Sie fühlte sich befreit und hatte beschlossen, alles etwas lockerer zu sehen.

„James, hast du mal ein paar Minuten Zeit für mich?"; fragte sie ein wenig schüchtern.

James schaute ihr kur in die Augen. „Aber klar doch."  
"Ich wollte, ", begann sie, „mich noch einmal bei dir entschuldigen für das, was gestern passiert ist. Es war so blöd von mir… so wie ich mich verhalten habe. Ich habe dich in Gefahr gebracht und das habe ich nie gewollt. Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn dir gestern etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen wäre. Was machen deine Erinnerungen?"  
James schaute sie jetzt lange an. Sie hatte so ruhig, so warm gesprochen, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Sollte vielleicht doch noch alles gut werden?

„Ja, die scheinen langsam wiederzukommen, aber einiges ist doch noch sehr nebulös, an einiges kann ich mich jedoch schon wieder erinnern. Aber mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe. Es ist doch nichts passiert, alles ist gut. Jeder macht mal Dummheiten, ich weiß wovon ich spreche." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest mir Vorwürfe machen.", schnaufte Lily erleichtert. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er sah doch eigentlich ziemlich süß aus mit seinen wuschelig zerzausten Haaren.

Sie wollte sich auf den Weg zum Zaubersprüche Unterricht machen, doch James griff nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest. Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Warte noch kurz Lily, ich muss dich auch noch etwas fragen." Er war nervös. Das kannte er eigentlich gar nicht von sich. Aber jetzt war alles so anders, Lily verhielt sich so anders…

„Gehst du mit mir zum Abschlussball?" Seine Stimme zitterte ein bisschen.

Lily zögerte kurz, sagte dann aber: „Ja! Ja, gern."

James wäre am liebsten jubelnd in die Luft gesprungen

Snapes Knie zitterten, als er die Treppe zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum herunterging. Was würde ihn dort erwarten?

Er war nach dem Unterricht lange über nicht enden wollenden Ländereien gelaufen und hatte versucht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Aber es war unmöglich. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um die schöne Rothaarige mit den unergründlich grünen Augen und dem bezaubernden Lächeln. Wie sollte es nur weitergehen. Er brauchte sie doch so sehr, er war doch glücklich gewesen. Snape hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Warum musste er denn gestern nur James angreifen? Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, wäre Lily noch bei ihm. Er hätte sie doch auch einfach nur abfangen könne, sodass sie James gar nicht erst sieht… Aber nein, er musste ja so unüberlegt handeln.

Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle Slytherins drehten ihre Köpfe nach im und starrten ihn an. Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Snape ging zögerlich zu der Sitzecke am Kamin hinüber. Dort saßen zwei Jungs aus seinem Jahr, auf dem Sofa lag Malfoy, den Kopf im Schoß von Narcissa Black, die ihn kraulte.

‚Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung!'; dachte sich Snape und setzte sich in einen Sessel gegenüber von Malfoy.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte er. Er wollte mutig klingen, doch es gelang ihm nicht so recht. Einen wütenden Lucius Malfoy wollte niemand erleben. Aber er schaute Snape gar nicht erst an.

„Weißt du Cissy, wir sollten uns einen etwas privateren Platz suchen. Hier läuft mir eindeutig zuviel halbblütiger Abschaum herum." Er stand auf und wollte mir Narcissa verschwinden.

„Lucius, warte. Wie redest du denn über mich? Was glaubst du denn, wer du bist?", ereiferte sich Snape.

Malfoy drehte sich langsam um. „Wer ich bin? Ich bin ein Malfoy und du bist ein Nichts! Du liebst ein Schlammblut."

Snapes Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde aus. War es so offensichtlich?

„Ich liebe sie doch nicht"; versuchte sich Snape zu verteidigen, „ich hatte doch nur ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr. Das ist doch das, was du immer sagst. Man soll sich nehmen, was man will. Denkst du, du bist der einzige, der seine Affären haben kann? Und waren die alle reinblütig? Ich glaube kaum."

„Deine Affären, Lucius?", fragte Narcissa mit einem sehr bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Cissy Süße, nicht jetzt okay? Es gibt nichts, was ich tue, womit du nicht einverstanden wärst.", versuchte Malfoy seine Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Nein Severus", wandte er sich jetzt wieder Snape zu, „das war keine kleine Affäre aus Spaß. Da steckt mehr dahinter, zumindest von deiner Seite. So wie du heute Morgen reagiert hast…so reagiert man nicht, wenn einem das Mädchen nichts bedeutet. Du warst vollkommen weggetreten und hattest Tränen in den Augen. Ja, ich hab gesehen, dass du wegen diesem Schlammblut geweint hast. So etwas darf nicht passieren Severus, du bist ein Slytherin. Du hast einen Ruf zu wahren. Was sollen denn die anderen denken? Das Einzige, was dir an deinem Verhalten zu Gute zu halten ist, ist dein Verhalten Potter gegenüber. Ihn anzugreifen, sein Gedächtnis zu löschen und seine Idee zu klauen, um ihm eins auszuwischen, ist einem echten Slytherin würdig. Aber du hast es ja nicht wegen Potter gemacht, sondern in erster Linie, um dein dreckiges Schlammblut nicht zu verlieren. Das ist natürlich völlig inakzeptabel."

„Red gefälligst nicht so über Lily, verstanden!", fauchte Snape böse und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy.

„Das wagst du nicht.", lächelte Malfoy cool.

Snape seufzte. Malfoy hatte ja Recht. Er würde es sich nicht trauen ihn anzugreifen, nicht hier vor all den Slytherins. Verdammt, die anderen hatte er ja total vergessen. Jetzt hatten sie alle mitbekommen, was wirklich mit ihm los war.

„Du verteidigst sie sogar? Damit hast du uns wohl am besten deine wahren Gefühle offenbart.", höhnte Malfoy.

„Nein, es ist alles ganz anders, als du denkst…", begann Snape.

„Ach ja?"

„Ich hab das nur gemacht, um Potter eins auszuwischen, weil er doch auf Lil… ähm Evans steht."

„Netter Versuch, aber das glaubt dir doch keiner mehr. Vielleicht hast du dir das anfangs so gedacht, aber dann hat dir das kleine Schlammblut doch besser gefallen. War sie wenigstens gut im Bett?", provozierte Malfoy.

„Lucius!", entfuhr es Narcissa empört.

„Was denn, man wird doch wohl noch fragen dürfen, ob er sich wenigstens nicht umsonst die Finger schmutzig gemacht hat." Malfoy lachte fies.

Snape spürte, wie er vor Wut zu kochen begann. Am liebsten hätte er Malfoy erwürgt. Aber gegen den großen, durchtrainierten Mann hätte der schmächtige Bücherwurm nur wenig ausrichten können.

„Du bist einfach abartig Malfoy.", zischte Snape.

„Ach Gottchen, jetzt hat er mich beleidigt." Malfoy schlug sich verhöhnend die Hände vor das Gesicht und tat so, als würde er weinen.

Snape schnaubte beleidigt. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. So toll war Malfoy nun auch wieder nicht. Alles was er hatte war viel Geld und einen angesehenen Vater. Super.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Du hältst dich für den Tollsten Kerl überhaupt. Gut, denk das weiterhin, aber glaub bloß nicht, dass alle diese Meinung teilen. Verhalt dich weiter so menschenverachtend und du wirst schon noch sehen, wo dich das hinführt."

Snape stürmte wütend in seinen Schlafsaal und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er hatte sich tatsächlich mit Lucius angelegt. Das können ja schöne Tage werden. Zum Glück war es nicht mehr lange bis zu den Sommerferien.

„Moment mal mein Lieber, wo willst du denn jetzt hin?", hielt Narcissa Malfoy zurück, der gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen wollte.

„Ich wollte in die Bibliothek."

„Das hat Zeit. Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal über deine Affären reden, die Sev da angesprochen hat."

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. Was richtete denn dieser Trottel heute nur alles an?

„Cissy Liebes, du glaubst doch nicht tatsächlich einem Schlammblut-Liebhaber?"

„Ich hatte noch nie einen Grund Severus nicht zu glauben…" erwiderte Narcissa eisig.


	25. Ihr wisst schon wer

**Fünfundzwanzigstes Kapitel - _Ihr-wisst-schon-wer_**

Das Verhältnis zwischen Lily und Snape war Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins unter den Hogwarts Schülern und auch an den Lehrern ging dieses Ereignis nicht unbemerkt vorbei. Besonders Hagrid konnte es überhaupt nicht fassen.

Als zwei Tage nach diesem Morgen Eowyna, Sirius, Lily und Celina bei ihm zum Tee trinken waren, polterte er los: „Also bitte Lily, aus euch Mädchen werde ich einfach nicht schlau… und gerade du! Ein so intelligentes Ding!" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hagrid, hör sofort auf, sonst geh ich gleich wieder. Ich hab mir schon genug darüber anhören dürfen und irgendwann ist es einfach genug. Lasst uns bitte nicht mehr darüber reden. Ich will das Thema Snape endgültig abhaken."

„Hrmpf… na wenn du meinst…", brummelte Hagrid und schenkte Tee nach.

„Gibt es was Neues bei dir? Du warst in letzter Zeit oft weg. Was hast du gemacht?"; wechselte Sirius schnell das Thema.

„Nein, keine Chance, das kann ich euch nicht sagen. Alles streng geheim, hab ich Dumbledore versprochen. Guter Mann Dumbledore…"

„Och komm schon, bitte sag es uns. Wir verraten es auch keinem anderen.", bettelte Eowyna und setzte dabei ihr stahlendstes, überzeugendstes Lächeln auf.

„Nein, nein", protestierte Hagrid, „auf gar keinen Fall, du musst gar nicht so gucken, aus mir wirst du nichts herausbekommen!"

„Plant Dumbledore vielleicht noch eine besondere Überraschung für das Abschlussfest? Vielleicht will er ja eine tolle Band, am besten die ‚Crazy Broomsticks' engagieren.", mutmaßte Celina, die jetzt auch neugierig geworden war.

„Ach Kinder, in der Zauberwelt gehen größere Dinge vor, um die sich ein herrauragender Zauberer wie Dumbledore zu kümmern hat. Euer Abschlussball ist leider nicht alles, was wichtig ist, jetzt wo Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wieder versucht Zauberer und Hexen zu rekrutier…" Er brach ab und schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ihr habt nichts gehört, verstanden?", murmelte er. „Und jetzt raus mit euch, ich habe noch zu tun. Bis bald." Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Die Freunde standen langsam auf.

„Dann mach's gut.", verabschiedeten sie sich.

Als sie draußen vor Hagrids Hütte standen schauten sie sich eine Weile lang einfach nur schweigend an.

„Was er wohl für einen Auftrag von Dumbledore erhalten hat?"; brach Celina schließlich das Schweigen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es muss etwas Ernstes sein. Er hat ja von Lord Voldemort gesprochen.", überlegte Eowyna. Als sie den Namen aussprach, zuckten Lily und Celina leicht zusammen. „Hallo! Es ist nur ein Name, er steht nicht leibhaftig vor euch, also bitte!" Eowyna schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte nie verstanden, warum die Leute solche Angst davor hatten, den Namen Lord Voldemorts auszusprechen.

„Es ist sehr ruhig um ihn geworden. Als wir noch klein waren, hat er ja schreckliche Taten begangen, aber genaues weiß ich auch nicht. Aber man munkelt, dass er sich nach Osteuropa zurückgezogen hat. Aber wenn Dumbledore Hagrid auf irgendwelche geheimen Missionen schickt, die mit ihm zu tun haben…ich hoffe bloß nicht, dass das heißt, das er zurückgekehrt ist…", meinte Sirius besorgt.

„Zurückgekehrt?"; flüsterte Lily leise. „Hagrid wollte wohl etwas vom Rekrutieren sagen…heißt das, er sucht neue Anhänger?"

„Death Eater!"; murmelte Eowyna.

Keiner mochte sich vorstellen, was eine Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts nach England für Folgen haben könnte. Seine erste Hochzeit hatten sie nicht aktiv mitbekommen, da sie noch sehr jung waren, aber Geschichten, von denen einem ganz schlecht werden konnte, hatten sie oft genug gehört. Ein großes Aufatmen ging durch das Land, als man vermutete, Voldemort hätte sich eine neue Heimat gesucht und England den Rücken gekehrt. Aber was war jetzt? Würde jetzt alles wieder von vorn beginnen? Das durfte nicht sein. Es würden wieder Menschen sterben und wer weiß, ob man es schaffen würde, Voldemort zu besiegen. Es durfte ihm am besten gar nicht erst gelingen, neue Anhänger zu finden. Hoffentlich wusste Dumbledore, was er tut.

„Weiß jemand von euch etwas Konkretes über Ihr-wisst-schon-wen?", fragte Celina.

„Nichts Genaues. Er hasst Muggel und Muggelgeborene, die Reinblütigen sind für ihn die einzigen, die ein Recht zu leben haben. Natürlich auch nur, wenn sie sich ihm anschließen. Das hat mir mein Dad mal erzählt, als ich ihn mit tausenden Fragen über die Geschehnisse damals gelöchert habe. Danach war ich ganz schön geschockt und hab das Thema verdrängt.", antwortete Eowyna ernst.

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir mal in die Bibliothek gingen? Vielleicht finden wir etwas. Und es kann bestimmt nicht schaden, gut informiert zu sein.", schlug Lily vor. Die anderen nickten und gingen zum Schloss zurück.

In der Bibliothek stießen sie auf James und Remus, die einen Vortrag für die nächste Verwandlungsstunde vorbereiten mussten.

„Was seht ihr denn so besorgt aus? Ist was passiert?", fragte Remus die hereinstürmenden Freunde verwundert.

Die erzählten den beiden schnell, was sie von Hagrid erfahren hatten. Die beiden schauten dann doch ziemlich schockiert drein.

„Mensch, der wird doch nicht…" Remus wusste gar nicht, was er sagen wollte. Er hatte jetzt wieder noch mehr Angst als sowieso schon, dass die Leute erfahren könnten, er sei ein Werwolf. Das letzte Mal hatten sich die Werwölfe nämlich mit Voldemort verbündet. Das würde dann noch mehr Vorurteile und Abneigung geben.

„Und jetzt?", fragte James unschlüssig.

„Wir wollten mal schauen, was wir so in Büchern oder in alten Tagespropheten über ihn finden. So zur Information…", erklärte Sirius.

„Na dann los!", ermunterte Remus sie.

Und sie kämpften sich durch die riesige Hogwarts Bibliothek. Eowyna und Sirius hatten beide einen riesigen Stapel alter Zeitungen vor sich liegen. Die anderen lasen in Büchern aus den hohen Regalen.

„Mann. Das wollt ihr gar nicht wissen. Hier in den Zeitungen, die sind jetzt zwölf Jahre alt, da steht fast jeden Tag was über mindestens einen Mord drin. Das ist echt schrecklich." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und niemand konnte sich sicher sein. Er und seine Death Eater scheinen alles ermordet zu haben, was ihnen in den Weg gekommen ist. Hier steht _‚Die dreijährige Doro Maryland wurde tot in ihrem Elternhaus aufgefunden. Es wurde festgestellt, dass sie mit einem Todesfluch ermordet wurde. Über dem Haus wurde das dunkle Mal gesehen. Die genaueren Umstände der Tat sind bis jetzt unbekannt, die Eltern der kleinen sind verschwunden.'_ Das ist doch furchtbar! Wie kann man denn ein kleines Mädchen einfach so umbringen?" Eowyna war fassungslos und auch die anderen schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Die Eltern wurden später auch tot aufgefunden, das steht hier.", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Sie wurden aber erst bis zu Besinnungslosigkeit gefoltert…weil sie sich nicht Voldemort anschließen wollten…"

Sie hätten wahrscheinlich noch stundenlang fortfahren können und Morde von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern aufzählen können, aber das reichte ihnen.

„Ich hab hier was gefunden in ‚Bedeutende Zauberer unserer Zeit'", fing Lily an. _„Voldemort ist der gefürchtetste Magier in der Zaubererwelt. Die Hexen und Zauberer haben soviel Angst vor ihm, dass sie sich nicht trauen ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen. Sie sprechen lieber von du-weißt-schon-wem oder dem Dunklen Lord. Er ist der letzte direkte Nachfahre von __Salazar Slytherin__  
Voldemort hieß einst __Tom Marvolo Riddle__ und war Schulsprecher an der __Hogwartsschule__ für Hexerei und Zauberei war. Er wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf._"  
„Das ist ja interessant.", wisperte Celina. „Er war also auch in Hogwarts? Das will ich gar nicht glauben… Aber ich hab auch noch etwas gefunden: ‚_Voldemort ist ein Verfechter der Theorie der __Reinblütigkeit__Halbblütige__ Zauberer, __Schlammblüter__ und gar Muggel hält er für minderwertige Geschöpfe, die es nicht wert seien, von gleich zu gleich mit reinblütigen Zauberern Umgang zu haben, gar auf einer Stufe mit ihnen zu stehen.  
Damit tritt er in die Fußstapfen seines Urahnen, __Salazar Slytherins__, der sich tausend Jahre zuvor nicht hatte durchsetzen können.' _Und er ist ein direkter Nachfahre Slytherins…wer hätte das gedacht?"  
„Ich hab noch etwas über die Death Eater gefunden.", fügte James hinzu. „_'Death Eater ist der Name der Anhänger __Lord Voldemort__s. Sie sind in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt und tragen Masken, so dass nur ihre Augen erkennbar sind. Weiter haben alle als Gemeinsamkeit, dass sie das __Dunkle Mal__ auf ihrem linken Unterarm tragen. Dies stellt einen Totenkopf dar, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange aufsteigt.'"  
_„Das ist ja alles ziemlich erschreckend. Und ihr meint wirklich, dass er zurückgekehrt ist? Und vor allem wo war er dann die ganzen Jahre?", fragte Remus besorgt.  
„Also hier im Tagespropheten steht, dass man annimmt, er wäre nach Rumänien gereist, um dort die dunklen Künste zu studieren.", las Eowyna vor.

„Na das kann ja dann was werden…", unkte James.

„Wir werden sehen, was passiert, noch sollten wir den Teufel nicht gleich an die Wand malen.", versuchte Sirius seine Freunde zu beruhigen.

„Was habt ihr denn hier für ein heilloses Chaos angerichtet?", ertönte da plötzlich die wohlbekannte Stimme von Madame Pince, der Bibliothekarin.

„Entschuldigung, aber wir haben nach ein paar wichtigen Sachen gesucht.", sagte Lily, die eigentlich der erklärte Liebling der Bibliothekarin war. Aber heute schien sie nicht gerade bester Laune zu sein.

„Und was wollt ihr denn mit diesen ganzen alten Zeitungen?" Sie überflog die Überschriften und schielte auch schnell auf die aufgeschlagenen Seiten der Bücher. „Also ich möchte euch nicht noch einmal hier erwischen, wenn ihr euch mit solchen Dingen beschäftigt. Dazu seid ihr noch zu jung." Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und alle Bücher und Zeitungen flogen an ihren Platz.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen die Freunde noch lange zusammen und redeten über das Gelesene.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der schlimmste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten mal Hogwarts Schüler war." Lily konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Sogar Schulsprecher."; fügte Celina hinzu.

„Es war schon ein bisschen komisch, wie die Pince reagiert hat, findet ihr nicht?", fragte James.

„Schon, du meinst, sie wollte vielleicht nicht, dass wir zuviel erfahren, aber warum nicht?", überlegte Eowyna.

„Ich glaube eher, dass sie uns weggeschickt hat, weil wir auf der richtigen Fährte sind. Irgendetwas ist da mit Voldemort. Und sie wollte nicht, dass das die Runde macht." Sirius schaute sehr ernst drein. „Mal sehen, was da noch auf uns zukommen wird."


	26. Jetzt wird es ernst

**Sechsundzwanzigstes Kapitel_ - Jetzt wird es ernst_**

Wann immer die Freunde die nächsten Tage versuchten noch mehr Informationen über den so gefürchteten Lord Voldemort herauszufinden, es gelang ihnen einfach nicht. Ständig schlich Madame Pince um sie herum, ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Als James einmal nach einem Stapel alter Tagespropheten greifen wollte, stürmte sie sofort heran, riss sie ihm vor der Nase weg und sagte streng: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich letztens eindeutig ausgedrückt, oder? Das ist nicht für ihre Augen bestimm, Anordnung des Direktors."

Das machte sie alle nur noch stutziger. Warum sollte Dumbledore, der Mann, der immer die Wissbegierigkeit seiner Schüler über den Unterrichtsstoff hinaus gefördert hatte, angeordnet haben, seine Schüler von gewisse Büchern und Zeitungen fernzuhalten? Das konnten sie nicht glauben.

„Hmm… meint ihr nicht, dass wir vielleicht einfach mal mit einem Lehrer oder sogar mit Dumbledore sprechen sollten?", überlegte James.

„Und damit Hagrid in größte Schwierigkeiten bringen? Dumbledore ist nicht blöd und er weiß, dass wir oft bei ihm sind. Er wird sofort wissen, wo wir das her haben. Das wäre nicht fair, wir haben Hagrid versprochen, nichts zu verraten.", winkte Sirius ab. Er nahm seine Versprechen immer sehr ernst.

„Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?"

„Natürlich, aber ich verrate meine Freunde nicht."

„Auch wieder lobenswert…"

„Uns bleibt wohl nichts übrig, als abwarten und hoffen, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert.", mischte sich jetzt Lily ein.

„Na wollen wir's hoffen.", murmelte James.

Am nächsten Morgen, als gerade die Eulen mit der alltäglichen Post herein flogen, beobachteten James und Sirius wie Professor Dumbledore ein sehr angeregtes Gespräch mit Professor Slughorn führte. Sie schienen sehr besorgt zu sein.

„Dumbledore macht aber keinen guten Eindruck, oder? Ich hab ihn noch nie so gesehen. Ob was passiert ist?", überlegte Sirius.

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte Hunger und wollte sich gerade wirklich keine Gedanken über irgendwelche Geschehnisse, die den Direktor sorgen könnten, machen.

„Ich glaub, er hat auch allen Grund dazu…", murmelte Lily und ließ langsam den Tagespropheten sinken, der ihr jeden Morgen gebracht wurde.

„Was denn los?", fragte Eowyna neugierig.

„Schaut", begann Lily, „ die große Schlagzeile auf der Titelseite:

_**Er ist zurück!**_

_Was niemand je auszusprechen wagte, ist eingetreten. Wie in Fachkreisen schon lange vermutet wurde ist der, der nicht genannt werden muss in seine alte Heimat zurückgekehrt. Aus internen Kreisen des Zaubereiministeriums wurde bekannt, dass in den Führungsebenen des Ministeriums schon lange über eine Rückkehr des schwärzesten Magiers aller Zeiten spekuliert worden war._

_Cornelius Fudge, Sprecher von Zaubereiministerin Millicent Bagnold sagte gegenüber dem Tagespropheten: 'Uns wurden immer wieder Meldungen gemacht, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wieder Kontakt zu seinen alten Anhängern aufgenommen hat. Aber wer rechnet denn damit, dass die nicht verrückt geworden sind?' _

_Gestern gegen 22.30 Uhr bewies der, der nicht genannt werden muss jedoch, dass er tatsächlich wieder da ist und nichts von seiner Grausamkeit eingebüßt hat. Er suchte das Haus von Arnold Avery, einem ehemaligen Death Eater auf. Das Haus wurde verwüstet vorgefunden, die Familie Avery mit Ausnahme ihres Sohnes Attila, der sich zurzeit in Hogwarts befindet, wurde auf grausame Weise gefoltert und schließlich ermordet. Selbst die dreijährige Tochter Averys blieb nicht verschont. Über dem Haus errichtete der, der nicht genannt werden muss das Dunkle Mal. Anschließend tötete er acht Muggel, die ihm wahrscheinlich sahen, als er das Haus seiner Opfer verließ. _

_Ein Überlebender sagte: ‚So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Diese Gestalt, sie war so unmenschlich, sie zeigte überhaupt keine Gefühlsregung. Nur seine roten Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit. Sein Gesicht war maskenhaft verzerrt. Und plötzlich waren grüne Blitze überall, die aus einem Stock kamen, den er in der Hand hielt.'_

_Der Muggel wurde vorsorglich in das St. Mungo Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen gebracht._

_Nun stellt sich allen Hexen und Zauberern natürlich die Frage: Wie wird es weitergehen? Wird ein Krieg ausbrechen? Ein Kampf Gut gegen Böse? Und vor allem wird es dem, der nicht genannt werden muss gelingen, seine alten Anhänger aus dem Ruhestand zu holen? Lesen sie:_

_Interview mir Rufus Scrimgeour, Vorsitzendem der Aurorenabteilung Seite 2_

_Die Geschichte des ihr-wisst-schon-wems Seite 3_

_Schreckenstaten von 1957-1964 Seite 5_

_Opfer der Grausamkeiten Seite 8_

_Bin ich ein potentielles Opfer? Seite 9_

_Schutz- und Vorsichtsmaßnahmen Seite 11"_

Es schien eine halbe Unendlichkeit einfach mucksmäuschenstill am Gryffindor Tisch zu sein. Einige schielten vorsichtig herüber zum Slytherin Tisch und versuchten einen Blick auf Attila Avery zu erhaschen. Aber sein Platz war leer, wie auch der ganze Tisch der Slytherins sehr verlassen aussah.

Niemand wusste, was er sagen sollte. Auf einmal war das alles so nah. Die Gefahr und der Schrecken, von dem ihre Eltern ihnen schon so manches Mal erzählt hatten. Aber niemand der unbefangenen Schüler hätte gedacht, dass sie jemals selbst von der Bedrohung des Dunklen Lords betroffen sein würden.

Schließlich erhob sich Albus Dumbledore, klopfte gegen seine Teetasse und räusperte sich:

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich nehme an, sie haben bereits dem heutigen Tagespropheten entnommen, dass Lord Voldemort in unsere Gegend zurückgekehrt ist. Ich habe das bereits seit einigen Wochen angenommen, aber leider gab es noch keine eindeutigen Beweise. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich Ihnen meine Sorgen noch nicht mitteilte. Sie wissen ja, ich denke, dass sie alt genug sind und ein Recht darauf haben, die volle Wahrheit zu erfahren. Nun gut, sicher ist mit der Rückkehr Voldemorts nicht zu spaßen und es wird kein Weg daran vorbeiführen, dass wieder grausame Dinge geschehen. Von den ersten haben sie gerade in der Zeitung gelesen. Trotzdem bitte ich Sie, keineswegs in Panik zu verfallen. In den Mauern des Schlosses sind sie sicher. Sorgen Sie sich nicht zu viel und versuchen Sie, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Die Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums arbeiten auf Hochtouren, um Voldemort möglichst schnell zu finden. Ich hoffe, Sie können sich trotz allem auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Einen angenehmen Tag."

Die Freunde gingen schweigend nebeneinander her zum Verwandlungsunterricht. Schließlich brach Eowyna das Schweigen: „Verdammt noch mal, warum konnte der nicht bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst?"

„Das wär uns wohl allen lieber gewesen, aber was willst du machen?", fragte Lily schwach. Ihr hatte diese Nachricht ganz schön zugesetzt. Und vor allem tat ihr Avery leid. Er war zwar ein Slytherin und sein Vater war ein Death Eater gewesen, aber da konnte er ja nichts für. Und gleich seine Eltern und Geschwister zu verlieren, das wünschte sie niemandem.

„Ich werde Aurorin, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin und dann werde ich diesem Kerl und seinen verdammten Death Eatern ordentlich in den Hintern treten.", schnaubte Eowyna entschlossen.

„Eine Aurorin? Du?", fragte sie James skeptisch. Eowyna funkelte ihn böse an. „Ja ich. Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Naja, aber du bist ein Mädchen…"

„Also das ist ja nun… In was für einem Zeitalter lebst du denn? Ich bin mindestens so gut wie du in der Schule und ich kenne viel mehr Zaubersprüche als du."

„Okay, okay, beruhige dich mal wieder. Jetzt warten wir erstmal ab. Das Ministerium hat ja auch schon genügend Auroren, bis wir mit der Schule fertig sind, ist das schon längst alles vorbei.", lenkte James ein.

„Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher. Das letzte Mal trieb er auch schon jahrelang sein Unwesen… und wenn er jetzt womöglich noch mehr gelernt hat… Ich mag gar nicht daran denken.", mischte sich Sirius ein, der bis dahin das kleine Wortgefecht zwischen seiner Freundin und seinem besten Freund belustigt mit angesehen hatte.

Die Verwandlungsstunde begann und selbst die sonst immer so perfekte McGonagall war nicht ganz bei der Sache.

„Professor, ich hab eine Frage!", meldete sich ein braunhaariges Mädchen aus Slytherin.

„Ja, was gibt es denn? Haben Sie Probleme mit der Aufgabe?", fragte Professor McGonagall zurück.

„Nein nicht mit der Aufgabe, aber Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir wären innerhalb des Schlosses sicher. Aber wie kann er das so sicher behaupten?"

Lily seufzte. Warum las denn bloß niemand das Buch über die Geschichte Hogwarts? Auch Professor McGonagall schien nicht sehr begeistert über diese dem Thema doch so fremde Zwischenfrage.

„Auf den Schlossmauer liegen unzählige Schutzzauber, die die Schüler vor Eindringlingen schützen. Selbst der, der nicht genannt werden muss kann hier nicht ein- und ausgehen. Und jetzt zurück zum Thema. Sie haben die Ansprache des Direktors gehört. Machen Sie sich keine unnötigen Gedanken.", beruhigte die Lehrerin ihre Schüler müde.

Plötzlich klopfte es. „Herein:", antwortete Professor McGonagall, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und öffnete so die Tür.

Ein Zweitklässler kam etwas schüchtern herein.

„Ähm, Professor Dumbledore schickt mich. Er möchte Remus Lupin umgehend in seinem Büro sprechen."

Professor McGonagall nickte kurz. „Gut Mr Lupin, Sie haben gehört. Bitte gehen Sie zu Professor Dumbledore."

Remus schaute ein bisschen unsicher. Was könnte der Direktor von ihm wollen? Sirius schaute ihn fragen an, aber Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg.


	27. Nachricht für Remus

**Siebenundzwanzigstes Kapitel_ - Nachricht für Remus_**

Remus ging ziemlich langsam zum Büro des Direktors. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Idee, was der von ihm wollen könnte.

Hatte es vielleicht etwas mit der Rückkehr Voldemorts zu tun? Immerhin war er auch noch ein Werwolf und nahm eine besondere Position ein. Würde Dumbledore ihn womöglich der Schule verweisen? Weil die Eltern der anderen Kinder noch mehr Angst haben würden und befürchteten, er sei ein Spitzel für Voldemort? Dieser verfluchte Greyback… Warum musste er sein Leben so zerstören?

Andererseits, wer wusste denn außer seinen Freunden und Dumbledore, dass er ein Werwolf war? Vielleicht einige der anderen Lehrer? War anzunehmen… Die Möglichkeit, dass die Wahrheit über seine Identität nach außen gelangt war, wäre theoretisch möglich…

Remus Lupin kam schließlich an den Wasserspeiern an, die den Eingang zu dem Büro des Direktors bewachten. Etwas unschlüssig blieb er davor stehen. Er kannte ja das Passwort gar nicht. Konnte man hier irgendwo klopfen?

Noch bevor er handeln konnte ging allerdings die Tür auf und er konnte eintreten.

Dumbledore stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und streichelte seinen wunderschönen Phönix Fawkes.

„Mr. Lupin, gut, dass sie so schnell kommen konnten. Bitte setzen Sie sich.", sagte der Direktor ernst, wies mit der Hand auf seinen Tisch aus dunklem Eichenholz und zauberte einen Stuhl herbei. Er selbst nahm auf der anderen Seite des großen Schreibtisches Platz. Er blickte Remus lange und tief durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an.

„Mr. Lupin, Remus", begann er langsam, „Sie… du hast ja sicherlich wie alle anderen mitbekommen, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist. Und wie du weißt, hast du als Werwolf da noch eine etwas schwierigere Position…"  
Remus schaute verwirrt. Worauf wollte Dumbledore nur hinaus? Sollten sich seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiten?

„Ich möchte ehrlich zu dir sein." Er seufzte tief und sah sehr mitgenommen aus.

„Sagt dir der Name Fenir Greyback etwas?", fragte er ernst.

Remus nickte schwach. Greyback war eben dieser Werwolf, der ihn damals als er noch sehr klein war gebissen hatte.

„Greyback ist ein seht treuer Anhänger Voldemorts. Er glaubt seinen Versprechungen, dass es die Werwölfe weitaus einfacher haben werden, sobald er erstmal an der Macht ist. Und solange verrichtet er die Drecksarbeit für ihn. Zu seinen Aufgaben gehört es auch, andere Werwölfe zu überzeugen, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Tun sie es nicht… nun ja, dann ist das wohl ihr Todesurteil."

Remus schluckte. Bedeutete das etwas, dass er Greyback wieder sehen würde? Dass er bei ihm auftauchen würde und ihn entweder zu Voldemort bringen würde oder ihn töten würde?

„Allerdings", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „würde Greyback es nie wagen, hier in Hogwarts aufzutauchen. Dazu ist das Schloss zu sicher und hier sind außerdem zu viele exzellente Zauberer."

„Dann bin ich doch sicher, wenn ich hier bin?", fragte Remus. Seine Stimme klang erleichtert. Es war wohl doch nicht so schlimm, wie er gedacht hatte.

„Ja, du bist sicher in den Schlossmauern.", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. „Aber ich habe dir eine sehr traurige Nachricht zu machen.", fügte er tonlos hinzu.

Remus gelang es nicht, den Blick aus den hellen, blauen Augen zu deuten. Sein Herz pochte laut. Er hatte Angst. Würde er ihn doch von der Schule schicken, weil Gefahr bestand, dass Greyback vielleicht irgendwo im Umfeld der Schule auftauchte, was die Eltern der anderen Schüler in helle Panik versetzen würde? Sie würden ihre Kinder von der Schule nehmen und Dumbledore Vorwürfe machen. Das durfte auch wieder nicht passieren. Das hatte dieser herzensgute Mann nicht verdient.

„Professor Dumbledore", begann er schwermütig, „machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie wegen mir in Schwierigkeiten kommen."

„So etwas will ich nicht gehört haben. Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Du wirst in jedem Fall auf dieser Schule bleiben, komme was da wolle. Und mach dir mal um mich keine Sorgen...", wehrte Dumbledore energisch ab.

Remus schaute verwundert.

„Und jetzt hör mir bitte zu. Was ich dir zu sagen habe wird hart werden für dich. Gestern Abend hat Greyback deine Eltern aufgesucht. Er wollte, dass sie dich umgehend aus Hogwarts holen und zu ihm bringen. Er dachte sich, wenn er schon nicht nach Hogwarts gehen kann, dann holt er sich dich eben zu ihm.", erzählte Dumbledore leise.

In Remus Kopf rasten Gedanken umher, sein Herz schlug noch viel lauter und schneller, als bisher. War seinen Eltern etwas passiert? Hatte Greyback ihnen etwas angetan? Sie entführt?

„Natürlich weigerten sich deine Eltern, dich auszuliefern", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „das würden sie natürlich niemals tun. Aber…" Er zögerte kurz, als fiele es ihm unheimlich schwer weiter zu sprechen.

„Man schlägt einem wütenden Werwolf keine Befehle ab. Remus, ich muss dir leider und schweren Herzens mitteilen, dass deine Eltern tot sind."

Remus saß einfach nur regungslos da. Es war, als hätte er die Worte des Direktors überhaupt nicht gehört. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was ihm da gerade gesagt worden war. Minute um Minute verging.

„Remus?", fragte Dumbledore sehr vorsichtig.

„NEIN!", schrie Remus schließlich. Der Raum um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Er sah, wie sich Dumbledores Lippen bewegten, aber er hörte keinen Ton. Nur dieses unerträgliche Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Nein, nein, nein, das war alles nur ein böser Traum. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Nicht seine Eltern, seine geliebten Eltern. Diese wundervollen Personen, die ihn so sehr liebten. Die immer das Beste für ihn wollten und ihn nie aufgegeben hatten, nach seinem Biss. Die immer daran geglaubt haben, dass er trotz allem ein hervorragender Zauberer werden kann.

Er fühlte, wie sich eine Hand tröstend auf seine Schulter legte. Aber nichts und niemand hätte ihn jetzt trösten können. Langsam merkte er, dass das wohl kein Traum sein würde. Es war real. Die Realität. Die Wahrheit, dass seine Eltern nicht mehr am Leben waren.

Dass seine Mutter ihn nie mehr liebevoll in die Arme nehmen würde, ihm über die Stirn streichen würde und ihm sagen würde, wie sehr sie ihn doch liebt. Dass sie nie mehr diese leckeren, buttrigen Eierkuchen machen würde, die er so sehr liebte und nach denen früh am Morgen immer schon das ganze Haus roch.

Sein Vater würde ihm nie mehr tief in die Augen sehen, ihm sagen, wie stolz er doch auf ihn ist und ihn dann herzlich umarmen. Sie würden nie wieder gemeinsam zum Angeln gehen, was sein Vater doch so sehr geliebt hatte. Das war alles Vergangenheit.

Heiße Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf. Dumbledores Büro verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Wenn es sich doch nur endlich aufhören würde zu drehen. Er fühlte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Ihm war so schlecht.

Langsam liefen die Tränen seine Wangen hinunter und tropften schwer auf die Schreibtischplatte. Remus vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wollte nicht mehr aufgucken, nicht mehr aufstehen. Wollte niemanden sehen, wollte nicht hören, nie mehr. Einfach nur allein sein.


	28. Am Boden zerstört

**28. Kapitel_ Am Boden zerstört_**

„Remus…?", fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig nach einigen Minuten, in denen Remus einfach nur schweigend vor sich hinstarrte.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Du weißt, dass ich dir immer helfen werde. Wir werden eine Lösung für dich finden."

Meinte er das eigentlich wirklich ernst? Eine Lösung finden… für was denn bitte? Seine Eltern waren tot, was sollte man denn da noch machen?

Remus schüttelte verstört den Kopf und stand langsam auf. Er schwankte leicht. Dumbledore packte ihn schnell am Arm, um ihn zu stützen.

„Vorsichtig, ruh dich am besten ein bisschen aus. Soll ich dich in deinen Schlafsaal begleiten?"

Wieder schüttelte Remus abwesend den Kopf. Seine Gedanken kreisten wie wild um seine Eltern. Schleppend ging er zur Tür des Büros. Dort wartete er eine lange Weile. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich die knöchrige Hand des Direktors auf seine Schulter legte.

„Remus mein Junge, ich weiß genau wie du dich jetzt fühlst und es gibt nichts, was deinen Schmerz lindern könnte."

Remus starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. „Sie haben doch gar keine Ahnung, wie ich mich jetzt fühle. Sie tun immer so verständnisvoll, als ob Sie alles wüssten und alles verstehen könnten. Aber Sie sind auch nur ein Mensch und können auch nicht alles. Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe." Remus prang auf und stürmte wutentbrannt aus dem Büro des Direktors.

Dieser blieb seufzend zurück. Er wusste, dass Remus erstmal etwas Zeit für sich brauchte, um diesem Schock zu verarbeiten. Ach wenn er doch wüsste, wie gut er ihn doch gerade jetzt verstehen konnte. Er war etwa in Remus' Alter gewesen. Damals, damals als Grindewald seinen Vater getötet hatte. Er schloss die Augen. Jetzt war das alles wieder so präsent. Klar, er war über die Situation hinweg, trotzdem ging es ihm immer noch sehr nahe. Leider starben immer die Falschen viel zu früh.

Als Remus endlich allein draußen stand, lehnte er sich an die Wand. Das musste einfach ein böser Traum sein. Ja sicher, gleich würde er aufwachen, James und Sirius würden ihre dummen Witze machen und er würde beim Frühstück eine Eule von seiner Mama bekommen, die ihm ihre leckeren selbstgebackenen Plätzchen schicken würde. Er schloss die Augen. Nein. Das hier war real. Das, was ihm Dumbledore gerade erzählt hatte war wirklich geschehen. Greyback hatte ein zweites Mal sein Leben zerstört. Er begann zu laufen. Er rannte durch die langen Korridore des Schlosses. Er musste allein sein, sich vollkommen zurückziehen. Vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum rempelte er einen Erstklässler um, was dem sonst so höflichen Remus noch nie passiert war. Er ging in den Schlafsaal und verkroch sich in seinem Bett. Er wollte nicht mehr aufstehen, einfach nur liegen bleiben und schlafen, schlafen und dann aufwachen und feststellen, dass vielleicht alles doch nur geträumt war.

„Komisch, Remus ist gar nicht mehr zum Unterricht zurückgekommen… Was könnte Dumbledore nur gewollt haben?", überlegte James laut.

„Meint ihr, es könnte etwas mit Ihr-wisst-schon-wem zu tun haben?", munkelte Lily besorgt.

„Warum sollte es?", wunderte sich James.

„Nun ja…", begann Sirius vorsichtig, „sie könnte schon Recht haben, wenn man Remus… naja seine kleine Besonderheit bedenkt."

„Aber Dumbledore hat ihn doch immer unterstützt und das wird er ja wohl jetzt nicht aufgeben, nur weil ein paar unwissende Zauberer, die allen Vorurteilen glauben, Angst vor Remus haben.", schimpfte James.

„Aber du musst auch bedenken, dass Remus zwar niemanden etwas zu Leide tun würde, aber wenn Vollmond ist, sieht das ganz anders aus.", wandte Lily ein.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du es unterstützt, wenn Dumbledore ihn deswegen von der Schule wirft? Nur weil ein paar hysterische Eltern keine Ahnung von gar nichts haben? Schließlich sind ihre Kinder auch bis jetzt immer heil nach Hause gekommen.", schnaubte James.

„Nun mal ganz ruhig, keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, schließlich weiß doch niemand außer uns von seinem kleinen Problem. Alle anderen halten ihn für den vorbildlichen Vertrauensschüler.", beschwichtigte Eowyna ihre Freunde.

„Siehst du!", murmelte James trotzig zu Lily.

„Hmm… sag mal Wyna", begann Sirius vorsichtig, „du hast das doch nicht zufällig mal gegenüber Malfoy erwähnt, oder?"

Eowyna schaute ihren Freund ungläubig an. „Ist diese Frage dein Ernst? Was glaubst du denn, wie dumm ich bin? Kannst du dir ehrlich vorstellen, dass ich herumlaufe und jedem erzähle, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist? Also bitte…"

„Es war ja nicht böse gemeint, aber Malfoy wäre jemand, der das rum erzählen würde, um sich wichtig zu machen.", versuchte Sirius die Situation zu retten. Er wollte wahrlich keinen Streit mit Eowyna anzetteln.

„Sicher würde er das weitererzählen, weil das _die_ Neuigkeit wäre. Aber da er davon nichts weiß, kann er es leider nicht tun.", sagte Eowyna scharf.

„Lasst uns doch einfach erstmal abwarten, was Dumbledore wirklich wollte, bevor wir mit irgendwelchen Beschuldigungen um uns werfen.", beruhigte Celina die erhitzten Gemüter.

„Ich habe niemanden beschuldigt…"; wandte Sirius ein.

„Ach nein?", kam es prompt von Eowyna zurück.

„Nun ist es aber wirklich genug. Eine solche Kleinigkeit so hochzuspielen.", schüttelte Lily den Kopf.

„Frauen halt…"; murmelte Sirius und bekam sofort ein „na du musst gerade reden" an den Kopf geworfen.

James musste grinsen, Lily und Celina seufzten nur. Das hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, sich in die Kabbeleien von Sirius und Eowyna einzumischen.

Als Remus am Nachmittag immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht, es aber auch keinen Lehrer gestört oder zumindest gewundert zu haben schien, waren die Freunde noch verwunderter und auch ein ziemlich in Sorge.

James überlegte: „Also im Schloss ist er nirgends zu finden, in der Bibliothek ist er nicht und im Gemeinschaftsraum hat ihn auch niemand gesehen. Wo könnte er sein?"

„Im Schlafsaal vielleicht? Oder bei Hagrid, das wäre auch noch eine Möglichkeit.", schlug Lily vor.

„Gut, schauen wir erstmal im Schlafsaal. Aber warum sollte er sich am helllichten Tag dort verkriechen, das ist doch langweilig so ganz allein da.", wunderte sich Sirius, verschwand aber mit James in Richtung des Jungenschlafsaals.

„Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut...", murmelte Celina und Lily und Eowyna konnten sich trotz der angespannten Situation ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wir können doch eigentlich auch in den Jungenschlafsaal gehen, oder?", fragte Eowyna.

„Ja schon, aber wenn Remus wirklich da ist, hat er bestimmt einen Grund, sich so zurückzuziehen. Also ist es bestimmt besser, erstmal abzuwarten bis James und Sirius wiederkommen.", antwortete Lily. Eowyna zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf das gemütliche Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen.

James öffnete die Tür zum Schlafsaal und schaute hinein. Es war niemand zu sehen, aber auf Remus' Bett entdeckten die beiden ein großes Etwas, das von der Bettdecke verdeckt war. Die Bettdecke zitterte leicht.

„Remus?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig. Keine Reaktion. Die beiden gingen langsam auf das Bett zu. James griff nach der Bettdecke und zog sie behutsam zurück. Remus lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett, den Kopf unter seinen Armen vergraben. Er schniefte leicht.

„Moony", rief James entsetzt, „Mensch, was ist denn passiert?" Remus rührte sich immer noch nicht und gab auch immer noch keinen Ton von sich, nur schniefende Laute. James und Sirius setzten sich beide auf je eine Seite des Bettes. Sie fühlten sich etwas fehl am Platz, da sie nicht gerade die geborenen Tröster waren. Remus versuchte, sich wieder die Bettdecke über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Moony lass das. Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Warst du die ganze Zeit hier? Willst du uns nicht erzählen, was los ist? Wir wollen dir doch helfen.", versuchte Sirius Remus zu überreden, ihnen sein Leid zu klagen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius und James schaute sich verzweifelt an. Was sollten sie tun? Nach einigen Minuten drehte Remus seinen Kopf. Die beiden konnten endlich in sein Gesicht sehen. Sie zuckten zusammen. Seine Augen waren rot umrandet, er sah sehr elendig aus.

„Moony!", entfuhr es James.

„Was ist bei Dumbledore passiert?", fragte Sirius benommen. So hatte er seinen Freund noch nie gesehen.

Remus zögerte kurz. Ihm fiel es schwer, über das Erlebte zu sprechen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das alles erst so richtig wirklich werden würde, wenn er es selber aussprechen würde. Dann aber nahm er allein Mut zusammen, holte tief Luft und begann stockend zu erzählen: „Jetzt wo Voldemort zurück ist, tauchen auch die Werwölfe wieder aus ihren Löchern auf… sie hoffen auf ein besseres Leben… und sie wollen alle zusammenbekommen… Greyback, einer von den schlimmsten…. Er…er ist zu meinen Eltern gekommen… er wollte, dass sie mich zu ihm…" Er brach ab. James und Sirius warteten geduldig, da sie merkten, dass er nicht weiter sprechen konnte. Erst nachdem er sich einige Minuten gesammelt hatte, fuhr er fort: „Sie haben sich natürlich geweigert…und dann…" Er schluchzte laut auf. „Er hat sie… er hat sie… sie getötet." Remus vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schluchzte wieder herzzerreißend.

James legte seinen Arm um Remus' Schultern. Er sagte nichts, weil er genau wusste, dass jedes Wort seinen Freund noch mehr herunterziehen würde. Sirius starrte wortlos aus dem Fenster. Ihm tat sein Freund so leid, aber es fiel ihm schwer, seine Gefühle nachzuvollziehen, da er es sich nie vorstellen könnte, so deprimiert über den Tod seiner so gehassten Eltern zu sein. Er wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen. Für so etwas hier war er nicht gemacht. Aber andererseits konnte er James hier nicht allein sitzen lassen. Er schaute die beiden hilflos an. Er merkte, dass auch James nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Nach einiger Zeit fragte James: „Moony, gibt es irgendetwas, was wir für dich tun können?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Lasst mich allein, ich muss erstmal mit meinen Gedanken klarkommen."

„Na gut, wenn du das willst. Aber du weißt, dass wir immer für dich da sind? Wenn du irgendwas brauchst oder mit jemanden reden willst, dann kommst du zu uns, ja?", versicherte sich James. Remus nickte nur, ließ sich wieder zurück ins Bett fallen und wickelte sich in seine Decke ein. Sirius und James standen auf und verließen das Zimmer. Draußen blieben sie stehen und schauten sich wortlos an. James schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sirius nachdenklich. James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht… Moony tut mir nur so Leid… Wir sollten es den anderen mitteilen." Sirius nickte und die beiden Jungs gingen zu den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Lily, Celina und Eowyna hatten es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht und mit den Hausaufgaben begonnen. Aber so recht konnten sie sich nicht konzentrieren, Remus spukte zu sehr in ihren Köpfen herum. Da Sirius und James schon lange weg waren, wussten sie, dass sich Remus tatsächlich in den Schlafsaal zurückgezogen hatte.

Jetzt kamen Sirius und James die steinernen Stufen hinunter. Sie sahen sehr bedrückt aus.

„Was ist mit ihm?", platzte es aus Celina heraus. Sirius und James setzten sich und begannen die tragische Geschichte zu erzählen. Als sie geendet hatten, schwiegen die anderen. Schließlich fragte Celina: „Was können wir tun, um ihn wenigstens ein bisschen aufzumuntern?"

„Ich glaube da gibt es nicht sehr viel. Wir müssen einfach für ihn da sein. Aber wir sollten darauf achten, dass er sich nicht gleich bevormundet fühlt, wir müssen ihn trotz allem halbwegs normal behandeln.", schlug Lily vor.

Die anderen nickten bedrückt. Das war wirklich das Letzte, was Remus verdient hatte.


	29. Das Leben geht weiter

**29. Kapitel - _Das Leben geht weiter_**

Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, Professor Alraune, Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff und Professor Villroy, der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw hatten sich im Büro von Albus Dumbledore zu einer wichtigen Besprechung aus aktuellem Anlass versammelt.

„Auf Grund der tragischen Geschehnisse um die Eltern des Schülers Remus Lupin und die aktuelle Gefahr, die von der Rückkehr Voldemorts ausgeht, habe ich wichtige Dinge zu besprechen, die die Sicherheit unserer Schüler betreffen. Speziell möchte ich über das Hogsmeade Wochenende diese Woche sprechen. Wir haben die Möglichkeit, es aus Sicherheitsgründen abzusagen und den Schülern damit noch mehr Angst machen oder wir erlauben den Besuch im Dorf und verschärfen nur die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, was bedeutet mehr Lehrer, die die Schüler begleiten, gemeinsamer Hin- und Rückweg und vor allem darf sich kein Schüler allein und unbeaufsichtigt vom Dorf entfernen.", begann Dumbledore die Unterredung mit dem vier Hauslehrern.

Professor Alraune war die erste, die sich zu Wort meldete: „Ich denke, die Sicherheit unserer Schüler hat oberste Priorität und wir sollten sie nicht leichtfertig Gefahren aussetzten. Sie sind in den Schulmauern gut geschützt, aber diesen Schutz können wir ihnen nicht in Hogsmeade garantieren. Death Eater könnten ihnen dort auflauern. Ich bin dafür, das Hogsmeade Wochenende abzusagen."

„Aber, aber", beschwichtigte Professor Slughorn seine besorgte Kollegin, „warum sollten die Death Eater denn ausgerechnet unseren Schülern auflauern? Sie sind noch nicht einmal fertig ausgebildete Zauberer und damit doch eigentlich vollkommen uninteressant für den, der nicht genannt werden muss."

„Sie könnten es aber als Demonstration ihrer Stärke sehen und so der Zauberwelt zu verstehen geben, dass niemand vor ihnen sicher ist, selbst dann nicht, wenn man sich direkt unter dem Schutz des großen Albus Dumbledore befindet.", wandte Professor McGonagall ein.

„Nun Minerva hat nicht ganz unrecht, aber sollten wir nicht versuchen, den normalen Schulalltag zu erhalten? Und dazu gehören auch die Wochenendausflüge. Außerdem freuen sich die Schüler immer so darauf.", mischte sich jetzt Professor Villroy ein.

Dumbledore kratzte seinen langen Bart und überlegte. Er hatte letztendlich die Entscheidung zu treffen, aber er wollte unbedingt die Meinung seiner Hauslehrer einholen. Leider war er jetzt auch nicht viel schlauer als zuvor.

„Nun gut, mir scheint, als würden wir keine einhellige Entscheidung treffen können. Aber ich würde ebenfalls gern den normalen Schulablauf erhalten. Ich denke, dass das Risiko, dem ein Schüler bei dem Hogsmeade Ausflug unterliegt, weitaus geringer ist, als die Aufruhr und die Panik, die wir bei einer Absage bei ihnen und den Eltern anrichten würden.", äußerte sich Dumbledore schließlich.

„Meine Rede!", brummten Professor Slughorn und Professor Villroy und Professor McGonagall nickte einigermaßen zustimmend mit dem Kopf. Sie respektierte die Meinung Dumbledores immer und vertraute auf sein Wissen und seine Erfahrung, obwohl sie wohl manchmal anders in seiner Situation entscheiden würde.

Nur Professor Alraune schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann diese Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren Albus. Ich kann es nicht auf mich nehmen, meine Schüler dieser Gefahr auszusetzen. Ich als Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff werde meinen Schülern den Ausflug untersagen." Sie unterstützte die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Aussage, indem sie energisch mit der Faust auf den massiven Holzschreibtisch schlug.

„Das ist dein gutes Recht Ernesta", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „aber du solltest noch einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, ob du deine Schüler nicht viel mehr damit verärgerst und ihnen Angst machst."

„Die Sicherheit geht vor, dafür muss man manchmal halt auch etwas zurückstecken.", antwortete Alraune bestimmt.

„Nun gut, jedem Hauslehrer steht natürlich frei, die endgültige Entscheidung zu treffen. Generell ist der Ausflug am Wochenende aber gestattet und er wird von ausrechend Lehrern begleitet werden.", beendete Dumbledore das Gespräch und bat jedem Lehrer eine Lakritzstange an. Diese lehnten allerdings dankend ab und verließen nach und nach das Büro des Direktors. Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem großen Stuhl zurück und runzelte die Stirn. War es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen oder nahm er die Geschehnisse zu sehr auf die leichte Schulter? Die Morde hatten bewiesen, dass es Voldemort und den Death Eatern Ernst war. Aber es würde schon alles gut gehen, schließlich waren seine Schüler noch ziemlich uninteressant.

Nach dem Abendessen tauchte Remus unerwartet im Gemeinschaftsraum bei seinen Freunden auf.

„Moony", begrüßte ihn James herzlich, „schön dass du da bist!"

Celina legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und flüsterte: „Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es einfach." Remus lächelte sie dankend an. Er war froh, dass seine Freunde sich um ihn kümmerten, schließlich hatte er jetzt nur noch sie.

„Ich…ich finde es toll, dass ihr für mich da…", murmelte er leise und schaute zu Boden. Er merkte, wie ihm schon wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr allein sein, ich brauchte dringend ein bisschen Gesellschaft."

„Dafür sind wir doch da Moony, wozu hat man schließlich Freunde?" Sirius lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Ich würde gern ein bisschen Zauberschach spielen, das ist immer eine gute Ablenkung, glaube ich zumindest. Hat jemand Lust?", fragte Remus.

„Ich würde gern mal wieder eine Runde spielen, auch wenn ich gegen dich haushoch verlieren werde.", meldete sich James und die beiden bauten das Spiel auf einem kleinen Tischchen nebenan auf.

„Es ist gut, dass er freiwillig hergekommen ist und sich nicht zu sehr in seinem Kummer verkriecht.", sagte Eowyna, als sie zu den beiden Spielenden herüberblickte.

Peter kochte vor Wut. Natürlich tat auch ihm Remus leid, er mochte ihn ja sehr gern, aber sein Hass auf die anderen Marauder und die Mädchen wuchs an. Remus hier, Remus da. Wir müssen dies tun, wir dürfen das auf keinen Fall tun. Du machst das für ihn, ich kümmere mich um das. Selbstverständlich wünschte er Remus nicht so ein Schicksal und er wollte ihm auch gern helfen. Aber wer hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, als seine Mutter starb und sein Vater schwer erkrankte? Niemand hatte versucht ihn aufzumuntern. Die Erinnerungen stiegen wieder in ihm hoch. Er musste weg von hier, er konnte nicht mehr bei diesen Leuten sein. Diese falschen, eingebildeten Gryffindor Schüler, die sich für soviel besser als die anderen hielten und ständig von ihrer ach so tollen Freundschaft sprachen. Freundschaft. War das wahre Freundschaft? Sie versuchten doch immer nur sich gegenseitig zu übertreffen. ‚Peter, jetzt hör aber auf.', wies er sich selbst zurecht. ‚Das ist nicht wahr. Das ist Freundschaft, sieh doch nur, wie sie sich um Remus kümmern.' Ja, um Remus kümmerten sie sich. Er war nicht ihr Freund. Ganz sicher nicht. So, wie sie ihn behandelten, so würden sie sich nie untereinander behandeln. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Eowyna und Celina waren Freunde. Das wusste jeder, der sie zusammen sah. Sie waren die Vorzeige-Freunde der Schule. Aber er gehörte schon lange nicht mehr dazu.

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit sprang Peter einfach auf und stürmte ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Und wieder einmal schauten sich unsere zurückgelassenen Freunde nur fragend an.

„Und wieder ist er weg.", kommentierte Eowyna beiläufig die Situation.

„Ich hab ja vor ein paar Tagen mal mit ihm gesprochen", begann Sirius zu erzählen, „aber er hat felsenfest behauptet, dass alles wunderbar in Ordnung mit ihm wäre und dass es überhaupt nicht stimmt, dass er immer ganz plötzlich abhaut. Ich bilde mir das ein, meinte er noch."

„Genau, weil du ja auch der einzige bist, dem das aufgefallen ist. Scheinbar leiden wir dann alle an Halluzinationen.", schüttelte Eowyna ihren Kopf.

„Ach, der wird schon wieder, er ist halt ein komischer Vogel.", rief James herüber, der tatsächlich haushoch am Verlieren war.

„Denk ich ja auch.", unterstützte Sirius seinen Freund.

Peter schlurfte niedergeschlagen durch einen der vielen Flure des Schlosses. Er war ganz allein, ganz allein. Ohne Freunde.

Plötzlich tauchte eine große Gestalt vor ihm auf. „Pettigrew, schön dass wir uns mal wieder treffen. Wir sollten unbedingt mal wieder ein bisschen plaudern."

Lucius Malfoy. Na der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.


	30. In der Klemme

**30. Kapitel_ - In der Klemme_**

„Ich habe doch fast das Gefühl, als wärst du mir aus dem Weg gegangen? Ich hoffe, da irre ich mich?", fragte Malfoy scheinheilig freundlich.

Peter starrte ihn an. Natürlich war er ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte begriffen, dass Malfoy schon gar nicht sein Freund sein konnte. Er wollte ihn nur ausnutzen. Aber diese Einsicht kam wohl leider ein bisschen zu spät.

„Lucius, ich bin dir nicht aus dem Weg gegangen. Aber…"

„Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Komm mit.", unterbrach Malfoy ihn.

„Aber ich…"

„Kein aber, komm schon endlich.", befahl Malfoy und seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Missmutig folgte Peter ihm. Was würde jetzt auf ihn zukommen?

Malfoy öffnete eine kleine Tür und ließ Peter in eine dunkle, staubige Abstellkammer treten. Dort warteten bereits Crabbe und Goyle. Peter hatte sich auch schon gewundert, dass Malfoy allein unterwegs zu sein schien.

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte er.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Pettigrew. Du kannst dich ja vielleicht noch daran erinnern, dass wir mal eine Abmachung hatten. Wir sind nett zu dir, dafür versorgst du uns mit verschiedenen Informationen über deine Gryffindor Freunde. Ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr, sehr enttäuscht von dir bin. Erst kannst du es nicht verhindern, dass sich meine Cousine mit diesem Verräter Black einlässt, dann informierst du mich nicht darüber, dass jemand, den ich als meinen Freund bezeichnet habe, in ein dreckiges Schlammblut verliebt ist, dem du doch eigentlich recht nahe zu stehen scheinst und jetzt? Jetzt kehrt der dunkle Lord zurück, daraufhin wird dein Freund Lupin zu Dumbledore gerufen und ward nicht mehr gesehen. Und du hast nicht vor, mir zu erzählen, was passiert ist?", sagte Malfoy drohend.

Peter zögerte kurz. Was konnte er erzählen, ohne Remus' Geheimnis zu erzählen?

Er begann zögerlich: „Also… seine Eltern sind getötet worden."

Crabbe und Goyle zuckten ein wenig zusammen. Malfoy zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Von Death Eatern oder was?"

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du das nicht weißt. Als ob Lupin das verschweigen würde! Und warum sollten seine Eltern für den dunklen Lord interessant sein? Wer sind die schon?", fuhr er Peter an.

„Es war ein Werwolf, Greyhorn oder so.", platzte es aus Peter heraus.

„Greyback", ertönte es da von Crabbe, „von dem hat mir mein Vater mal erzählt. Soll ein ziemlich brutaler Zeitgenosse sein."

„Bewundernswert dass du dir das gemerkt hast, Clarence.", lobte ihn Malfoy leicht höhnisch.

„Von einem Werwolf also… aha…" Malfoy überlegte eine Weile. Er kam da plötzlich auf eine ja fast absurde Idee.

„Hmm… Lupin verschwindet einmal im Monat, der dunkle Lord kehrt in die Heimat zurück, zu seinen Anhängern gehören die Werwölfe, Lupins Eltern werden von Greyback, dem Werwolf getötet…", überlegte er laut.

Peter erstarrte. Was hatte er getan? Aber wer konnte schon damit rechen, dass Malfoy so schnell zwei und zwei zusammenzählen würde? Andererseits… was hatten seine so genannten Freunde schon für ihn getan, weswegen er Remus' wahre Identität verheimlichen sollte? Nein. Remus war fast immer nett zu ihm gewesen, das konnte er ihm nicht antun. Er musste etwas unternehmen.

„Was willst du damit sagen Lucius?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass der gute Lupin auch ein Werwolf zu sein scheint.", antwortete Malfoy gelassen.

Das war eine unglaubliche Neuigkeit. Davon musste die Öffentlichkeit erfahren, am besten wandte er sich gleich an den Tagespropheten. Was für einen Wirbel konnte er damit anrichten und wie viele Eltern würden es ihm danken, dass er ihre Kinder vor dem drohenden Tod durch ein Monster bewahrt hatte?

„Also bitte, das ist doch vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen! Wie kommst du denn auf so was? Seine Eltern können aus den verschiedensten Gründen ermordet worden sein."; behauptete Peter und bekam dabei einen hochroten Kopf. Er musste mit aller Kraft versuchen, das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

Malfoy blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Aus welchen denn zum Bespiel?"

Peter wurde blass. Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Was sollte er sagen?

„Ähm… naja… so ein Werwolf ist doch eine Killermaschine und dieser Greyheart…"

„Greyback.", unterbrach ihn Crabbe.

„Wie auch immer, dieser Greyheat hatte vielleicht nur Hunger und wollte einen Happen essen." Peter biss sich auf die Lippen. Das hörte sich wirklich sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen an.

Malfoy fing an zu lachen. Er lachte und lachte, wie ihn in seinem Leben nur ganz wenige Leute lachen gehört hatten. Er kriegte sich gar nicht wieder ein. Crabbe und Goyle schauten ihn verwundert und auch ein bisschen verängstigt an. Ging es ihm gut oder war er verrückt geworden?

„Huuuuh!", lachte Malfoy und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Das war wirklich das Lächerlichste, was ich seit langer Zeit gehört habe. Klein Greyback hatte ein bisschen Hunger und hat zwei Menschen angeknabbert. Ha! Du weißt vielleicht, dass Werwölfe zwar durchaus Zauberer töten, aber sie fressen sie nicht. Die Menschen sehen nach einem Werwolf Angriff vielleicht so aus, als hätte der Werwolf Stücke von ihm gefressen, aber das liegt nur daran, dass er mit seinen scharfen Reißzähnen Stücke aus dem Körper des Opfers herausreißt und es so tötet. Das hättest du doch wissen müssen, man beschäftigt sich doch spätestens in der fünften Klasse mit Werwölfen. Hat da jemand nicht so richtig aufgepasst?"

Peter wurde noch blasser im Gesicht. Warum war er denn bloß so dumm? Warum konnte er sich nicht an solche Sachen erinnern?

„Ähm.. ach was weiß ich? Woher soll ich denn wissen, warum dieser Greyhorst ausgerechnet Remus' Eltern getötet hat?" Es fiel ihm schwer, so belanglos über den Tod der Eltern seines Freundes zu sprechen. Jetzt fühlte er sich plötzlich wieder den Gryffindors zugehörig. Er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Und vor allem wollte er Remus keinen Ärger bescheren, das hatte er nicht verdient, besonders jetzt nicht. Aber Malfoy würde so eine Nachricht sicher nicht für sich behalten. Wie konnte er die Situation noch retten?

„Vielleicht haben sich die Lupins geweigert, sich ihr-wisst-schon-wem anzuschließen? Und deshalb hat er Greyhound geschickt…", versuchte Peter erneut Malfoys Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Warum sollte der dunkle Lord Interesse an so unbedeutenden Leuten wie den Lupins haben? Sie sind nicht mächtig, nicht reich und auch keine alte, angesehene, reinblütige Zaubererfamilie. Die einzige logische Erklärung ist, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist und Greyback verlangt hat, dass er sich ihm und seinen Leuten anschließen soll. Zusammenhalt unter minderwertigen Kreaturen sozusagen…Seine Eltern weigerten sich, sie mussten sterben. So einfach ist das." Malfoy schien von seinen Ausführungen allerdings noch nicht vollends überzeugt zu sein. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ein Werwolf vollkommen unbemerkt seit Jahren nach Hogwarts ging. Die Lehrer mussten doch eigentlich von so etwas wissen. Aber wie konnten sie das zulassen? Er brauchte Bestätigung.

„Ich hab doch Recht, nicht Pettigrew?"; fragte er drohend.

Peter schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Nein, du irrst dich. Das ist doch vollkommen schwachsinnig, dass Dumbledore einem Werwolf erlaubt, auf diese Schule zu gehen."

„Nennst du mich etwa schwachsinnig?", erboste sich Malfoy.

„Aber Lucius, nein, natürlich nicht, das würde ich doch nie wagen.", versuchte sich Peter zu verteidigen. „Aber Remus ist nie und nimmer ein Werwolf.", beteuerte er.

„Du bist genau so ein schlechter Lügner wie du ein miserabeler Informant bist.", unterbrach ihn Malfoy. „Ich will endlich die Wahrheit von dir hören." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Peter.

„Nein, bitte tu mir nichts, ich hab dir doch alles gesagt, was ich weiß.", bettelte Peter.

„Du hast meinen Verdacht noch nicht bestätigt. Oppugno!" Aus Malfoys Zauberstab schossen viele kleine Vögel hervor, die sich auf Peter stürzten und anfingen mit ihren spitzen Schnäbeln auf ihn einzuhacken.

„Aua! Ahh! Bitte Lucius, mach dass sie aufhören." Peter hielt sich schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Du hast mir noch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt.", erwiderte Malfoy unbeteiligt. Crabbe und Goyle starrten wimmernden Peter mit offenen Mündern an, rührten sich aber nicht. Das war eine Sache zwischen Malfoy und Peter. Crabbe guckte jedoch etwas erschreckt drein.

„Ich habe alles gesagt, was ich weiß, so glaub mir doch!", beteuerte Peter.

„Was, wenn ich dir nicht glaube?", grinste Malfoy fies.

„Bitte…ich… ich…ich sag ja, was ich weiß, aber mach…aua…mach erst, dass diese Viecher aufhören."

„Finite!" Die Vögel verschwanden sofort. „Also ich höre."

„Remus ist ganz ehrlich kein Werwolf, aber sein Vater war einer…", versuchte Peter sich abermals herauszureden.

„Und warum verschwindet Lupin dann einmal im Monat? Und ich wette, dass es immer zum Vollmond hin ist.", bohrte Malfoy nach.

„Er… er geht, um seinen Vater zu besuchen… und ihn zu unterstützen." Peter wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Das war wirklich dämlich, was er da gesagt hatte.

Malfoy blickte ihn kalt aus seinen eisblauen Augen an. „Du glaubst wohl tatsächlich, dass du mich zum Narren machen kannst? Crucio!"

Peter schrie auf und fiel zu Boden. Es fühlte sich an, als würde seine Brust zerspringen. „Lucius, bitte nicht.", wimmerte er.

„Dann hör endlich auf zu lügen! Crucio."

„AHH!" Peter krümmte sich vor Schmerz. „Ich sag's ja. Du hast doch Recht, er ist ein Werwolf und Dumbledore weiß davon, er hilft ihm, sich einmal im Monat zu verstecken." In Peters Augen stiegen Tränen auf. Er hatte Remus verraten. Aber was hätte er tun sollen? Er hatte doch solche Schmerzen…

Malfoy setzte sein selbstgefälligstes Grinsen auf. „Schön, schön… Braver Junge. Jungs, wir gehen jetzt. Wir wissen, was wir wissen müssen." Er ließ von Peter ab.

Die drei verließen die Abstellkammer und ließen einen am Boden liegenden, wimmernden Peter zurück.

Hatte er jetzt endgültig alles verspielt? Er konnte sich doch nie mehr bei den Gryffindors sehen lassen. Was würden die bloß mit ihm anstellen, wenn sie das herausbekommen würden. Wenn sie erfahren würden, dass er, Peter Pettigrew verraten hatte, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist. James und Sirius würden Kleinholz aus ihm machen. Nein, sie würden ihn nie so fertigmachen, wie es Malfoy gerade getan hatte. Sie waren zwar eingebildet, aber sie waren auch fair. Aber jetzt war es zu spät für diese Einsicht. Jetzt konnte er sich nur noch vollends Malfoy und seinen Slytherins anschließen und sein bestes geben und ihn zufrieden zu stellen, um so eine Situation wie heute in Zukunft zu vermeiden.

Er rappelte sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Die Marauder und die Mädchen saßen in den gemütlichen Sesseln am Kamin und unterhielten sich ruhig. Als sie Peter bemerkten sagte Remus freundlich: „Peter, schön dass du wieder da bist. Setz dich zu uns und unterhalt dich mit uns."

„Ja und wir haben es sogar geschafft den guten Remus ein wenig aufzumuntern.", fügte Lily hinzu.

Peter setzte sich wortlos. Er hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen, jetzt, wo sie so nett zu ihm waren. Hoffentlich würden sie nie die Wahrheit erfahren.


	31. Ein risikoreicher Samstag

**31. Kapitel_ - Ein risikoreicher Samstag_**

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück erhob sich Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch und räusperte sich. Sofort wurde es mucksmäuschenstill in der Großen Halle. Es war immer wieder beeindruckend mit anzusehen, welche Wirkung er auf seine Schüler hatte.

„Meine lieben Schüler, wie ihr ja wisst, steht am Wochenende der nächste Hogsmeade Ausflug an. Auf Grund der prekären Lage zurzeit habe ich mich mit den Hauslehrern abgesprochen, wie wir diesen Ausflug organisieren werden. Jeder Hauslehrer hat das Recht allein zu entscheiden, ob er den Ausflug gestatten wird. Näheres erfahrt ihr gleich anschließend in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Also dann, husch, husch, das Frühstück ist beendet."

Er machte mit den Händen eine scheuchende Geste, die den Schülern zu verstehen gab, dass sie sich sofort in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu begeben hatten.

Auf dem Weg dorthin überlegte James: „Was meint ihr, erlaubt uns McGonagall den Trip?" „Warum nicht? So ängstlich und vorsichtig ist sie doch eigentlich nicht.", meinte Celina.

„Ich würde mal sagen es kommt bei ihr darauf an, wie Dumbledore zu dem Ausflug steht. Wenn er dafür ist, wird sie sich ihm anschließen."; schmunzelte Eowyna.

„Na dann dürfte unser Wochenende ja gesichert sein. Wenn Dumbledore dagegen wäre, dann dürften doch alle nicht gehen und es läge nicht in der Entscheidungsfreiheit der Hauslehrer.", sagte Sirius überzeugt.

„Da könntest du eigentlich Recht haben.", stimmte ihm Eowyna zu. „Also ab nach Hogsmeade. Juchhu! Ein bisschen Ablenkung wird uns allen ganz gut tun, nicht wahr?"

Die anderen nickten und betraten den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem sie und ihre Mitschüler ein paar Minuten gewartet hatten, erschien auch schon Professor McGonagall, die mit gewohnt strengem Blick ihre Schüler musterte.

„Ich werde es kurz machen"; begann sie schnell, „ich erlaube euch den Ausflug…" Der Rest ihrer Ansprache ging in dem tosenden Beifallsapplaus der Schüler unter. McGonagall musste ein wenig schmunzeln und ließ ihre Schäfchen gewähren. Dann aber räusperte sie sich: „RUHE! Ich bin noch nicht fertig." Es wurde leise bei den Gryffindors.

„Auf Grund der potentiellen Gefahr wird der Weg nach Hogsmeade von mehr Lehrern als gewöhnlich begleitet. Niemand entfernt sich von der Gruppe und niemand verlässt unbeaufsichtigt das Dorf, um allein zum Schloss zurück zu gehen. Ich erwarte, dass ihr euch daran haltet, nicht dass ich bereue, euch gehen haben zu lassen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr den Rest des Schuljahres jeden Abend nachsitzen wollt."

Einige Schüler schauten sich verängstigt an. War die Situation denn so ernst? Viele konnten sich das nur schwer vorstellen.

„Mensch Padfoot, dann müssen wir uns ja ganz schön zusammenreißen, um keinen Ärger zu bekommen, was?", flachste James. Sirius grinste schelmisch zurück. „Wir werden sehen."

„Mr. Black, Mr. Potter", fuhr sie die scharfe Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin an, „Sie brauchen sich gar nicht erst falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Ich werde ein extra Auge auf Sie haben. Und vielleicht könnten Sie sich ja auch ein einziges Mal ein bisschen zusammenreißen. Schließlich werden Sie ja auch älter." Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf über ihre beiden Chaoten. Sie waren ja zwei charmante Kerlen, aber hatten immer nur Unfug im Kopf. Und viele der jüngeren Schüler schauten zu den beiden auf und versuchten ihnen nachzuahmen. Ach ja, auch schon zu ihrer Zeit hatte es solche Typen wie Black und Potter gegeben. Sie war ganz schön verliebt gewesen damals… Professor McGonagall musste unmerklich schmunzeln.

James und Sirius schauten sich verwundert an. Warum grinste ihre sonst so strenge Lehrerin auf einmal so schräg? Und das nach der Ansprache…

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und riss sich mit aller Macht aus den Gedanken ihrer Vergangenheit. „Also habt ihr mich verstanden?"

James und Sirius nickten.

„Gut, dann habe ich gesagt, was ich sagen wollte. Wer am Samstag nach Hogsmeade mitkommen will, kommt um 11.00 Uhr in die Große Halle, wie immer. Und jetzt Abmarsch in den Unterricht.", beendete Professor McGonagall ihre Ansprache und wartete bis alle ihre Gryffindors den Gemeinschaftsraum zu ihren Klassenzimmern verlassen hatten.

Abends ließen sich Lily und Eowyna erschöpft in ihre Lieblingssessel gegenüber ihrer Freunde fallen.

„Uui", seufzte Eowyna, „ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Dieses Referat das Lily und ich für Alte Runen machen müssen, ist einfach unglaublich." Sie rieb sich den Nacken, der vom stundenlangen über den Büchern hängen schmerzte.

„Wir schaffen das schon.", versuchte sie Lily aufzumuntern. „Aber es erfordert halt wirklich viel Arbeit. Diese Runen, die wir übersetzen sollen, haben es wirklich in sich… Wir sollten noch mal schauen, ob wir noch ältere Bücher darüber finden."

„Noch ältere? Unsere sind doch schon so antik, dass sie fast auseinander fallen…", bemerkte Eowyna kritisch. „Ich für meinen Teil fühle mich damit gewaltig überfordert. Und wie viele verdammten Stunden haben wir jetzt damit verbracht, Lil? Ich habe fast die ganze Woche kein Tageslicht gesehen, weil wir die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek gesessen haben. Ich brauch eine Pause davon, lass uns den Hogsmeade Trip genießen und dann am Sonntag weitermachen."

„Dann verlieren wir aber einen ganzen Tag…", murmelte Lily besorgt.

„Und wir haben noch die ganze nächste Woche, Lil. Ich kann keine Runen mehr sehen, ich brauch einfach einen erholsamen Tag ohne Sorgen mit meinen Freunden."

„Na gut, wenn du meinst, dann werde ich morgen Abend eben ein bisschen allein recherchieren.", lächelte Lily versöhnlich.

„Meine Süße ist also überfordert und Lily hat auch keine Ahnung? Das ich das noch erleben darf."; grinste Sirius schelmisch und drückte seiner Freundin einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.

„Hey wir haben noch genug Zeit, wir schaffen das schon noch."; protestierte Lily und Eowyna musste lachen.

Alle Schüler freuten sich diebisch auf den Hogsmeade Ausflug. Er war eine willkommene Abwechslung von all der Aufregung und den Horror Meldungen, die der Tagesprophet täglich verbreitete. Nur die Hufflepuff Schüler saßen am Samstagmorgen geknickt in der Großen Halle. Professor Alraune hatte Ernst gemacht und ihren Schülern den Ausflug verboten. Während des ganzen Morgens schielten sie immer wieder neidisch zu den anderen Tischen herüber. Warum durften sie nicht gehen, wenn alle anderen durften? So gefährlich konnte es ja dann nicht sein…

Vor den großen Toren des Schlosses wartete bereits Hagrid auf die Schüler. Er winkte den Maraudern freundlich zu und die grinsten zurück.

„Bitte aufstellen."; polterte Hagrid mit seiner lauten Stimme. „Gryffindors hier, Ravenclaws daneben und die Slytherins da links. Drittklässler vorne, Siebtklässler ganz nach hinten, eure Hauslehrer werden euch führen."

„Als ob wir den Weg nicht wüssten…"; zischte James Sirius zu, der ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß und ihn so gebot, ruhig zu sein. Er musste sich ganz schön auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Dieser ganze Aufwand war wirklich einmalig.

Gerade kamen Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn und Professor Villroy, die sich vor den Schülern ihrer Häuser aufbauten. Gefolgt wurden sie von Dumbledore persönlich, der zu Hagrid ging, der Muggelkunde Lehrerin Professor Mariosa, dem Fluglehrer Mr. Cleansweep, der einer alten Besen-Entwickler-Familie angehörte, Professor Decade, der Arithmancy Lehrerin und Professor Myth, der Lily und Eowyna mit seiner Alten Runen Aufgabe soviel Stress eingebrockt hatte.

„Schön, dann wollen wir mal.", rief Dumbledore freundlich. „Marsch, marsch!"

Langsam setzte sich der lange Zug in Bewegung, die Gryffindors vorneweg, ganz hinten schlossen Hagrid und Fang die Gruppe ab.

„Professor Alraune ist noch nicht mal zum Aufpassen mitgekommen."; bemerkte Celina.

„Sie ist ja auch die einzige, die Angst hat." James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht will sie auch nur einen ungestörten Nachmittag mit Agory verbringen.", schlug Sirius vor.

Eowyna verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als sie an den alten glatzköpfigen Hausmeister dachte, dem so langsam alle Zähne wegfaulten. „Wo die Liebe hinfällt…"

Der Weg nach Hogsmeade schien diesmal länger zu dauern und die Lehrer achteten akribisch darauf, dass auch kein einziger Schüler aus der Reihe tanzte. Als die große Gruppe das kleine Zauberdorf betrat, erhob Dumbledore bremsend die Hand. Er wollte seinen Schäfchen noch ein paar Worte mit auf den Weg geben.

„So meine Lieben, ich wünsche euch einen angenehmen Tag, benehmt euch und vor allen Dingen, verlasst auf keinen Fall allein das Dorf." Es schien als hätte er seine Rede beendet, fügte dann aber noch etwas hinzu: „Das Dorf wird auch nicht in Gruppen ohne die Aufsicht eines Lehrers verlassen." Sein Blick galt dabei James und Sirius, deren eben noch so schelmisches, wissendes Lächeln sofort erlosch. Sie schienen doch eben gerade noch die Möglichkeit entdeckt zu haben, das Verbot der Lehrer zu umgehen und sich dabei noch gleichzeitig an die Worte des Direktors zu halten.

„Wie sieht's mit einem Butterbier in den ‚Drei Besen' aus?", fragte Eowyna ihre Freunde. „oder habt ihr andere Pläne?"

„Nö, eigentlich nicht… Können wir erstmal machen. Ich geh nachher auf jeden Fall mal wieder zu Zonko's. Mal schauen, was es da so Neues gibt.", antwortete Sirius und die anderen nickten zustimmend. Also machten sich die Sieben auf den Weg. Sie schienen jedoch nicht allein die Idee gehabt zu haben, den Mittag in den ‚Drei Besen' zu verbringen. Dort war es nämlich rappeldicke voll. Normalerweise gingen niemals fast alle Hogwarts Schüler gleichzeitig nach Hogsmeade, da verteilte es sich über den Tag.

Unsere Freunde quetschten sich durch die vielen Leute und James gelang es tatsächlich noch einen Tisch zu ergattern, den er einer Gruppe Ravenclaws direkt vor der Nase wegschnappte. „Glück gehabt.", freute sich Lily, als sie sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ und James dabei dankbar anlächelte. „Ich hab jetzt wirklich durst und hätte echt keine Lust gehabt wieder zu gehen oder hier rum zu stehen bis vielleicht irgendwann mal ein Tisch frei wird." James' Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als Lilys Lächeln ihn traf. Seitdem Zwischenfall mit Snape war sie so anders zu ihm. Er konnte sich erstmals ernsthafte Hoffnungen machen, vielleicht doch noch mit ihr zusammenzukommen. Aber er hatte beschlossen, die Sache diesmal langsam anzugehen. Es lief gerade ziemlich gut, das wollte er mit seinen berühmt berüchtigten, unüberlegten Handlungen nicht wieder vermasseln, diesmal nicht, diesmal würde es schon gut gehen.

Nachdem sie ziemlich lange auf ihre Getränke gewartet hatten - bei einer solchen Überfüllung einer Kneipe ist manchmal auch Magie machtlos - konnten die Freunde endlich ein bisschen entspannen.

„Hach, das Leben ist doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Genießen wir den Tag.", seufzte James, als er gerade einen großen Schluck Butterbier zu sich genommen hatte und sich jetzt entspannt zurücklehnte und seine Freunde angrinste. Dieses Grinsen gefror aber sofort auf seinem Gesicht, da sein Blick Remus getroffen hatte. Der war zwar nicht mehr den Tränen nahe, saß aber doch etwas missmutig und in sich gekehrt auf seinem Stuhl. Was sollte man auch anderes erwarten, schließlich war der Tod seiner Eltern erst ein paar Tage her. Und er, der taktlose Idiot musste jetzt mit der Leichtigkeit des Seins anfangen.

„Moony, ich hab nicht nachgedacht, entschuldige bitte, ich wollte nicht…"

„Lass mal gut sein Prongs. Ich verkrafte das schon. Nur weil es mir nicht so gut geht, soll euch doch nicht jeglicher Spaß am Leben genommen werden.", beruhigte ihn Remus.

‚Wie großmütig…', dachte sich Peter.

„Ja, aber du sollst auch nicht denken, dass wir oder eher ich unsensibel bin, der auf dich keine Rücksicht nimmt."; entschuldigte sich James nochmals zerknirscht.

„Schon okay Prongs, wir wissen doch alle, dass du für deine Sensibilität schulbekannt bist.", schmunzelte Remus und die Freunde waren froh, dass er das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder ein Lachen zeigte. Es ging wieder ein bisschen aufwärts.

„Mach Platz, du dämlicher Trottel, du siehst doch, dass wir vorbei wollen oder bist du blind? Na wahrscheinlich schon, so wie du aussiehst…"

„Nicht der schon wieder…", brummte Sirius, als er sah wie Lucius Malfoy einen Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw unsanft zur Seite schubste, um sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen. Er war mit einer Gruppe Slytherins unterwegs. Snape fehlte allerdings in dieser Gruppe seit Lilys Abfuhr in der Großen Halle. Malfoy schien das noch nicht so richtig verdaut zu haben und verhielt sich Snape gegenüber immer noch sehr abwesend und verachtend. Was allerdings eher an Snapes Verhalten ihm gegenüber lag. Snape hatte ihn mit seinen Anschuldigungen über seine Affären bei Narcissa in größte Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt und sprach kaum kein Wort mit ihm. Es war nicht einfach für Malfoy sich das einzugestehen, aber das ging ihm doch näher, als er zugeben wollte. Narcissa war schon etwas anderes als diese ganzen dummen, gackernden Gören, die zu ihm aufschauten. Und ausgerechnet sie schien ihn jetzt abzuservieren. Das verbesserte seine miserable Laune natürlich nicht gerade.

Jetzt erblickte er den Tisch, an dem die sieben Gryffindors eng gedrängt zusammen saßen. Er grinste gemein.

„Na ihr Lieben?"; fragte er höhnisch. „Das wir uns hier treffen… Was für eine nette Überraschung, wer hätte das gedacht?" Seine Begleiter, alles Siebklässler aus Slytherin lachten künstlich, als ob Malfoy es ihnen aufgetragen hatte. Er hob die Hand und die Slytherins verstummten alle gleichzeitig.

Lily schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, das war wirklich ein lächerlicher Auftritt. Aber was wollte Malfoy schon wieder von ihnen?

„Was ist dein Problem Schlammblut? Hast du ein Problem mit mir?", giftete Malfoy sie an.

„Lucius, lass den Schwachsinn.", keifte Eowyna wütend zurück. Aber James war schon aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. „Du entschuldigst dich sofort bei Lily, hast du verstanden?", zischte er böse und seine Augen funkelten wütend. Malfoy schaute ihn triumphierend an. „Was willst du machen, Potter? Mich verzaubern, hier vor all den Leuten?"

„Wenn's sein muss…"

„James, lass doch. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du seinetwegen Ärger bekommst.", versuchte Lily die Situation zu schlichten, obwohl sie innerlich kochte. Sie hatte es so satt von den meisten Slytherins immer als minderwertiges Geschöpf betrachtet zu werden.

„Ja, hör nur auf deine kleine Freundin, ich bin es doch gar nicht wert."  
„Lucius verzieh dich endlich, du bist hier unerwünscht, das merkst du doch."; versuchte Eowyna ihren Cousin loszuwerden.

„Misch dich nicht in Sachen ein, die dich nichts angehen.", wies Malfoy sie zurecht. „Außerdem, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Weißt du eigentlich, was du deiner Mutter antust?"

Eowyna schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Was hab ich diesmal schlimmes getan?"

„Nicht genug, dass du eine Gryffindor bist, dass du dich mit diesem Schlammblut und diesem Blutsverräter abgibst, nein! Du pflegst auch noch Beziehungen zu einem Halbblüter, zu einem WERWOLF!" Dabei zeigte er mit dem Finger auf Remus. Dieser zuckte zusammen. Die Freunde starrten entsetzt abwechselnd zu Malfoy und Eowyna.

„Aber…wie…du…", stammelte Eowyna. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Woher hatte es denn das schon wieder.

Malfoy zuckte nur mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und verlies, wieder verschiedene Schüler aus dem Weg schubsend, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren, die ‚Drei Besen'. Die anderen Slytherins folgten ihm selbstverständlich.


	32. Davonlaufen

**32. KapitelDavonlaufen**

Sieben, nein eigentlich nur sechs völlig verdatterte Gryffindors blieben an ihrem kleinen Tischchen zurück. Zum Glück hatten die Schüler an den Nachbartischen auf Grund der Lautstärke der Unterhaltungen in den ‚Drei Besen' den Inhalt des Streites nicht mitbekommen. Nicht auszudenken, was für eine Aufruhr das gegeben hätte. Aber Malfoy wusste von Remus' wahrer Identität, das war das Einzige, was zählte. Und er würde diese Nachricht ganz sicher nicht für sich behalten.

Remus saß wie versteinert auf seinem Stuhl und starrte ins Leere. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Woche hatte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Was würde jetzt auf ihn zukommen? Er sah seine Zukunft vor seinen Augen aufschimmern. Malfoy würde allen erzählen, dass er ein Werwolf war, die Eltern besorgter Schüler würden hunderte Eulen an Dumbledore schreiben, der Tagesprophet würde Hetzartikel über ihn veröffentlichen, das Ministerium würden sich einschalten, er würde Hogwarts verlassen müssen und irgendwo zurückgezogen von der Zivilisation in einer kleinen Hütte leben müssen, wo ihn keiner finden kann.

Er begann zu zittern. Erst kaum merklich, aber dann wurde es schlimmer und schlimmer. Ihm wurde schlecht. Er sprang auf, stieß in der Eile seinen Stuhl um und rannte hektisch in Richtung Toilette.

„Remus…", rief Celina hinter ihm her. Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Was hatte er denn schlimmes getan, dass er so etwas verdient hatte? Alles lief in diesem Schuljahr so wunderbar. Es standen keine schweren Prüfungen an, Lily und James stritten sich nicht mehr, was die Stimmung enorm verbesserte und sie verstand sich besser als je zuvor mit Remus. Aber von einem Tag auf den anderen wurde die ganze Welt der Freunde aus den Angeln gerissen. Wo sollte das noch enden?

„Ich werde mal nach ihm schauen gehen."; beschloss James. Sirius schaute seinen Freund fragend an: „Soll ich mitkommen?"

„Nein lass mal. Sonst erregen wir noch mehr aufsehen, wenn wir Krisensitzung auf dem Klo der ‚Drei Besen' abhalten." Sirius nickte. Noch hatte niemand um sie herum mitbekommen, was Malfoy da gesagt hatte. Aber das würde sicher nicht mehr lange vorhalten. Das Schlimmste war, dass Malfoy ein Slytherin war. Mit einem Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff hätte man vielleicht reden können und ihn möglicherweise überzeugen können, dass Geheimnis nicht zu verraten. Aber einen Slytherin? Außerdem wussten schon zu viele von diesen hinterhältigen Dreckskerlen Bescheid. James biss sich auf die Unterlippe während er nachdachte und versuchte, sich den Weg zur Toilette zu bahnen. Es musste einfach einen Weg geben, Remus zu helfen. Jetzt musste er nur noch darauf kommen.

Remus stürmte in die Toilette und erbrach sich in das erste Klo. Er zitterte noch viel stärker am ganzen Körper. Als er schließlich dachte, es würde ihm besser gehen, ging er zu den Waschbecken hinüber und spritzte sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht. Seine Poren zogen sich zusammen und ein angenehmes Prickeln durchfuhr seine Haut. Remus schaute hoch und sah sein Gesicht im Spiegelbild. Er war kreidebleich, man konnte sein Gesicht kaum von den weißen Kacheln des Toilettenraumes unterscheiden. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und es schimmerten Tränen in ihnen. Kurz, er sah zum Fürchten aus.

Remus ließ sich erneut Wasser in die Hände laufen und benässte sein Gesicht damit. Dann richtete er sich auf, schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinaus. Er wollte nicht mehr unter all diesen Leuten sein. Er wollte laufen, einfach immer weiterlaufen. Irgendwann würde er dann schon sehen, wo er hinkam.

Die Freunde saßen stumm um ihren kleinen runden Tisch herum. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich ergriff Sirius das Wort: „Woher weiß diese miese Ratte das bitte?" Er klang verbittert. Er mochte Remus sehr, sehr gern und nach dem furchtbaren Tod seiner Eltern konnte er nicht noch so einen großen Schicksalsschlag verkraften. Insgeheim schwor sich Sirius an diesem Nachmittag, den Übeltäter, der Remus Identität aufgedeckt und an Malfoy verraten hatte, zu finden und ihn für seine Schandtat büßen zu lassen. Er sollte seine Rache nie bekommen.

„Wyna?", fragte er herausfordernd. Aber eigentlich glaubte er selbst nicht daran. Außerdem hätte es ihm das Herz gebrochen, wenn er mit dieser Verdächtigung Recht bekommen sollte.

„Was? Fängst du schon wieder mit diesem Quatsch an? Was denkst du denn eigentlich von mir? Und warum bist du mit mir zusammen, wenn du glaubst, dass ich einen meiner besten Freunde an Lucius verraten würde, der ihm ganz klar damit schaden wollen würde?", erwiderte Eowyna gekränkt. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Sirius immer noch diesem absurden Gedanken folgte. Natürlich, Lucius war ihr Cousin und sie verstand sich meistens ganz gut mit ihm, so lange er sich aus ihren Angelegenheiten heraushielt. Aber niemals, niemals in ihrem ganzen Leben würde sie einen ihrer Freunde verraten oder absichtlich etwas tun, was ihm schaden könnte. Eher würde sie sterben.

„Ich versuche ja nur, alle Möglichkeiten abzuwägen, um dahinter zu kommen, wer dieses Schwein ist.", versuchte Sirius seine Überlegungen zu erklären. Niemand bemerkte, wie Peter immer kleiner und kleiner in seinem Stuhl wurde. Sein schlechtes Gewissen hingegen wurde größer und größer. Er hatte das doch alles nicht so gewollt. Auch wenn er in letzter Zeit nicht gut auf Sirius und Eowyna zu sprechen war, wollte er doch nicht auch noch Schuld an einem bösen Streit zwischen den beiden sein.

Eowyna saß schweigend da und schaute ihren Freund immer noch befremdet an. So wollte sie vorerst nicht mehr mit ihm reden. Der sollte sich erst mal wieder ein bisschen beruhigen, damit er wieder einen klaren Kopf bekam und diese abartigen Verdächtigungen einstellte.

Aber Sirius legte jetzt erst richtig los. „Vielleicht war es ja auch Lily!"

Lily verschluckte sich an ihrem Cappuccino und starrte Sirius aus großen Augen an. „Wie bitte?"

„Naja du könntest dich verplappert haben, als du diese… dieses… naja diese Geschichte mit Snievellus zu laufen hattest. Und der hat das dann brühwarm an Malfoy weitererzählt."

„Und im Himmel ist Jahrmarkt.", warf Celina trocken ein, wonach sie Sirius mit einem vernichtenden Blick strafte und sie sich Schulter zuckend zurücklehnte.

„Sirius, du bist paranoid. Dir ist ja nicht mehr zu helfen.", wies Lily ihn in die Schranken und damit war die Diskussion für sie beendet.

Eigentlich wusste Sirius ja auch sicher, dass keiner von ihnen je jemandem erzählt hätte, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist. Der Verräter musste woanders herkommen.

Peter fühlte sich so schlecht. Aber er war zu feige, um seine Sünde zu beichten.

James riss die Tür zur Herrentoilette auf. „Remus?", rief er. Keine Antwort. Er rief erneut, diesmal lauter. Wieder keine Antwort.

„Remus ist nicht mehr hier, der ist gerade wieder raus. Er schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben und er hat mich fast umgerannt, als ich die Tür aufgemacht habe. Du James, ich glaub, dem ging es nicht gut. Er war furchtbar blass.", informierte ihn Frank Longbottom über den neusten Stand der Dinge. Frank war im selben Jahr wie James und seine Freunde, auch ein Gryffindor, der sehr intelligent und talentiert war. Alle waren überzeugt, dass aus ihm einmal etwas ganz besonderes werden würde, einige sahen in ihm sogar den künftigen Zaubereiminister.

„Schon wieder weg?" Weißt du wohin?", wollte James wissen.

„Was weiß ich…Ich musste aufs Klo, da hab ich ihm nicht lange hinterher geguckt, um zu schauen, wo er hin will. Vielleicht wollte er zurück ins Schloss, so schlecht wie es ihm scheinbar ging.", mutmaßte Frank.

„Und da hast gar nicht, ganz überhaupt nicht gesehen, in welche Richtung er gegangen ist?", bohrte James weiter.

„Also Mensch James, was ist denn los mit dir? Warum ist denn das so wichtig?"

„Hmm… Frank, sei mir nicht böse, aber das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, aber du weißt ja, dass Remus es zurzeit nicht so einfach hat. Auf jeden Fall muss ich ihn dringend finden."

Frank nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich würde nichts darauf verwetten, aber es könnte sein, dass er nach links gegangen ist von der Tür aus. Wenn ihr also auf der rechten Seite im hinteren Teil gesessen habt, dann wird er wohl in Richtung Ausgang gegangen sein."

„Danke."

James machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und kehrte zu dem Tisch unserer Freunde zurück. Diese schauten ihn fragend an, als er allein zurückkam. Aber noch bevor sie etwas fragen konnten sprudelte es auch schon aus James hinaus: „Er war nicht mehr im Klo, aber Frank hat erzählt, dass er wahrscheinlich raus ist aus den ‚Drei Besen'. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt suchen gehen. Ihr habt ihn nicht rausgehen sehen, nein? Naja es ist ja auch sehr unüberschaulich hier drin. Also los, hinterher!"

„Wir sollen doch aber nicht allein hier in der Gegend herumlaufen.", wandte Lily ein.

„Remus ist gerade ganz allein, wir müssen ihn finden. Allein ist es doch viel gefährliche als für uns zusammen.", schmetterte Celine Lilys leichten Protest ab. Daraufhin nickte Lily zustimmend. „Du hast ja Recht, aber einer sollte unbedingt Dumbledore suchen und ihm erzählen, was passiert ist." Die anderen nickten. Dumbledore konnte Remus' Welt vielleicht wieder ein bisschen in Ordnung bringen.

„Ich mach das!!! Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt.", rief Peter. „Gut, dann suchen wir Remus.", beschloss Sirius. „Ich beeil mich auch ganz doll.", versprach Peter, der noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben etwas ernster gemeint hatte als diese Worte. Er musste helfen. Helfen, um wenigsten ein bisschen von dem gut zu machen, was er so ordentlich verbockt hatte.

Remus stürmte durch die kleine „Hauptstraße" von Hogsmeade, vorbei an den kleinen Geschäften, die wie immer von den Schülern begeistert angesteuert wurden. Sie waren glücklich und zufrieden, nichts konnte ihnen etwas anhaben. Sie lebten einfach das Leben von normalen Teenagern und selbst die dunkle Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemort, die wie eine Gewitterwolke über ihnen hing, schienen sie an diesem schönen Nachmittag verdrängt zu haben. Remus seufzte. Wie gern wäre er einer von ihnen. Aber das war unmöglich.

Er lief immer weiter und weiter und merkte gar nicht, dass er das magische Dorf längst hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er ging über ein freies Feld, was am Waldrand endete. Das Waldstück gehörte auch schon zum Verbotenen Wald und würde er es durchqueren, würde er nach Hogwarts kommen. Allerdings könnte er das Schulgelände wegen der diversen Schutzzauber nicht auf diesem Weg nicht betreten.

Remus bemerkte plötzlich eine winzige, heruntergekommene Hütte hinter den ersten Bäumen. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Naja, kein Wunder, so verfallen wie diese Hütte war, musste man schon ganz genau hinschauen, um sie zwischen den wuchernden Ästen zu erkennen. Aber Remus hatte gerade diesem Blick für das Versteckte. Schließlich suchte er einen Unterschlupf, wo er sich verstecken und in Ruhe nachdenken konnte. Natürlich hätte er in die heulende Hütte gehen können, aber da hätten ihn seine Freunde doch sofort gefunden. Und er wollte jetzt einfach niemanden sehen.

Langsam näherte er sich der Tür, schaute sich noch einmal um, dass ihm auch ja niemand folgte. Am Dorfeingang standen ein paar Viertklässler, die jedoch in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft zu sein schienen. Remus streckte die Hand aus und griff nach der rostigen Türklinke. Er zögerte kurz. Hatte er da nicht gerade ein Geräusch aus dem Inneren gehört?

‚Reiß dich zusammen Moony, fang nicht an zu spinnen', ermahnte er sich selbst. Er drückte die Klinke herunter und öffnete die grausam quietschende Tür. Er trat ein und merkte wie sein Kopf sich in Spinnenweben verfing, die von der Decke hingen. Er konnte nichts sehen, es war zu dunkel.

„Hallo Remus!", ertönte da eine scharfe Stimme auf der Dunkelheit.


	33. Auf Messers Schneide

**33. KapitelAuf Messers Schneide**

Remus zuckte zusammen. Wer war da? Er konnte niemanden erkennen. Was sollte er tun? Gleich wieder zur Tür raus? Er konnte diese Stimme niemandem zuordnen und doch kam sie ihm bekannt vor. Wer konnte diese mysteriöse Person sein? Es war ein Mann, soviel konnte er der Stimme entnehmen. Und vor allen Dingen, warum hörte es sich so an, als hätte er auf ihn gewartet?

Er blinzelte in die Finsternis. Langsam wurden die Konturen des Raumes klarer. Mehr und mehr gewöhnte sich Remus an die Dunkelheit. Bald konnte er die schemenhaften Umrisse des Unbekannten erkennen. Der Mann war sehr groß und kräftig. Remus erstarte. Es fiel ihn wie Schuppen von den Augen. Warum hatte er sich bloß von seinen Freunden, von Hogsmeade entfernt?

„Na erkennst du mich etwa nicht mehr? Naja, es ist ja auch schon sehr lange her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.", erklang wieder die kalte Stimme, die Remus so gut kannte. Doch er konnte nichts antworten, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. War jetzt endgültig alles aus?

Der Mann trat einen Schritt vorwärts, ein bisschen aus dem Schatten heraus. Das durch den Spalt der offenen Tür hereinfallende Licht spiegelte sich leicht auf seinem Gesicht. Da war sie! Die Gewissheit!

Remus stolperte hektisch ein Stückchen zurück und stieß dabei mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür, die daraufhin krachend ins Schloss fiel. Jetzt konnte man wieder kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen.

„Lumos!", kam es krächzend über Remus' Lippen. Sein Zauberstab gab ein schwaches, flackerndes Licht von sich.

„Colloportus!"

Remus hörte ein leises ‚klack' hinter sich. Die Tür war verriegelt. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er war gefangen. Wie sollte er hier wieder weg? Und er musste weg, möglichst schnell, so viel war ihm klar.

In dieser Situation, wo Remus sich so in die Enge getrieben fühlte, vergaß er völlig, dass er ebenfalls zaubern konnte und die Tür doch einfach wieder aufzaubern könnte. Zitternd hob er seinen Zauberstab, der immer noch ein kleines Licht von sich gab. Der schwache Lichtschein fiel direkt auf das Gesicht des Mannes, der hinterhältig grinste.

„Der dunkle Lord hat mir befohlen, meine Leute zusammenzurotten. Und ich habe versprochen genau dies zu tun. Nachdem deine Eltern sich ja so wenig kompromissbereit gezeigt haben, müssen wir das wohl unter uns klären."

Remus Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Fenrir Greyback. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Was würde er mit ihm anstellen? Ihn töten? Ihn zwingen, sich Voldemort anzuschließen? Sein Griff klammerte sich fester um seinen Zauberstab. Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja, einen Fluch auf Greyback zu zaubern und dann schnell abzuhauen. Greyback war nicht unbedingt als der beste Zauberer bekannt, aber er hatte auch im nicht verwandelten Zustand eine immense Kraft und stürzte sich gern einfach auf seine Gegner und richtete so auch schon genug Schaden an.

Remus versuchte seinen Zauberstab unauffällig auf Greyback zu richten, aber er hatte nicht mit dessen erstaunlichem Reaktionsvermögen gerechnet.

„Expelliarmus!", schrie Greyback und Remus' Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand. „So nun mal nicht mein Lieber, was denkst du dir denn? Wir wollen doch nur ein wenig plaudern."

„Was willst du von mir?", presste Remus hervor.

„Weißt du das immer noch nicht? Man sagt sich doch, dass du ein ziemlich helles Kerlchen bist. Na wie auch immer, wir werden einen kleinen Besuch beim dunklen Lord abhalten, der sich herablässt, uns zu empfangen. Und dann hast du die große Ehre, in den Kreis der Death Eater aufgenommen zu werden und dem dunklen Lord bei seinem phönixhaften Aufstieg zu unterstützen. Wir, wir Werwölfe werden endlich ein besseres Leben haben. Niemand wird uns mehr herablassend behandeln, die ganze Welt wird in Angst vor uns leben und sich freuen, uns jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen." Greyback begann diabolisch zu lachen.

„Ich werde nirgendwo mit dir hingehen! Du hast meine Eltern umgebracht! Das… ich… das wirst zu noch bereuen!", schrie Remus. Greybacks schallendes Lachen brach abrupt ab und er schaute Remus schief an.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du in der Situation bist, mir drohen zu können."

James, Sirius, Lily, Eowyna und Celina stürmten durch Hogsmeade. Aber Remus war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten und in jeder Ecke, in jedem Laden, in jeder Nische des kleinen Zauberdorfs gesucht hatten, trafen sie sich unschlüssig wieder an der Straße, die nach Hogwarts zurückführte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Eowyna ratlos.

„Meint ihr, er ist zum Schloss zurückgegangen?", überlegte Sirius.

„Wäre möglich. Auf jeden Fall finden wir ihn nicht, also sollten wir lieber zu Peter gehen und schauen, ob der Dumbledore schon informiert hat.", stellte James fest. Für ihn war die Suche vorerst beendet. Außerdem war es Remus, um den es ging. Der würde schon nichts Unüberlegtes anstellen.

„Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach allein da draußen lassen! Wer weiß, was ihm passieren kann…", protestierte Celina lautstark.

„Süße, es wird schon alles gut gehen. Es ist doch Remus.", versuchte Lily ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Und weil er Remus ist, kann ihm nichts passieren oder was?"

„Entschuldigung, ihr sucht Remus Lupin, den Vertrauensschüler, wenn wir das richtig mitbekommen haben oder?", fragte eine Ravenclaw, die ungefähr in der vierten Klasse sein musste. Die Freunde nickten.

„Hast du ihn gesehen? Wo ist er?", drängte Celina aufgeregt.

„Er ist da hoch Richtung Waldrand gegangen. So ungefähr vor zehn Minuten, nehme ich an."

„Super, Dankeschön!", bedankte sich Sirius und wollte sofort in die Richtung stürzen, in die die Ravenclaw gezeigt hatte.

„Na dann mal los, aber wir sollten ein bisschen vorsichtig sein, denn er möchte bestimmt allein sein.", beruhigte ihn Lily ein wenig. Dann machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg zu Remus und entdeckten schließlich auch die kleine Hütte.

„Petrificus Totalus!", ertönte die Stimme von Greyback. Remus schnappte nach Luft und fiel zu Boden. Dort rollte er panisch hin und her, es gelang ihm aber nicht, sich zu rühren.

„So mein Lieber…wie war das eben?" Greyback beugte sich über den bewegungsunfähigen Jungen.

„Ich verabscheue dich. Ich werde niemals mit dir irgendwohin gehen. Und bevor ich ein Death Eater werde, der vor Voldemort zu Kreuze kriecht, sterbe ich lieber!", gab Remus voller Verachtung zur Antwort.

Greyback sah ihn eine Weile schweigend und drohend an. „Du hast einen ganz schönen Dickschädel, weißt du das? Das ist gut, wir brauchen Leute, die wissen was sie wollen."

„Was von dem was ich sage verstehst du nicht? Ich werde niemals mit dir und den Death Eatern zusammenarbeiten.", protestierte Remus erneut. Er musste irgendwie aus dieser misslichen Lage entkommen. Schließlich lag er bewegungslos zu Füßen seines Feindes.

Greyback lachte: „Ich verstehe schon, was du sagst, aber wenn der dunkle Lord mit dir fertig ist, wird das schon ganz anders aussehen, keine Sorge. Nun sollten wir aber wirklich gehen und wie ich das sehe, werden ich dich tragen müssen." Er packte Remus, warf ihn sich über die Schulter und machte sich auf in Richtung Tür.

„Wollen wir einfach rein?", fragte Lily. „Na klar, was denn sonst?", antwortete Sirius unwirsch. „Wir haben jetzt so lange gesucht, jetzt gehen wir auch zu ihm." Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Die Tür ist verschlossen.", stellte Celina verblüfft fest. „Sollten wir ihn dann doch lieber allein lassen?"

„Aber da sind doch Stimmen drin zu hören, oder? Da ist noch jemand drin!", stellte Eowyna überrascht fest.

„Na dann los! Alohomora!", übernahm James die Initiative. Das Schloss klackte und James öffnete langsam die Tür.

Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war nicht unbedingt das, was er erwartet hatte. Dort stand ein relativ großer, sehr ungepflegter Mann in der Mitte des Raumes, der sich gerade einen regungsloses Remus über die Schulter legte, der allerdings schimpfte, wie ein Rohrspatz: „Du verdammter , lass mich runter! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?"

Die anderen drängten sich nach James in die Hütte und erstarrten, als sie die Vorgänge dort sahen. Wer war dieser Mann und was wollte er von Remus? Sirius zog geistesgegenwärtig seinen Zauberstab und die anderen taten es ihm kurz darauf gleich. Greyback hob seinen Blick und schaute direkt in die entsetzen Gesichter der fünf Jugendlichen. „Was wollt ihr denn? Geht mir bloß aus dem Weg, nicht dass ihr euch noch wehtut."

„Lass sofort Remus los.", brüllte Sirius.

Greyback zog einen Augenbraue hoch seufzte und ließ Remus einfach los, der daraufhin seinen Rücken hinunterrutschte und auf den Boden fiel. Er griff erneut nach seinem Zauberstab und ging einen Schritt auf unsere Freunde zu.

„Expelliarmus!", ertönte es von den Fünf gleichzeitig. Greybacks Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und er fiel von der Wucht der Zaubersprüche auf seinen Hintern.

„Remus, bist du okay?" Celina rannte auf den am Boden liegenden Marauder zu. Dabei beachtete sie den am Boden liegenden Greyback nicht, der sich etwas aufrappelte und der vorbeistürmenden Celina einen heftigen Schlag in den Bauch versetzte. Celina stöhnte auf, sackte in sich zusammen und fiel wie ein nasser Sack einfach um. Dabei schlug sie mit dem Hinterkopf gegen ein aus der Wand ragendes Brett und blieb regungslos liegen.

Greyback nutzte diesen Moment der Ablenkung, sprang auf die Beine, sprintete mit unglaublich hoher Geschwindigkeit zu seinem Zauberstab und drehte sich wieder zu den Jugendlichen.

„HA! So leicht macht ihr mich nicht fertig. Crucio!" Der unverzeihliche Fluch traf Eowyna mitten in die Brust. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf, taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und fiel über einen vermoderten Stuhl.

„Hör sofort auf! Stupor!", schrie Sirius voller Wut. Aber Greyback wich dem Fluch geschickt aus und stand schon auf der anderen Seite der Hütte. Niemand konnte nachvollziehen, wie er sich so schnell bewegen konnte.

Nun ging der Kampf erst richtig los. Flüche flogen durch den kleinen Raum.

„Expelliarmus!" „Stupor!" „Crucio!" „Tarantellegra!" „Protego!" „Petrificus Totalus!"

Greyback war so flink, dass er den Flüchen der Jugendlichen immer ausweichen konnte. Positiv war nur, dass seine Flüche auch nicht sehr präzise abgegeben wurden. Die Flüche prallten an den Wänden ab und flogen durch den Raum zurück.

Lily wurde von einem Schockzauber von James getroffen und erstarrte. Sirius wurde entwaffnet und stand etwas blöd in der Hütte herum und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Schließlich nahm er sein Herz in die Hand und rannte auf Greyback zu. Er rammte ihm seinen Kopf in den Bauch. Greyback schaute ein bisschen verdutzt, blieb aber stehen, als wäre nichts passiert. Er packte Sirius an den Armen, hob ihn wie eine Feder in die Luft und schleuderte ihn zur Seite. Sirius rollte über den Boden und blieb mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht liegen. Jetzt stand nur noch James dem Werwolf gegenüber.

„Und nun zu uns beiden:", sagte Greyback drohend.


	34. James Potter vs Fenrir Greyback

**34. Kapitel_ - James Potter vs. Fenrir Greyback_**

James schaute sich hektisch um. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. All seine Freunde, diese talentierten, mutigen Gefährten waren bereits an diesem heruntergekommenen Werwolf gescheitert. Jetzt war es an ihm zu beweisen, dass er nicht nur ein von sich selbst überzeugter Spaßmacher war, sondern dass er auch im Ernstfall bestehen konnte, in der Realität, im wahren Leben, wenn es mal richtig darauf ankam. Und verdammt noch mal, das hier war ein Ernstfall und was für einer.

Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Wäre er doch nur dem Unterricht mit mehr Aufmerksamkeit gefolgt. All die Stunden, in denen er es nicht nötig gehabt hatte aufzupassen, in denen er lieber Snape gepiesackt hatte, versucht hatte, Lily zu beeindrucken oder mit Sirius neue Streiche ausgeheckt hatte… Jetzt wünschte er sich in diese Stunden zurück, er würde alles anders machen, wenn er nur geahnt hätte, jemals in so einer Situation zu geraten. Vielleicht hatte Lily mit ihrer Strebsamkeit ja doch nicht ganz Unrecht. Andererseits hatte sie es auch nicht gegen Greyback geschafft…

Sein Kopf fühlte sich so leer an… Was würde er doch für ein paar Weisheiten aus ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' oder ein paar richtig gute Zaubersprüche geben? Aber er konnte die Situation nicht ändern, es musste auch so gehen. Er musste es einfach schaffen, das war er seinen Freunden schuldig, die auf ihn bauten. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Greyback mit anstellen würde, konnte er ihn nicht stoppen. Würde er sie töten? Oder sie zu Werwölfen machen, die zu Schoßhündchen von Voldemort würden?

James spannte seine Schultern an. Dann mal los!

James Potter vs. Fenrir Greyback – Runde 1!

„Na Kleiner, hast du Angst?", grinste Greyback.

„Vor dir? Niemals!" James Stimme zitterte kaum merklich und nur jemand, der ihn wirklich gut kannte, nahm seine Unsicherheit war. Aber Greyback schien tatsächlich ein bisschen beeindruckt.

„Du bist ein unerschrockener Junge… Mal schauen, ob du auch noch schlau bist. Pass auf, ich mache dir ein Angebot, da du ja keine ernst zu nehmende Konkurrenz für mich bist, wenn wir ehrlich sind, biete ich dir an, dich laufen zu lassen…"

James starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Was war denn jetzt los?

„…wenn du mir diese Gestalten hier überlässt." Greyback vollführte eine zeigende Geste auf die vom Kampf gezeichneten wehr- und hilflosen Teenager am Boden.

„Du…ich…du widerwärtiger Handlanger Voldemorts… Was glaubst du denn, was ich bin? Ich bin nicht so wie du, nicht wie ihr Death Eater! Eher sterbe ich, als meine Freunde zu verraten!", schrie James voller Zorn.

„Na gut, du hast es so gewollt. Expelliarmus!"

„Reflecto!"

Greybacks Entwaffnungszauber prallte an James' eilig herbei gezaubertem Schutzschild ab, wurde abgelenkt und schlug in ein altes, an der Wand lehnendes Regal ein, was krachend zerbarst.

Greyback gelang es gerade noch, sich rechtzeitig zu ducken und der reflektierte Fluch flog haarscharf über seinen Kopf hinweg.

„Nicht schlecht Kleiner. Aber nun genug gespielt, Crucio!"

James warf sich geistesgegenwärtig auf den Boden und rollte unter den Tisch in Sicherheit. Dabei biss er sich so doll auf die Lippe, dass diese blutend aufplatzte. James wischte sich schnell über das Gesicht. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn das seine einzige Verletzung blieb?

‚Reiß dich zusammen Prongs, hier geht es nicht nur um dich! Du kannst doch deine Freunde nicht so enttäuschen.', ermahnte James sich selbst in Gedanken. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es wie verrückt. Ihm fehlte einfach die zündende Idee, wie er diesem Werwolf beikommen sollte. Er war so schnell, dass er den Flüchen fast mühelos auswich. Bereits zu Fünft hatten sie es schon nicht geschafft, ihn entscheidend zu treffen. Diese Gedanken hatten zur Folge, dass James einen kurzen Augenblick nicht auf Greybacks Handlungen achtete. Ein Fluch traf den Tisch, unter dem James Schutz gesucht hatte. Dieser brach nun über ihm zusammen und begrub ihn unter morschen Holzstücken. Eine immense Staubwolke wurde aufgewirbelt. James begann zu husten.

„Verdammt Prongs! Steh auf, sonst bist du erledigt!", rief ihm Sirius zu, der sich seinen merkwürdig verformt wirkenden Arm hielt und das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzerrte.

James merkte, wie Recht sein Freund hatte. Er lag schutzlos zu Füßen Greybacks, ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Er sprang auf die Füße, keine Sekunde zu früh, denn sofort krachte ein weiterer Cruciatus Fluch in den Splitterhaufen am Boden, in dem eben noch James Potter gelegen hatte.

James' Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er hatte keine große Lust, die Schmerzen eines Cruciatus zu ertragen. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum streifen, bis dieser an dem am Boden liegenden Remus hängen blieb, der sich immer noch nicht rühren konnte. Remus nickte ihm zu, als wolle er ihn aufmuntern, ihm neue Kraft und Hoffnung geben.

„Hey!", rief Remus, „Greyback, warum lässt du ihn nicht in Ruhe?"

Greyback drehte sich zu Remus um und starrte ihn wortlos an. Man hörte förmlich die Schrauben in seinem Gehirn rattern, als versuchte er Remus' Absicht zu durchschauen.

„Schau", fuhr Remus fort, „Voldemort hat dir befohlen, mich zu holen. Von anderen war nie die Rede. Also los, bring mich zu ihm, dann hast du deine Aufgabe ordnungsgemäß erledigt und ersparst dir hier lästiges Rumgezauber. Lass meine Freunde laufen, sie haben dir nichts getan und mit dieser Sache hier nichts zu tun. Ich bin der, den du willst."

James wollte schon lauthals protestieren, aber der Blick den Remus ihm zuwarf, ließ ihn verstummen. Worauf wollte Remus nur hinaus?

„Warum sollte ich dem dunklen Lord nicht noch fünf Leute zusätzlich ausliefern? Das Wichtigste im Umgang mit dem dunklen Lord ist nicht, seine Aufträge bloß auszuführen, das ist reine Selbstverständlichkeit, denn ansonsten wirst du keine Gelegenheit haben, dich nochmals zu beweisen. Es geht darum, den dunklen Lord _zufrieden_ zu stellen, ihn durch dein Verhalten, durch deine Leistungen von dir zu überzeugen und sich von anderen Death Eatern zu unterscheiden, aus der Masse heraus zu stechen, wie man so schön sagt. Und mit euch Kindern könnte mir das endlich gelingen!", Greyback lachte diabolisch.

„Das heißt, du willst Voldemort nicht nur einen Teenager bringen, der ihn verabscheut, sondern gleich Sechs. Interessant, interessant…" erwiderte Remus wie für sich selbst.

Da, ganz plötzlich fiel es James wie Schuppen von den Augen. Remus wollte Greyback ablenken, damit sich ihm endlich eine Chance bot, ihn wirksam zu attackieren. ‚Remus, du altes Schlitzohr', dachte sich James.

James Potter vs. Fenrir Greyback – Runde 2!

So, jetzt kam es darauf an. Remus schien es tatsächlich geschafft zu haben, Greyback in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und ihn James, den letzten kampffähigen Marauder vergessen gemacht zu haben. Gerade schwärmte Greyback von der grandiosen Zukunft, die Voldemort den Werwölfen versprochen hatte, wenn er erst die Macht in der Zauberwelt übernehmen würde.

Aber welchen Fluch sollte James anwenden? Er musste sofort wirksam und auf jeden Fall erfolgreich sein. Wer weiß, ob er eine zweite so gute Chance bekommen würde. Nein, das musste beim ersten Mal sitzen.

James umfasste seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. ‚Los Prongs, jetzt kannst du allen beweisen, dass du nicht nur eine große Klappe hast, sondern wirklich das drauf hast, was du immer behauptest!', ermutigte er sich selbst.

„Stupor!"

Noch bevor sein Fluch Greyback treffen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall stürzten hinein. In diesem Moment drehte sich Greyback erstaunt zu den neuen Gästen um. Jetzt traf ihn James' Schockzauber mitten in die Brust und er erstarrte in der Bewegung.

Hinter den beiden Lehrern dränget sich Peter in die Hütte und blieb entsetzt auf der Türschwelle stehen.

Professor McGonagall wurde mit einem Schlag kreidebleich im Gesicht und schlug sich schockiert die Hände vor den Mund. „Was…?", presste sie hervor.

„Greyback, er hat Remus aufgelauert…", begann James.

„Ruhig, alles zu seiner Zeit.", beruhigte Dumbledore den erregten Jungen. Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem weiten, lila farbenden Umhang hervor, den kleine Frösche zierten. Er schwenkte ihn und Greyback war gefesselt, nach einer weiteren Bewegung konnten sich endlich die besiegten Freunde wieder rühren. Nur Celina lag immer noch bewusstlos am Boden. Lily und Remus stürzten auf sie zu.

„Celina, was ist mit dir?", fragte Remus besorgt und raufte sich dabei die Haare. „Das ist alles meine Schuld."  
„Ruhig Mr. Lupin, wir gehen jetzt alle in den Krankenflügel und Poppy bringt das schon wieder in Ordnung.", ertönte Dumbledores ruhige Stimme.

„Aber, was ist hier passiert? Warum haben Sie sich aus der Sicherheit des Dorfes entfernt? Ich habe doch extra vorher…", legte McGonagall los.

„Später Minerva. Erst die Gesundheit.", unterbrach Dumbledore sie und McGonagall nickte.

Lily, Eowyna, James und Remus waren bei dem Kampf ohne größere Blessuren weggekommen. Außer ein paar blauen Flecken und Kratzern war ihnen nichts passiert. Sirius hatte sich bei seinem Sturz den Arm gebrochen, was Madam Pomfrey aber in Windeseile wieder heilen konnte. Er sollte den Arm nur noch ein paar Tage in eine Schlinge tragen, damit er ruhig gehalten wurde.

„Alle Mädchen werde mich bemitleiden und mir helfen wollen.", schwärmte Sirius verträumt. „Na denen werde ich helfen…", grinste Eowyna und Sirius gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss.

Celina hatte es da etwas schlimmer erwischt. Ihre Kopfverletzung war schwerer als angenommen, aber nach Poppys exzellenten Mittelchen kam sie nach einigen Stunden wieder zu Bewusstsein, musste aber noch im Krankenflügel bleiben. Ihre Freunde saßen um ihr Bett herum.

„Mensch Prongs, du bist ein Held. Ohne dich… ich mag gar nicht daran denken…", sagte Sirius.

„Ja James, danke, dass du so mutig warst und die Nerven behalten hast.", bedankte sich Lily und James bekam einen roten Kopf.

„Ach, das… naja Dumbledore und McGonagall wären ja auch noch rechtzeitig gekommen und hätten uns helfen können.", winkte James ab.

„Keine falsche Bescheidenheit", widersprach ihm Eowyna, „du hast als einziger durchgehalten und Greyback letztendlich besiegt, was wir nicht geschafft haben. Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Aber nur dank Remus' Hilfe." James lächelte seinen Freund aufmunternd an.

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass ihr in diese Lage geraten seid, das war ja wohl das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte." Remus wirkte zerknirscht und traurig.

„Mach dir mal keine Gedanken, wir sind doch ein super Team und dazu gehört auch, dass wir uns gegenseitig aus der Patsche helfen, wenn einer mal ein bisschen überreagiert hat.", versuchte Celina ihn aufzumuntern.

Remus sah sie lange an. Er war froh, dass sie bald wieder ganz gesund werden würde. Er hätte es sich nie verzeihen können, wenn sie durch sein unüberlegtes Verhalten womöglich… er durfte gar nicht daran denken.

„Ja wir sind ein tolles Team und ich bin froh, dass ich euch habe."; sagte er schon etwas glücklicher.

„Ja, ihr könnt stolz auf eure Freundschaft sein. Daran müsst ihr immer festhalten, lasst nicht zu, wenn sich etwas zwischen euch drängen will. Denn wahre Freundschaft ist selten und deshalb ein sehr kostbares Gut. Niemals dürft ihr die Macht von Liebe und Zuneigung unterschätzen. Aber jetzt müssen wir leider über ein paar Dinge reden, die heute unschöner Weise vorgefallen sind." Dumbledore hatte den Krankenflügel betreten.


	35. Dumbledores Machtwort

_Tuniwell Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Eine Attacke von Remus als Werwolf und James als den großen Retter...nein, das wäre mir dann doch ein bisschen einfach gewesen. Ich hoffe, du bleibst meiner FF "treu" ;)_

**  
**

**35. Kapitel - _Dumbledores Machtwort_**

Die Freunde nickten. Die Situation war eigentlich immer noch genauso schlimm, wie vor der Attacke von Greyback. Wie sollte es jetzt mit Remus weitergehen?

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Nun meine Lieben, ich weiß, dass Sie einen aufregenden Tag hinter Ihnen haben, aber Mr. Pettigrew erzählte mir etwas von einem Streit mit Mr. Malfoy, der die Überreaktion von Mr. Lupin verursacht haben soll?"

Remus blickte zu Boden. Fast hatte er verdrängt gehabt. Jetzt fiel ihm alles siedend heiß wieder ein.

„Nun…Malfoy hat erfahren, dass…dass ich ein Werwolf bin…und das wird er wohl allen erzählen…", erzählte Remus leise.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und strich sich den Bart. Das waren ja Neuigkeiten. „Hmm…Das sind ja unschöne Nachrichten. Naja machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, das regeln wir schon. Und wie kam es dann zu dem Kampf mit Greyback?"

„Nachdem mir Malfoy gesagt hatte, dass er mein Geheimnis weiß, da bin ich ausgerastet… also ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich machen sollte und da bin ich einfach weg. Ich konnte da nicht mehr bleiben, unter all den Leuten, die mich bald hassen werden…und Angst vor mir haben werden.", teilte Remus leise mit, brach dann aber ab.

Sirius fuhr fort: „Und als wir dann gemerkt hatten, dass sich Remus abgeseilt hatte, sind wir ihn suchen gegangen."

„Sicherheitshalber ist Peter los, um Sie zu suchen und Bescheid zu sagen, dass Remus weggelaufen ist.", fügte Lily schuldbewusst hinzu. Es war das erste Mal, dass Lily sich nicht an die wirklich wichtigen Regeln von der Schule gehalten hatte und schon war sie in so eine Situation geraten. Natürlich machte sie sich Sorgen um Remus und seine Zukunft, aber gleichzeitig hatte sie Angst, großen Ärger wegen des Regelverstoßes zu bekommen. Womöglich würde sie das Amt der Vertrauensschülerin verlieren. Ihre Eltern würden so enttäuscht sein und ihre Schwester Petunia, diese eingebildete Zicke würde hämisch lachen und sich freuen, dass auch die brave Lily mal Ärger bekommen hatte.

„Zum Glück haben wir die Hütte rechtzeitig entdeckt, in der Remus war. Und dann hat James ja wirklich bewiesen, was er kann. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre…" Eowyna schluckte. Ihr saß der Schreck immer noch ziemlich tief in den Knochen, gerade jetzt, wo der Tag noch mal vor ihren Augen ablief. Aber zum Glück hatte Peter es ja geschafft, Dumbledore und McGonagall zu finden. Sie hätten sie retten können. Aber James war ja da gewesen…

Dumbledore saß eine Weile einfach nur schweigend da und musterte seine Schützlinge. Insgeheim war schon stolz auf sie. Sie waren das erste Mal in ihrem Leben in eine gefährliche, also eine wirklich gefährliche Situation, die sie das Leben hätte kosten können geraten und sie hatten es mit eigenen Kräften geschafft, sich daraus wieder zu befreien. Natürlich mussten sie noch viel dazulernen für die Zukunft. Schließlich war Greyback nur ein einziger Gegner, aber es war ein Anfang. Sie würde alle ihren Weg gehen, da war er sich sicher. Aber auf der anderen Seite war er nun einmal auch Direktor dieser Schule und musste darauf achten, dass sich seine Schüler an gewisse Regeln hielten. Ach ja, die Marauder und Regeln. Das war seit ihrem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts ein Widerspruch in sich gewesen. Er hatte ja immer gehofft durch den vernünftigen Remus, Einfluss auf die Rabauken Sirius und James nehmen zu können, aber irgendwie hatte das nie so richtig geklappt. Er musste lächeln. Irgendwie machte gerade diese Eigenschaft diese Gruppe Schüler vor ihm so sympathisch. Er würde mit Minerva sprechen und schauen, ob die erneute Regelverletzung eine Strafmaßnahme nach sich ziehen würde.

„Sie haben sehr gut reagiert, Mr. Potter, da kann ich mich nur wiederholen. Sie haben umgesetzt, was Sie gelernt haben und uns damit gezeigt, dass unser Unterricht ja wohl gar nicht so schlecht sein kann.", schmunzelte Dumbledore.

James schaute den Direktor an. Er war gar nicht böse. Aber er schien besorgt. Wegen Remus? „Professor", fragte er vorsichtig, „wie wird es mit Remus weitergehen? Wie wollen Sie das regeln?"

„Das lasst mal meine Sorge sein. Aber ich verspreche, dass Mr. Lupin diese Schule nicht verlassen wird, bevor er seinen Abschluss gemacht hat." Dumbledore klang überzeugt. Die Freunde schauten sich fragend an. Dann ergriff Eowyna das Wort: „Aber es ist Lucius… Das ist eine immens große Nachricht für ihn. Eine Nachricht, mit der er sich so wichtig machen kann. Das wird er sich nicht entgehen lassen, auch wenn Sie ihn darum bitten."

„Oh doch, das wird er. Ich habe meine Methoden, Miss Scremadour. Ich werde jetzt versuchen, die Sache zu regeln und wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen, nicht wahr? Sie haben doch bestimmt Hunger nach diesem aufregenden Tag." Dumbledore stand auf, strich seine Robe glatt, zwinkerte den Freunden zu und verließ summend den Krankenflügel.

„Irgendwie ist er ja schon ein komischer Typ…", ließ James leise verlauten. „James, sprich nicht so über unseren Direktor.", unterbrach ihn Lily erschreckt. James grinste.

„Es wird alles gut, du wirst sehen. Vertrau Dumbledore.", flüsterte Celine dem besorgt schauenden Remus zu und strich ihm vorsichtig über den Arm. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und versuchte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu zaubern. Hoffentlich hatte sie Recht. An seinem Vertrauen zu Dumbledore sollte es gewiss nicht scheitern.

Dumbledore ging den Flur entlang und war fast an der Treppe angelangt, die hinunter zu den Kerkern der Slytherins führte, als ihm Horace Slughorn entgegenkam. „Albus", begann dieser bestürzt, „sind sie in Ordnung? Minerva hat mir gerade erzählt, was vorgefallen ist." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schüttelte sich. „Werwölfe, diese widerwärtigen Kreaturen…immer wenn sie auftauchen gibt es nur Ärger. Es wird Zeit, dass Millicent Bagnold eine Verordnung erlässt, durch die die offene Jagd auf Werwölfe legalisiert wird. Nicht auszudenken, was den Kindern hätte passieren können."

„Horace, ich bitte dich. Sicher ist Greyback ein besonders schlimmes Exemplar dieser Gattung, aber du kannst sie doch nicht alle pauschalisieren. Das sind zum Teil sehr arme Kreaturen, die vor allen Dingen kein bisschen was dafür können, dass sie zu dem sind, was sie sind. Das solltest du bedenken, bevor du vorschnell getätigte Gedanken herausposaunst. Und sie zum Abschuss freizugeben… Ich muss mich doch sehr wundern. Seit wann vertrittst du so radikale Ansichten? Ich bin entsetzt." Dumbledore schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, enttäuscht von den Worten seines langjährigen Freundes. Slughorn schaute betreten zu Boden. „Es tut mir Leid, ich war nur in Sorge um die Schüler. Meine Aufregung ist wohl etwas mit mir durchgegangen." Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Nun gut. Wo wir und schon hier treffen, schicke doch bitte Mr. Malfoy in mein Büro. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen. Sofort." „Ist etwas passiert? Hat er etwas angestellt?", fragte Slughorn verwundert. „Ich muss einfach dringend mit ihm sprechen."; Dumbledores Stimme klang selten so bestimmend. Slughorn nickte und rannte schnell die Stufen zu den Kernkern herunter, um Malfoy zu holen.

„Dumbledore ist ein toller Mann, weise und begabt, keine Frage, aber wie will er so einen Sturkopf wie Malfoy klein kriegen?", überlegte Celina.

„Tja, vielleicht schafft er es ja tatsächlich, ihn zu überreden, nichts zu verraten…", antwortete Lily, die selbst nicht so richtig an das eben Gesagte glauben wollte. Eowyna zog ihre rechte Augenbraue hoch und guckte ihre Freundin an. „Genau und ich bin ein Hippogreif." „Ich mein ja nur… du musst doch nicht gleich so reagieren. Hoffnung kann man doch haben, oder?", fragte Lily leicht beleidigt.

„Wyna hat Recht. Malfoy kann sich damit viel zu wichtig machen. Und selbst wenn Dumbledore ihn dazu bringen könnte, vorerst den Mund zu halten, er wäre eine zu große Gefahr, denn wissen würde er es immer noch. Und es ist sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Nächstes Jahr ist er weg und da ist kein Dumbledore mehr, der darauf achtet, dass er niemanden etwas erzählt. Spätestens im Sommer würden wir es im Tagespropheten lesen können.", sagte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich werde Hogwarts im Sommer verlassen. Ich will keine Hassbriefe von besorgten Eltern bekommen. Ich will nicht, dass die Schüler Angst vor mir haben. Ich will nicht, dass man mich verabscheut. Ich will nicht, dass man über mich redet in der ganzen Zauberwelt.", brach es aus Remus heraus, der seinen Kopf in die Hände stützte und so versuchte, die erneut in seinen Augen aufsteigenden Tränen vor seinen Freunden zu verstecken.

„Moony, sag so etwas nicht. Wir werden es schon hinkriegen, irgendwie. Und wir werden immer für dich da sein, das darfst du nie vergessen.", unterbrach ihn James schnell, der solche Worte nicht hören wollte.

„Moony?", begann Peter leise. Remus blickte hoch, direkt in Peters Augen, die ebenfalls verdächtig schimmerten. „Es tut mir alles so Leid Moony…"

„Ach Peter, du kannst doch nichts dafür."

Lucius Malfoy schlurfte hinter seinem Hauslehrer her zu Dumbledores Büro. Das war wirklich das Letzte, auf das er jetzt Lust hatte. Ihm war schon klar, was der Direktor von ihm wollte. Diese blöden Gryffindors hatten natürlich gepetzt und jetzt würde Dumbledore versuchen ihn davon zu überzeugen, Remus' Identität zu verschweigen. Aber wo würden sie denn da hinkommen? Die Eltern hatten ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, welcher Gefahr sie ihre Kinder tagtäglich aussetzten. Und all das nur wegen des zu weichen Herzens eines gutgläubigen Zauberers. Slughorn redete die ganze Zeit irgendein komisches Zeug. Von den armen Schülern in den Klauen des bösen Werwolfs. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. ‚Nerv nicht!', dachte er angewidert. Jaja, die armen kleinen Angeber… Schade eigentlich, dass Greyback sie nicht erledigt hatte. Einen kurzen Moment war er auf Grund seiner eigenen Gedanken geschockt. Dachte er wirklich so? Wollte er, dass sie starben? Gut, er mochte sie nicht, aber war er wirklich so grausam? Er versuchte diesen Gewissenskonflikt aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Warum über so etwas nachdenken? Sie leben noch, gut, kein Grund über was-wäre-wenn nachzudenken.

Slughorn klopfte an die Tür des Direktors. Diese schwang augenblicklich auf. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Hände gefaltet.

„Schön, dass Sie so schnell Zeit für mich gefunden haben, Mr. Malfoy. Setzen Sie sich doch." Malfoy trat vor und setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl im Raum. Slughorn schaute sich etwas unschlüssig um. Wo sollte er sich hinsetzen?

„Danke Horace, dass du ihn sofort zu mir gebracht hast. Wir sehen uns dann später.", verabschiedete Dumbledore den Hauslehrer der Slytherins. Dieser schaute sehr verdutzt aus der Wäsche. „Aber ich dachte…immerhin geht es hier um eine Angelegenheit, die einen meiner Schüler betrifft…und du willst ja immer noch nicht damit rausrücken, was du von Lucius willst.", protestierte Slughorn halbherzig. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore nicht bereit war, seine Meinung zu ändern, wenn er diesen entschlossenen Blick in den Augen hatte, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Und obwohl sie sich schon so lange kannten, hatte er diesen Blick höchst selten bei ihm gesehen.

„Ich werde ihm schon nichts tun, keine Sorge. Und nun lass uns allein."

Slughorn nickte und verließ widerwillig das Direktorenbüro.

„Und nun zu uns, Mr. Malfoy. Hatten Sie einen schönen Nachmittag in Hogwarts?", fragte Dumbledore sehr ernst.

„Ach tun Sie doch nicht so. Ich weiß doch ganz genau, warum Sie mich herbestellt haben. Und meine Antwort ist ‚Nein!' Da können Sie sagen, was Sie wollen. Ich werde die Leute aufklären, jawohl.", platzte es aus Malfoy heraus. Dumbledore seufzte. Das hatte er erwartet. „Was haben Sie sich denn bloß gedacht? Was haben Sie davon, das Leben eines anderen Schülers zu zerstören?"

Malfoy rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Die Fragen des Direktors waren ihm unangenehm, denn er wusste nicht, wie er sie beantworten sollte. Ja, warum hatte er das getan? Um den Gryffindors eins auszuwischen. Aber war es das wert? War ein bisschen Spaß es wert, Lupins Leben zu ruinieren, jetzt kurz nachdem er seine Eltern verloren hatte?

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Eltern haben ein Recht zu erfahren, mit wem ihre Kinder zu Schule gehen.", antwortete er leise.

„Sehr ehrenvoll. Kann es sein, dass es ihnen eher um Ihren persönlichen Spaß ging?"

„Und wenn?", fragte Malfoy trotzig.

Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wer weiß noch davon?"

„Naja", begann Malfoy zögerlich, „nur Crabbe und Goyle, aber die haben das sicher schon längst wieder vergessen." Dumbledore nickte. Die Gefahr, die von den beiden ausging, war doch sehr gering, wenn ihr Anführer erstmal ausgeschaltet war.

„Eine Frage noch. Woher wissen Sie von Mr. Lupins Lebensgeschichte?"

„Man hat so seine Informationsquellen."; antwortete Malfoy unbeteiligt. „Kann ich jetzt gehen? Es gibt gleich Essen."

„Einen Moment noch. Da Sie sich so uneinsichtig zeigen, muss ich wohl zu härteren Maßnahmen greifen. Zum Wohl des Schulfriedens."

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervorzog. Was sollte das? Ihm gegenüber saß doch Dumbledore, Dumbledore der liebe, gute, alte Mann, der immer an das Gute in den Menschen glaubte.

„Wa…was ha-ben Sie…", stotterte Malfoy. Er würde ihm doch nichts antun?

„Keine Sorge, Sie werden nichts merken. Amnesia Remus Lupin!" Ein gelbes Licht schoss aus dem Zauberstab hervor und traf Malfoy. Der schaute nun sehr verwirrt drein.

„Was mache ich hier Professor?", fragte er verwundert. „Ach Sie haben mir nur Bericht darüber erstattet, dass alles Slytherins sicher aus Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt sind. Sie wissen ja, es gab da diesen Zwischenfall mit einigen Gryffindors.", erklärte Dumbledore und konnte sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Malfoy nickte nur. „Gehen sie jetzt in die Große Halle, es gibt Abendessen.", verabschiedete ihn Dumbledore.

Er schaute ihm nach, wie er das Büro verließ. Er war nicht unbedingt stolz auf sich, aber das war die einzige Möglichkeit, Remus zu helfen und vor allen eine riesige Aufruhr in Hogwarts zu verhindern.

Malfoy würde sich nicht mehr an viele Dinge erinnern können, die Remus betrafen. Vielleicht gerade noch, dass es ihn gab. Dumbledore stand auf. Egal, hauptsche die Gefahr war gebannt. Er war ja kein schlechter Junge. Aber er bräuchte dringen jemanden, der ihn an die Hand nahm und auf den richtigen Weg führte.


	36. Zurück zur Normalität

_Tuniwell - schön, dass du die FF weiterverfolgen wirst. Da kann ich dir auch sagen, dass sie fertig ist und ich die letzten Kapitel in den nächsten Tagen fertig hochgeladen haben werde :)_

**36. Kapitel_ - Zurück zur Normalität_**

Lucius Malfoy ging langsam den Weg zur großen Halle. Sein Kopf brummte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich komisch. Warum konnte er sich nicht an das Geschehene in Dumbledores Büro erinnern. Er soll ihm erzählt haben, dass es allen Slytherins gut geht? Warum hatte er da nicht die Vertrauensschüler gefragt? War das nicht deren Aufgabe, sich um solche Dinge zu kümmern? Sehr seltsam. Er rieb sich die Stirn. Naja, vielleicht wurde er einfach ein bisschen krank. Eine Erkältung oder so…davon blieben auch Zauberer ab und an nicht verschont. Und schließlich war er bei Dumbledore und da wird ihm schon nichts Schlimmes zugestoßen sein. Malfoy betrat die Große Halle, in der schon die meisten Schüler versammelt waren. Es herrschte große Unruhe. Was war denn hier los?

Malfoy setzte sich an den Slytherin Tisch zu Crabbe und Goyle. „Wasn passiert?", fragte er verwundert. Irgendwie war das nicht sein Tag heute. War denn alles an ihm vorbei gegangen?

Crabbe schaute ihn überrascht an. „Na du weißt doch…Lupin, Potter, Black und Co sind von Greyback angegriffen worden…" „Was?", platzte es aus Malfoy heraus. „Dem Werwolf? Wie das denn? Ist ihnen was passiert?" Das waren ja Nachrichten. „Aber Lucius", wunderte sich Goyle, „darüber haben wir doch vorhin schon gesprochen…nachdem Lupin weggerannt ist, weil du ihm gesagt hast, dass du weißt, dass er ein Werwolf ist."

„Lupin? Ein Werwolf?" Malfoy blickte zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber. Wer war Lupin noch mal? Der da neben Potter musste es sein. „Ach hör doch mit diesen lächerlichen Ideen auf…ein Werwolf…auf Hogwarts…das glaubt ihr doch selber nicht."

„Aber wir haben doch…", fing Crabbe an. „Schnauze Clarence! Ich will von diesem Schwachsinn nichts mehr hören." Für Malfoy war die Unterhaltung damit beendet. Crabbe und Goyle schauten sich sprachlos an. Schließlich zuckte Crabbe mit den Schultern und begann zu essen. Warum sich mit Malfoy anlegen? Hatte doch sowieso keinen Sinn.

„Alle reden über unseren Kampf, aber niemand hat bis jetzt ein Wort über mein… ähm… ‚Problem' verloren.", flüsterte Remus James zu. „Dumbledore hat doch versprochen, dass er etwas unternimmt. Scheinbar hat er es hinbekommen.", lächelte James nun viel positiver gestimmt. Remus rang sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln ab. Hoffentlich hatte er Recht.

Gerade betrat Dumbledore die große Halle. Es passierte selten, dass der Direktor zu spät zum Abendessen erschien. Beim Vorbeigehen zwinkerte er den Maraudern zu. „Ich würde das als gutes Zeichen interpretieren."; sagte Sirius überzeugt.

Dumbledore nahm seinen Platz am Lehretisch ein und begann ganz ruhig zu essen. Als alle geendet hatten, klatschte er in die Hände und die leer gegessenen Platten und Teller verschwanden. Er stand auf und räusperte sich.

„Meine Lieben", begann er, „ich nehme an, Sie haben bereits von den unglücklichen Zwischenfällen heute Nachmittag in Hogsmeade gehört. Wir waren uns zwar darüber bewusst, dass durchaus ein Risiko bestand, als wir trotz aller aktuellen Ereignisse den Ausflug gestattet haben, aber wir hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass tatsächlich Schüler angegriffen werden würden."

„Ich hab es ja gleich gesagt.", murmelte Professor Alraune für die Schüler unhörbar. Sie fühlte sich in ihrer erst als übervorsichtig verschrienen und belachten Ansicht bestätigt. Hätte Dumbledore den Schülern doch nie erlaubt ins Dorf zu gehen. Dumbledore ging nicht weiter auf diese kleine Unterbrechung ein. Besserwisserei half nun auch niemandem weiter.

„Nun, dass diese Attacke passieren konnte, hing auch damit zusammen, dass sich jemand nicht an die von uns vorgeschriebenen Regeln, die wir für den Ausflug aufgestellt haben, gehalten hat. Wir sind zwar alle glücklich, dass keinem Schüler etwas Ernstes passiert ist, aber trotzdem können wir diesen Disziplinverstoß nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Wir müssen darauf achten, dass in dieser Schule ein geregelter Ablauf gesichert ist. Dazu ist die Einhaltung von Regeln unabdingbar wichtig. 200 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für den Regelverstoß von Mr. Remus Lupin."

Remus wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Damit fiel Gryffindor auf den letzten Platz in der Hauswertung zurück und es war seine Schuld. Es war ihm sehr peinlich, besonders weil ihn jeder anstarrte. Naja, verdient war es ja schon.

„Aber auf der anderen Seite belohnt Hogwarts die, die über sich hinauswachsen und sich für ihre Freunde einsetzen. Aus diesen Gründen erhalten Lily Evans, Eowyna Scremadour, Celina Hatcher, Peter Pettigrew und Sirius Black je 50 Punkte für die mutige Rettungsaktion für ihren Freund."

Die Gryffindors klatschten euphorisch. Die Freunde mussten lachen. Da waren die Punkte doch schon wieder gerettet.

„Außerdem belohnen wir James Potter für eine außergewöhnliche magische Leistung, das Behalten eines kühlen Kopfs in einer gefährlichen Situation und sein selbstloses Verhalten mit 100 Punkten."

Der Applaus am Gryffindor Tisch war ohrenbetäubend. Das war das erste Mal in diesem Schuljahr, dass sie in der Wertung in Führung gingen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, Sie haben sich heute als echte Gryffindors bewiesen. Und trotz all der Gefahr, in die sie sich heute gebracht haben, können wir nicht leugnen, dass wir stolz auf ihre Leistung sind, stolz darauf sind, dass sie zu Zauberern geworden sind, die sich zu helfen wissen." Dumbledore begann nun auch zu applaudieren. Nach kurzer Zeit setzten die anderen Lehrer mit ein und auch die Schüler der anderen Häuser klatschten für die Helden des Tages. Sogar ein Großteil der Slytherins beteiligte sich und zur größten Überraschung der Marauder sogar Lucius Malfoy.

Als die Schüler die große Halle verließen, blieb Remus noch am Tisch der Gryffindors sitzen. Er konnte gar nicht fassen, dass er auf einmal zu den gefeierten Helden des Tages gehörte. Vor einer Stunde dachte er noch, die Welt bräche über ihm zusammen. Und nun sollte alles gut sein?

„Moony? Kommst du oder bist du versteinert?", zwinkerte ihm Sirius zu.

„Wie? Ähm…ja, ich komme ja schon.", antwortete Remus geistesabwesend.

Während des gesamten Abends grübelten die Freunde, was Dumbledore getan hatte, dass Malfoy die Nachricht von Remus noch nicht in ganz Hogwarts herumerzählt hatte. Aber ihnen fiel keine plausible Lösung ein. Es gab in ihren Augen keine. Auf die Idee eines Vergessenszaubers kam keiner von ihnen. Wie auch? Es war nicht gerade die feine Art einen Menschen seiner Erinnerungen zu berauben. Und für einen Lehrer gegenüber einem seiner Schüler gehörte es sich schon gar nicht.

„Warum sollen wir uns weiter den Kopf zerbrechen? Ich meine, es scheint doch alles gut zu sein, oder? Nehmen wir es einfach, wie es ist.", seufzte Eowyna schließlich, als der Zeiger der Uhr immer weiter voran schritt, eine Antwort auf ihre Frage aber immer noch nicht näher gerückt war.

„Sie hat Recht.", unterstützte sie James. „Und du kannst ja Dumbledore bei Gelegenheit mal fragen, was er gemacht hat, Moony. Schließlich geht es ja um dich."

„Wahrscheinlich habt ihr Recht. Ich sollte einfach zufrieden mit dem sein, was passiert ist, was auch immer es auch war.", beschloss Remus. Er holte einmal tief Luft und schaute seine Freunde lächelnd an. Wenn jetzt noch Celina von der Krankenstation kam, war alles wieder perfekt.

„Was?", brüllte eine erzürnte Stimme. „Wie konnte das passieren? Immerhin handelt es sich hier um einen gesuchten Death Eater, der zudem noch ein Werwolf ist und viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat."

Der blasse Ministeriumsmitarbeiter wurde immer kleiner vor seiner wütenden Chefin. „Mrs. Bagnold…ich kann doch nichts dafür…wir haben unser Bestes getan, aber er war einfach stark."

„Zu stark? Wir haben hier hochqualifizierte, exzellent ausgebildete Auroren und Sie wollen mir sagen, dass die Greyback nicht aufhalten konnten.", schnaubte die Ministerin. „Er hat Schüler von Hogwarts angegriffen, wie stehen wir denn jetzt in der Öffentlichkeit da? Schicken sie Scrimgeour zu mir."

„Aber …die Auroren? Was wollen Sie denn jetzt von Scrimgeour? Was hat der denn nun wieder mit der Sache zu tun?", stammelte der Beamte.

„Warum arbeiten Sie eigentlich hier? Wer hat Sie bloß eingestellt? Ich möchte natürlich vom Chef der Aurorenabteilung wissen, warum unsere Elitekampftruppe nicht in der Lage war, eine einzige Person aufzuhalten und zur Vernehmung zu bringen." Millicent Bagnold schüttelte fast verzweifelt den Kopf. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wer dieses unfähige Ministeriumspersonal einstellte.

„Aber Mrs. Bagnold, ich mache meine Arbeit immer pflichtbewusst. Nur Scrimgeour und die Auroren waren doch gar nicht in der Nähe von Greyback."

„WIE BITTE? Wollen Sie mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass ein Gefangener ohne vorschriftsmäßige Bewachung überführt werden sollte?"

„Nun ich…also ich habe Parker und Jonathans mit der Aufgabe beauftragt. Ich dachte, dass zwei Mitarbeiter doch vollkommen ausreichen, um diesen Typen zur Verhandlung zu bringen. Ich meine, man muss diese Situation nicht überbewerten, nur weil ein paar Kinder sich irgendwelche Geschichten von einem Kampf gegen einen Death Eater, der zufällig auch noch ein Werwolf sein soll, erfunden haben. Die wollen sich doch nur ein bisschen wichtig machen und vor ihren Freunden angeben. Und wir wollen uns doch nicht lächerlich machen. Was sollen denn die Leute denken, wenn wir den Hirngespinsten von so halbstarken, pubertierenden Kindern glauben würden? Aber es war ja wieder klar, dass Dumbledore nie auf die Idee kommen würde, dass seine lieben Kleinen auch nicht immer so lieb sind, wie er denkt." Der Beamte nickte, um dem Gesagten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Wir wollen doch kein Aufsehen erregen, oder?", fügte er etwas unsicherer hinzu, als er in die Augen der Ministerin sah, aus denen Dolche zu schießen drohten.

„Aufsehen erregen? Hirngespinste? Mein Lieber, Fenrir Greyback ist ein gesuchter Death Eater und bewiesenermaßen auch ein Werwolf, der vielen Eltern die Kinder genommen hat. Hier handelt es sich sicher nicht um eine Wichtigtuerei von ‚pubertierenden Halbstarken', wie Sie es so schön gesagt haben. Sie haben wissentlich die Vorschriften missachtet. Da werden noch Konsequenzen auf Sie zukommen. Ich verstehe Sie einfach nicht. Mit Ihrer Art werden Sie es nie zu etwas bringen. Und nun gehen Sie mir aus den Augen, Mr. Fudge."

„Was bist du nur für ein Versager?"

Greyback kauerte zu Füßen seines Meisters. Er senkte den Kopf. Dem bohrenden Blick aus den schlitzförmigen, rötlich schimmernden Augen des mächtigen Zauberers konnte man einfach nicht standhalten. Vielleicht war es falsch von ihm gewesen, sofort zu Voldemort zurückzukehren, aber andererseits…hätte er gewartet, wäre das Donnerwetter sicher noch herber ausgefallen.

„Mein Lord, ich habe mein Bestes gegeben…", sagte er leise. Voldemort erhob sich. Seine widerliche Schlange schlängelte sich unter seinem Sessel hervor und einmal um Greyback herum. Es kam ihm vor, als starre sie ihn an und versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen. Aber es war doch nur eine verdammte Schlange…oder war da doch mehr?

„Das war dein Bestes? Erbärmlich! Es waren Kinder. Kinder, denen du nichts entgegenzusetzen hattest." Voldemort kam bedrohlich näher. „Geh mir aus den Augen!"

„Aber ja, mein Lord. Sofort." Greyback rutschte rückwärts auf Knien aus dem Raum. Voldemort blickte ihm nach. Gegen Kinder ist er nicht angekommen. Dabei hatte er immer viel auf den starken, kämpferischen Werwolf gegeben. „Die werde ich mir wohl mal angucken müssen."; murmelte er.


	37. Auch Zauberer haben Muggel Probleme

**37. Kapitel - _Auch Zauberer haben_ _Muggel Probleme_**

„Oh Mann, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich auf dem Abschlussball anziehen soll.", jammerte Celina, die den Krankenflügel verlassen durfte und nun vollkommen hektisch sämtliche Kleidungsstücke aus ihrem Schrank riss.

„Mensch jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein."; versuchte Eowyna sie zu beruhigen. „Sind doch noch ein paar Tage Zeit, bis der Ball stattfindet. Und wie viele Kleider hast du denn überhaupt dabei, die du anziehen könntest? Du wirst ja wahrscheinlich nicht in deiner Schuluniform da hingehen wollen?"

„Also ich weiß ja schon, was ich anziehe."; schmunzelte Lily stolz. „Na wie schön für dich." Celina zog einen Schmollmund. „Ich glaub ich bitte meine Mutter noch, mir mein gelbes trägerloses Kleid zu schicken…"  
„Was hast du denn für eins hier?", fragte Eowyna, stand von ihrem Bett auf und ging zu Celina hinüber. „Mann, was hast du denn für Kram dabei?", entfuhr es ihr entsetzt. Sie holte fünf bodenlange Kleider aus dem Schrank hervor. Celina zuckte mit den Schultern. Nun war auch Lily neugierig geworden und schielte ihren Freundinnen über die Schulter. „Warum hast du denn so viele Kleider dabei? Wir wussten doch gar nicht vor Schuljahrsbeginn von dem Ball…"

„Ich hab meine Mutter gebeten, mir noch ein paar Kleider zu schicken. Ihr kennt mich doch und wisst, wie schwer ich mich entscheiden kann."

„Hat das vielleicht noch einen anderen Hintergrund?", fragte Eowyna grinsend. „Vielleicht ist da ja jemand, den du beeindrucken willst?", fügte Lily hinzu und legte ihren Arm um Celinas Schultern. Celinas Wangen röteten sich leicht und sie lächelte. „Ist das so offensichtlich?" „Naja wenn man dich ein bisschen kennt, dann schon.", beruhigte Lily sie. „Geht ihr dann zusammen zum Ball?" Celina schaute zu Boden. „Ich weiß nicht. Er hat mich noch nicht gefragt…"

„Dazu möchte ich dich an etwas erinnern, was du mir damals zu Sirius gesagt hast", mischte sich jetzt Eowyna ein, „selbst ist die Frau!"

„Professor Dumbledore! Professor, so warten Sie doch."; rief Remus laut hinter dem Direktor her, der gerade den Gang entlang spazierte. Der Junge rannte so schnell er konnte hinter ihm her. „So warten Sie doch auf mich, bitte.", keuchte Remus, als er endlich zu Dumbledore aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Was gibt es denn mein Junge."; fragte Dumbledore interessiert und schaute den Gryffindor Schüler freundlich an.

„Professor, was ist passiert? Warum hat Malfoy nichts erzählt? Warum hat er mich auch noch gefragt, wie es mir geht und wie ich die Attacke weggesteckt habe? Was will er von mir? Tut er so freundlich, um mir dann hintenrum das Messer in den Rücken zu rammen?", platzte es aus Remus heraus. Dumbledores Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. „Was soll Mr. Malfoy erzählt haben? Ich weiß gar nicht, was Sie haben Mr. Lupin, immerhin sind Sie und Ihre Freunde von einem Death Eater angegriffen worden und da ist es doch verständlich, dass sich die anderen Schüler auch nach Ihrem Befinden erkundigen." Der Schulleiter drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging pfeifend davon. Ein verdutzter Remus blieb zurück und schaute ihm hinterher. Nun verstand er die Welt wahrlich nicht mehr.

Lucius Malfoy ging langsam die steilen Stufen zu den Kerkern der Slytherins hinunter. Seit einer Woche fühlte er sich nun schon so seltsam. Er hatte sogar freiwillig Madam Pomfrey aufgesucht, um sich ein Mittel gegen Erkältung geben zu lassen, aber die Krankenschwester war vollkommen überzeugt gewesen, dass er gesund sei. Er rieb sich die Stirn. Irgendetwas hatte er doch vergessen, aber was konnte es bloß sein? Und dann waren da auch noch Crabbe und Goyle, die ihn mit dieser blödsinnigen Geschichte von diesem unscheinbaren Gryffindor Vertrauensschüler Lupin nervten. Gut, er war ein Freund von Black und den mochte er nicht, aber deshalb musste man sich ja nicht gleich solche Absurditäten ausdenken. Außerdem, was kümmerte es ihn? Noch zwei Wochen, dann war er endlich raus aus diesem Irrenhaus. Nur noch die letzten Prüfungen und dann nie wieder Schule, nie mehr diese altklugen Lehrer und vor allem musste er dann diese ganzen Schlammblüter nicht mehr tagtäglich sehen. Nur noch Slughorns praktische Zaubertränke-Prüfung trennte ihm von seinem N.E.W.T. Zertifikat. Er war sich sicher, dass die anderen Prüfungen ziemlich glatt gelaufen waren und diese letzte sollte auch kein Problem werden. Und dann war er frei! Naja, sein Vater erwartete von ihm, dass er selbstverständlich einen vernünftigen Beruf ergreifen würde, der ihm viel Geld einbringen und der Familie weiteres Ansehen verschaffen würde. Sollte ihn seine Zukunft womöglich ins Zaubereiministerium verschlagen? Das war zumindest der Traum seines Vaters. Zaubereiminister Lucius Malfoy.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins saß Narcissa Black in einem dunkelgrünen, plüschigen Sessel und war in ein Buch mit dem Titel „Geheimnisvolle und fast Vergessene Tränke" vertieft. Sie fühlte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie schlug das Buch zu und sah auf. Severus Snape, der ihr gegenüber saß, guckte schnell weg. Narcissa musste lächeln. „Sev, was ist denn? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Ähm, naja…eigentlich nicht." „Was starrst du mich denn dann so an?", fragte Narcissa, der manchmal das nötige Feingefühl fehlte und die Leute einfach direkt und ohne Umschweife ausfragte.

„Also ich hab gedacht, also mich gefragt…du und Lucius…ihr seid ja…also zumindest nicht mehr so richtig…naja und da dachte ich…du könntest…also vielleicht…mit mir auf…auf den Abschlussball…?", brachte Snape stotternd hervor. Nach der Blamage mit Lily Evans wusste er nicht so genau, wie er die Sache mit den Mädchen angehen sollte. Aber allein auf den Ball gehen, ging nun mal auch nicht. Narcissa lächelte wieder. Sie fand Snapes Schüchternheit und Unsicherheit ziemlich niedlich. Sie überlegte kurz. Sie hoffte ja immer noch darauf, dass Lucius sich bei ihr entschuldigen würde, auch wenn sie es nicht zugegeben hätte. Aber da kam ja nichts von ihm. Also antwortete sie: „Hmm…na gut, warum eigentlich nicht."

Nicht nur die Slytherins waren in ihren Gedanken mit dem nahenden Abschlussball beschäftigt. Ganz Hogwarts war voller Vorfreude. So auch Celina, die allerdings immer noch in Sorge um ihren Begleiter war. Oder vielmehr, sie sorgte sich, dass der Junge, der ihr Begleiter werden sollte, sie nicht begleiten wollte. Und sie hatte Angst, dass diese Frage eine wundervolle Freundschaft zerstören könnte. Aber konnte man denn nicht auch als Freunde auf einen Ball gehen? Eigentlich schon, oder?

„Ich hab mit Dumbledore gesprochen."

„Und was hat er gesagt?", fragte James interessiert, der mit Sirius und Peter unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum am großen See der Ländereien saß und den schönen Nachmittag genoss.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben.", antwortete Remus immer noch verwirrt, als er sich zu seinen Freunden setzte. „Er meinte, dass es doch normal ist, dass man sich nach meinem Wohlbefinden erkundigt, nachdem ich von einem Death Eater angegriffen worden bin. Ach ja, er hat mich noch gefragt, was Malfoy denn erzählen sollte. Er hat einfach alles geleugnet, was passiert ist." Die Marauder schauten Remus verwundert an. Das war ja ein starkes Stück. „Was in aller Welt hat Dumbledore denn getan, wenn er so reagiert?"; dachte Sirius laut nach. „Ist das nicht egal? Ist es denn nicht die Hauptsache, dass Remus hier in Ruhe weiter zur Schule gehen kann, ohne dass irgendjemand außer uns weiß, was er wirklich ist? Freuen wir uns doch lieber, dass sowohl euer Kampf mit Greyback, als auch die Malfoy-Werwolf Sache gut ausgegangen ist.", platzte es aus Peter heraus, dem ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen war, als er mitbekam, dass Malfoy sich nicht mehr zu erinnern schien und so auch ihn nicht mehr verpetzen konnte.

„Wormtail hat Recht.", stimmte ihm James zu. „Es gib wichtigere Dinge. Da zum Beispiel, Moony. Schau mal, wer da auf dich zugestürmt kommt."

„Hey Jungs, wie geht's, wie steht's?", fragte Celina, die sich den Maraudern genähert hatte und nun etwas verschämt auf ihre Füße starrte. „Na klar ist bei uns alles super, aber was ist denn mit dir? Du siehst etwas bleich um die Nase aus. Oder sind das noch die Nachwirkungen von den Verletzungen?", grinste James. Remus warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und Celina wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Obwohl er ja gar nicht lachen brauchte, da er sich bei Eowyna auch ziemlich blöd angestellt hatte. Aber es sah nun mal ein Blinder mit dem Krückstock, dass die beiden ineinander verschossen waren.

„Ähm, nein alles gut bei mir. Remus, hast du mal kurz Zeit, ich möchte was mit dir besprechen." Celina schaute etwas unsicher drein, als Remus keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Sie wollte doch nicht hier vor den ganzen Maraudern loslegen. „Was gibt's denn?", fragte Remus und guckte Celina erwartungsvoll an. James und Sirius tauschten einen schnellen Blick. „Prongs, Wormtail, wir wollten doch noch mal schauen, ob in der Bibliothek dieses Buch gibt.", sagte Sirius, stand auf und zog Peter mit sich. „Vermassel es nicht.", flüsterte James Remus zu, als dieser seinen Freunden in Richtung Schloss folgte.

„Gut, dass du hergekommen bist, ich wollte auch mit dir sprechen.", begann Remus. „Echt? Was wolltest du denn?", fragte Celina hoffnungsvoll. „Ähm, ich möchte mich nicht vordrängen…also fang ruhig an." Celina atmete tief durch. Na gut, dann also los. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir auf den Abschlussball gehen möchtest…also…" „Ja klar, natürlich möchte ich das. Das wollte ich dich doch auch fragen.", lachte Remus erleichtert und Celina fiel in sein Lachen mit ein. „Dann sind wir uns ja einig."

Lucius Malfoy betrat gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Sein Blick fiel auf die lesende Narcissa. Er spannte seine Schultern. Da gab es doch noch etwas, was er in Ordnung bringen musste. Auch wenn er es nie jemandem gestehen würde, musste er doch zugeben, dass es schon an ihm nagte, dass Narcissa ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte.

„Hey Narcissa, hast du einen Moment Zeit?", fragte er. Wieder schlug Narcissa ihr Buch zu und schaute Lucius interessiert an. „Ich hab hier übrigens ein interessantes Buch über Zaubertränke, wenn du möchtest kann ich es dir ausleihen, wo du doch deine Prüfung nächste Woche hast.", begann Narcissa das Gespräch mit einem Friedensangebot. Lucius setzte sich in den freien Stuhl neben ihr.

„Hör mal", fing er an, „ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich weiß, dass ich mich blöd benommen habe." Narcissa spitzte die Ohren. Das war ja was.

„Und ich will, dass wir wieder zusammen sind und dass wir zusammen auf den Ball gehen und dass du mich in den Ferien besuchen kommst." Narcissa musste sich zusammenreißen, weil ihr ansonsten der Unterkiefer heruntergeklappt wäre. Und obwohl Lucius genau das sagte, was Narcissa hören wollte, sagte er es in seinem altbekannten Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Andererseits hatte er noch nie vergleichbares gesagt, also konnte man das schon als Fortschritt ansehen. Trotzdem hörte er sich an wie ein kleiner schmollender Junge, dem man seine Spielzeugautos geklaut hatte. Und was war mit Snape? Dem hatte sie doch gesagt, dass sie mit ihm auf den Ball geht! Aber bevor Narcissa ihre Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, antwortete sie auch schon: „Das will ich doch auch Lucius."

Lucius grinste zufrieden, schlang seinen Arm um Narcissas Schultern und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Severus Snape, der gerade aus seinem Schlafsaal kam, blieb auf dem Absatz stehen und starrte das sich küssende Pärchen an. So etwas war ja mal wieder typisch für ihn…


	38. Der Abschlussball

**38. Kapitel - _Der Abschlussball_**

Das Gewölbe war in ein dunkles Dämmerlicht getaucht. Ein großer Mann schritt auf und ab. Nachdenkend. Immer wieder sprühten Funken aus seinem Zauberstab. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er wütend war. Seine roten Augen funkelten. Sie waren das einzige herausstechende Element im Raum. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, nicht das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Er konnte nicht damit umgehen, wenn die Dinge anders liefen als geplant. Wenn seine Leute versagten. „Ahhhh!" Er schrie seinen ganzen Ärger aus sich heraus. Nicht dass sein Leben von diesem Jungen abhänge, aber er wollte ihn einfach. Und wenn Lord Voldemort etwas wollte, dann bekam er es auch.

Und endlich war es soweit. Im ganzen Schloss brummte es wie in einem Bienenstock. Die Schüler liefen aufgeregt durch die Gänge und klärten die letzten Verabredungs- oder Kleidungsfragen. Aber auch die Lehrer machten einen schienen ziemlich angespannten Eindruck. Sie wollten ihren Schülern doch einen schönen Jahresabschluss ermöglichen und in der Vorbereitung fehlte noch so einiges. Zum Beispiel gab es da noch Probleme mit der Band, den ‚Crazy Broomstick', die Dumbledore doch engagieren wollte, da er einmal gehört hatte, dass diese Band gerade ‚in' bei den Jugendlichen war. Und bezüglich deren Gage mussten noch einige Absprachen geführt werden, aber alle waren zuversichtlich, dass letztendlich alles klappen würde.

Die Marauder wuselten durch ihren Schlafsaal. Heute war endlich der große Abend gekommen. James war so nervös, wie ihn seine Freunde noch nie gesehen hatten. Seit Jahren war er Lily hinterhergelaufen, hatte sie umschmeichelt, hatte sie geärgert, hatte versucht ihr näher zu kommen. Und den heutigen Abend würde er endlich mit ihr verbringen. „Glaubt ihr, dass ich es hinkriege?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Ich will es auf keinen Fall wieder vermasseln…"

„Cool bleibe Prongs, das wird schon.", versuchte Sirius seinen Freund zu beruhigen. „Lily ist doch viel besser auf dich zu sprechen."

„Und schalte lieber einen Gang zurück, bevor du wieder etwas Dummes tust. Hauptsache ihr habt einen schönen Abend, an dem du ihr nicht auf die Nerven fällst, sie nicht ärgerst und so weiter. Dann wird sie sich sicher wieder mit dir treffen wollen, auch wenn ihr vielleicht noch nicht Hogwarts schönstes Liebespaar werdet.", fügte Remus hinzu. „Da ich auch viel besser aussehe als James, wird er auch niemals Teil des schönsten Liebespaares von Hogwarts werden können.", murmelte Sirius und warf einen überprüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, nickte dann zufrieden.

„Verdammt! Lily schnell, helf mir doch bitte.", fluchte Celina, als sie sich in ihrem Ballkleid verheddert hatte und es jede Sekunde einzureißen drohte. Und das jetzt, wo sie sich endlich für ein Kleid entschieden hatte, von dem sie überzeugt war, dass es das richtige war.

„Halt bloß still, nicht bewegen, ich komme ja schon." Lily sprang über die herumliegenden Kleider, eilte ihrer Freundin zur Hilfe und befreite sie aus ihrem Ballkleid. Leider kam Celinas mühsam aufgesteckte Frisur dabei zu Schaden und ihre braunen Haare hingen ihr kreuz und quer ins Gesicht.

„Ahh, meine Haare, das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein.", kreischte Celina entsetzt, als sie in den großen, bodenlangen Spiegel schaute, den Eowyna extra für die Vorbereitungen für den Abschlussball hergezaubert hatte.

„Nun beruhige dich mal. Die Frisur kann man doch mit einem Zeit-Zauberspruch ganz. leicht wiederherstellen. Wir versetzen deine Haare sozusagen in den Zustand, in dem sie sich befunden haben, bevor du versucht hast, das Kleid anzuziehen.", ertönte es von Eowyna von der anderen Seite des Schlafsaals, die gerade schon wieder ihr Make-up überprüfte. Celina nickte erleichtert und zog endlich ihr Kleid, dieses Mal ohne Schwierigkeiten, an.

„Was meint ihr, mehr Lippenstift?", fragte Eowyna nachdenklich. Lily und Celina musterten sie kritisch, bis Celina schließlich sagte: „Wenn du aussehen möchtest wie ein Pfingstochse…" „Was ein schmeichelhafter Vergleich, Dankeschön.", entgegnete Eowyna leicht beleidigt. Oder war sie etwa wirklich zu doll geschminkt? Sie warf erneut einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel.

Severus Snape legte seine Fliege um und griff nach dem Umhang zu seinem Anzug. Gut, seine Kleidung war nicht brandneu, aber trotzdem machte sie etwas her und ließ ihn gar nicht mal so schlecht aussehen. Ja sicher, er hätte sich vielleicht noch einmal die Haare waschen können, aber man durfte die Erwartungen an ihn nicht gleich zu hoch schrauben. Er verließ seinen Schlafsaal und ging langsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er war mies gelaunt. Was hatte er der Frauenwelt denn nur getan, dass sie ihn alle so schlecht behandelten? Erst Lily Evans, das Schlammblut, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Und nun Narcissa…aber was hatte er erwartet? Dass er gegen Malfoy ankommen würde? Sollte er sie zur Rede stellen? Nach seiner Einladung hatte er nicht mehr mit ihr über den Ball gesprochen und sie schien es nicht für nötig zu halten, ihn über ihre veränderten Pläne zu informieren. Das hieße ja eigentlich, dass sie davon ausging, dass er glaubte, die beiden würden nach wie vor gemeinsam auf den Ball gehen. Wollte sie ihn auch demütigen, wie es Evans getan hatte? Ihn heute an diesem schönen Tag, auf den sich ganz Hogwarts freute vor allen Slytherins demütigen, wenn er sie zum Ball führen wollte. Na sicher nicht mit ihm! Diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben. Einfach so tun, als hätte er sie nie gefragt.

Die Marauder standen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors an der Steintreppe, die sich hinauf zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen schlängelte. James wippte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und zog an seinen Fingern, bis diese laut knackten. Remus ging aufgeregt von der einen Seite des Raumes zur anderen und wieder zurück. Er war blass. Peter saß in sich zusammengekauert in einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel und starrte zu Boden. Er war traurig. Wieder einmal waren seine Freunde „besser" als er. Sie hatten den Mut gehabt, ein Mädchen zum Ball einzuladen… Sie mussten nicht allein durch die Tür zur großen Halle gehen und sich den ganzen Abend langweilen, weil sich ganz Hogwarts tanzend amüsierte, während er in einer Ecke sitzen würde und Essen in sich hinein schaufeln würde.

Sirius hingegen lehnte gelassen an der Wand und musterte seine Freunde mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Was ist denn bloß los mit euch? Ihr benehmt euch ja wie elfjährige, die zum ersten Mal bemerken, dass Mädchen nicht nur doof sind. Es ist doch nicht so, als ob ihr Lily und Celina noch gar nicht kennen würdet oder noch nie Zeit miteinander verbracht hättet…"

„Das ist doch aber gar nicht vergleichbar. Lily und ich gehen heute zusammen aus. Das ist etwas ganz anderes, als im gleichen Unterricht zusammen zu sitzen. Heute ist ein wegweisender Tag für unsere Zukunft.", wies James seinen Freund zurecht.

„Welch philosophische Worte, Prongs… Aber trotzdem kennt ihr euch schon ein bisschen besser, als nur vom Unterricht." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. War er auch so gewesen, bevor er mit Eowyna zusammengekommen war?

Aber jetzt war es endlich soweit. Lily, Eowyna und Celina waren fertig und kamen die Treppe herunter, um ihre Begleiter zu treffen.

Remus riss die Augen weit auf, als er Celina erblickte. Sie trug das sonnengelbe, schulterfreie Kleid, das sie sich noch von ihrer Mutter hatte schicken lassen. Sie hatte ihre brauen Haare hochgesteckt und einige Strähnen umrahmten verspielt ihr Gesicht.

„Da bin ich.", lächelte sie und Remus wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Lily hatte ein lindgrünes, bodenlanges Kleid an, was perfekt zu ihren Augen passte. Im Nacken wurde es von perlenbesetzten Trägern zusammengehalten und der obere Teil des Kleides war mit den selben Perlen besetzt. Ihre roten Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und in ihr Haar hatte sie Strasssteine geklippt, die im Licht hell funkelten. Sie ging auf James zu, der sie strahlend anlächelte. „Wow, du siehst echt umwerfend aus." „Danke." Lily lächelte zufrieden.

Sirius küsste Eowyna zur Begrüßung kurz auf den Mund und reichte ihr galant seinen Arm. Die beiden gingen hinter ihren Freunden her. „Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie nervös die Jungs sind.", murmelte er. „Ach das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.", schmunzelte Eowyna. „Du siehst übrigens mal wieder hinreißend aus.", flüsterte Sirius Eowyna bewundernd zu. Sie trug ein rotes, langes Kleid, das von der Hüfte ab ausgestellt war. Wie das von Celina war es schulterfrei, was ihre goldene Kette, ein Familienerbstück, besonders betonte. Ihre blonden Haare waren gelockt und sie hatte sie an den Seiten mit zur Kette passenden Spangen zurückgesteckt. „Gryffindorfarben." „Du hast dich aber auch herausgeputzt.", erwiderte Eowyna das Kompliment.

Und damit hatte sie nicht ganz Unrecht. Die Marauder hatten sich wirklich schick gemacht, mit ihren schwarzen Anzügen, den weißen Hemden, der Fliege und den eleganten Umhängen.

Peter trottete allein hinter den Pärchen her und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

Von überall her kamen die Schüler, in Paaren oder allein, in Strömen zur großen Halle. Aber was sie dort erwartete, übertraf ihre kühnsten Träume. Der Boden war komplett mit Sand bedeckt, an den Wänden wuchsen Palmen und man konnte Meeresrauschen und Möwengekreische hören. Anstelle der langen Haustische standen viele runde Tische im Sand, die von Bambusstangen und Palmblättern überdacht waren. Dort, wo normalerweise der Tisch der Lehrer stand, war eine Bühne aufgebaut.

„Das ist ja der absolute Wahnsinn!", platzte es aus Eowyna heraus. „So unglaublich wunderschön…"; sagte Lily träumerisch. „Wenn ich das mit den Sand gewusst hätte, hätte ich andere Schuhe angezogen.", jammerte Celina und Lily und Eowyna verdrehten die Augen. Sie hatten wahrlich genug von Celinas Kleidungsproblem.

Da der Abend mit einem Dinner beginnen sollte, suchten sich die Freunde einen Tisch, an dem sich noch Frank Longbottom mit seiner Begleitung Alice zu ihnen gesellte.

Nach dem hervorragenden Essen stand Dumbledore auf, um eine kurze Ansprache zu halten.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Sie haben alle hart gearbeitet, um dieses Schuljahr erfolgreich hinter sich zu bringen. Dieses kleine Fest haben Sie sich mehr als verdient. Und ich möchte Sie auch gar nicht weiter von den Festivitäten abhalten, viel Spaß und tun Sie nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde. Und jetzt live in Hogwarts: die ‚Crazy Broomsticks'!"

Der Vorhang der Bühne ging hoch und gab den Blick auf die Band frei, die gleich richtig loslegte. Nach und nach stürmten die Schüler auf die Tanzfläche, so auch Sirius und Eowyna und Lily und James.

Celina schaute Remus erwartungsvoll an. „Und was ist mit uns beiden?", fragte sie. Remus guckte sie ein bisschen verwirrt an, dann begriff er. „Oh, achso, möchtest du tanzen?", fragte er höflich. Celina nickte und so verschwanden auch die beiden auf die Tanzfläche.

Peter Pettigrew blieb allein zurück. „Blöder Mist!", fluchte er leise und stand auf. Als einziger wollte er nicht am Tisch sitzen bleiben, das sah ja noch erbärmlicher aus, als er sich fühlte. Er beschloss eine Runde durch den Saal zu mache und zu schauen, was los war. Vielleicht würde er ja ein Mädchen finden, was er zum tanzen auffordern könnte. Auch wenn er eigentlich wusste, dass er sowieso nicht den Mut dazu aufbringen würde.

Kurz darauf entdeckte er eine einsame Gestalt an einem der Tische sitzen, die gelangweilt den Kopf in die Hände stütze. Peter zögerte einen Moment. Sollte er ihn ansprechen? Konnte er sich das erlauben? Warum eigentlich nicht, denn schließlich interessierte es heute niemanden, wer mit wem sprach. Vorhin hatte er sogar einen Gryffindor gesehen, der mit einer Slytherin tanzte.

„Hey Severus, Langeweile?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Mhh?" Snape blickte auf und starrte Peter erstaunt an, antwortete dann aber doch. „Ja schon… Setz dich doch." Er machte eine einladende Geste auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm. „Keine Begleitung?" Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du?" „Frag bloß nicht."; zischte Snape zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch. „Willst du nen Schluck?" Snape schaute sich vorsichtig um und zog dann eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey unter dem Tisch hervor und schenkte Peter ein. Der war ein wenig schockiert. „Aber…das ist doch verboten…", stammelte er. Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon…"

Sirius hatte Eowyna an der Hand gepackt und zog sie hinter sich her aus dem Getümmel heraus. „Puh…das ist ja viel zu heiß!", keuchte er. „Ja, es wird Zeit, dass du mir etwas zu Trinken besorgst.", zwinkerte Eowyna. „Oh verzeih mir, wie konnte ich so unaufmerksam sein und meine Manieren vergessen. All das, für das meine Mutter jahrelang gearbeitet hat…verschwunden nachdem ich einen Sommer nicht zu Hause war." Sirius grinste und verschwand, um etwas zu trinken aufzutreiben. Eowyna ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen. Das war wirklich ein wunderschöner Abend, die Lehrer hatten sich richtig Mühe gegeben. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf Celina und Remus, die lachend über die Tanzfläche wirbelten. Endlich hatten die zwei zueinander gefunden. Aber wo waren denn nur die zwei anderen Sorgenkinder? Zwar freuten sich Sirius und Eowyna über die Verabredung von Lily und James, aber trotzdem beurteilten sie die Situation etwas skeptischer. Schließlich waren sie immer wie Feuer und Wasser gewesen und auch wenn es jetzt besser zu laufen schien, sollte man sich des Friedens noch nicht zu sicher sein. Aber alles schien super zu laufen. Eowyna erblickte Lily, wie sie James anstrahlte und er liebevoll seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Lily drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Einen Festtagspunsch für meinen Engel." Sirius drückte Eowyna ein Glas in die Hand. „Was lächelst du so?"

„Lily hat James einen kleinen, aber feinen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben." Nun lächelte auch Sirius und murmelte: „Na endlich."

„Wow, womit hab ich denn den verdient?", fragte ein errötender James. „Einfach als Dankeschön für den schönen Abend.", antwortete Lily und die Röte auf ihrem Gesicht ließ sich nicht mehr nur mit Rouge erklären. „Der Dank gilt ganz dir.", gab James das Kompliment zurück. Und dann nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Lily, ich würde dir gern was sagen. Meinst du, wir könnten kurz rausgehen, hier ist es so laut." Lily guckte erst ein bisschen überrascht, willigte dann aber ein. Schließlich konnte sie James hier kaum verstehen.

„Verdammmmte Frauen!", beschwerte sich Peter lautstark. „Jaa, nur weil schie hübsch schind, denken schie…denken schie, schie können machen, wasch schie wollen.", lallte Snape. „Aber esch schind ja nicht mal alle hü.hübsch.", stammelte Peter. „Aber Lil..Evans ischt umwerfend… ihre Haare, ihre grüüünen Augen…mmmhh." Snapes Kopf fiel auf die Tischplatte. „Weischt du Sevi, Lily ist auch nicht das Wahre…sie ist ja mit Potti hier…und dasch sagt doch alles…" Peter kippte vom Stuhl.


	39. Showdown

**39. Kapitel_ - Showdown_**

Die vermummte Gestalt schlich den fast vollkommen zugewucherten, längst in Vergessenheit geratenen Weg entlang. Immer wieder peitschten dünne Äste gegen seine Beine, gegen sein Gesicht. Wäre ein menschliches Wesen in der Nähe gewesen, so hätte man ihn leise fluchen hören. Aber er war allein, allein auf einer Mission, die er sich ganz allein gegeben hatte. Er hatte niemanden zur Unterstützung mitgenommen. Das hier musste er allein in Ordnung bringen. Manchmal musste selbst ein gefürchteter Mann wie er sein Ego aufbauen, sich selbst beweisen, dass er mehr konnte als seine Untergebenen. Im nahen Wald schrie eine Eule. Gleich war er da, gleich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Hier war sie. Die Rückseite des Verbotenen Waldes.

„Ähem." Nichts passierte. „ÄHEM!" Das Räuspern wurde lauter. Peter Pettigrew versuchte seinen Kopf so zu drehen, dass er die Gestalt erkennen konnte. Schließlich gelang es ihm, sich ein wenig aufzurichten, Allerdings ließ sein Sehvermögen doch gewaltig zu wünschen übrig, so dass er nur die schemenhaften Umrisse der groß gewachsenen, schlanken Person wahrnehmen konnte. „Ssss..Sevviii, da iss wer…", stotterte er und viel zurück auf den Rücken. Snape hob seinen Kopf und erstarrte umgehend. Er versuchte sich möglichst gerade hinzusetzen und ‚normal' auszusehen, aber der Erfolg war eher bescheiden. „Profff…Proffeessoor, es isst allesch gaaaanz anderss als esch aussehen tut.", rechtfertigte er sich.

„Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Snape", begann Professor McGonagall streng, „ich kann gar nicht glauben, was ich hier sehe. Ein solches Missverhalten von Schülern hat es nicht mehr gegeben seit…" McGonagall dachte nach. Zu ihrem Unglück fiel ihr da eine Geburtstagsparty im letzten Jahr ein, die die Marauder anlässlich Sirius' 16. Geburtstages geschmissen hatten. „Nun ja, seit langer Zeit auf jeden Fall. Für sie beide ist die Feier selbstverständlich umgehend beendet. Sie werden sich sofort in ihre Schlafsäle begeben. Das wird Konsequenzen haben." Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und wies mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf die Tür.

Peter schaute seine Hauslehrerin mit großen Augen an, warf dann den gleichen fragenden Blick Snape zu. „Schie hat geschagt, wir ssollen schlafen gehen.", informierte ihn Snape, der aufstand, ein paar Schritte nach vorn taumelte und schließlich in McGonagalls Armen landete. Diese verdrehte die Augen. Da musste sie wohl höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass die zwei Tunichtgute in den richtigen Betten landeten. Sie packte Snape am Arm, griff mit der anderen nach Peter und zog ihn vom Boden hoch. „Na dann wollen wir mal ins Bettchen gehen, nicht?" Am liebsten hätte sie laut losgelacht, aber das hielt sie dann doch für nicht angebracht. Als sie mit den beiden Jungen die große Halle verließ erhaschte sie einen Blick auf den Direktor. Dumbledore machte gar keinen guten Eindruck heute Abend. Aber was hatte er nur? Die Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn war nicht zu übersehen. Sie nahm sich vor, ihn darauf anzusprechen, wenn sie mit dieser Aufgabe fertig war.

James und Lily drängelten sich durch die große Halle. Hier herauszukommen war gar nicht so einfach. „Warte kurz, ich bin gleich zurück.", sagte James und war Sekunden später auch schon im Gedränge verschwunden. Lily blieb ein wenig verwundert zurück, beschloss aber besser an dieser Stelle auf seine Rückkehr zu warten. Ein merkwürdiges Bild kam ihr plötzlich vor die Augen. McGonagall setze ihre ganze Kraft ein, um zwei vollkommen betrunkene Jungen auf den Beinen zu halten. Snape schien sich alle Mühe zu geben geradeaus zu laufen, stolperte aber immer wieder über seine eigenen Füße und Peter wurde mehr gezogen, als dass er ging und hatte mittlerweile begonnen, das Hogwarts-Lied zu singen. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn ihr das jemand erzählen würde, würde sie es nicht glauben.

„Da bin ich wieder.", brachte James sie in die Realität zurück. „Ich dachte du hast nach unser atemberaubenden Tanzeinlage sicher Durst." „Sehr aufmerksam.", lächelte Lily, beäugte ihr Glas dann aber etwas skeptisch. „Stimmt was nicht? Magst du keinen Punsch? Ich kann dir auch Wasser oder Saft holen gehen.", bot James sofort an, der sich ärgerte, nicht vorher gefragt zu haben.

„Punsch? Was ist denn da drin?" „Keine Ahnung, ist irgendein Saftmix…Willst du, dass ich in die Küche gehe und die Hauselfen frage? Oder bist du gegen etwas allergisch?" James war verwirrt. „Kein Alkohol?", hakte Lily nach. „Glaubst du, dass Dumbledore es erlauben würde, dass wir hier Alkohol trinken? Willst du unbedingt welchen?" Das war nicht gerade typisch für Lily. „Nein, nein. Ich habe nur gerade einen völlig besoffenen Peter gesehen, der singend von McGonagall herausbefördert wurde. Begleitet von einem nicht weniger klaren Snape." James musterte sie durchdringend. Wollte sie ihn veräppeln? Nein, sie meinte es absolut ernst. „Echt wahr?" Lily nickte und musste grinsen. „Was nicht alles so passiert heute…", murmelte James kopfschüttelnd. Dann griff er nach Lilys Hand und die beiden verließen die große Halle. Sie bemerkten nicht, wie sie von zwei Paar wohlwollenden Augen beobachtet wurden.

Der Mann zögerte. Jetzt galt es vorsichtig zu sein. Er hatte den ein oder anderen Schutzzauber zu umgehen. Nicht dass er fürchtete sein Leben zu verlieren, wenn er nicht aufpasste, nein, dazu war Dumbledore viel zu gutmütig, aber man musste sich ja nicht unnötig vermeidbaren Gefahren aussetzen. Außerdem war er nicht in Eile. Er hatte genug Zeit, zu schauen, was ihn erwartete. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Waldgrenze. Er breitete seine Arme aus, wobei ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf fiel. Nun wurde die Sicht auf einen fast kahlen, von Adern durchzogenen Schädel frei, auf dem man noch hier und da einzelne dunkelbraune Haare erkennen konnte. Seine roten Augen funkelten irr. Plötzlich brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Narr!", schrie er in die Nacht. Er hatte es hier mit einem Bannring zu tun. Ein einfacher Bannring…sollte das alles sein? Wahrscheinlich könnte die Hälfte der Siebtklässler diesen Bann aufheben. Und damit wollte der gute, alte Dumbledore tatsächlich die Schule schützen? Schützen vor ihm? Dem mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten?

„Levarus circulus.", murmelte er und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab dabei in Achten von oben nach unten und wieder nach oben.

Das optische Schauspiel, was sich nun bot, war einmalig. Zuerst schien es, als beginne der Boden glühen. Dann wuchs eine orange glühende Linie aus der Erde, die sich um die gesamte Waldgrenze zu schlängeln schien. Sie stieg immer höher, bis sie schließlich die Kronen der Bäume erreicht hatte. Dort hielt sie an, vibrierte leicht auf und ab. Nun zog sie sich zusammen, um sich dann wieder auszudehnen. Dann explodierte sie geräuschlos und orangene Funken prasselten zu Boden, hinterließen verbrannte Stellen im Waldboden. Und wieder ertönte dieses geistesgestörte Gelächter. Lord Voldemort stand im Funkenregen und bog sich beinahe vor Lachen.

Da war es wieder. Und jetzt stärker als zuvor. Dieses beunruhigende Gefühl. Das Gefühl einer immer näher kommenden, immer stärker werdenden Gefahr, die sich bedrohlich auf Hogwarts niederließ. Albus Dumbledore erschauderte. Er musste seine Schutzzauber kontrollieren. Er konnte zwar nicht genau sagen warum, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er auf die Ländereien musste, um großes Unheil zu verhindern. Dumbledore sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, der in den Sand kippte und rannte davon.

„Ach es ist so wunderschön hier.", schwärmte Lily. James hatte sie zu „seinem" Platz am Rande des großen Sees gebracht. Der Mond spiegelte sich im dunklen Wasser und an der anderen Seite verliefen sich die letzten Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes.

„Ein besonderer Platz für einen besonderen Menschen." James lächelte Lily an. Sollte er endlich ans Ziel seiner Träume kommen?

„James, es tut mir Leid, dass ich manchmal so gemein und voreingenommen war. Du…du bist ein sehr toller Junge und wenn ich dich mit meinem Verhalten verletzt habe, möchte ich mich hiermit entschuldigen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich habe mich ja auch oft wie ein totaler Idiot aufgeführt. Ich habe dich mit Absicht geärgert, aber das alles nur um ein bisschen Eindruck bei dir zu schinden." „Lass uns doch einfach diese ganzen Schwierigkeiten und Streitigkeiten vergessen und noch mal ganz von vorn anfangen.", bot Lily an. „Gern." James umarmte die Rothaarige. Die schreckte zurück. „Was war das?", fragte sie nervös. James schaute sie fragend an. „Was?" Hatte er schon wieder etwas falsch gemacht? „Das Knacken, das kam da vom Wald glaub ich.", antwortete Lily nervös. „Ach bestimmt nichts weiter. Das ist eben Natur, da gibt es eben ab und an mal Geräusche.", versuchte James sie zu beruhigen.

Lord Voldemort ging mit großen Schritten durch das Gestrüpp. Er überlegte, ob er einen kleinen Feuerzauber benutzen sollte, um sich den Weg frei zu brennen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, um noch ein Weilchen unbemerkt zu bleiben. Gleich hatte er den großen See erreicht. Als Schüler hatte er oft an dessen Ufer gesessen und gelesen. Am liebsten Bücher, die er heimlich aus dem hintersten Teil der Bibliothek schmuggelte und für die man eigentlich die Erlaubnis eines Lehrers brauchte.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft. Er war da. Nach all der langen Zeit, nach der Zurückweisung von Dumbledore hatte er es geschafft an den Ort zurückzukehren, den er in seiner Kindheit so geliebt hatte. Aber nun machte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seiner Brust breit. Es war nicht nur Hass, Hass auf den alten Direktor, auf diese ganzen Schüler, die auf eine bessere Zukunft ohne ihn machten. Das Gefühl des Hasses hatte er erwartet. Aber jetzt spürte er sein Herz schneller schlagen. Er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht einordnen, weil er es schon vor langer Zeit aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt hatte.

Lord Voldemort blieb abrupt stehen. Da standen doch tatsächlich zwei Schüler im Mondenschein. Hach nein, wie romantisch! Wie ihn dieses Gefühl des Glücks doch anekelte, das er in ihren Augen erkennen konnte. Aber Moment mal… dieser Junge… war es nicht derselbe, den er in Greybacks Erinnerung gesehen hatte? Die Quelle seiner Blamage?

„James!", keuchte Lily heiser. James erstarrte, als er den Blick in ihren Augen auffing. Pure Angst, blankes Entsetzen sprach aus ihm.

„Lily, was ist denn?", fragte er verstört. Lily konnte nichts tun, außer ihren Arm heben und in Richtung Waldrand zeigen. James drehte sich um und erstarrte augenblicklich.

Da stand ein Mann fast direkt vor ihnen. Ein großer Mann, mit rötlich funkelnden Augen, der sie anstarrte. Plötzlich fiel es ihm siedend heiß ein. „Lord Voldemort.!", flüsterte er. Der Zauberer vor dem sich die ganze magische Welt fürchtete stand hier in Hogwarts am Tag ihrer Feier vor ihnen.

„Wie mutig von dir. Du hast keine Angst, meinen Namen auszusprechen. Aber damit habe ich ja gerechnet, nachdem du meinen Untergebenen so abgefertigt hast." Voldemort lachte schrill und ließ seinen Zauberstab von einer Hand in die andere wandern „Nun, eigentlich wollte ich mir ja diesen kleinen Werwolf schnappen, aber jetzt wo ich dich hier treffe…vielleicht nehme ich lieber dich mit, du scheinst ja ganz schön was drauf zu haben, Kleiner."

In James' Kopf rasten die Gedanken kreuz und quer durcheinander. Was sollte er tun? Er trat einen Schritt vor und stellte sich so schützend vor Lily. Unauffällig versuchte er in seinem samtigen Umhang nach dem Zauberstab zu tasten. Aber was sollte das bringen? Das hier war nicht irgendein halbabgemagerter Werwolf, nein, hier stand Lord Voldemort, der Teufel in Person vor ihm. Wenn nur Lily nichts passierte. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und flüsterte: „Ich werde versuchen, ihn abzulenken. Du musst so schnell wie möglich von hier weg." Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Lily seine Worte verstanden hatte, sie schien zu sehr unter Schock zu stehen.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. James riss seinen Zauberstab nach oben und schrie: „Expelliarmus!" Voldemort reagierte blitzschnell und ließ den Spruch mit einem „Protego" abprallen.

„Oho, das junge Bürschchen scheint sich ein wenig selbst zu überschätzen", höhnte er. „Crucio!" Zur selben Zeit hatte James aber schon wieder einen Entwaffnungsfluch zu seinem Gegner geschickt. Die Flüche trafen sich in der Mitte und schienen miteinander zu kämpfen. James Hand zitterte. Er wusste, dass er in diesem Kampf nicht die Oberhand behalten konnte. „Lily, jetzt! LAUF!", brüllte er. „NEIN! Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen." Lily war aus ihrer Erstarrung erwacht und realisierte in was für einer Gefahr sie sich befanden. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. „Expelliarmus!", versuchte sie James zu unterstützen.

Voldemort bemerkte das Mädchen rechtzeitig. Er unterbrach seinen Angriff und James, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, tauchte so unter James' Fluch hinweg, der gegen einen Baum knallte und feuerte in der Drehung einen „Crucio" auf Lily ab. Der Fluch traf sie mitten in die Brust, sie wurde zu Boden geschleudert und schrie vor Schmerzen, während sie sich am Boden wand und schließlich bewegungslos liegen blieb. James Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Nein, nicht Lily.

Voldemort drehte ihm nun wieder sein hämisch grinsendes Gesicht zu. „Eine mutige kleine Freundin hast du da. Aber leider so ungestüm…Ich werde euch nie verstehen…warum müsst ihr immer die Helden spielen, anstatt euch selbst zu retten.", murmelte er wie zu sich selbst.

„Wie auch immer, kommen wir wieder zu uns beiden." Er hob erneut seinen Zauberstab. „Crucio!" Diesmal war James chancenlos. Er sah wie das rote Licht auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Er wollte sich auf den Bauch fallen lassen und sich wegrollen, aber er war zu langsam. In dem Moment, als ihn der Fluch traf, dachte er, sein Brustkorb würde zerrissen werden. Der Schmerz breitete sich pochend in alle Glieder aus. Er taumelte nach hinten, versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen, doch vergeblich. Er fiel und schlug hart auf dem Grasboden auf. Er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund, nachdem er sich beim Aufprall auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Aber er spürte den Schmerz nicht. Alles wurde übertönt von den nicht auszuhaltenden Qualen, die ihm der Fluch des schwärzesten Magiers dieser Zeit zufügte. Er spürte einen Schatten auf sich fallen. Voldemort stand nun direkt vor ihm und beugte sich über ihn. James blinzelte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, ihm war schlecht. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass er schon mit 17 sterben müsste… Er kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Es hätte so schön sein können mit uns beiden…", begann Voldemort mit gespielter Trauer. „Aber du musstest mich ja angreifen. Nun ist die Zeit gekommen, sich von der Welt zu verabschieden."

James blinzelte. Er wollte seinem Mörder in die Augen gucken, dem Tod ins Auge blicken. Er sah gerade noch wie Voldemort von einem Lichtblitz nach hinten gerissen wurde. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.


	40. Ende gut alles gut?

**40. Kapitel_ - Ende_ _gut – alles gut?_**

James spürte ein dumpfes Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen. Um ihn herum war es dunkel. Langsam realisierte er, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Voldemort! Der Kampf! LILY! Er riss die Augen auf. Die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht, er war in eine weiße Decke gewickelt. Schemenhaft nahm er die Umrisse von mehren Gestalten war, die um ihn herum standen. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich in Voldemorts Gewalt befinden, eher schien es…war er im Himmel?

„Er ist wach! Padfoot, Celina, Lil, er ist endlich aufgewacht.", rief Remus erfreut.

„Oh mein Gott, ich bin ja so froh. Geht es dir gut?", seufzte Lily erleichtert.

James rappelte sich auf. Langsam wurde sein Blick klarer. Er war nicht im Himmel, er war noch am Leben und lag in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation. Und Lily stand neben ihm und ihr schien es gut zu gehen. James jubilierte innerlich.

„Hmm…mein Kopf tut weh, aber…alles in Ordnung bei dir? Was ist passiert? Wieso sind wir nicht tot?", fragte James aufgeregt und verwirrt.

„Ganz ruhig Prongs, alles der Reihe nach.", beruhigte Sirius seinen besten Freund. Er war froh, dass er endlich wieder zu sich gekommen war. Die Tür ging schwungvoll auf und Eowyna marschierte herein. „Prongs endlich!", rief sie ihm fröhlich entgegen und gesellte sich zu den anderen.

„Wie geht es denn unserem anderen Sorgenkind?", fragte Remus amüsiert. „Kotzt sich die Seele aus dem Leib und sein Kopf wird sich anfühlen, als sei er unter eine Gruppe Riesen geraten, aber McGonagall meint, das sei die gerechte Strafe für ihn.", informierte ihn Eowyna. Die Freunde lachten und James fragte: „Peter?" Celina nickte. „Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man sich mit einem Slytherin einlässt."

Lily schaute etwas betreten zu Boden.

„Ein Lichtblitz…", murmelte James, „Das ist alles, woran ich mich erinnern kann." Lily strich ihm über die Hand. „Dumbledore hat uns gerettet. Er meinte, er hätte den ganzen Abend schon ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt und es war, als hätte ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft zum See gezogen. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Ich war kampfunfähig und wenn Dumbledore nicht gekommen wäre…" Sie wurde bleich. „Ich mag gar nicht daran denken…" Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen im Krankenzimmer. Sie waren Dumbledore alle so dankbar. Dann fuhr Lily fort: „Dumbledore und Voldemort haben gekämpft, es sah nicht gut für Voldemort aus und dann ist er geflohen. Niemand weiß genau wie, aber es wird wohl damit zusammenhängen, dass der Bannring um die Schule aufgehoben war. Deshalb war die Flucht scheinbar ziemlich einfach. Jetzt ist er weg. Dumbledore hat schon mit den anderen Lehrern, einigen Auroren und Mrs. Bagnold neue Schutzzauber um das Schloss gelegt und dieses Mal welche, deren Aufhebung weitaus gefährlicher und schwieriger sein soll. Dumbledore macht sich große Vorwürfe…"

James schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte zusammen. Er musste vorsichtiger sein…diese Schmerzen… „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Voldemort tatsächlich hier in der Schule auftaucht."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch einmal herkommen wird. Dumbledore hat ihm schließlich bewiesen, wer der Stärkere ist.", sagte Sirius bitter und er hoffte inständig, dass seine Worte wahr waren.

„So meine Herrschaften, nun ist es aber gut. Mr. Potter soll sich noch ein bisschen erholen, bevor es morgen nach Hause geht.", scheuchte Madam Pomfrey die Jugendlichen auf. Diese machten sich widerwillig auf den Weg zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. „Bis später Prongs!"

„Professor Dumbledore, nun beruhigen Sie sich doch bitte wieder. Sicher, so etwas hätte nicht passieren dürfen, aber glücklicherweise ist ja nichts Schlimmeres passiert. Und jetzt mit den neuen Sicherheitszaubern wird es in Zukunft nicht wieder vorkommen." Die Stimme von der Zaubereiministerin Millicent Bagnold strahlte wie immer Ruhe aus. Aber ihr gegenüber ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Dumbledore saß mit zerzausten Haaren, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt an seinem Schreibtisch uns riss sich Haare aus dem langen Bart.

„Nein, nein, nein… Ich war zu gutgläubig. Ich dachte, mein Bannring würde ausreichen. Oh wie konnte ich bloß so dumm sein?", jammerte er. Millicent Bagnold bekam einen Kloß im Hals. Dumbledore war jemand, der immer wusste was zu tun war, nie den Mut verlor. So manches Mal hatte Bagnold ihn um Rat gebeten und nie hatte er sie enttäuscht. Aber so hatte ihn wohl noch kaum jemand gesehen.

„Albus, du bist auch nur ein Mensch und Menschen machen leider Fehler.", versuchte Bagnold dem Direktor die Schuldgefühle zu nehmen.

„Aber warum muss dieser Fehler gleich so schwerwiegend sein?" Dumbledore vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Handflächen.

„Um die neuen Sicherheitszauber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, ich habe sie alle noch mal überprüft."

„Danke Alastor." Dumbledore schenkte dem engagierten Auror ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Ich lass dich nur ungern in so einer Situation allein, aber ich muss zurück ins Ministerium. Wer weiß, was dieser Fudge alles anrichtet, wenn ich ihn zu lange allein lasse.", verabschiedete sich Bagnold mit schlechtem Gewissen. Dumbledore nickte verständig.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Albus, wir werden diesen Dreckskerl mit seinen verfluchten Anhängern ausrotten. So wahr ich Alastor Moody heiße!", verkündete der Auror und schritt entschlossen aus dem Büro des Schulleiters.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Minerva McGonagall kam herein. „Albus? Der junge Potter ist jetzt wach."

James lag im Bett und ärgerte sich. Madam Pomfrey war ja generell ein herzensguter Mensch, aber sie war so übervorsorglich. Warum durften seine Freunde denn nicht noch ein bisschen bei ihm bleiben? Allein war es doch so langweilig hier… Er starrte an die Decke.

Da ging die Tür erneut auf und herein kam Professor Dumbledore, eine besorgte Madam Pomfrey wuselte ihm hinterher.

„Albus, der Junge braucht Ruhe, das weißt du. Also bitte fass dich kurz." „Poppy, Mr. Potter macht doch glücklicherweise wieder einen ganz guten Eindruck. Und ich glaube, dass er ein bisschen Unterhaltung gebrauchen kann." Dumbledore zwinkerte James zu, worauf er sich einen vorwurfsvollen Blick einhandelte. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Krankenbett und begann seine kleine Ansprache.

Am Abend durfte James die Krankenstation verlassen und in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren. Dort wurde er mit großem ‚Hallo' empfangen.

„Wir hätten ja eine richtige Party für dich geschmissen, aber wir wussten nicht, dass du schon heute Abend wiederkommst."; entschuldigte sich Sirius, der ein leichtes schlechtes Gewissen hatte. James, der Held der Schule, hatte ja wohl eine ordentliche Feier verdient. Alles andere war gegen die Marauder-Ehre.

„Ist ja nicht sooo schlimm, Padfoot, das holen wir irgendwann in den Ferien nach, was?" Sirius nickte. „Das ist eine super Idee. Wir könnten es in meinem Appartement machen.", schlug er vor. „Ach, der Herr gibt mal wieder mit seinem eigenen Appartement in Londons bester Wohngegend an, scheint mir. So schlimm scheint es ja doch nicht zu sein, ein Black zu sein.", neckte ihn Eowyna.

„Alles nur wegen Onkel Alphard, Gott habe ihn selig.", murmelte Sirius.

Die Marauder saßen noch bis spät in die Nacht mit ihren Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum, unterhielten sich und lachten, fast als sei es ein ganz normales Schuljahr ohne besondere Vorkommnisse gewesen.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen noch einmal alle Schüler und Lehrer in der großen Halle zum Frühstück und zu Dumbledores Abschlussansprache zusammen.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Lehrerinnen und Lehrer", begann der Direktor, „wieder einmal haben wir es geschafft, ein Schuljahr ist vorbei, die Sommerferien sind da. Juchhu!

Sie haben fleißig gelernt und gearbeitet und viel erreicht. Leider sind in diesem Jahr auch höchst unerfreuliche Dinge geschehen. Die Rückkehr von Lord Voldemort hat uns alle Zutiefst erschüttert.

Einige von Ihnen mussten selbst miterleben, wie es ist, einen oder mehrere wichtige Menschen zu verlieren. Ich möchte Ihnen mein tiefstes Beileid aussprechen.

Und spätestens mit dem Eindringen Voldemorts hier in Hogwarts haben wir alle begriffen, dass wir einer Gefahr ausgesetzt sind, der wir uns kaum entziehen können.

Ich möchte Sie beruhigen. So etwas wird nie wieder passieren. Zusammen mit den besten Auroren des Ministeriums haben wir die Schutzzauber um die Schule verstärkt. Hogwarts ist zum sichersten Ort der ganzen magischen Welt geworden.

Nun machen Sie sich bitte aber nicht zu viele Sorgen, Sie sollen trotz allem die Ferien genießen. Nichtsdestotrotz seien Sie aufmerksam und besinnen Sie sich immer auf Ihre Stärken. Jetzt wünsche ich Ihnen allen eine gute Heimreise, schöne Ferien und bis zum nächsten Schuljahr. Dem siebten Jahrgang wünsche ich alles erdenklich Gute für Ihre weitere Zukunft. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie alle werden Ihren Weg gehen."

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Eowyna und Celina saßen am Tisch der Gryffindors und schauten sich an. Es war ein turbulentes Jahr mit fast allen möglichen Höhen und Tiefen. Sie hatten sich bis dahin unbekannten Gefahren ausgesetzt. Aber sie wussten auch, dass es sicher nicht die letzten in ihrem Leben waren und sie konnten nur hoffen, dass sie das nächste Mal wieder so viel Glück haben würden und es unbeschadet überstehen würden. Vor allem aber wussten sie, dass sie sich hatten. Und alle, vielleicht mit Peter als Ausnahme, waren sicher, dass sie mithilfe ihrer Freundschaft jeder Gefahr trotzen konnten.

_**-ENDE-**_


End file.
